Un don de toi
by Melielola
Summary: Bella a tout réussi dans sa vie...toute seule...même son bébé! Mais lorsque la survie de son enfant est en jeu, elle n'a plus qu'une seule solution: retrouver le père biologique de sa fille, un parfait inconnu! AH B/E A/J R/E
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas oublier mon autre fic…Hier soir, alors que j'écrivais un nouveau chap de « Black Angel's » j'ai eu une autre idée de fiction…je n'ai pas su résister au fait de l'écrire ! **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira…**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos critiques, bonnes ou pas, ce qui est important s'est d'avoir votre avis.**

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter mes propres personnages en plus….**

**Bonne lecture….**

___________________________________________________________________________

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

Cette question, je me la suis posé un nombre incalculable de fois ! Aucune réponse ne me venait à l'esprit si ce n'était que la vie était injuste et cruelle !

Plus les jours passent et plus je me rends compte que je vais la perdre…

Je ne peux rien faire…rien faire pour la sauver…

Carlie…ma vie…ma petite fille…Si elle meurt, je mourrais avec elle.

J'ai toujours réussi à surmonter les épreuves. Le divorce de mes parents, ma rupture avec James mon premier amour, …et ma grossesse que j'ai désiré…seule.

Mais là je ne survivrais pas à mon désespoir…

Je ne regrette qu'une chose…ne pas lui avoir donné l'amour d'un père.

A la fin de ma dernière année universitaire, j'ai réussi à me faire publier par une très prestigieuse maison d'édition. A présent, l'écriture, ma passion, gère ma vie. Qui aurait cru que moi, Isabella Marie Swan, serait devenu l'une des écrivaines les plus connues de ces 4 dernières années ? Oui, car cela faisait quatre ans maintenant que j'avais terminée mes études littéraires et que chacun de mes livres était des Best Seller…

J'avais tout ce don je pouvais rêver…tout ? Non…Il me manquait l'amour…

Comme toute les femmes, une envie grandissait en moi…celui de devenir mère un jour. Mais j'avais encore en moi la perte douloureuse de mon premier amour. Oh, j'ai pourtant essayé de refaire ma vie ! Je suis loin d'être moche mais je me considère comme une jeune femme banale…du haut de mon 1m68, avec mes cheveux châtains et mes yeux chocolat, je faisais pâle figure à côté des autres filles de mon âge… J'avais rencontré Jacob, mais je ne voyais en lui qu'un ami et j'ai mis fin à notre relation. Depuis, il était mon meilleur ami. Pourtant, il m'arrive parfois de regretter nos ébats…cela avait toujours était génial ! Maintenant il est marié à Leah, une de mes amies.

Alors, oui, j'avais pris la plus grande décision de ma vie…je voulais faire un bébé toute seule. Je connaissais pertinemment les implications que cela allait avoir sur le reste de ma vie. J'en étais à mon 3ème livre et j'avais suffisamment d'argent pour élever cet enfant sans aucun problème financier. Au début, quand j'en avais parlé à Jacob, il voulait me faire cette enfant de manière « naturelle ». Bien que la proposition fût tentante, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre car je ne voulais pas que le père de mon enfant pense qu'il devait m'être redevable de quelque chose. Connaissance jacob, il se serait occupait de nous sans penser à sa vie, sans fondé lui-même sa famille plus tard. Il avait même était jusqu'à me proposer le mariage, mais je lui avait fait comprendre que j'étais contre le mariage s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mariage d'amour. De plus, je voulais me lancer seule dans cette galére !

C'est en allant dans un cabinet médical pour faire une insémination artificielle que j'avais rencontré Leah. Nous avions rit elle et moi en consultant les « catalogue de mâles » comme elle appelait les dossiers avec les fiches descriptives des donneurs anonymes. Il y en avait tellement que cela nous pris deux après-midi pour faire mon choix…

_**Flash-back**_

Que penses-tu de celui-là ? « 1m85, mince, blond aux yeux bleu, sportif, étudiant en psychologie, aime le contact avec les gens et la simplicité… »

Mouais…je ne suis pas attirée par les blonds…

Voilà maintenant que tu vas faire ta difficile ! J'y crois pas !

Angela…

Isabella, ne te prends pas la tête à chercher « l'Homme parfait » ! Il n'existe pas !

Tiens regarde celui-là… « 1m90, forte carrure, brun aux yeux marrons, sportif, étudiant en commerce, aime les soirée entre amis et profiter des joies de la vie… »…Hum….non…

Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Regarde Bella… « 1m87, athlétique, cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, yeux vert, étudiant en droit international et commercial, joue du piano, aime la littérature et les moments en famille… ».

Hum…oui…celui-là il me plaît bien ! Les deux derniers n'étaient pas trop mal aussi, au-delà du reste de mes « prétendants »…mais je t'avoue que ces yeux verts me font craquer….

Tu veux celui-là alors ?

Oui…inconnu numéro 1309…tu seras le père de mon bébé…en plus de ça c'est un signe, son numéro correspond à ma date de naissance !

Ok ! Alors on va tout préparer et tu vas voir le Docteur Matews pour qu'il te prescrive un traitement pour favoriser ton ovulation…Je vais voir si il peut te recevoir tout de suite…

En effet, le docteur Matews me reçu immédiatement et m'expliqua ce qui aller se passer jusqu'à ce que je sois enceinte…

- L'insémination peut parfois être réalisée sur un cycle spontané, notamment si l'infécondité est en rapport avec un obstacle dans les voies génitales féminines. Nous allons étudier votre cycle menstruel et voir si un pic d'hormone lutéinisante (LH) s'est produit ce qui signifie que votre ovulation naturelle a bien eu lieu. Mais je préfère aider vos ovaires à fabriquer des ovocytes. Dans ce but, vous recevrez pendant la première moitié de votre cycle un traitement inducteur de l'ovulation dont les effets seront suivis en effectuant une échographie et des dosages hormonaux. On vous injectera ensuite de l'HCG (hormone gonadotrope chorionique) en milieu de cycle pour déclencher l'ovulation. L'insémination sera en général entreprise, 36 heures après le pic de LH ou l'injection d'HCG.

L'insémination est un geste simple et indolore, qui est effectué sur une patiente allongée en position gynécologique. Il consiste à introduire un fin cathéter, relié à la seringue contenant le sperme, à l'intérieur de la cavité utérine pour y déposer environ un ml de sperme préparé au laboratoire (insémination intra-utérine). Dans d'autres cas, notamment en cas d'insuffisance de la glaire cervicale ou d'insémination avec donneur, le sperme est déposé dans le col de l'utérus (insémination intra-cervicale). Mais, cette technique est actuellement moins utilisée car ses résultats sont globalement moins satisfaisants que ceux de l'insémination intra-utérine.

Après l'insémination, il vous suffira de rester allongée 10 à 30 minutes et vous pourrez ensuite reprendre une vie normale. La survenue ou non des règles et la réalisation d'un test de grossesse, 15 à 18 jours plus tard, permettront d'indiquer si l'insémination a ou non réussi.

Hum hum…

Avec-vous des questions ?

Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

Quand avez-vous eu vos dernières règles ?

La semaine dernière…

Alors cela va être plus rapide que vous ne le pensiez !

En effet, après avoir fait le suivi de mon cycle pendant une semaine, je n'eu pas besoin de traitement pour mon ovulation. Celle-ci s'était faite tout naturellement et j'avais pris rendez-vous pour l'insémination le lendemain du jour où mon pic de Lh avait atteint des sommets !

Tout se passa très bien et Leah était là pour me soutenir.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous étions devenues amies. On s'appelait régulièrement et on sortait se balader ensemble. Elle me réconfortait dans mes inquiétudes. Je ne regrettais rien, non ! J'avais peur que l'insémination ne marche pas…

Je m'aperçu un matin que j'avais 2 jours de retard pour mes règles…2 jours, ce n'était pas grand-chose…Leah avait insisté pour que j'aille à la pharmacie prendre un test de grossesse. Devant son enthousiasme contagieux, je mettais rendu à la pharmacie en bas de chez-moi et j'avais acheté deux tests différents : un avec un résultat digital en toute lettre, l'autre avec une petite fiole qui se colorerait en bleu si j'était enceinte…

Je m'étais précipité dans ma salle de bain et j'avais fait les deux tests simultanément…L'attente fut longue, très longue…Paniqué, j'avais appelé Leah pour qu'elle me soutienne à distance…

Bon alors ! Tu vas les voir ces foutus résultats ! s'écria mon amie aussi impatiente que moi.

J'ai…j'ai la trouille !

Ouais ben c'est pas le moment ! Je croyais que tu le voulais ce bébé ?!

Bien sûr que oui !

Alors bouge ton petit cul et vas voir !

C'est en tremblant de la tête aux pieds que je rentrais dans ma salle de bain pour attraper la petite fiole de mon premier test…

Bon alors ! C'est quoi ? Tu vas me le dire à la fin ! Bella ! s'écria Leah impatiente

Bleu…c'est bleu…

Attends…bleu…c'est quoi déjà ? Putain j'suis si stressé que je me mélange les pinceaux ! Regarde l'autre !

En…En…

Quoi ? ça veut dire quoi « En..en… » ?

Enceinte…Leah, je suis enceinte !!!

Yeaaaaaaaah ! explosa mon amie alors que des larmes de joies commencèrent à s'écouler le long de mes joues.

J'avais envie de sauter de joie ! J'étais au summum du bonheur.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

La nouvelle de ma grossesse en surpris plus d'un…Jacob tout d'abord qui connaissait mon désir d'enfant mais qui ne croyait pas que j'allais en faire un toute seule, ni tout de suite, ma mère qui était folle de joie mais à qui je n'avais pas parlé d'insémination et mon père qui resta sans rien dire tout d'abord après que je lui eu appris la nouvelle en lui révélant toute l'histoire. Il n'en revenait pas que j'avais entamé ce processus sans lui en parler avant. Il avait peur que je gâche ma vie pour une « lubie ». Pourtant, il fut le premier à avoir était conquit par Carlie lorsqu'il la tenu dans ces bras le jour de sa naissance.

La naissance de Carlie fut un jour exceptionnel dans tout les sens du terme ! Jacob et Leah avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et nous avions décidé d'aller fêter ça au restaurant mexicain…je m'étais enfilé des enchiladas épicés et tout un tas de tortillas que je trempé dans le guacamole. Si bien qu'à un moment donné, j'eu subitement mal au ventre…

_**Flash-back**_

Bella ? ça va ? me demanda Leah inquiète.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du abusé des tortillas…je vais aller aux toilettes me rafraîchir un peu…

Je me dirigeai vers les sanitaires du restaurant an caressant mon gros ventre. Mon bébé devait en avoir marre des tortillas car il n'arrêtait pas de bouger. J'avais l'air d'une baleine dans ma robe lilas. J'eu à peine le temps de franchir la porte de la pièce que je senti un liquide chaud et visqueux s'écouler le long de mes jambes. Je venais de perdre les eaux !

La panique m'envahit et je n'eu comme reflex que celui d'hurler après mon amie…

LEEEAAAAHHHH !!!!

- Oh mon Dieu ! Bella…pas de panique….calme-toi….tout vas bien se passer…JAACCOOOB !!!

Tu me dis de ne pas paniquer mais tu fais quoi là ??

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Nous demanda Jacob en arrivant près de nous.

Il faut la conduire à l'hôpital ! BELLA VA AVOIR SON BEBE ! MAGNE-TOI OU ELLE VA L'AVOIR SUR PLACE ! Lui hurla Leah.

QUOI ??? AH NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS AVOIR MON BEBE ICI ! m'emportais-je

Ni une, ni deux, Jacob m'attrapa et me pris dans ses bras pour me porter comme une mariée afin de m'amener le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital Grace de Seattle. Pendant le trajet, Leah appela l'hôpital pour les prévenir de notre arrivé et elle m'aida à gérer ma respiration alors que j'avais l'impression d'agonir sur la banquette arrière du 4X4 **Nissan Navara**noirde jacob.

Puff…Puff…Puff…Aaaaaaaah !!

Bella…inspire…expire…inspire….expire….

T'EN A DE BONNES TOI !

Putain ! J'espère que si s'est une fille, qu'elle n'aura pas ton sale caractère !

FERME LA JACOB ! Aaaaaaaaah ! Putain mais ça fait mal !

On es bientôt arrivé Bella….courage ! me dit Leah

Jacob se gara devant l'entrée des urgences et un médecin accompagné de deux infirmiers tirant un brancard sur roulettes accoura vers la voiture.

Bonsoir Madame, je suis le docteur Cullen…Je vais m'occuper de vous.

L'homme qui venait de se présenter était grand, blond aux yeux clairs d'environ une quarantaine d'années et dégageait un charisme incroyable…

MADEMOISELLE ! Aaaaaaaaah ! Hurlais-je

Très bien…Mademoiselle…je vais voir où nous en sommes…Vous vous appelez comment ?

Isabella…Lui répondit Leah alors que le docteur Cullen regardait sous ma robe et que je sentais ma culotte descendre le long de mes jambes.

Pour la peine, si je n'avais eu que ça à faire, j'aurais rougit comme tomate !

Bon…le col est trop dilaté…le travail est largement entamé….

Ça veut dire… QUOI ? Aaaaaaaah !!!

Ça veut dire…Isabella…que vous allez avoir votre bébé dans cette voiture…

QUOI ??? M'écriais-je en même temps que mes amis

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va bien se passer…en plus de ça, on dirait que le petit ange est pressé de voir sa maman…

Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour me faire une péridurale…Le médecin était d'une incroyable gentillesse, même quand je l'insultait de tout les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais ! Leah vint se placer dans mon dos et m'aida pour la poussée. Jacob aussi en prit pour son grade mais il ne tint pas le choc et tomba dans les pommes au bout de 10 minutes…

- JACOB ! ESPECE DE LÂCHE ! REVEILLE TOI BON DIEU ! vous ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler ! – Le docteur cullen se retenait de rire devant mon énervement - Je vous préviens si vous ne me faite pas sortir ce bébé rapidement vous allez me le payer ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ! Aaaaaaaaah ! PUTAIN DE MERDE ! SON PERE A DE LA CHANCE DE NE PAS ETRE LA SINON JE LE CASTRERAI POUR NE PAS QU'IL RECOMMENCE !!

Mon accouchement « incroyable » dura 2 longues et interminables heures…mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passa très bien !

J'entendis les premiers cris de mon bébé et je fus envahit par des larmes de bonheur. Leah coupa le cordon ombilical et le docteur Cullen posa mon bébé sur ma poitrine.

Félicitations Isabella…Vous avez une magnifique petite fille !

Elle est… magnifique….réussis-je à prononcer entre mes flots de larmes.

Comment va s'appeler cette princesse ? me demanda le médecin.

Là…je n'en avais aucune idée ! Mes amis, ma famille et moi avions beau eu cherché un prénom pour le bébé, il ne s'agissait que de prénom de garçon. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que je pouvais avoir une fille !

Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Carlisle…Carlisle Cullen.

J'étais reconnaissante envers lui pour m'avoir aidé à mettre au monde ma petite fille. Je voulais garder un souvenir de lui à travers elle pour ne jamais l'oublier..

Carlisle….Charlie….Car….Carlie ! Oui ! Elle s'appellera Carlie !

Je vis alors une émotion immense dans le regard bienveillant de Carlisle qui versa alors une larme tant ma décision le touchait profondément.

Le 20 juin 2007 naquit Carlie Isabella Swan, 48 cm pour 3kg 480…

Ma petite Carlie et moi fûmes transportés à l'intérieur de l'hôpital où nous reçûmes des soins appropriés. Nous restâmes une semaine à l'hôpital, le temps de s'assurer que ma fille se portait comme un charme. Le docteur Cullen vint me rendre visite tous les jours et m'offrit une chaîne en or avec un pendentif représentant un ange pour mon bébé. J'étais très touché par son geste et celui-ci m'expliqua que s'était sa femme et sa fille Alice qui avait choisit le bijou. Je lui avait raconté l'histoire de ma grossesse et le fait que Carlie n'aurait pas de papa. Il ne me fit aucune critique et me trouva courageuse.

Depuis ce jour, dès que je publie un livre, je lui en envoi un que je dédicace avec une photo de Carlie.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

2 ans ½ s'était écoulé…pourtant je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier ! J'avais emmené Carlie vivre à New York…Ma fille devait ressembler à son père. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert intense et de belles boucles cuivrées qui descendaient sur ces épaules. Elle a les cheveux longs et refuse de les couper car comme elle me le dit souvent « suis pas un gaçon ! ». Elle est très coquette et veux toujours s'habiller en rose…ou dans les mêmes couleurs que moi « veux com' toi maman ! T'es to belle ! ».

Elle était très vive. Elle commença à marcher à 1 an. Je ne pu retenir mes larmes lorsqu'elle prononça le mot « papa » pour la première fois en regardant mon père. Elle avait du l'enregistrer lorsque j'appelait Charlie car s'était comme ça que je l'appelait car il ne voulait pas que je l'appel par son prénom. Depuis, c'est une vraie pipelette !

Ma fille est mon rayon de soleil…

Je regardais Carlie dormir dans son lit d'hôpital…elle avait l'air si paisible…

Cela faisait 2 mois que l'on m'avait annoncé que ma petite fille, l'amour de ma vie était malade. Très malade.

Elle avait une leucémie.

Cette nouvelle m'avait déchiré le cœur si profondément que j'en été anéanti. Depuis que l'on m'avait dit le diagnostic, je ne dormais pratiquement plus… et je n'écrivais plus. Je passais tout mon temps avec ma fille. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même…car tout se passer vite… trop vite !

Les médecins m'avaient dit que dans son cas la chimiothérapie ne servirait pas à grand-chose si ce n'est qu'à la rendre malade et à la faire souffrir…La seule solution était de lui faire un don de moelle osseuse et vite…elle n'avait même pas 6 mois à vivre…

Il fallait de préférence que ce don soit fait par un frère ou une sœur. Hors, Carlie n'en avait pas. J'avais fait le test pour vérifier ma compatibilité…Jacob et Leah également…malheureusement…aucun de nous trois n'était compatible avec elle.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution…attendre qu'un donneur compatible soir trouvé sur la liste nationale. Cela pouvait arriver rapidement…comme ne jamais arriver….

A moins que….

_À moins que j'arrive à retrouver ton père biologique…pensais-je en regardant mon trésor._

Je me levai et attrapai mon portable. Je laissai mon ange dormir paisiblement et alla à la cafétéria. De là, je composai le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider…

Allo ?

Leah…j'ai besoin de ton aide…et d'un miracle !

___________________________________________________________________________

**J'espère que ce 1****er**** chap vous a plu…**

**Je vais essayer de poster la suite en alternance avec « Black Angel's »…**

**Pour avoir un aperçu du 4X4 de Jacob, j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil….**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Annonce

**Bonjour !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé ! Votre avis, bon ou mauvais, est très important pour moi. **

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon invention…**

**J'ai trouvé, sur un site dédié à Twilight, la photo d'une petite fille qui pourrait éventuellement représenter Resnesmée Carlie Cullen… elle est super mignonne cette puce ! Je me base sur elle pour décrire la petite Carlie Swan-Cullen de ma fic… si vous voulez voir sa photo, j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil au cas où vous n'arriveriez pas à le voir ci-dessous…**

**.com/blog/D20090403/383563_863414942_2343712_H153819_**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Bella PV**_

J'avais demandé l'impossible…Pourtant Leah accepta. Je voulais qu'elle trouve le nom du père biologique de Carlie.

Le don de sperme est sans aucun doute anonyme…a priori…

Mais il n'est pas totalement impossible de trouver l'identité du donneur. En effet, lors du don, des analyses très poussées sont réalisé sur les échantillons afin de dépister toute trace d'une maladie quelconque – M.S.T., H.I.V. ou encore maladie génétique et/ou héréditaire. Dans ce cas, les résultats sont bien entendu communiqués à la première personne concernée. Pour cela, son identité et ces coordonnées lui sont demandées.

Leah risquait gros en m'aidant sur ce coup là ! Elle pouvait perdre son boulot.

Cela faisait 2 jours que je lui avais demandé cet immense service…depuis plus de nouvelles.

J'étais dans la chambre de Carlie. Il fallait que je lui prépare d'autres vêtements pour l'hôpital. Ma petite fille avait beau être malade, elle n'en était pas moins toujours aussi coquette !

_Je me demande de qui elle tient ça ?_

Elle avait le béguin pour son médecin au sourire « ultrabrite ». Il faut dire que le docteur Mike Newton était un bel homme…Sa femme Jessica était l'infirmière de Carlie. C'est elle qui, chaque matin, lui fait ces soins en lui disant que si son mari était méchant avec elle, « il aurait droit à une piqûre pour éléphant dans les fesses »…Cela avait le don de faire rire la petite qui taquinait les époux en leur disant respectivement « Jessica elle a un bon remède pour toi» et « il a dit que t'étais même pas cap' »…Nous eûmes vites fait tout les 3 de voir le jeu de Carlie et cela nous faisaient rire à chaque fois. Nous n'en revenions pas de sa répartie et de son audace ! Le docteur Newton et sa femme étaient adorables avec ma fille et ils rentraient dans son jeu en la taquinant à leur tour ce qui lui donnait le sourire malgré la situation.

J'emportais les affaires de Carlie que je glissai dans un petit sac de voyage où il y avait déjà des vêtements de rechange pour moi. Je dormais toutes les nuits auprès de ma fille et ne revenais chez-nous que pour faire une lessive et prendre des tenues propres pour nous deux.

J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque mon portable sonna…

« Allo ? »

« Isabella, c'est moi… »

« Bonjour Leah… »

« Bonjour ma belle… Comment va Carlie ? »

« Elle est de plus en plus fatiguée…mais elle tient le coup… »

« Et toi ? »

« Je fais avec…j'essaye de ne pas lui montrer mon inquiétude… »

« Il faut que tu viennes à Seattle… »

« Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien ! Carlie est intransportable… et pour quoi faire en plus ?»

« J'ai trouvé l'identité de son père… »

« OH MON DIEU ! LEAH TU ES GENIALE ! »

« Merci…attends ! Tu es la seule femme à avoir reçu sa semence pour enfanter et… »

« Merde… la coupais-je en lâchant un sanglot. »

J'avais en effet eu l'espoir de trouver une autre femme qui aurait eu un enfant de lui. Ainsi, Carlie aurait eu un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur, mais le plus important, nous aurions trouvé une personne susceptible de la sauver. Je n'avais plus d'autre solution. Il fallait que je contacte son père pour savoir s'il avait des enfants.

Je sais, c'est égoïste mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver ma fille.

« Bella ? »

« Oui… »

« La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il est ici, d'où le pourquoi qu'il est important que tu viennes à Seattle… »

« La mauvaise ? »

« Son nom…Il s'agit d'Edward Cullen… »

« Et ? »

« C'est le PDG de la très prestigieuse compagnie « Mansen Inc. » spécialisé dans les produits cosmétiques et la haute couture. Autant dire…ce mec est bourré de tunes ! Il ne va pas être facile à approcher et encore moins à…convaincre… »

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre de son argent et tu le sais ! »

« Oui je le sais ! Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne va pas t'accueillir les bras ouvert ! »

« Est-ce que tu sais s'il est marié et s'il a des enfants ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… »

« Il faut que je le voie… »

« Ecoute, Jacob prend l'avion pour New York demain matin, il arrivera vers 15h00 avec un billet d'avion pour toi…. »

« Mais je ne peux pas laisser Carlie… »

« Tu vas aller voir son père pour la sauver…je pense que le sacrifice en vaut la chandelle, non ? »

« Tu as raison… »

« Alors tu ne discutes pas ! Je viendrais te chercher à l'aéroport à ton arrivée demain soir. »

« Merci… »

« De rien…fait un gros bisou à ma princesse et dit lui que sa marraine l'aime très fort… »

« Je n'y manquerais pas…à demain. »

Je raccrochais le cœur mitigé. J'allais être obligé de quitter Carlie pour aller rencontrer son père.

_Edward Cullen…Cullen…se nom me dit quelque chose…mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où je l'ai déjà entendu…. « Mansen Inc »…Il doit bien être dans l'annuaire…._

J'allumais mon ordinateur portable et surfa sur Internet pour avoir les coordonnées de cette entreprise…

Je trouvais sans difficulté le numéro de téléphone que j'enregistrai dans mon Iphone.

Après un bon quart d'heure d'hésitation, je me lançais enfin et appela…

« Mansen Inc. Bonjour… Maria à votre service…que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour…je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur Cullen s'il vous plaît… »

« Edward ou Emmett Cullen ? »

« Edward… »

« Qui dois-je annoncer ? »

_Heu…si tu dis la mère de sa fille tu crois que ça va le faire ?_

« Isabella Swan… »

« Je vous mets tout de suite en relation avec sa secrétaire…ne quittez pas »

_Saleté se musique d'attente ! Il pourrait mettre un truc qui ferait moins sordide ! On croirait qu'on es dans un film d'horreur style dans une crypte envahit de vampire ! _

« Secrétariat d'Edward Cullen, Lauren à votre service… Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous…. »

« Bonjour, Je suis Isabella Swan et je cherche à joindre Edward Cullen s'il vous plaît… »

« C'est à quel sujet ? »

_Mêle-toi de ton cul ! _

« C'est d'ordre privé… »

« Un instant….. »

_**Edward PV :**_

La journée avait mal commencée…Après une nouvelle dispute, Tanya était parti avec notre files Alexandre pour le déposer chez sa nourrisse. J'en avais marre de me disputer tous les jours avec elle. Je mettais cela sur le compte de la préparation de notre mariage qui devait avoir lieu dans 4 mois. Pourtant, je me posais de plus en plus de question. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

Ma jumelle, Alice, n'aime absolument pas ma fiancée. Elle me l'avait déjà fait comprendre avant même la naissance de mon fils. Je pensais au début que cela avait un quelconque rapport avec des divergences d'opinion des filles. Mais je fus bien obligé d'admettre qu'il y a un réel problème avec ma famille car Alice n'est pas la seule à ne pas apprécier Tanya…Emmett et sa femme Rosalie ne peuvent pas non plus la supporter. Mes parents qu'en a eu, la tolèrent juste parce qu'il me pense qu'elle me rend heureux et surtout parce qu'elle est la mère de leur unique petit-fils.

Mais en ce moment, je ne suis plus heureux…Tanya ne cesse de me faire des reproches et des critiques sur ma famille. Elle ne veut plus aller voir mes parents tout les dimanches et elles les empêchent de voir Alexandre. Cette situation ne fait qu'empirer. Je tiens bon car j'aime mon fils et je pense qu'après le mariage tout s'arrangera….

J'étais assis à mon fauteuil, derrière mon bureau. Je buvais déjà mon 4ème café de la journée en regardant la baie de Seattle. J'étais préoccupé par ma situation familiale lorsque ma sœur entra dans mon bureau telle un ouragan.

« Salut Ed'… »

« Bonjour Alice… »

« Dis donc t'en as une sale gueule ! »

« Merci du compliment… »

« C'est encore l'autre garce qui t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? »

« Alice…ce n'est pas le moment… »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre que cette fille n'est absolument pas faite pour toi ?! »

« Tu oublies qu'elle est la mère de mon fils et ma future femme… »

« Ouais… ben réfléchit bien avant de foutre dans une merde encore pire que celle dans laquelle tu es déjà !! »

« Merci pour l'encouragement…ta sollicitude me touche… » Lui répondis-je ironiquement

« De rien…et si tu veux quelqu'un pour te botter le cul, tu peux compter sur chacun des membres de la famille ! Je suis certaine qu'Emmett ou Rose s'en changeront avec joie ! »

« C'est… »

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre que ma secrétaire m'appela à l'interphone.

« Monsieur Cullen ? »

« Oui Lauren… »

« J'ai une certaine Isabella Swan au téléphone qui souhaite vous parler…C'est d'ordre personnel… »

_Isabella ? Ce prénom ne me dit rien…_

« Isabella ? Hum…tu me caches des choses à présent ? »Me taquina Alice en me regardant avec un air soupçonneux.

« Je ne la connais pas… » Murmurais-je à ma sœur et en retirant mon doigt de l'interphone pour ne pas que Lauren nous entende.

« Ben prends son appel, comme ça tu sauras ce qu'elle te veut ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être perspicace ! »Lui répondis-je en la charriant.

« C'est bon Lauren, je prends son appel…passez-la moi… »

Ma sœur prit place dans le canapé en cuir de mon bureau et m'observa attentivement alors que j'entendais la voix d'un ange.

« Monsieur Cullen ? »

« Oui »

« Vous êtes bien Edward Cullen ? »

_Elle semble hésiter…est-ce que je lui fais peur ?_

« Heu…oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire… »

« Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas vous déranger… »

« Vous ne me déranger pas…que me vaut votre appel ? »

« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan…nous ne nous connaissons pas… »

« En effet, votre nom ne me dit rien…que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« C'est assez délicat à dire…surtout par téléphone… »

« Allez-y, je ne mords pas ! »

« Très bien…j'ai…j'ai besoin de votre aide… »

_Allez hop ! Encore une ! Nan mais ils croient tous que je suis quoi ? Le bon Dieu !_

« Vous imaginez le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu ça ? »

« Je comprends…je ne me serai jamais permise de vous importuné si cela n'était pas aussi grave… »

_Mais…Mais elle pleure ? Te laisse pas avoir Cullen ! Elle te prends par les sentiments…fais gaffe !_

« Ne pleurez pas…expliquez-moi car là je ne comprends rien ! »

« Il s'agit de ma petite fille…elle est très malade et …et… »

_Sa fille ? Elle a une voix assez jeune…non…je m'en souviendrai si j'avais couché avec elle…à part Tanya…il y avait eu Victoria…ouais…et Angela au lycée…pas d'Isabella…_

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne…mais si je peux vous aidez… »

« La clinique de médecine reproductive de Seattle… » Me dit-elle la voit tremblante

Je me figeais en entendant le nom de cette clinique._ Putain de merde ! J'avais complètement oublié cette foutu connerie ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du parier contre Emmett ! Nom de Dieu !_

« Je suis désolé…mais je ne peux pas vous aider… » Lui répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Je vous en supplie ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Elle…elle va mourir ! »

Je l'entendais me supplier de l'aider. Elle pleurait sans retenu tant son désespoir était grand…et cela me fendait le cœur.

_Fait chier ! Je ne suis pas un monstre quand même ! Si cette gamine est ma fille…Que ferais-je si cela arrivait à Alex ?_

« Où êtes-vous en ce moment ? »

« Je…je suis à New York…mais j'arriverais à Seattle demain soir… »

« Très bien…passez à mon bureau dans la soirée…je crois que nous devons discuter sérieusement. »

« Merci…Merci infiniment… »

« Je ne vous promets rien… »

« Je sais… »

« Je vous attendrai…à demain. »

« A demain Monsieur Cullen. »

Elle raccrocha la première. Je reposai le téléphone sur son socle et posa mes coudes sur mon bureau pour me prendre la tête entre les mains tout en soupirant fortement. J'essayai de comprendre la situation…je n'y arrivai pas. Dans qu'elle galère je mettais encore fourré ! Je relevai la tête pour passer mes mains sur mon visage et les mettre paume contre paume au niveau de ma bouche. Ce fut Alice qui me sortit de mes réflexions.

« Un problème ? »

Je tournai ma tête vers elle et croisa son regard inquiet. J'entrecroisai mes doigts et posa mes lèvres dessus avant de lui répondre…

« Alice, je suis dans la merde…. »

Je me levai pour me mettre devant la baie vitrée de mon bureau et resta figé les bras croisés contre mon torse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me demanda-t-elle au bord de la panique.

J'allais lui répondre quand mon frère et Jasper arrivèrent dans le bureau.

« Wow ! Vous en faites des têtes d'enterrement ! »

« Bonjour Emmett…. »

« Nan mais sérieux…qui est mort ? » Continua mon frère

« Alice, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda Jasper en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

« Je…je ne sais pas…Edward était sur le point de me le dire…. » Répondit-elle

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait cette morue de Tanya ? » Me charria Emmett en venant à côté de moi

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! » M'emportais-je

« Wow ! Tout doux ! Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? » Me demanda Jasper

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire devant Alice… »

« Comment ça ?! » S'emporta ma sœur

« Il y a un détail qui nous concerne tout les trois… » Leur avouais-je

« Je n'ai rien à cacher à ma fiancée ! » Répliqua Jasper.

« Très bien…tu l'auras voulu….Vous vous souvenez la fois où…. »

_**Flash-back**_

Cela remontait à 5 ans… Avant notre entrée à la fac.

Emmett, Jasper et moi étions chez mes parents un week-end. Nous nous retrouvions « entres Hommes » car mes parents avaient accompagnés ma sœur et Rose en voyage à Paris. Comme à notre habitude, nous avions passé notre temps à regarder des matchs de foot à la télé et fait des paris entre nous. Un de ces paris nous amena jasper et moi à être contre mon frère. Ce débile avait parié qu'il serait capable de tenir une semaine sans sexe au retour de Rosalie –sans la mettre en colère et sans lui parler du pari. Jasper et moi, nous n'y avons pas cru une seule seconde et pensions sincèrement que ce pari serait gagné d'avance !

Oui…mais…Emmett réussi à gagner son pari, sans tricher…et sans mettre Rosalie en colère…s'était à ni rien comprendre ! Rosalie s'inquiétait pour son « nounours » adoré et faisait tout pour l'allumer ! Et quand je vous dis tout…je suis loin du compte ! Elle a même dévalisé un sex-shop et une boutique de lingerie fine…mais mon frère résista !

Une semaine après…il avait gagné son pari…

L'enjeu ? Sur le coup il ne l'avait pas mentionné et Jasper et moi on s'est fait avoir comme deux cons !

Mon père, Médecin à l'hôpital Grace de Seattle, avait ramené de la documentation sur le don de sperme pour une amie de ma mère dont le mari était stérile. Cette brochure atterrit Dieu sait comment dans les mains de mon frère qui décréta que cela serait notre prix à payer pour avoir perdu…

Bref…le début de la galère…

Jasper et moi n'étions pas d'accord mais Emmett nous faisait une vie d'enfer ! Il nous disait que de toute façon, personne ne serait au courant, que le don était anonyme et que cela serait profitable aux couples qui souhaitaient un enfant sans pouvoir y arriver seul… Au final, après avoir étudié la brochure sous toutes les coutures…Jasper et moi avons cédé…

_Idiots !_

A cette époque là nous étions encore en vacances…et ni une ni deux, nous étions partis à la clinique de médecine reproductive de Seattle. Sur le coup, Jasper et moi pensions que cela était pour une bonne cause et que nous allions contribuer au bonheur de couples stériles désirant plus que tout fonder une famille. Nous ne pensions pas un instant qu'Emmett serait si touché par ça et qu'il fasse lui aussi un don…et quel don !

Nous venions de rentrer dans la clinique et Emmett nous entraîna vers l'accueil où nous fûmes accueillis par une vieille dame…

_Ça promet !…_

« Bonjour Messieurs…que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour, heu…Maria. Nous souhaiterions faire don de nos petits soldats si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? » Lui dit mon frère qui avait lu le nom de la femme sur sa blouse.

Jasper et moi levions les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité d'Emmett…

_Putain ! Mais il ne peut pas arrêter ces conneries !_

« Hum…tout les 3 ? » Nous demanda la femme

« Oui…tout les 3…bien que les 2 autres ne risquent pas de vous donner grand-chose ! » S'esclaffa mon abruti de frère

« T'as fini tes conneries ?! » M'emportais-je

« Aïe ! C'est bon ! Ça va ! C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère vu les têtes de coincés du cul que vous avez tout les deux ! »

« A qui la faute ? » Répliqua Jazz.

« Bon…Messieurs…vous allez me remplir cette petite fiche…et ensuite vous irez nous livrez vos petits soldats… » Nous informa Maria.

Elle nous remis une fiche et un stylo. J'allais m'asseoir sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente et examina la fiche. Le don était sensé être anonyme…et ce qui nous frappa immédiatement fut le fait que l'on nous demandait notre identité et nos coordonnées…Je me relevais et alla demander une explication à Maria. Celle-ci m'expliqua que c'était juste des mesures de sécurité. Notre sperme allait être analysé et au cas où il détecterait quelque chose –genre une maladie sexuellement transmissible style H.I.V.- nous serions immédiatement contacté par mesure de sécurité pour nos éventuelles partenaires.

Nous avions rempli nos fiches et les avions remis à Maria. Celle-ci les examina rapidement et me fis un sourire en lisant la mienne…

_Voilà que tu vas te faire draguer par une mamie maintenant ! Mon vieux t'est mal barré !Je te vois bein penser à elle pendait que tu te masturberas ! Bonjour l'angoisse !_

« Alors…c'est maintenant qu'on rigole ! » Nous lâcha Maria

Nous nous regardions tout les trois étonné de sa répartie.

« Emmett vous allez en salle 1, vous saurez vous débrouiller ? »

Mon frère rentra dans la salle et je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui disait mais Maria en sortit complètement morte de rire !

« Jasper en salle 2… »

Mon ami avait la mine déconfite et j'entendis Maria lui parler de vidéos…

« Edward, vous, vous allez en salle3… »

Maria m'ouvris la porte et rentra avec moi…

« Alors là vous avez des magasines…et des dvd … vous avez aussi bien des trucs hétéro que des trucs gay… c'est à vous de choisir… »

_Je rêve où elle croit que je suis homo ?_

« Je suis hétéro… »

« Oh ! Très bien ! Heu…vous avez tout le temps que vous voulez….ne vous inquiétez pas la pièce est insonorisée…vous devez vous soulager là-dedans et essayer de remplir au moins 1/3 du flacon…quand vous aurez terminé, vous le laisserez ici, je viendrais ensuite le chercher…

« Ok… » Lui répondis-je embarrassé alors qu'elle me tendait le flacon en question…

« Bon…ben…bon amusement ! »

« Hum…merci…. » Lui dis-je en rigolant et en fermant la porte à clef dès qu'elle fut sorti de la pièce.

J'enlevais mes chaussures et mon jean pour me retrouver uniquement en boxer.

_Bon allez Cullen…Ce n'est pas si sorcier que ça ! Tu connais déjà la technique des plaisirs solitaire mon pote ! Ouais mais là ce n'est pas pareil !_

_Tu parles ! T'as qu'à penser à Angelina Jolie dans « Tomb Raider »…t'adore son cul et ces seins !_

_Comme si c'était facile !_

_Attends t'as plein de magazine sous la main ! Allez juste un petit coup d'œil ! _

_Au grand maux les grands remèdes…_

_Husler…dit donc ! Pas mal la petite pépée ! Quoique je préfère là petite brune là…elle a des plus gros nichons…_

_Charmant !_

_Attends ! Tu n'es pas curé que je sache ? Alors fais-toi plaisir ! ….surtout à moi ! Putain de merde t'as vu celle-là ! Wow ! _

_C'est vrai qu'elle est bandante…_

_Tu parles mon pote ! Ta queue commence enfin à réagir ! Dis…on se ferait pas un petit porno là ? Ben quoi ? Ça aide ! On n'a pas toute la journée Cullen !_

Je me levais et alla regarder la collection de DVD qu'il y avait à ma disposition…Ils avaient l'air « bof » sauf un…la pseudo histoire raconter les plaisirs charnel entre un vampire « végétarien » et une humaine…vu la photo de la nana elle avait l'air pas mal…en plus de ça, le mec s'appelait comme moi…ça allait me faciliter les choses que de l'entendre crier mon nom pendant que je m'imaginerai la prendre dans des positions diverses et variées…. C'est parti !

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil devant l'écran plasma à disposition et je lançai le film…J'accélérai - juste un peu- le temps de passer la « rencontre » des futurs amants pour arriver au meilleur moment…

L'humaine, Marie, était dans sa chambre entrain de dormir alors que le vampire entra en passant par la fenêtre. Il resta dans un coin de la chambre à la regarder. La demoiselle se réveilla subitement et l'aperçu. Au lieu de s'enfuir, il se rapprocha d'elle et elle fit de même jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à genou au bord de son lit et lui juste devant elle. Il se pencha en avant et elle l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux et se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, lui au-dessus d'elle. Ils se laissèrent emporter par la passion…Leurs mains explorèrent le corps de l'autre et leurs lèvres parcoururent chaque centimètre de peau convoitée. Les vêtements devinrent vitre superflus et les deux protagonistes finirent nus, enlacés sur le lit. Le « Edward » du film couvrit Marie de baisers tout en descendant le long de son corps pour arriver la tête entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il l'attrapa par les fesses et plongea sa tête dans son puits d'amour pour la faire gémir de plaisir…

« Edward…Hum…Oh…Oui ! »

J'ai eu une bonne idée de prendre ce film…ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre une femme gémir et crier son prénom…

Le vampire se releva et embrassa à nouveau Marie avec passion. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il vint se positionner derrière elle et la pris sauvagement en levrette…

Je pris le flacon de prélèvement dans ma main gauche et l'ouvra avant de commencer à me masturber avec mon autre main. Pour faciliter ma « concentration », je fermais les yeux en imaginant que je pénétrai la voluptueuse Marie et que ces cris de plaisir étaient réellement pour moi…

« Hum…hum…Edward… c'est si bon »

Mon érection commença à se faire plus vigoureuse…Je reproduisais sur mon sexe tendu les actes que Marie demandait…la vitesse et la force en variant la pression de mes doigts…

« Oh…oui…Edward…vas-y….plus fort ! »

_Tout ce que tu veux chérie !_

« Hum…Hum…Oui…Oh oui ! »

Une boule commença à se former au niveau de mon estomac.

« Oh…putain ! Edward ! Je n'en ai jamais eu une aussi grosse en moi ! »

_Nom de Dieu ! _

Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile…

« Montre-moi que je suis à toi ! Prends moi sauvagement ! »

_Bouge ton petit cul pour moi ma jolie…_ Je me voyais la prendre et saisir ses fesses magnifiques alors que ma queue rentrait et sortait de sa fente humide au rythme de mes battements cardiaques endiablés.

« Plus vite Edward ! Plus vite ! »

Comme elle demandait, j'accélérai le mouvement autour de mon pénis…

_Putain c'est trop bon !_

J'avais chaud…très chaud ! Mon cœur battait la chamade et tout mes sens étaient en ébullition…

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Edward ! Fais moi jouir ! »

_Viens ma belle…viens pour moi !_

« Oh !...Oh !...Oui ! Ed…Edward ! Oh oui !...Oui! OUI!!! EDWAAAARD !!!! "

Entendre l'actrice jouir et hurler mon prénom me fit atteindre l'extase au même moment et ma jouissance me foudroya. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir et une immense sensation de bien-être m'envahit instantanément. J'eu toutefois le réflexe de déverser ma semence dans le flacon de prélèvement et j'ouvris les yeux en soupirant.

J'essayai de reprendre ma respiration et regarda la quantité de sperme que j'avais déversée. C'était plus que satisfaisant ! La moitié du récipient était rempli ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'un autre essai…

_Dommage…J'aurai bien voulu voir la suite du film…Ben quoi ? Elle me plaît bien la petite Marie…_

Je refermai le flacon et le posa sur la table avant de me rhabiller en vitesse. J'éteignis la télé. Avant de partir, je regardai le titre du film que je venais de regarder…il me serait utile dans les longues soirées de célibataire qui m'attendaient en ce moment…. « Sexuelle Fascination »…tout un programme ! En tout cas, le peu que j'avais vu, ou plutôt entendu, me convenait parfaitement ! Il fallait que je l'achète… et surtout, faire en sorte qu'Emmett ne tombe pas dessus !

Avant de sortir de la pièce, je regardai le sperme que j'avais semé et souris à l'idée de faire le bonheur d'un couple grâce à la plus belle masturbation que je venais de vivre !

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Je venais d'expliquer toute l'histoire à ma sœur…en omettant juste la partie de ma masturbation et le fait que j'avais acheté le DVD le lendemain…

_Je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs…Je l'vais visionné un nombre incalculable de fois durant mon célibat et j'en gardait un excellent souvenir…Tiens…il faudra que j'y pense un de ces quatre quand Tanya ira chez ces parents…_

J'avais continué mon explication en leur révélant à tout les 3 ce qui venait de se passer avec l'appel téléphonique que je venais de recevoir….

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'écria Alice.

« T'es sûr que ce n'est pas une dingue cette nana ? » Me demanda Emmett

« Comment aurait-elle su pour la clinique ? Et tu l'aurais entendu pleurer… » Lui répondis-je avec une mine décomposée

« Alors ça veut dire qu'Edward à une fille et….et….et que vous deux vous pouvez aussi avoir des enfants quelque part ??! » Paniqua ma sœur en s'adressant à son fiancé

« Ma chérie…calme-toi ! » L'implora Jasper.

« Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Comment as-tu pu accepter de faire une chose pareille pour faire un enfant à une autre alors que tu dis m'aimer et vouloir que je sois la mère de tes enfants ! »

« Alice…mon amour…J'ai fait ça pour aider des femmes à concevoir un enfant et à rendre des couples heureux… »

« Mouais…Ben je te préviens que si une nana vient me dire qu'elle est enceinte de toi avant moi JE TE MASSACRE ! »

« Avant toi ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« Hum…Hum…Tu sais que si tu as le temps, on passe par mon bureau et on s'y met tout de suite… »

« Pas de bébé avant le mariage…mais on peut toujours s'entraîner… » Dit Alice avant de s'attaquer au lobe de l'oreille de Jasper et que celui-ci ne lâche un gémissement de plaisir.

Emmett et moi regardions notre sœur et son amoureux se dire des mots doux et entreprendre des gestes explicite sur mon canapé

« Hé on se calme ! Il y a des chambres pour ça et je vous signale qu'on est là ! » Leur rappela mon frère

« Ah oui….c'est vrai… » Se lamenta Alice

« Bon…en attendant…ça ne me dit pas ce que je vais faire…. » Leur rappelais-je

« Attends de la voir demain…si ça se trouve elle sera canon ! » M'encouragea mon frère

« Putain Emmett ! » M'écriais-je

« Quoi ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu baises encore avec l'autre pétasse ! » Répliqua-t-il

_Dois-je lui dire que cela fait 2 mois que Tanya refuse que je la touche ? Non…_

« Edward…lorsque tu verras cette femme demain, dans le cas où tu décides de l'aider, tu lui demanderas de faire un test de paternité…juste pour être sûr… » Me conseilla Jasper

« Isabella… »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Emmett

« Cette femme s'appelle Isabella… » Lui répondis-je

« Isabella Cullen….ça sonne vachement bien je trouve…. »

« Alice ! » Nous écriâmes simultanément Mon frère, Jasper et moi.

Demain mon passé allait me rattraper….quel part allait-il jouer dans mon avenir ?

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

**J'avoue que pour la scène de DVD, je me suis bien amusée ! Mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça d'écrire une scène qu'un homme voit (ou entend) alors qu'il n'est pas lui-même entrain de la vivre directement….si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? **

**Laissez-moi un petit com' en passant….ça fait toujours plaisir…Le petit bouton vert ci-dessous est à votre disposition…lol**


	3. Séparation

**Merci à toutes celles qui mon laissé des reviews ! Vous êtes géniales les filles !**

**Je suis heureuse que mes fics vous plaisent ! J'espère que cela continuera !**

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stéphenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon invention…**

**Bonne lecture….mais n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !**

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella PV :**_

Il avait accepté ! J'allais rencontrer le père biologique de ma fille…

Toujours soumise à ce sentiment d'allégresse qui venait de s'emparer de moi suite à ma conversation téléphonique, j'appelai aussitôt Leah tout en choisissant des livres de Walt Disney pour que Jacob puisse les lire à Carlie pendant qu'il serait auprès d'elle.

A moins que ça ne soit elle qui lui raconte les histoires….

« Bella ? »

« IL A ACCEPTE DE ME VOIR ! »

« Hein ? De qui tu parles ? »

« Son père ! »

« Quel père ? »

« Le père de Carlie ! Dis donc...Tu suis oui ou non ?! »

« Attends ! Tu as appelé ce mec ? »

« Oui…et je le vois demain soir à son bureau de Seattle »

« WOW ! Ben toi quand tu décides quelque chose tu n'y va pas par quatre chemins ! »

« Je pensais que depuis le temps que tu me connaissais, tu n'en doutais plus ! »

« C'est pas faux ! »

« Edward…ça va me faire drôle de me retrouver devant un mec qui doit avoir l'âge de mon père et de lui dire qu'il est le père de ma fille… »

« De l'âge de ton père ? »

« Il avait une très belle voix au téléphone…mais vu son prénom il ne doit pas être jeune… »

A ma plus grande surprise, Leah partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable…

« Ha ha ha ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Nan mais dans quel monde tu vis ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Va voir sur Internet ! Tu verras si c'est un petit vieux ! »

« Ok…Attends j'allume mon pc…Voilà… »

« Va sur Google…rubrique recherche d'images et tape son nom »

« Tu sais que je sais me servir d'un pc ? »

« Mouais… Alors ?»

Je lançai la recherche et j'eu le souffle coupé en voyant le résultat s'afficher devant moi. Je cliquai sur la première image et elle recouvra l'ensemble de mon écran.

_Il semblerait que tu te sois planté en beauté ma vieille ! C'est un pur canon ce mec ! Carlie à la même couleur de cheveux…Son regard est le même également… Ma petite puce est aussi belle que son père…_

Je regardai ce visage sous toute les coutures…Il portait un costume Armani noir avec une cravate assortie sur une chemise blanche…son regard intense, ces traits parfaits, son nez droit, ces lèvres fines…Il avait les cheveux désordonnés et une barbe de 2 jours…Edward Cullen dégageait un charisme et un charme incroyable…

_Wow ! Je regrette que Carlie n'ai pas été conçue de manière naturelle…Un vrai gâchis ! Je me demande s'il est aussi bon dans un lit qu'il ne l'es en affaire…Je veux bien servir de cobaye pour vérifier…En tout cas ces lèvres ont l'air appétissante…_

Je n'arrivai pas à le quitter des yeux et se fut Leah qui me sortit de ma contemplation…

« Bella ?! »

« Hum ? »

« Alooors ? » Me demanda Leah avec un ton rempli de sous-entendus

« Alors quoi ? »

« Il est canon hein ? »

« Il est pas mal… » Lui répondis-je avec nonchalence…

Je n'allai quand même pas lui dire que le père de Carlie développait mon imagination vers des pensées plus perverses les unes que les autres où je lui servirai d'esclave sexuelle et où je criais son nom dans des gémissements de plaisir ? Jamais !

« Pas mal ? Mais t'as de la merde dans les yeux ma pauvre fille ! »

« Sympa ! Ecoute, il a sûrement une femme…des enfants…je ne veux faire qu'un passage éphémère dans sa vie le temps de trouver une solution pour sauver Carlie…Ensuite, chacun vivra sa vie comme avant ! Nous ne sommes liés en rien alors ne commence pas à me perturber avec tes conneries ! »

« Ok…..mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je file, je dois dire à Carlie que je vais m'absenter pendant 2 ou 3 jours… »

« Tu iras voir ton père ? »

« Oui…allez à demain ! »

« A demain…prends ta robe bleu et n'oublis pas mon gros bisous à ma filleule ! »

Je raccrochai et éteignais mon pc portable que je mis dans sa sacoche pour l'emporter avec moi. Je pris une valise où je mis des affaires pour mon voyage à Seattle.

J'hésitais sur ma tenue à porter pour mon entretien avec Edward Cullen…Je voulais faire « présentable » tout en lui montrant ma détermination…Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une gourde…

Je fouillai dans mon placard et dénicha une robe fluide bleue nuit dos nu avec un incroyable décolleté…Celle dont m'avait parlé Leah…Elle était légèrement provocante à mon goût mais elle faisait aussi très classe. Je la mis dans ma valise et pris des nu-pieds noir à haut talons pour aller avec. J'avais envie d'être séduisante pour mettre tout les atouts de mon côté.

Je terminai ma valise et vérifia que je n'avais rien oublié avant de fermer mon appartement de Park Avenue.

Je me rendais au garage souterrain. Je mis mes bagages dans le coffre de mon Audi RX4 noire cabriolet et monta au volant pour rejoindre l'hôpital Mount Sinai de New York où était Carlie.

A mon arrivée, je pris les affaires de ma fille et ce don j'avais besoin pour moi-même jusqu'au lendemain.

Je me dirigeai vers le service où se trouvai ma petite puce, avec cette boule qui se formait instinctivement lorsque je franchissais les portes battantes de l'étage.

J'aperçu Jessica qui vint à mon encontre et me rassura sur l'état de ma fille. Il était stationnaire. J'en profitai pour lui dire que je serais absente quelques jours mais que Jacob, qu'elle connaissait depuis un moment à force de ces visites à Carlie, viendrait me remplacer auprès de ma fille. Celle-ci avait fait tourner bourrique son mari en lui demandant de lui chanter des chansons toutes la matinée...

Nous nous approchâmes de la chambre de ma fille et nous entendions effectivement les prouesses de son mari et les rires de Carlie.

« **Hakuna Matata…Mais quelle phrase magnifique ! » chanta Mike**

** « Hakunaaa Matataaa…Quel chant fantaaaastiqueu ! » Renchérit Carlie**  
« **Ces mots signifient…Que tu vivras ta vie, » fredonna Mike en se penchant vers ma fille et en lui tapotant le bout du nez avec son doigt**

**Puis ils continuèrent la chanson ensemble…**

** « Sans aucun souci…Philosophie…Hakuna Matataaa ! »**

**Le rire de ma fille m'emplit de joie et j'applaudi la performance de nos deux chanteurs en souriant.**

** « Maman ! » s'écria ma fille en m'apercevant.**

**Je posais mes affaires près du lit que l'hôpital avait mis à ma disposition et alla prendre ma puce dans mes bras. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais Mike me rassura. Elle avait couru dans les couloirs et n'avait pas voulu faire de sieste tant que « maman Bella » n'était pas là…**

**Pauvre Jacob…demain allait être une épreuve pour lui ! **

**Mike et Jessica nous laissâmes seules après avoir fait un bisou à Carlie.**

** « Mon bébé ! » Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.**

** « J'suis pas un bébé ! J'suis grande ! » Ronchonna-t-elle en en pinçant ces lèvres**

** « Mais même quand tu auras mon âge, tu seras toujours mon bébé ! »**

** « Mouais… »**

**Elle me fit rire…malgré les épreuves, elle avait toujours le sourire et sa joie de vivre. Je la serrai contre moi et la portai pour m'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit en l'installant sur mes genoux. **

**Carlie joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux qu'elle mettait contre sa joue. Je la berçai doucement et elle resserra notre étreinte en se blottissant davantage contre ma poitrine. Cela me rappela les nombreuses fois où je lui donnai le sein quand je l'allaitai…Je ne pu retenir une larme qui s'écoula le long de ma joue et qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de ma fille…**

** « Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? »**

** « J'ai quelque chose à te dire…. »**

**Ma fille se redressa et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils…je ne lui ai jamais rien caché…sauf en ce qui concerne son papa…**

** « Je vais devoir m'absenter 2 ou 3 jours mon ange… »**

** « Je viens avec toi ! »**

** « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible…Jacob va venir s'occuper de toi »**

** « Parrain ?…Mais il s'est pas chanter ! Et pis il connait pas d'histoires ! »**

** « J'ai pensé à tout…Je t'ai ramené tes livres de Disney pour qu'il te lise les histoires et les DVD du Livre de la Jungle et de La Belle et La Bête…**

** « Mouais…tu crois qui va m'apporter des tucs ? »**

** « Tu sais bien que tu es sa préférée…ton parrain te ramènera un petit quelque chose…mais interdiction d'en profiter en mon absence ! » lui dis-je en pointant mon index sur sa poitrine et en fronçant les yeux**

** « Mais il m'aiéémeu ! »**

** « Oui il t'aime, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter ! »**

** « T'es pas drôle ! »**

** « Toi tu es une petite chipie ! »**

** « Maman… »**

** « Oui ? »**

** « Combien tu m'aimes ? »**

** « Je t'aime plus que ma vie… » Lui dis-je alors que les larmes commençaient à repointer le bout de leur nez**

** « Moi je t'aime plus que le Nutella…plus que Baloo… » **

**Carlie adore le Nutella –je l'ai déjà surprise plus d'une fois la main dans le pot et à lécher ses doigts recouvert de patte à tartiner – et Baloo, son doudou, est le gardien de ses secrets et de ses rêves. Elle l'adore et ne dors jamais sans lui.**

** « Et plus que Mike ? »**

** « Lui c'est pas pareil ! C'est mon a-mou-reux ! » Me dit-elle sérieusement.**

** « Mais il est marié avec Jessica… »**

** « Oui, je sais…mais je lui prête ! »**

**Je ne pu résister à mon fou rire et fit un bisou dans le cou de ma fille.**

**Nous passâmes l'après-midi, elle : à regarder les « Tiny Toons » avec Baloo et moi en constituant un dossier médical de Carlie que je montrerai à Edward Cullen. **

**J'avais demandé des documents à Jessica et son mari qui m'avaient fortement aidé. Mike me donna également un bilan sanguin de Carlie au cas où son père douterait de sa paternité et souhaiterait vérifier leur lien de parenté. Ainsi, grâce à ces informations, si celui-ci avait des enfants, nous pourrions voir si ceux-ci pouvaient être compatibles avec mon ange.**

**J'avais mis également des photos de Carlie à sa naissance et lors des événements majeurs de sa vie pour l'instant : son premier sourire, sa première dent, ses premiers pas…son premier pot de Nutella !...mais aussi une photo prise hier a l'hôpital où elle était dans mes bras entrain de sucer son pouce tout en tenant Baloo…**

**Pour le repas du soir, nous eûmes l'autorisation de Jessica de manger un hamburger avec des frites…en fait, Carlie, qui n'aime pas la nourriture de l'hôpital – et je la comprends ! – a l'habitude de me demander un hamburger tout les mercredi soir…**

**Jessica et Mike font semblant de se mettre en colère mais cèdent à chaque fois et mangeaient même avec nous! **

**Ma petite peste adore s'amuser avec Mike à faire un concours de rots avec son soda sous le regard faussement indigné de Jessica. Cette dernière nous annonça qu'elle était enceinte et je fus ravie pour le couple qui essayait d'avoir un bébé depuis au moins 5 ans sans y parvenir. Pourtant, sans aucun traitement, Jessica venait de réussir à tomber enceinte. **

**Ce fut Carlie qui me prit totalement au dépourvu et mes nouveaux amis furent tout aussi étonnés que moi…**

** « Maman…c'est quand que tu vas faire un bébé toi aussi ? »**

** « Heu…il faut un amoureux pour ça ma puce… »**

**Mes amis refoulaient un four rire alors que je n'en menai pas large !**

** « Ben il est où ton amoureux ? »**

** « Je n'en ai pas… »**

** « Ben c'est pô possible ça….je suis là moi ! Il doit bien ête quaique part ! »**

**_Ben voilà ! _****_ç_****_a T'apprendra Bella a avoir refusé de lui sortir le baratin des petites abeilles ! _**

**La perspicacité de ma fille me pris encore plus au dépourvu et je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer à ma fille comment elle avait été conçue…**

** « Les amoureux ne restent pas toujours ensembles ma chérie… »**

** « Pouquoi ? T'es la plus belle et la plus gentille maman du monde de tout l'univers de la galaxie du monde entier ! Il est bêête ou quoi ? » Me dit Carlie en fronçant les sourcils.**

**_C'est le plus beau compliment que j'ai jamais eu ! Elle est trop drôle ma petite princesse…Tout les hommes sont bêtes ma caille ! J'espère que tu l'apprendras le plus tard possible pour avoir pitié de ta pauvre maman ! Le premier qui touche à ma fille je le castre ! Ouais je sais…elle n'a pas encore 3 ans…mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ! _**

** « Merci jeune fille…en attendant, il est l'heure d'aller au dodo…tu fais un bisou à Jessica, un bisou à Mike et on va mettre ton pyjama…aller file ! » J'avais envie de tourner court à cette discussion…**

**Carlie descendit de son lit, elle alla faire un bisou à Jessica et lui demanda où était son bébé. Celle-ci lui dit qu'il était dans son ventre et ma fille se pencha vers elle pour faire « directement un bisou au petit bébé ». **

** « T'as intérêt d'ête une fille pace que les gâçons sont pô gentils ! Bonne nuit bébé !» Dit-elle avant de se pencher pour faire un bisou au ventre de Jessica.**

**Sa réplique nous fit rire alors qu'elle se penchait vers Mike pour lui dire qu'il resterait toujours son amoureux. Celui-ci la remercia de sa compréhension et parti avec sa femme en nous souhaitant bonne nuit en riant toujours aux éclats.**

J'avais pris une chambre individuelle pour Carlie avec une salle de bain privée. Non seulement, je passais tout mes nuits avec elle et je tenais à notre intimité, mais vu le fait que j'étais devenu millionnaire grâce à mes romans, cela ne me posait aucun problème financier.

Carlie me tenait la main et nous allâmes dans la salle de bain alors que je prenais nos pyjamas respectifs. Nous prîmes notre douche ensemble et je la portais dans mes bras alors qu'elle essayait de me shampooiner les cheveux avec mon shampooing à la fraise. Après s'être savonner rapidement, je nous rinçai en vitesse en enroula Carlie dans un drap de bain. J'enroulai une serviette autour de mes cheveux et enfila un peignoir. Je mis à Carlie son pyjama « charlotte aux fraises » et démêla ces cheveux. Je me séchai en vitesse avant de mettre un short et un débardeur qui me servait de pyjama. Ma fille voulu me coiffer et je m'assis sur le sol de la salle de bain alors qu'elle passait délicatement la brosse dans mes cheveux.

« T'es tô belle maman…je vais demander un amoureux pour toi pour mon anniversaire »

« Tu es adorable ma chérie…allez hop ! On va au dodo ! » Lui répondis-je en récupérant la brosse à cheveux et en me levant pour la mettre sur l'étagère de la salle de bain.

« Oui mais tu me dis mon histoire avant hein oui ? »

« Oui…cendrillon ou la petite sirène ? »

« et pourquoi pas le roi lion ? »

« Ok…va pour le roi lion ! » lui répondis-je en riant

Nous nous installâmes sur son lit. Carlie pris Baloo dans ses bras en suçant son pouce alors que j'étais assise contre elle. J'entamai l'histoire du roi lion tout en lui montrant les images sur son livre. Rapidement, ma princesse ferma ses petits yeux pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée…

Je me levais délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller et rabattis le drap sur elle avant d'aller m'allonger sur mon lit.

Demain sera un jour décisif pour l'avenir de ma fille…Je ne savais pas encore à quel point cela était vrai !

Je du m'endormir rapidement car je fus réveillé par l'aide soignante qui nous apporta le petit déjeuner. Carlie était apparemment bien réveillé et lui faisait la conversation.

« Fais pas de bruit ! Maman fait dodo ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas…on va lui mettre un bon bol de café et un gros croissant… »

« Oh oui ! Elle adoooore les coissants ! »

Je décidai de sortir de ma torpeur et de me manifester auprès de ma fille et de la femme que je remerciai chaleureusement.

« Bonjour ma petite maman chérie »

« Bonjour mon cœur »

« T'as vu, Norma elle t'a mis du café et un gros coissant…tu me fais mes tatines ? Si te plaait ! J'ai beaucoup faim ! »

« Je veux d'abord mon bisou… »

Carlie monta dans mon lit et vint me faire un gros bisou accompagné d'un gros câlin. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés 5 bonnes minutes…tel était notre réveil chaque matin…un vrai moment de bonheur !

Nous nous levâmes et allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuner. Carlie engloutit 4 tartines de confitures à la fraise avec un bol de chocolat chaud…enfin, tiède, tout comme mon café ! Mais ni elle, ni moi ne nous privâmes de notre boisson pour autant.

Après un brossage de dent, une douche et un choix cornélien dans le choix de ses vêtements…Carlie fut enfin habillée et reçu la visite de Mike et Angela pour prendre sa tension et lui donner ses médicaments.

Elle ne rechignait pas à les prendre mais elle avait très peur des piqûres. Hors, aujourd'hui, Carlie avait droit à avoir une intraveineuse toute la journée car ces derniers résultats venaient d'arriver et qu'ils n'étaient pas très bon. Mike voulu me rassurer mais je ne pu contrôler le flot de larmes qui m'envahit. Jessica me fit sortir dans le couloir et je m'écroulai sur le sol en pleurant mon désespoir. Mon amie me prit dans ces bras pour essayer de me consoler en me disant que tout se passerai bien.

« Non Jessica…si tout se passai bien, mon bébé ne serai pas ici entrain de mourir ! » lui dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU BAISSES LES BRAS ? » s'écria une voix au fond du couloir que j'aurais reconnu entre toute

« Jacob ! Mais Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? » Lui demandais-je entre mes larmes

« Je voulais passer plus de temps avec ma princesse et sa maman et je vois que j'ai bien fait de prendre mon vol en avance ! »

« Oh Jacob ! J'ai si peur ! »

« Viens là Bellissima ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle est forte ! Elle s'en sortira ! » Me dit-il alors que je me jetai dans ses bras.

Jacob me berça tendrement et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de sécher mes larmes avec sa main. Je le remerciai et nous rejoignîmes Carlie qui fut folle de joie en voyant son parrain à moins que ça ne soit le gros sac de cadeaux qu'il lui avait amené…

Mike venait de lui placer son intraveineuse et elle avait eu droit à un gros câlin et un gros bisou pour son courage par son « amoureux ». Ma fille avait les joues toutes rose et souriait béatement…

_Voilà une chose que tu as hérité de moi ma chérie !_

Jacob et moi eûmes droit à de nombreux « c'est pour moi ça ? » et des « génial » de la part de ma fille complètement éblouie devant les peluches de « Pongo et Perdita », « Polochon » le poisson de la petite sirène, un pyjama de Cendrillon –encore un autre ! – des pinces à cheveux avec Pocahontas dessus, les DVD de « Hight School Musical » - Pauvre Jacob, il allait souffrir pendant ces 3 jours ! – et…

« Oh non ! T'as pas fait ça ! JACOB ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Un PlayStation 3 ! Mais elle n'a pas encore 3 ans ! » M'écriais-je

« Oui mais…regarde princesse…je t'ai pris le jeu des Tiny Toons ! » Esquiva-t-il en parlant à Carlie

« OUI ! » S'écria-t-elle folle de joie

« Cette enfant est pourrie gâtée… » Me lamentais-je

« Maman…on peut jouer dit ? S'te plaît…S'te plaît…S'te plaît ! »

_Non mais où est-ce qu'elle a appris à faire ces yeux de chiens battus ? Elle en profite un peu trop là…Elle sait que je n'y résiste pas ! Bella tu te fais avoir par ta propre fille ! _

J'acquiesçai non sans fusiller Jacob du regard mais celui-ci me fit une moue peinée qui m'enleva tout de suite mon envie de vengeance. J'en profitai pour aller me laver et m'habiller. J'enfilai un jean noir taille basse avec un dos nu rouge vif. A ma sortie de la salle de bain j'eu droit à un compliment de Carlie qui me dit que j'étais « la plus belle maman du monde » et Jacob partagea son avis. J'enfilais mes converses noires et attacha mes cheveux en une queue de cheval simple. Carlie voulu que le la coiffe et que je lui mette ces nouvelles pinces à cheveux. Un fois fait, je lui demandai de me faire un joli dessin d'elle et de baloo pour que je l'emmène avec moi.

« C'est pou qui ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Un ami… » Lui répondis-je en croisant le regard de Jacob qui connaissait l'identité de « cet ami ».

« Il s'appel Comment ? »

« Edward… »

« Oh ! Comme le Edward que t'as appelé cette nuit ! Ah ben oui alors ! » Me répondit-elle.

_Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire cette nuit ! _

Je rougissais comme une tomate et Carlie ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer ! Jacob était plié de rire et n'arrivait toujours pas à brancher la console sur la télé.

« Toi l'ingénieur raté ne vient pas la ramener ! » lui lançais-je pour le calmer alors qu'il ronchonna en guise de réponse.

Carlie me fit un beau dessin qui devait la représentait avec son doudou et…sa maman. Ce n'était pas un Picasso mais elle dessinait très bien pour une petite fille de 2 ans1/2 ! –pratiquement 3 ans, qu'elle aurait le mois prochain…

Le dessin terminé, elle lui fit un bisou et me le tendis…

« Tiens s'est pour ton Edward ! » Me dit-elle souriante.

_Ce n'est pas mon Edward…Si seulement…Non Bella ! On se calme ! Il a surement une ribambelle de gamins et une femme top model qui éliminerait toutes ces éventuelles rivales par un battement de faux cils…_

Je pris le « chef d'œuvre » pour le mettre dans le dossier médical que je donnerai à son père ce soir.

Nous mangeâmes un sandwich en vitesse, Jacob et moi, alors que Carlie eu droit à de la purée avec du jambon et une mousse au chocolat…la purée eu du mal à passer mais je lui fis du chantage avec la mousse au chocolat et elle fut vite engloutie !

Jacob me donna mon billet d'avion et je quittai ma fille après l'avoir débarbouillé de mousse au chocolat qu'elle avait mangé avec ses doigts et qui avait inévitablement recouvert son visage.

Je la serrais désespérément contre moi pendant 10 minutes en la couvrant de bisous et elle en fit de même pour moi. Je lui disais des « je t'aime » « soit sage » « je reviens vite » et elle me répondais par des « je t'aime aussi maman » « je sais » « parrain est là ».

C'est la boule au ventre et le gorge noué en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de Carlie que je quittais la chambre en lui promettant de l'appeler dès que je serais arrivé à Seattle.

Je rejoignis ma voiture et pris le chemin de l'aéroport.

En route, je laisse les larmes faire leur œuvre et s'écouler le long de mes joues.

Je garai ma voiture au parking surveillé de L'aéroport international John-F.-Kennedy de New York et pris mes bagages dans mon coffre avant de me diriger vers le hall des embarquements. Je fis enregistrer mes bagages et alla à la librairie pour prendre quelques magazines pour le durée du vol…J'achetai les magazines GQ, Vogue, le Times –où il avait un article sur moi et le succès de mon dernier livre – et un livre de mot croisés. Je ne pu résister à prendre des bonbons au caramel pour me donner du courage…

_Tu parles d'une excuse ! T'as la trouille des avions ! C'est pas des caramels qui vont arranger ça ! T'es bonne pour faire du sport vu les kilos que tu vas prendre !_

J'appelai l'agence de location de voiture de l'aéroport de Tacoma à Seattle où j'avais réservé une voiture pour mon arrivée…J'avais voulu me faire plaisir en louant une Porsche Boxter noire cabriolet…Leah allait adorer et mon père, shérif de la petite bourgade de Forks situé dans « le trou du cul du monde » comme le disait Jacob, serait fier comme un paon de se balader avec moi là-dedans !

Mon avion décollait à 10H45…le vol se passa sans encombre et j'arrivai à l'aéroport de Tacoma 6H30 plus tard…

Je n'étais pas trop fatigué puisque j'avais en fin de compte plus dormi dans l'avion que lu les magazines que j'avais acheté…

Je récupérai mes bagages et appela Carlie. Elle m'informa qu'elle « mettait la honte à parrain car il était trop nul au jeu » et que je lui manquais. Après lui avoir promis que je l'appellerai demain pour son petit déjeuner et lui avoir dit que je l'aimais avec tout un tas de bisous, je la quittais à contre cœur.

Je me dirigeai vers l'agence de location et pris possession de ma voiture de location…j'avais envi de frimer et je mis mes Ray-Ban en montant derrière le volant…

_Puérile ma petite ! Ouais ! Et Alors ?_

15 minutes plus tard, j'arrivais chez Jacob et Leah où mon amie me serra fortement dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant chaleureusement.

Nous n'avions pas le temps pour les réjouissances, j'avais rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen dans 2h30…

Leah m'entraîna vers sa chambre d'amis. Elle fouilla dans ma valise à la recherche de ma robe à laquelle elle donna un coup de fer à repasser pendant que je prenais une douche.

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, enroulée dans un drape de bain et une serviette autour de la tête, mon amie me fis m'asseoir sur le tabouret devant sa coiffeuse. Elle entreprit de me coiffer les cheveux en un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches rebelles par-ci par-là et me fis un maquillage léger qui faisait –selon elle- ressortir l'intensité de mon regard. Elle avait même préparé mes sous-vêtements…Avec ma robe, inutile de mettre un soutien-gorge…donc elle avait juste mis un shorty en dentelle bleu, un peu plus clair que le bleu de la robe. Leah se retourna juste le temps que je me change et m'aida à ajuster la robe au niveau de ma poitrine. Elle me prêta des boucles d'oreilles en or pendantes qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le pendentif « Je t'aime maman » que Carlie m'avait offert l'année dernière avec la complicité de sa marraine. Je mis une touche de mon parfum « Woman » d'Hugo Boos pour parfaire ma tenue, enfila mes nu-pieds à haut talons et alla admirer le résultat final dans le miroir en pied de la chambre…

« Wow ! »

_Edward Cullen…J'espère que tu n'es pas cardiaque ! Quoique si tu fais un malaise, je jouerai bien le rôle d'infirmière…._

« Bella tu es sublime ! »

« Merci mais sans ton aide je serais encore une souillon ! »

« Tu n'as jamais été une souillon ! Tu n'es pas réaliste ! »

« Je te retourne ta remarque ! Bon…il faut que je file sinon je vais être en retard ! »

Je m'emparai du dossier de Carlie que j'avais mis dans une pochette pour le protéger et fis un bisou à Leah avant de sortir de sa maison.

Je connaissais très bien Seattle pour y avoir passé une grande partie de ma vie. Je n'eu aucun mal à trouver les bureaux de la « Mansen Inc' ». Ceux-ci étaient tous réunis dans un immeuble de plus de 30 étages...Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde sur le parking vu l'heure et je remarquais juste la présence d'une Aston Martin Vanquish noire et d'une Porshe 911 jaune. Je me garai face de l'Aston Martin et regarda ma montre…J'avais 10 minutes d'avance…

_Allez ma vieille ! C'est à toi de jouer ! Pense à Carlie !_

Je pris une grande inspiration et sorti de ma voiture. J'étais tellement paniqué que je sursautais au son de la fermeture centralisée de ma voiture.

En me dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée, je croisai une jeune femme brune en tailleur noire, aux yeux verts dont les cheveux courts partaient dans tout les sens. Elle tenait la main d'un grand blond aux yeux bleu d'allure athlétique qui portait un costume gris foncé. Elle me regarda de manière intriguée et tira sur la main de son compagnon qui regarda également dans ma direction. Je me senti rougir et passa devant eux en baissant les yeux.

Arrivé dans le hall, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil…

« Bonsoir, je suis Isabella Swan…j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Edward Cullen »

« Bonsoir…une minute…je vais annoncer votre arrivée »

Elle prit le combiné de téléphone et signala ma présence. Moins de trente seconde plus tard, elle raccrocha et me donna les instructions pour arriver au bureau de mon rendez-vous.

« Prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, ensuite prenez à droite et c'est le bureau dont le porte est centrale toute au bout du couloir… »

« Merci… »

Je pris l'ascenseur comme indiqué et appuya sur le numéro 37…le dernier. Lors de sa progression à travers les étages, je sentais mon angoisse augmenter…Je fermai les yeux et expirai nerveusement.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage désiré, une boule se forma au creux de mon estomac et je commençai à avoir la trouille.

Je frappais à la porte du bureau et entendis la voix d'une femme m'inviter à entrer…Ce que je fis…

« Bonsoir… »

« Bonsoir…je suis Isabella Swan »

« Je vais prévenir Monsieur Cullen de votre arrivée…patientez un instant »

Elle appuya sur l'interphone et annonça à son patron que j'étais là…

« Très bien Lauren…Dites-lui d'entrer…Vous pouvez partir je n'aurais pas besoin de vos services »

« Très bien Monsieur…à demain »

« A demain Lauren »

La fameuse Lauren me regarda avec un air peut aimable avant de prendre sa veste et son sac. Elle m'indiqua juste la porte à prendre avant de partir du bureau.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte devant moi.

_Allez Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !_

J'entendis que l'on me demander d'entrée et j'ouvris la porte.

_**Edward PV**_

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis de la nuit. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à cette femme et à sa petite fille…pouvais-je réellement faire quelque chose pour elles ? Etait-elle réellement ma fille ? Sa mère en avait-elle après mon argent ? Tout un tas de questions qui m'avait rendu insomniaque cette nuit…cela ajouté au fait que Tanya s'était une fois de plus refusé à moi en allant cette fois dormir avec notre fils.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation ! Il fallait que ça change et que ça change vite ! Mais un problème à la fois…

Je n'avais pas eu trop de rendez-vous dans la journée et j'ai pu me reposer dans le canapé de mon bureau.

Alice, Jasper et Emmett étaient venus dans l'après-midi et nous avions discuté de ce qu'il fallait que je fasse et dise lors de mon rendez-vous de ce soir.

« Tu dois rester ferme ! Elle va essayer de t'apitoyer sur le sort de sa fille alors que tu n'es même pas sûr que ce soit réellement toi son père ! » Me dit Emmett

« Mais ne soit pas trop dur quand même… » Précisa Alice

« N'oublis pas de lui demander de faire un test de paternité… » Me dit Jasper

« Demande lui de garder l'affaire secrète…ça ne sera pas bon pour les affaires si l'on venait à apprendre que tu as une fille caché quelque part alors que tu vas te marier avec…l'autre pouffiasse de Denali…Son père te tueras et nous avec ! » Me demanda Emmett

« Je lui proposerai de l'argent pour qu'elle se taise… j'espère seulement qu'elle acceptera… » Lui répondis-je

« Fais attention…je ne le sens pas votre truc là…Qu'est-ce qui vous dis qu'elle voudra de l'argent ? Elle veut juste que tu l'aide à soigner sa fille ! « S'emporta Alice

« Je vais faire tout mon possible pour l'aider…mais on ne sait jamais… Emmett et Jasper ont raison…il faut que je sache si la petite est bien ma fille auquel cas, cette histoire devra rester secrète »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre…il était 19H30…Cette femme serait là dans une demie heure…

Emmett pris congé et Alice m'embrassa avant de me faire une dernière recommandation…

« Ecoute ton cœur Edward Cullen…J'ai un bon pressentiment avec cette histoire »

« Je vais essayer… »

Jasper me fit une accolade et sortit avec ma sœur.

Seul dans mon bureau, je m'approchai du bar et me servi un Wisky avec glace…J'avais besoin d'un remontant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lauren m'appela sur l'interphone…

« Monsieur Cullen…Isabella Swan vient d'arriver… »

« Très bien Lauren…Dites-lui d'entrer…Vous pouvez partir je n'aurais pas besoin de vos services »

« Très bien Monsieur…à demain »

« A demain Lauren »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et entendit frapper à la porte de mon bureau. J'invitai la personne à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit.

**J'ai mis sur mon profil les liens pour : la photo d'Edward que Bella voit sur Internet, la voiture d'Edward et la robe de Bella pour leur rendez-vous …**

**Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chap ? Hum ?**

**Bon ou mauvais laissez-moi une petite review….*fait les yeux du chat Potté de Sherk ***

**Le bouton vert ci-dessous est à votre disposition !!!**

**A bientôt pour un chap de « Black Angel's » !**


	4. Rencontre et perte d'esprit

_**Merci pour vos reviews !**_

_**Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre personnellement à chacune d'entre vous mais c'est du fond du cœur que je vous remercie toutes ! Vos encouragements me touchent énormément ! Je suis ravie que mes fictions vous plaisent !**_

_._

_**Pour répondre à certaines de vos questions :**_

_**Vous comprendrez pourquoi elle a mis cette robe pour son entretien avec Edward lors de sa prochaine discussion avec Leah…**_

_**Bella écrit des romans d'amour, je vais faire en sorte que se soit elle qui a écris la sage que nous aimons toutes…lol . Elle en a écris 5 romans depuis la fin de ces études et elle a commencé à écrire la saga un an avant son insémination… (Oui ! Le DVD qu'a vu Edward est une parodie de son bouquin mais ça il s'en rendra compte plus tard ! lol)**_

_**Il y a une « légère » différence entre la photo de la petite fille et la Carlie de ma fiction…dans ma fic, le petite a les yeux verts….**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyers. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter ceux de mon imagination…**_

_._

_._

_************_

_**Edward PV :**_

.

J'allais enfin rencontrer Isabella Swan…

.

Une jeune femme d'environ mon âge entre dans mon bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança vers moi timidement.

.

Elle était si belle et si désirable que j'en eu le souffle coupé lorsque nos regard se croisèrent. Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche tant j'étais captivé.

Elle portait une robe bleu foncé, ma couleur préférée, qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Ces cheveux bruns était attachés en un chignon simple où des mèches s'échappaient ce qui lui donnait un côté romantique. La finesse de ces jambes était accentuée par ces chaussures à haut talon…Ses yeux chocolat m'emprisonnaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers moi.

_WOW ! Cette fille est sublime ! Elle a vraiment un corps de rêve ! Non mais regardez-moi ses jambes ! Ses hanches parfaitement dessinées, sa taille de guêpe…et sa magnifique poitrine !! La vache ! Elle a un décolleté incroyable ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour la prendre dans mes bras…Bon Cullen ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer ! Reprends-toi !!_

.

A son approche, une odeur de fraise et de freesia s'empara de mon olfaction…elle s'entait divinement bon…Mon esprit s'évada à nouveau et je m'imaginai sentir chaque centimètre de sa peau en y déposant un baiser.

_Cullen reste concentré ! Ton manque de sexe te fait perdre les pédales !_

.

Je pris les devants et entama la discussion…

« Bonjour…Vous êtes Mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Oui » Me répondit-elle en serrant doucement la main que je lui tendais.

Le contact de sa main avec la mienne m'envoya une décharge électrique en plein cœur. En croisant son regard, j'aurai juré qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose.

« Enchanté… »

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger…je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre vie. » Me dit-elle la voix tremblante.

« Asseyez-vous et dites moi ce que je peux faire pour vous…vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Lui proposais-je alors que j'allais vers le bar me resservir un Whisky.

« Non merci…Monsieur Cullen… »

« Appelez-moi Edward…et permettez-moi de vous appeler Isabella… »

.

« Très bien…Edward…je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot…le 27 septembre 2005, je suis allé à la clinique de Reproduction de Seattle pour me faire faire une insémination artificielle. Ma fille Carlie est née 9 mois plus tard…elle va bientôt avoir 3 ans maintenant ».

« J'en suis ravi pour vous mais je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire pour vous aider… »

« Il y a 3 mois, les médecins ont décelés une leucémie fulgurante…elle…elle…. »

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'assis sur le fauteuil juste à côté du sien.

Dans un élan de compassion, je lui pris tendrement la main dans la mienne.

« Calmez-vous Isabella…est-ce qu'elle suit un traitement ? »

« Oui mais son état empire de jour en jour…elle est de plus en plus fatiguée… »

« Je comprends que cela doit être dur pour vous et votre mari… »

« Je ne suis pas marié…j'ai élevé Carlie toute seule ».

Etrangement, cette confession me remplit instantanément de joie malgré les circonstances.

.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous à part vous envoyer consulter les meilleurs spécialistes… »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Le docteur Newton est un éminent cancérologue et c'est lui qui s'occupe de ma fille… Il a estimé que Carlie n'avait plus que 6 mois grand maximum à vivre…» M'avoua-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Elle enfuit son visage dans ses mains et je me levai pour aller chercher un mouchoir en papier avant de revenir près d'elle.

« Tenait Isabella… » Lui dis-je en lui tendant de quoi sécher ces larmes.

« Merci…Il faut un don de moelle osseuse pour sauver Carlie. Celui-ci doit provenir d'un donneur compatible…de préférence un frère ou une sœur…parfois, un membre de la famille est compatible…Hors j'ai fait le test et je ne le suis pas…de plus, je suis fille unique… »

.

Sa confession entraina la formation d'une boule dans mon estomac…Si je comprenais bien la situation, j'étais son dernier espoir…j'étais le dernier espoir d'une petite fille…

« Je vois…Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis réellement le père de votre enfant ? »

« Dans le dossier de la clinique, le numéro du donneur qui a permit la conception de Carlie, correspondait au votre… » M'avoua-t-elle timidement.

.

Je me levai brusquement, la faisant sursauter au passage. Que voulait-elle ? Que je vois si j'étais compatible avec sa fille ? Mais étais-ce réellement ma fille ?

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » lui demandais-je plus durement que je ne l'aie voulu tout en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Pouvez-vous voir si… »

« Si je suis compatible avec votre fille ? »

« En fait je voulais savoir si vous aviez un enfant…la compatibilité serait maximale… » Me dit-elle calmement

Quoi ? Elle veut que j'expose la santé de mon fils pour sauver sa fille ? Mais a-t-elle conscience des risques ? Tanya n'acceptera jamais ! Mettre mon fils en danger ? JAMAIS !

« QUOI ?...Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demander ? » m'emportais-je

« Je connais les risques….je ne vous aurez jamais contacté si je n'avais pas eu le choix….je suis désolée…Mais il y va de la vie de ma fille…de notre fille »

.

De notre fille…cet argument me déchira le cœur. Comment allais-je avouer ça à Tanya ? Quelle serait la réaction de son père ? Quelle serait la réaction de mes parents ? Quel serait le scandale qui en découlerait ? Non !...Je ne pouvais pas briser ma famille et risquer de ne plus voir mon fils pour une erreur de jeunesse !

.

« Vous imaginez ce que cela risque d'impliquer dans ma vie de famille et dans ma carrière professionnelle si cela venait à se savoir ?? » répliquais-je durcissant le ton

« Je ne dirais rien à personne, je vous le promets ! » me dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

« Votre prix sera le mien… »

« Pardon ? » sa voix était emplit de surprise et de reproches.

« Dites-moi combien vous voulez d'argent pour vous taire et je ferais le nécessaire… Rien ne me prouve de 1 que cette petite fille existe, de 2 qu'elle soit effectivement la mienne et de 3 qu'elle soit réellement malade… »

« Je ne veux pas de votre argent ! Je ferais tout pour ma fille et ce n'est pas l'argent qui pourra la guérir ! S'il n'y avait que ça, je ne serais jamais venu vous voir ! » Me cria-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

.

Elle se tenait devant moi à même pas un mètre de distance. La colère et la tristesse remplissaient son regard. Son maquillage avait légèrement coulé sous ses yeux. A la voir s'énerver comme ça, elle me faisait penser à un chaton mouillé qui essayait tant bien que mal de sortir ses griffes.

Une vague de désir me submergea et ne pouvant y résister, je l'attrapai par le poignet et l'attira vers moi pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Je le sentis se tendre dans mes bras mais l'espace d'un instant elle répondit à mon baiser enfiévré…Sa surprise me permit d'accéder à sa langue que le mienne entraîna dans une danse des plus érotiques. La douceur de ses lèvres était encore plus merveilleuse que je me l'étais imaginer…Son goût délectable était enivrant…Elle avait les mains placées sur mon torse. Ma main droite quitta son dos pour descendre le long de sa cuisse en passer sous sa robe en faisant le chemin inverse…

_Elle a la peau si douce…Ses lèvres sont un délice…Cette femme est faite pour moi !_

J'aurai voulu que cela dure éternellement…mais Isabella me repoussa violemment et je n'eu pas le temps de me ressaisir pour éviter la gifle monumentale qu'elle m'infligea !

.

« OUTCH !... »

« VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR QUOI ? JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE ! » S'empota-t-elle furieuse

« MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT DINGUE ! » m'énervais-je à mon tour tant ma joue était douloureuse.

« Les réponses à vos questions sont la dedans ! » Me dit-elle en jetant un dossier sur mon bureau.

La photo d'une petite fille s'en échappa. Je la fis glisser du bout des doigts et ce que je vis me figea.

.

La gamine avait la même couleur de cheveux que moi…ses yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant comme le miens. Elle avait la même forme de visage que sa maman et ces longs cheveux étaient bouclés de la même façon. Elle tenait son nounours dans ses bras…Je n'avait pas besoin de test de paternité pour savoir que cette petite fille était la mienne !

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en placer une qu'Isabella venait d'ouvrir la porte de mon bureau…

« Rassurez-vous, je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé ! Même si cela condamne ma fille, elle ne saura jamais qu'elle salaud est son père ! » Cria-t-elle avant de claquert la porte.

.

Je restai là à contempler la plus merveilleuse petite fille qui soit : notre fille…à Isabella et moi.

Je réalisai soudain la tournure des évènements et je me précipitai à la suite d'Isabella en criant après elle.

.

_Trop tard ! _

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermer derrière elle. Je m'appuyai contre elles et tapa un grand coup dessus avec le poing fermé.

_Je me suis comporté comme un connard ! _

_._

La culpabilité et le remord m'envahirent.

Je regardai l'heure…Il était 21h…Il fallait que je rentre si je ne voulais pas que Tanya me fasse une scène…

.

J'emportais le dossier que m'avait laissé Isabella et le mis dans mon attaché-case. J'enfilais ma veste et pris mes clefs de voiture. L'ascenseur qui m'amena au rez-de-chaussée était envahit de l'odeur exquise d'Isabella…Repensant à notre baiser, je fermais les yeux et je retrouvai immédiatement les sensations que j'avais éprouvées à ce moment là… Je soupirai en réalisant que je m'étais comporté comme un salaud avec une femme merveilleuse…

_Je ne sais rien d'Isabella mais je compte bien tout découvrir…_

_._

Je sortais du bâtiment après avoir salué le gardien qui remplaçait Maria pour la nuit et me dirigea sur le parking. Je fus surpris de voir une Porsche encore là à cette heure ci. Le propriétaire avait très bon goût ! Je m'avançait vers ma voiture et entendit la Porsche démarrer…Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que la conductrice n'était autre qu'Isabella !

Ainsi donc elle ne m'a pas mentit lorsqu'elle me disait ne pas en vouloir après mon argent !

_Cullen t'es vraiment un gros connard !!_

.

Elle ne me regarda pas une seule fois et s'éloigna à toute vitesse. J'eu le temps de voir que son visage était ravagé par les larmes.

_J'espère que tu le regretteras toute ta vie pauvre con ! Va retrouver l'autre garce ! Ta famille a raison Tanya est une garce ! Et c'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Isabella st trop bien pour toi !_

_._

Je pris place à bord de mon Austin Martin, soupira un grand coup en me passant la main dans les cheveux et rentra chez-moi.

J'habitais une immense villa blanche au bord de la baie de Seattle avec 5 chambres dont une immense suite parentale, un bureau, une salle de sport, une piscine, un Jacuzzi, un terrain de Tennis… Ma mère avait voulu faire la décoration de la maison, mais Tanya s'y était opposée… J'aimai bien cette maison. Malheureusement je ne m'y plaisais plus depuis un moment. Ma fiancée ne voulait plus que ma famille vienne nous voir...

Au début, mon frère et ma sœur restaient dormir chez-nous avec leur conjoint. Même mes parents restaient parfois après un dîner quelque peu arrosé. Nous faisions à cette époque des soirées géniales où nous nous amusions comme des fous ! Malheureusement, ce temps est révolu et me paraît bien loin…

.

J'arrivai devant ma villa. La voiture de Tanya était devant l'entrée, le coffre ouvert en grand…

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique encore ?_

.

Je m'avançai devant l'entrée du garage et actionnai l'ouverture de la porte pour y garer ma voiture. J'en sorti avec mon attaché-case et referma la porte du garage derrière moi.

Tanya sorti alors de la maison avec une valise et la plaça dans le coffre de sa Mercedes. Elle s'aperçu de ma présence et me regarda avec dédain.

.

« Ha ! Ça tombe bien que tu arrives finalement ! J'ai confié Alexandre à Carmela…Fais en sorte que tout se passe bien ! » Me dit-elle froidement sans même me regarder

« Je peux savoir où tu vas et quand tu comptes revenir ? » lui demandais-je totalement ahurie par ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

« Oui…Bon…je pars en voyage une semaine avec une amie…je t'appellerai…Bye ! » me répondit-elle avant de monter dans sa voiture et de claquer la porte.

Elle démarra et je la regardai sans rien dire. Que pouvais-je dire ou faire ? Lui courir après ? Trop pathétique !

.

J'entrais dans la maison et fut accueilli par la voix chaleureuse de Carmela, notre cuisinière, femme de ménage et nounou d'Alexandre lors des frasques de sa mère….

.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen…Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »

« Bonsoir Maria…je n'ai pas à me plaindre… »

« Le dîner va être prêts dans quelques minutes…le petit Alexandre vient de prendre son bain et je pense qu'il aimerait faire un bisou à son papa avant de s'endormir… » Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

.

Carmela était adorable avec moi. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Tanya et moi. Surtout, elle n'appréciait pas le fait que ma compagne couche notre fils avant que j'arrive et ce dans le but que je ne puisse pas le voir.

« Merci Carmela ! Tu es un ange ! Où est-il ? »

« Il est dans sa chambre »

J'enlevais ma veste et montai 2 à 2 les marches de l'escalier me conduisant à l'étage où étais situé la chambre de mon fils.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et trouva mon petit bonhomme entrain de jouer sagement avec son doudou sur son lit.

.

Alexandre venait d'avoir 2 ans. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus que sa mère. Il était très éveillé pour son âge. Dès qu'il me vit, il se releva et accouru vers moi pour se jeter dans mes bras.

« Papa ! »

« Bonsoir ma petite terreur ! »

« Tu m'aimeu ? »

« Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! »

« Wiiii ! »

« Qui t'as dit que je ne t'aimais plus ? »

« Maman…paceu que t'ai jamais là pou mon dodo… »

_Comment a-t-elle pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi ? Elle sait que j'aime mon fils par-dessus tout ! _

.

« Je suis là ce soir ! J'ai beaucoup de travail mon cœur...maman est parti en voyage et c'est Maria et moi qui allons nous occuper de toi… »

Il me serra davantage contre lui et me fis un bisou sur la joue. Il commença à frotter ses petits yeux et à bailler avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou.

« Il est tant d'aller au lit mon bonhomme…je vais te lire une histoire avant de dormir…tu veux ? »

Il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête avant de commencer à sucer son pouce. Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque de sa chambre et parcoura les titres de livre du regard. Je m'arrêtai sur le « Livre de la Jungle » en repensant au doudou de la fille d'Isabella…

J'installai mon fils dans son lit et le borda avec son drap. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et commença à lui raconter l'histoire de Mowgli…Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Alexandre s'endorme profondément. Je me relevai doucement, rangeai le livre à sa place et quittai sa chambre en alluma l'interphone pour surveiller son sommeil.

.

Carmela m'attendait en bas pour me servir mon repas. Etant seul à seul, je décidai de prendre mon repas avec elle en cuisine comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire en l'absence de Tanya. Elle m'avait préparé des pâtes à la Carbonara…une de ces spécialités…Un délice à chaque fois !

« Vous allez bien Monsieur Cullen ? » Me demanda-t-elle doucement

« Carmela…combien de fois t'ais-je dis de m'appeler Edward ? Monsieur Cullen s'est mon père ! et depuis quand tu me vouvoies quand nous somme seuls ? » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Très bien jeune arrogant ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…. »

« Tu n'abandonneras pas, hein ? »

« Si tu crois ça, tu rêves ! »

.

Carmela était une Italienne d'une cinquantaine d'année. Avant de travailler pour moi, elle avait travaillé pour mes parents depuis que j'avais 5 ans. Autant dire qu'elle me connaissait par cœur ! Elle vivait avec moi depuis la mort de son mari il y a 10 ans. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Mais là, devais-je lui en parler ? Devais-je lui parler d'Isabella et de sa fille ? Oui…je pense que oui. J'avais confiance en elle.

Nous mangions tranquillement et arrivé au dessert, je lui demandai de venir au salon le prendre avec moi. Elle m'avait fait un Tiramisu…elle savait que j'adore ça…elle en fait souvent pour me remonter le moral…

_Donc elle a vu que je ne suis pas très heureux depuis quelques temps…elle est très perspicace !_

_._

Nous nous essayâmes sur le canapé du salon pour déguster notre dessert. Une fois terminé, je me levai pour aller chercher le dossier d'Isabella…

« Carmela…je dois te parler de quelque chose » Lui dis-je en allant chercher mon attaché-case dans la couloir et en prenant le dossier à l'intérieur.

« Tout ce que tu veux… » L'entendis-je me répondre.

« C'est assez délicat et je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour n'en parler à personne… »

« Fais-moi confiance ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? Tu es malade ? C'est le petit ? Oh Mon Dieu Non ! »

Elle avait déjà les mains jointes et les doigts entrelacés, prête à prier pour nous !

« Non Carmela ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous sommes en bonne santé ! »

.

Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle alors je fis ce qui me semblait le plus « parlant » : je pris une photo de ma fille et le lui tendis en observant attentivement sa réaction…

« Santa Maria ! » s'exclama Carmela en apercevant la petite.

Je savais très bien ce qu'elle voyait. Moi enfant…

« C'est impossible ! C'est ta fille ? »

« Elle s'appelle Carlie…et…oui…il faut que je vérifie mais il semblerai bien qu'elle soit ma fille… »

« Tes parents sont au courant ? »

« Non…je ne connais son existence que depuis hier soir… »

« Edward Anthony Cullen ! Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur ce petit trésor et où tu as rencontré sa mère ! »

_Aïe ! _

_._

Nous discutâmes d'Isabella et de Carlie pendant près de 3H….Nous épluchâmes le dossier de la petite. J'eu les larmes aux yeux et réalisa encore plus à quel point j'étais un connard ! Il y avait un dessin de la petite…Elle savait déjà très bien dessiner…D'après ce que je comprenais, le dessin la représentait avec son doudou et sa maman…Carmela céda à ses larmes alors que nous regardions les photos qu'Isabella m'avait laissé et au dos desquelles elle avait inscrit une phrase avec parfois une date… Carlie bébé dans les bras de sa maman…je retournai la photo et vis qu'elle avait été prise le jour de sa naissance…le 20 juin 2006 ??

« Elle est née le même jour que moi ! » M'esclaffais-je

« C'est un signe ! Je te dis que c'est bien ta fille ! Elle te ressemble trop ! »

Nous continuâmes notre contemplation…Carlie qui faisait ces premier pas…

.

La dernière photo était celle que j'avais vu dans mon bureau…la petite tenant son doudou dans ses bras. J'avais été trop hypnotisé par son visage pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était dans les bras de sa maman dans un lit d'hôpital…la photo datée de la semaine dernière…

Carmela pleura de plus belle en me disant combien Isabella était une jeune femme magnifique et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. J'avais du mal à respirer et pris ma tête entre mes mains…que devais-je faire ? Carmela posa sa main sur mon bras et me força à la regarder…

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire ! »

« Je sais bien ! Mais que dois-je faire ? »

« Edward…Tu vas aller voir ton père et tu vas faire ce test de paternité…déjà là tu y verras plus clair ! »

« Tu as raison… »

« J'ai toujours raison ! A présent dis-moi pourquoi tu penses que sa mère te déteste ? Vous ne vous connaissez pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas ! »

.

« Hé bien… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté de ce qui s'est passé ce soir… »

« Comment ça ? »

« En fait…à la fin de notre entretien…sans savoir que c'était la fin parce que je te jure que… »

« Accouche ! »

« J'ai eu peur pour ma réputation…par rapport à ce que cela impliquerai pour mon couple, ma famille et mon boulot….alors… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je lui est proposé de l'argent pour acheter son silence… »

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? » s'emporta Carmela

« Ce n'est pas le pire… »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Isabella a refusé, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne et qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon argent. »

« Tu vois… »

« Oui…d'ailleurs en partant, je l'ai vu au volant d'une Porsche cabriolet…elle n'a effectivement pas besoin de mon argent ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu penses qu'elle te déteste ? »

.

« Non…elle était en colère après moi et je…je l'ai embrassé ! »

« Comment a-t-elle réagit ? »

« Elle m'a giflé…m'a demandé pour qui je la prenais et m'a affirmé ne pas être une pute… »

« Ah Ben oui….là elle est furieuse après toi ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS BONSANG ! » S'écria-t-elle en me tapant derrière la tête

« Je n'en sais rien ! Regarde sa photo ! C'est une femme magnifique ! C'est même la femme la plus belle et la plus désirable qu'il m'eu été donné de voir ! »

« Tu as craqué pour elle… »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Je te connais depuis près de 23 ans mon p'tit gars ! Il était temps que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu constates qu'il y a une femme bien pour toi quelque part ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas perdre Alexandre ! Et puis…avec Tanya les choses s'arrangeront après le mariage… »

« Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que vous ne couchez plus ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines ? Cette femme n'a jamais été pour toi Edward ! »

« Mais c'est la mère de mon fils ! »

.

« Tu crois que s'est le comportement d'une mère que de ne pas s'occuper de son enfant et de lui dire continuellement que son papa ne l'aime pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Edward…je ne veux pas rentrer dans ta vie de couple…mais Tanya ne s'occupe jamais de votre fils…elle n'est jamais à la maison…elle rentre peine une heure avant toi et pars toute la journée. Quand tu n'es pas là, elle passe son temps à dire à ton fils que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu vas l'abandonner… »

« TU MENS ! ELLE NE ME FERAIT JAMAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! » M'emportais-je

« Réfléchis bien Edward…tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais menti et que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à le faire ! Prends la bonne décision en ce qui concerne Isabella et Carlie…Sinon un jour tu le regretteras !! »

.

Sur ce, sans rien ajouter, pas même un regard, Carmela prit nos assiettes à dessert et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

.

_La bonne décision….oui mais laquelle ?_

.

J'allais prendre mon pc portable dans mon bureau et revins m'installer devant la télé. Je l'allumais et mis une chaîne de foot pour écouter les résultats sportifs…J'allais me chercher une bière dans le frigo, Carmela devait probablement être parti se coucher…Je détestai me fâcher avec elle…Demain je lui présenterai mes excuses…Elle avait toujours été là pour moi et elle m'avait prévenu dès le début pour Tanya…Elle ne l'a jamais aimé et vu comment ma fiancée la traitait durement, cela était plus que réciproque !

.

Devant mon écran d'ordinateur, je décidai de voir si je pouvais trouver des informations sur Isabella…si elle avait les moyens de conduire une Porsche Boxter décapotable…Il y aurait bien des informations sur elle sur le Net ! J'allumais mon pc et arrivai à mon moteur de recherche…J'entrai le nom d'Isabella dont je vérifiai l'orthographe sur le dossier de Carlie…

_Bingo !_

_._

Je cliquais sur le premier article et vis une photo d'elle resplendissante avec la petite Carlie encore bébé dans ces bras…la petite était habillée tout en rose et sa maman portait une jupe noire avec un débardeur rouge en crochet.

_L'une comme l'autre se son de vraies merveilles ! Si seulement ma vie pouvait être plus simple…Il ne tiens qu'à toi de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment…_

.

Je me mis à parcourir l'article pour en apprendre plus sur elles…

**« Isabella Swan, l'auteur à Succès des 5 plus grand Best Seller de l'histoire vient d'apprendre une tragédie ! Sa petite fille Carlie est atteinte d'une leucémie…Mademoiselle Swan ne souhaite pas faire de commentaire et nous respectons son silence. Une question demeure toujours…Où es le père de la petite quand elles ont le plus besoin de lui ? »**

Cette dernière phrase me fit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ils avaient raison, je ne pouvais et ne devais pas rester là sans rien faire !

.

Je surfai sur Internet à la recherche d'information sur Isabella. On la disait célibataire malgré le fait qu'on lui prétendait d'anciennes liaisons avec un mec reconverti en chanteur après un passage chez Disney ou un acteur célèbre qui après avoir joué les elfes était devenu pirate…Mais rien de très sérieux…Aucun indice qu'en au père de sa fille…Elle évitait toujours se sujet…

.

Elle n'avait effectivement aucun problème d'argent puisqu'elle gagnait très bien sa vie avec ses romans…L'un d'entre eux allé bientôt être réalisé au cinéma…

_Il faudrait que je demande de quoi il parle…si j'en ai l'occasion !_

A chaque fois que je tombai sur un article la concernant, il n'y avait que des critiques positives, même de ceux du milieu littéraire ! Cela allait de « incroyable talent », « géni littéraire » à bien sûr « jeune femme merveilleuse » ou même « courageuse »…

_Jeune femme irrésistiblement attirante…incroyablement belle et sensuelle…dont le parfum naturelle m'enivre…Putain de merde ! Isabella…je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête ! Je sens encore ton odeur de freesia et la douceur de tes lèvres sur les miennes…Si seulement….._

_Si seulement tu avais était mon con Cullen !_

_Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire !_

_Fais le test de paternité ! Si ça se trouve…avec un peu de chance…c'est toi qui seras compatible avec ta fille !_

_Ma fille…_

_Ouais andouille ! TA fille ! _

_J'ai envie de la voir…_

_Qui ? La mère ou la fille ?_

_Les deux…._

_Oh oh…_

_Quoi ?_

_J'te connais Cullen ! Tu vas t'attacher !_

_Sans doute et alors ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elles vont vouloir de toi ?_

_Pas faux…mais qu'est-ce qui te prouve le contraire ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu ferras si tu tombes amoureux d'Isabella et que se n'est pas réciproque ? _

_Je…ne sais pas…_

_Tu as pensé à Tanya et à ton Fils ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle sera heureuse en apprenant l'existence de ta fille ? _

_Autant dire que je suis dans la merde ! Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'attirance pour une femme que j'en ai pour __elle__…même pas pour Tanya…De plus, mes fiançailles ne riment plus à rien ! Je dois avoir une conversation avec elle, elle s'éloigne chaque jour davantage…mais je ne veux pas perdre mon fils !_

_Tu as raison…._

_Quoi ?_

_T'es dans la merde !_

_._

Je mis fin à ma lutte avec moi-même et décida d'appeler mon père. Je ne voulais pas tout lui expliquer par téléphone…

« Edward ? »

« Bonsoir papa, je ne te dérange pas ? Je sais qu'il est tard… »

« Non, ça va…Je viens juste de rentrer à la maison…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Rien de grave j'espère ? Alexandre est malade ? »

« Non…Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va bien !...J'ai juste besoin de savoir si je pouvais passer te voir à l'hôpital demain ? »

« Heu…oui, je commence ma garde à 16h00… pourquoi ? »

« Je viendrais te voir en tant que patient… »

Je sais que comme ça, mon père gardera le secret sur ce que je vais lui dire…secret médical oblige !

.

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une prise de sang… »

« Tu es malade ? »

« Non… »

« Tu veux faire un contrôle ? »

« Papa…j'ai besoin de faire un…test… »

« Un test ? »

« Oui…un test de paternité…. »

« Pour Alexandre ? Tu ne crois pas que Ta… »

« Non papa…ce n'est pas pour Alexandre…promets-moi de n'en parler à personne ! Même pas à maman ! »

« Je suis sous le secret médical….mais je crois que nous avons à parler… »

« Je crois aussi…je passe te voir demain à 16h00… »

« A demain fiston… »

.

Je raccrochai la gorge nouée. Il fallait que je sache si j'étais vraiment le père de la petite Carlie…Même si à première vue, la ressemblance est frappante !

Mais en même temps, il fallait que j'en parle à mes parents…à mon père pour commencer…pour vérifier…pour savoir…Ensuite, je prendrais mon courage à deux mains et j'irai voir ma mère…Elle n'allait pas être en colère, non ! Mais j'avais peur qu'elle pense que j'avais abandonné la mère de ma fille…alors que je ne connaissais même pas son existence jusqu'à hier soir. Allait-elle me pardonner pour avoir fait ce don il y a plusieurs années ou me prendrait-elle pour un inconscient ?

J'allais le savoir bien assez tôt !

.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur et alla le mettre dans mon bureau avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Au passage, je jetai un coup d'œil dans celle d'Alexandre où il dormait paisiblement…

.

J'entrai dans cette grande pièce sombre qui me paraissait vide et glaciale depuis que Tanya refusait que nous fassions l'amour. Cette chambre était trop austère à mon goût, elle exprimait trop de froideur…Tout y étais marron… et le seul marron qui me plaisait à présent était celui des yeux d'Isabella…Je regrettai que ma mère n'ai pas fait la décoration de ma maison!

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer…j'ouvris la porte fenêtre près de mon lit et entrouvris légèrement le volet pour y laisser passer un peu d'air. Je me déshabillai et posai mes vêtements sur le fauteuil de mon côté du lit. Je me dirigeai en sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche. Je retirai mon boxer et me glissa sous l'eau chaude.

.

J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre…Je plaçai mes mains à plat sur le carrelage froid de la douche et laissa l'eau s'écouler sur ma nuque. Fermant les yeux, je soupirai en repensant à Isabella…Elle m'obsédait !

_Bon Dieu ! Jamais une femme ne m'a fait autant d'effet ! Elle est tout bonnement sublime…ses yeux m'ont hypnotisés…son sourire…ses lèvres…sa langue…Son corps de rêve…la douceur de sa peau sous mes mains…Putain de merde !..._

_._

A ces souvenirs mon corps réagit immédiatement…des papillons s'agitèrent dans mon estomac et mon bas ventre réagit instinctivement.

Ma virilité se réveilla sans attendre et mes pensées érotiques à l'encontre d'Isabella me provoquèrent une gaule d'enfer ! Mon sexe tendu en était douloureux.

Je m'appuyai sur mon avant bras gauche contre le carrelage tout en commençant à me masturber avec l'autre main.

Mon imagination et mon désir pour elle prirent le relais…et je laissai libre court à mon fantasme…

.

Je nous revoyais cet ange et moi, dans mon bureau…ma main continuant la caresse qu'elle avait interrompue sur sa cuisse…

Je la soulevai pour l'asseoir sur mon bureau envoyant valser au passage toutes les affaires qui s'y trouvaient…

Je remontai sa robe et l'attrapai par les fesses pour la ramener vers moi.

Nous échangions toujours un baiser enflammé…ou sa langue entraînait la mienne dans des contrées érotiques inconnues…

Je sentais ses mains défaire ma ceinture et le bouton de mon pantalon…ma braguette qu'elle glissa lentement…entraînant mon pantalon vers mes chevilles…

Je quittai ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou avec le bout de ma langue…

Elle frémissait de plaisir…sa respiration était saccadée…

Elle me défit un à un les boutons de ma chemise qu'elle me retira avant de la jeter à travers la pièce…

Elle parcourra mon torse nu du bout des doigts tout en me regardant dans les yeux puis le couvrit de tendres baisers…Ces caresses si douces me procuraient des frissons de plaisirs sur l'ensemble de mon corps…

Je passai mes mains derrière son dos pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe et celle-ci alla rejoindre ma chemise…

Elle était presque entièrement nue et elle s'offrait totalement à moi…

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et se pencha en arrière pour plaquer son dos contre mon bureau et plia ses jambes pour appuyer ses talons sur le rebord de ce dernier…

Elle souleva légèrement les fesses et je lui retirai sa petite culotte en dentelle dont j'avais senti le bord du bout des doigts tout à l'heure…

Je me débarrassai en vitesse de mes chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon que je balayai d'un coup de pied avant de me mettre à caresser son corps nu…

Ma bouche s'égara sur son ventre plat dont le bout de mes doigts pouvait sentir l'ébauche de ses abdominaux…

Sa peau était si douce…si parfumée…

Je me penchai sur elle pour prendre ses seins magnifiques dans chacune de mes mains…ils s'y adaptaient parfaitement…je pris un de ses tétons dans ma bouche et le suça délicatement. Celui-ci durci immédiatement sous les sensations de plaisir que je lui procurai.

Ma main se dirigea vers son intimité…elle était déjà prête pour me recevoir en elle… j'exultai !

« Tu es toute excitée ma belle… »

Mon pouce s'amusa avec son petit bouton…le titillant et le faisant gonfler de plaisir.

Isabella gémissait de plaisir…Je ne la quittai pas des yeux…mon regard plongé dans le sien envahit par le désir…

Je caressais délicatement ses lèvres intimes avant d'entrer mon majeur en elle…

« Oh…Edward ! »

Elle se tortillait et ondulait son bassin vers ma main…elle en voulait plus… Je ne me fis pas prié et entra un second doigt en elle…accentuant mes va et viens en elle…

Ses gémissements devinrent plus forts et sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée…

« Oh mon Dieu !....Edward ! »

« Vas-y mon ange…laisse-toi aller… »

Je sentis alors ses parois vaginales se resserrer autour de me doigts...Elle cambra alors les reins violement en criant mon nom…

Je me penchai à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser et elle attrapa mes mains pour les mettre sur ses seins…

« Prends-moi Edward…Je suis à toi »

Je ne me fis pas prier…je la saisi par les fesses et la pénétra d'un violent coup de rein qui nous déclencha à tout deux un cri de plaisir.

Elle était si étroite que chaque pénétration était un réel plaisir…J'intensifiai mes mouvements et la souleva par les fesses pour entrer plus profondément en elle…je perdais littéralement la tête…

Notre respiration étaient de plus en plus erratique…mon cœur était taticarde…

« Plus fort Edward…Oh Oui comme ça ! Oui ! » J'obéissais au moindre de ses désirs…Je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir et je n'en étais pas loin également…

Je glissais une de mes mains vers la jonction de nos deux sexes et caressa son clitoris avec mon pouce tout en la pénétrant plus intensément. Je sentis alors la contraction de ses muscles vaginaux autours de ma queue alors que la jouissance s'empara d'elle et qu'elle criait mon prénom…

.

Mes sensations furent si réalistes que ma jouissance me foudroya au même moment où je m'imaginai me déverser en Isabella…

Je ne pu alors retenir un grognement de plaisir et c'est en criant son nom que je fus secoué par les convulsions de mon corps sous l'influence de la libération de ma semence. Tout cela m'avait paru si…réel !

_Wow ! Tu as l'imagination réaliste mon vieux ! Piouf ! Jamais tu n'as eu une expérience pareille ! Il faut vraiment que cette nana te plaise !_

_._

Je reprenais ma respiration tant bien que mal…Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où j'avais éprouvé un tel plaisir à me satisfaire moi-même…

Mes pensées s'évadèrent une nouvelle fois et me ramena au jour où j'avais fait mon don de sperme…

_Bien sûr que oui ! C'était ce jour là ! Décidément, mon plaisir tourne autour d'Isabella…Tiens ça me rappelle que ce film doit être dans mon bureau…Je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil…_

_Pervers ! _

_La ferme ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des besoins…_

_C'est de ta faute si Tanya ne veut plus partager ton lit ! _

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est devenue frigide ! _

_Remarque on s'en fout, maintenant que tu connais I-sa-bel-la…t'as vu le corps qu'elle a ? Et ses seins ? T'as vu un peu ? Ils sont faits pour toi !_

_Arrête !_

_Quoi ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?_

_Elle me plaît trop !_

_Ne fait pas ton rabat-joie ! _

_De toute façon elle ne voudra plus jamais me revoir…_

_Elle y sera bien obligée si tu es le père de la petite…_

.

Pour la première fois, j'avais envie d'être le père de la fille d'Isabella…Plus pour revoir la mère, il faut bien l'avouer, mais pas seulement. La petite avait l'air adorable…et avoir une fille, un autre enfant, cela me remplissait de joie.

Je voulais avoir un autre enfant, j'en avais parlé avec Tanya. Elle m'avait dit qu'Alexandre était encore trop petit et qu'elle préférait attendre encore un an ou deux avant d'avoir un autre enfant…J'avais accepté sa volonté par amour pour elle…mais je me souvenais que Tanya n'avait jamais était plus belle et plus désirable que lorsqu'elle était enceinte…

.

Je sortis enfin de la douche avant de devenir tout fripé et enroula ma taille dans un drap de bain. Je me brossai les dents et passa ma main dans mes cheveux humide pour essayer de dompter ma tignasse un temps soit peu…

Je sortis de la salle de bain, éteignis la lumière et m'avança vers mon lit. J'enlevais le drap de bain et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Je tirai les draps et m'y engouffra doucement. Nu sous ceux-ci, j'éteignis la lumière et me laissa plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Pour la première fois, je rêvai d'Isabella Swan…

.

.

.

.

_**Voilà !**_

_**Le chap a été un peu plus long que les autres…et pour cause ! Je n'allais pas le couper avant le fantasme d'Edward dans sa douche…ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon ! lol**_

_**.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus…et que j'ai réussi à me débrouiller avec ce lemon improvisé…**_

_**.**_

_**J'ai ajouté un lien pour voir la villa d'Edward et sa chambre sur mon profil…**_

_**.**_

_**A bientôt ! Bisou !**_


	5. Colère et soulagement

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

**Vous êtes géniales les filles ! C'est pour vous que j'écris cette fic !**

**Je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant !**

**Pour vous faire plaisir, je vous poste ce chap en plus….lol**

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyers. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Non mais je rêve ! Il me prend pour qui cet enfoiré ! Ok il est beau comme un Dieu mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de croire qu'il va me sauter dans son bureau !_

.

« Rassurez-vous, je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé ! Même si cela condamne ma fille, elle ne saura jamais qu'elle salaud est son père ! » Lui criais-je avant de claquer la porte de son bureau et de me précipiter vers l'ascenseur.

.

_Allez…allez…plus vite ! Saleté d'ascenseur ! Pourquoi ils ne sont jamais là à vous attendre quand vous avez besoin d'eux ! _

.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : foutre le camp d'ici ! Je n'avais pas attendu sa réaction malgré le fait que je l'avais vu regarder le dossier de Carlie…

.

Je tapai du pied impatiente que cet ascenseur arrive quitte à descendre par les escaliers tant je voulais fuir de cet endroit. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent enfin et j'appuyai nerveusement sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée dans l'espoir de descendre au plus vite.

_« Isabella ! Attends ! »_

Je sursautai en entendant Edward crier mon prénom, je l'entendais se diriger vers moi. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour fermer les portes de l'ascenseur et celles-ci se fermèrent juste à temps ! J'entendis alors un coup porté sur ces dernières qui me fit sursauter.

La descente commença enfin et je m'écrouler sur le sol cédant sans retenu à mes larmes de rage mêlées à celles de mon désespoir.

_._

Je savais que j'avais perdu mon dernier espoir. Edward Cullen n'allait certainement pas m'aider à présent. Cet homme n'avait aucun cœur et aucune conscience.

_Oh si ma belle ! Il pense à sa famille, ce qui est normal !...Oui mais il pense surtout à sa putain de carrière de merde plutôt que de sauver la vie d'une enfant !!_

.

J'arrivai enfin en bas de l'immeuble et me releva pour aller enfin jusqu'à ma voiture. Je ne prêtai aucune attention au gardien qui me salua pourtant avec un très aimable « Bonne soirée mademoiselle » me faisant penser que les employés de Cullen étaient plus sympas que lui !

_._

J'entrai dans ma voiture et m'écroula en larmes derrière le volant. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que je passai là à pleurer, 2min, 5min…le temps n'efface pas la douleur…

Je relevai la tête juste à temps pour le voir arriver vers moi…ou plutôt vers sa voiture. J'aurai du deviner que l'Austin Martin était la sienne !

Je démarrai en vitesse pour m'éloigner définitivement de cet homme détestable, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de venir m'importuner et pour le faire sortir à jamais de ma vie.

.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le domicile de Leah tout en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer. A peine 10 minutes plus tard, je garai ma voiture et en sorti pour courir jusqu'à la porte de mon amie.

.

_Nan mais qu'elle conne ! J'aurais du y aller en jean ! Ou mieux encore : je n'aurais pas du y aller ! Connard prétentieux ! Goujat ! Pervers ! Il croit que tout lui appartient ! Il …il…il m'énerve !_

.

Je venais d'arriver chez Leah…Mon amie m'avait regardé stupéfaite alors que je claquai violement la porte derrière moi et que je jetai mon sac dans l'entrée.

.

« J'espère que tu as quelque chose de fort, j'en ai bien besoin ! » M'écriais-je

« Houlà ! J'en déduis que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé… »

« Bonne déduction Sherlock ! Ce mec n'est qu'un gros connard ! »

.

J'entrai dans le salon, suivi de Leah et je m'affalai sur un des tabourets de son bar. Mon amie passa de l'autre côté et fouilla dans sa réserve. Elle sortit une bouteille de Téquila avec deux verres. Elle alla chercher des citrons, un couteau, une petite planche à découper et du sel dans sa cuisine puis revint de l'autre côté du bar, juste en face de moi.

.

« Allez vas-y, raconte ! » M'encouragea-t-elle alors qu'elle entreprit de couper les citrons en quartiers.

« Cette pourriture m'a proposé de l'argent pour que je me taise ! Genre Môssieurs ne veut pas que je ternisse sa réputation ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

« Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de son argent ! Tu me connais ! Je n'en ai pas besoin! J'aurai du lui dire qu'il pouvait ce le foutre dans le cul son pognon de merde ! »

.

Leah ria, plus par nervosité qu'autre chose car elle comprenait que la situation n'était pas risible. Elle me servi un shoot de Tequila et plaça les « accompagnements » à proximité. Je me servis et avala l'alcool d'une traite…oubliant l'acidité du citron et le sel qui me donnerait encore plus soif !

Mon amie sortit un gros paquet de chips au paprika qu'elle vida dans un saladier et qu'elle posa sur le bar. Leah siffla son verre et s'essaya sur un autre tabouret juste en face de moi.

« Alors est-ce qu'il est aussi sexy que sur ces photos ? » Me demanda-t-elle ensuite

« Hum…plus encore…mais je n'étais pas venu pour ça…même si lui m'a prise pour une pute ! »

« QUOI ? »

.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter et mettre cette foutu robe ! »

« Tu rigoles ! C'est la seule chose de potable dans tes fringues ! Même Cendrillon en haillon a plus de classe que toi ! »

« Merci du compliment ! »

« Nan mais sérieusement Bella ! Heureusement que je t'ai forcé à acheter des jeans enfin convenable et des tops à la mode le mois dernier en te forçant à faire du shopping ! »

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas près de se reproduire ! »

« Tu es incorrigible ! Tu es jeune, belle et il faut que tu t'habilles de manière plus féminine ! »

« Tu parles ! L'autre abruti a cru que je voulais le séduire et il s'est jeté sur moi ! » Lui répondis-je en me servant un autre verre.

« Pufff ! Putain de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! » S'écria Leah qui avait craché la Tequila qu'elle buvait au moment de cette révélation.

.

« Il m'a attrapé par le poignet, m'a attiré vers lui et m'a embrassé… » Lui répondis-je négligemment

« Et ensuite ? » Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton suspicieux tout en relevant un sourcil.

« A ton avis ? Je me suis dégagé de son emprise, je l'ai giflé et je me suis enfuit ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il allait me sauter sur son bureau non ??! »

« C'était bien ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Son baiser ! »

« Putain Leah ! Je viens de te dire que ce connard m'avait sauté dessus et toi tu me demandes s'il embrasse bien ! » M'emportais-je avant de boire mon verre d'une traite.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question…alors, s'était comment ? »

.

Je la regardai avec un air faussement furieux. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement ! D'autant plus qu'en fait, j'étais plus en colère contre moi que contre cet homme…Pourquoi avais-je mit cette putain de robe !!! Et pourquoi j'avais répondu à son baiser !

_Nan mais qu'elle conne !! _

_Oui mais avoue qu'il embrasse comme un Dieu ! Ces lèvres sur les tiennes…la chaleur que dégageait son corps à proximité du tien…le désir que tu as vu dans ses yeux…ses mains si douce sur ta peau…L'excitation qui t'a assailli lorsqu'il a caressé ta cuisse nu pour remonter vers ton shorty…Avoue Bella que tu regrettes d'être partie ? En réalité, tu n'aurais rien eu contre le fait qu'il te baise sur son bureau ! Tu le désirais tout autant que lui te voulais !_

_La ferme ! Je ne suis pas un objet et je couche encore moins avec des inconnus !_

_Oui…mais Edward…ses yeux…son sourire…son corps…son désir que tu as même senti contre le bas de ton ventre…avoue que cela t'obsède !_

.

Je poussais un grognement de rage contre moi-même, le débat entre la Bella perverse et la Bella angélique était perdu d'avance…J'avais éprouvé du désir pour cet homme et il ne fallait plus que je le revoie.

.

« Bella…je crois que tu as craqué pour cet apollon ! Crache le morceau ! Petite sainte ni touche ! »

« Si tu oublies le fait qu'il est totalement méprisable et odieux… il est sexy et…il embrasse divinement bien ! Voilà t'es contente ? »

« Ouaip ! Tu te rends compte que si tu ne l'avais pas repoussé, tu serais entrain d'expérimenter sûrement la plus belle partie de jambe en l'air de ta vie ? »

_M'en parle pas ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi frustrée de toute ma vie !_

_T'as raison Isabella : T'es vraiment une conne !_

_Ouais mais je te rappelle que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es allé le voir !_

_Carlie…_

_J'espère seulement que ce con a une conscience…_

.

« Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas pour me faite sauter que je suis allé le voir ! »

« Ouais mais on peut toujours joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire toute les deux tout en prenant un autre shoot de Tequila simultanément.

.

« T'as pu lui exposer le problème de Carlie ? »

« Un peu…mais je lui ai laissé le dossier que je lui avais apporté…on verra bien…je ne peux rien faire de plus ! »

.

Nous continuâmes à boire et à nous bourrer de chips tout en parlant des mecs et en fantasmant sur la meilleure position que nous avions expérimentée…Je commençai à sentir les effets de l'alcool et j'en oubliai pour un temps ma colère et me laissai doucement emporter par l'ivresse…

Leah m'annonça qu'elle avait un petit cadeau pour moi et qu'il allait m'aider à combler ma frustration…Elle savait que je détestais les cadeaux mais était convaincu que celui-là me plairait…

Elle alla dans sa chambre et revint avec un paquet aussi long qu'une boîte à chaussure mais plus fin…Il était emballé dans du paquet cadeau et il y avait une petite carte accrochée dessus…

.

_**Il est temps de t'occuper de toi !**_

.

_Mouais…Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc là ?_

.

« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! »

« Là on dira que ça va être ta fête ! »

Je regardais Leah avec un air suspicieux alors qu'elle était complètement écroulée de rire devant le regard que je lui lançai…

J'entrepris d'ouvrir ce foutu paquet et…

_Putain de merde ! Nan mais elle est complètement tarée ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle vient de me sortir que ça va être ma fête ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de m'acheter un truc pareil !_

.

« Nan mais t'es dingue ? »

« Ben quoi ? T'en a jamais eu ? C'est un vibro, ça ne va pas te mordre ! »

« Je sais ce que s'est ! Merci ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec ça ? »

« Ben si tu sais ce que s'est…Tu sais aussi à quoi ça sert ! »

Très drôle ! J'hallucinai complètement ! Ok…nous avons très souvent des discussions sur le sexe mais là s'est le bouquet !

.

« Bella…joue pas ta prude ! Depuis quand tu n'as pas baisé ? »

« Heu… »

« Aaaah !!! Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu ne t'en souviens même pas ! C'est pire que je le pensais ! »

« Arrête ! Si…la dernière fois s'était avec James… »

« Attends une minute ! C'était le mec avec qui tu es sorti en dernière année de fac ? Tu l'as revu quand ? T'aurais pu me le dire ! »

« Oui s'est lui et…non je ne l'ai pas revu depuis … »

« QUOI ? T'es pas entrain de me dire que depuis plus de 3 ans tu n'as eu aucun rapport sexuel ?? »

« Ben…si ! »

.

_T'as compris pourquoi t'es frustrée ? Pauvre andouille ! T'aurais du laisser Cullen te sauter au moins tu aurais pris ton pied et tu ne saurais pas aussi pitoyable !_

.

« J'y crois pas ! Ben au moins mon cadeau va être utile ! Tu vas voir c'est génial ce truc là ! »

Je me figeai et la regardai avec un air amusé.

« Ben quoi ? T'inquiète ! Jacob sait que je m'amuse avec « petit Jacob » quand il n'est pas là ! Ça le rassure que je n'aille pas voir ailleurs ! Et parfois même on s'en sert lorsqu'on fait l'amour…comme plein d'autres trucs… »

« Plein d'autres trucs hein ? »

« Ouais ben en attendant, avant d'être trop bourré…Va prendre une douche et faire connaissance avec « petit Edward » ! »

Je crachai la moitié de mon shoot de Tequila face à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Petit Edward ! Nan mais elle en a encore d'autre comme ça ? _

_._

Je posai mon avant bras gauche à plat sur le comptoir du bar, mon coude droite sur le bar et passa ma main droite sur mon visage. J'étais consternée ! Leah ne faisait rien et ne voulait visiblement rien faire pour m'éviter de penser à Edward et aux regrets qui grandissaient en moi d'être partie tout à l'heure…

_Oui car maintenant j'ai des regrets…_

_Pourtant tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets !.._

_.Ouais ben ça dépend pour qui !..._

_En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui suis frustré maintenant !..._

_Fait chier !..._

_Qui sait qui va bien s'amuser cette nuit ?..._

_MOI !_

.

Je me levais de mon tabouret et fit un bisou sur la joue de Leah. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux en lui lançant un regard espiègle tout en prenant son « cadeau » puis je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Je posai l'objet sur mon lit et sorti de ma valise une nuisette en coton à l'effigie de « Hello Kitty » avant d'aller dans la salle de bain avec celle-ci et ma trousse de toilette.

.

Je me déshabillai et détachai mes cheveux. Je fis couler l'eau de la douche et me plaça sous le jet après avoir vérifié que la température de l'eau était convenable. Je fermai les yeux et savourai la sensation de bien-être qui m'envahissait peu à peu.

Je repensai à ma soirée…surtout à ce qui s'était passé avec Edward dans son bureau… J'avais adoré son baiser…trop…j'avais aimé ses mains sur moi…ses caresses…sa main remontant le long de ma jambe pour aller caresser ma cuisse…sa peau si douce au contact de la mienne…Son désir pour moi que je pouvais voir dans ses yeux et sentir contre mon corps…

C'était le fait d'avoir senti son érection qui m'avait ramené sur terre en me faisant peur…Pourtant je me serrais bien laissé aller mais…

NON !…j'étais là avant tout pour ma fille…

.

Carlie…

.

Maintenant si cet homme m'en tenait rigueur pour la gifle que je lui avais infligée, le don de moelle osseuse par un inconnu sur cette foutue liste était sa seule chance !

Venais-je de condamner ma fille à mort en ayant refusé de continuer ce qui allait inévitablement se passer avec Edward Cullen ? Devrais-je coucher avec lui pour qu'il sauve ma fille ?

.

_Je suis prête à tout pour toi ma puce ! Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à donner mon corps à cet homme s'il pouvait te sauver la vie !_

_Sans toi ma vie n'est rien…elle ne sert à rien…je ne te survivrai pas mon ange…._

_._

J'éclatai en sanglots…les laissant envahir mon corps… mon cœur et mon âme…

Plus rien ne comptait…plus rien ne m'apaisait… Je risquais à tout moment de perdre ma fille et je réalisai soudain que l'homme sur lequel reposaient mes derniers espoirs n'était pas celui que j'espérai…

J'avais tant attendu de lui, trop sans doute…Mais il avait voulu profiter de la situation ! Il avait voulu profiter de moi !

Ma colère repris le dessus et ma rage se transforma en haine…Une chose était sûr à présent : Je détestai Edward Cullen…non…plus que ça ! Je le haïssais !

.

Je me lavai en vitesse, sans prendre le temps d'apprécier l'odeur de mon shampooing et m'emmitouflai dans un drap de bain que j'enroulai autour de mon corps. Je me brossai les dents soigneusement et sécha ensuite des cheveux brièvement avec une serviette. Je retirai le drap de bain pour enfiler ma nuisette et me coiffai les cheveux que je laissai détaché pour aller me coucher.

Je pris mes vêtements sales que je mis dans le sac plastique je j'avais prévu dans ma valise. Je ferai la lessive à mon retour en récupérant les vêtements de Carlie pour les laver avec les miens.

.

Il était finalement près de minuit lorsque je m'allongeai enfin dans le lit de la chambre d'amis. Je réglai le réveil de mon portable pour qu'il sonne à 7h00…pour le réveil de ma fille afin que je puisse lui parler pendant son petit déjeuner.

Je regardai le paquet à côté de moi et souris à l'idée que Leah avait eu pour me permettre de m'adonner aux plaisirs solitaires… tentant, mais là j'étais épuisé ! On verra ça plus tard…

Je posais l'objet en question sur ma table de nuit et éteignis la lumière…

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne m'endorme et que mes rêves reproduisent mes fantasmes inassouvis à propos d'Edward Cullen…

.

.

Bibibip ! Bibibip ! Bibibip !

.

_J'arrive ! Minute ! Putain de réveil ! Au meilleur moment en plus ! Putain de merde ! Grr ! Je jure qu'après je me rendors !_

.

Mon foutu réveil venait de sonner alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à me prendre une nouvelle fois dans son bureau…sur son canapé cette fois-ci…et j'étais complètement nue, allongé sur ce dernier alors qu'il tenait mes poignets fermement dans une seule de ses mains au dessus de ma tête…son autre main permettant à son sexe gonflé de désir d'entrée en moi….enfin presque parce que CE FOUTU REVEIL VENAIT DE SONNER AU MEILLEUR MOMENT !!!

.

J'attrapais mon portable et arrêtai la sonnerie. J'allumai la lumière et le regrettai aussitôt !

_Bordel de merde mais ça fait super mal aux yeux !_

Je me tournai sur le ventre complètement en travers du lit et attrapa un oreiller que je mis sous ma tête. Je me battais avec le drap et réussi finalement à le passer entre mes jambes.

Je composai le numéro de téléphone de l'hôpital et attendit à peine une sonnerie avant que Carlie ne décroche le téléphone…

.

« Maman ? »

« Bonjour ma puce ! »

« Bonjour ma p'tite maman d'amour ! » Me dit-elle joyeusement

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Pas trop…y avait un gos ours dans ma chambe cette nuit…et parrain ben il l'a mangé mais je l'entendais toujours ! »

Pauvre Carlie ! J'avais presque oublié que Jacob ronflé comme ce n'était pas permis !

_Je me demande d'ailleurs comment fait Leah ? Je ne m'y suis jamais habitué moi !_

.

« Tu es sage ? »

« Comme une image ! » S'écria-t-elle

« C'est vrai ça ? » Lui demandais-je suspicieuse

« Oh oui je te pomets ! Mike est venu et j'ai eu un bisou pace que j'ai était tés tés sage ! Et Jessica ben elle est là… elle mange avec moi…dis maman pouquoi elle va êtes une baleine ? Je veux pas moi que Jessica soit une baleine ! »

.

J'éclatais littéralement de rire. Ma fille avait probablement encore entendu une conversation et l'avais interprété à sa façon !

« Mais non ma chérie…Jessica ne va pas devenir une baleine !...Elle…Elle va juste un peu grossir pour le bébé qui est dans son ventre mais elle sera comme avant à la naissance de son bébé… » Réussis-je à lui dire entre deux rires.

« Mouais… »

« Tu veux bien me passer parrain ? »

« y dors encore…mais Jessica elle est là…elle me fait des tatines au… »

« Au quoi jeune fille ? »

« Heu…au zabicots ? » Me répondit-elle avec une petite voix qui me prouvait le contraire

_Elle est aussi bonne menteuse que moi !_

« Hum hum…passe moi Jessica s'il te plaît ma puce… »

J'entendis ma fille dire à mon amie qu'elle allait « se faire diputer par maman » et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

.

« Salut Bella ! »

« Salut ma belle ! Alors comme ça tu donnes du Nutella à ma fille dans mon dos ? J'espère que tu n'en manges pas sinon tu vas devenir une grosse baleine ! »

« Arrête s'est EXACTEMANT ce que Mike m'a sorti ce matin ! … Alors t'a vu ton Edward ? »

« Oui…mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…et…et ce n'est pas MON Edward !…J'attends de voir s'il va bouger son cul ou pas alors ne soit pas étonné si tu reçois un coup de téléphone de sa part à l'hôpital… Quoique j'en doute… »

« Oh merde ! Je suis désolée… »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être…enfin laisse tomber ! Dis-moi plutôt comment ça se passe à New York ! Carlie est sage au moins ? »

« C'est un amour ! Elle nous fait un peu tourner bourrique, surtout Jacob ! Il a eu droit à « Hight School Musical » 1, 2 et 3 d'affilé hier et Carlie voulait qu'il danse comme Zac Efron car elle a dit et je cite « Mike et mon amoureux mais c'est avec Zac que je vais me marier alors entraîne toi pour pas me foutre la honte ! »

.

Nous éclatâmes de rire toute les deux et j'imaginai trop bien la tête qu'avait du faire Jacob au moment où Carlie avait dit ça ! Ma petite chipie avait un sacré toupet quand même ! Elle tenait ça de sa maman…Il faut bien l'avouer, j'adore taquiner Jacob !

Leah est parfaitement au courant que nous sommes sortis ensemble quelque temps…donc assez souvent, nous l'embêtons à comparer nos exploits au lit… pour son plus grand désespoir et notre plus grand plaisir ! Je me souviens même d'une fois où Leah lui a proposé de faire l'amour à trois ! J'ai cru que Jacob allait avoir une attaque ! Bien entendu, s'était une blague ! Il en est hors de question !! Il est uniquement mon meilleur ami et surtout…Ben je n'ai plus aucune, mais alors plus aucune attirance pour lui…Bien que vraiment bien foutu…je n'avais plus aucun désir pour lui !

.

Jessica me donna les derniers résultats de Carlie. Ils étaient bons, aussi bons qu'ils pouvaient être dans ce cas là…

Elle me repassa ma fille qui venait de finir ses tartines et avalé son lait au chocolat. Ma petite puce me demanda de lui chanter sa chanson préférée, celle que je lui chantais déjà alors qu'elle était encore dans mon ventre… « Più bella cosa » de Eros Ramazzotti…en Italien, ma langue maternelle…

J'y mis tout mon cœur comme à chaque fois…et comme à chaque fois, j'entendis Carlie me dire « Je t'aime maman » avant qu'elle ne s'endorme…

Ce fut Jessica qui repris le combiné de téléphone et qui me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter outre mesure.

.

Je raccrochai le cœur léger…rassuré – à peine - sur l'état de santé de mon petit trésor.

.

Il était 7h45…L'envie de dormir et de retrouver Edward dans mes rêves n'avait pas disparue ! Pourtant, en reposant mon portable sur la table de nuit, je fus attiré par autre chose…le vibromasseur que Leah m'avait offert hier soir…

.

_Bella… Tu n'y pense pas ?..._

_Pourquoi pas ?..._

_Tu ne serais plus une prude effarouchée ? …la luxure s'emparerait-elle de toi ? …_

_Il n'y a aurait pas de mal à ça….Juste une fois…._

_C'est ce qu'on dit…avant d'être accro à ces petits jouets là !..._

_Personne ne le saura…_

_Si, moi !…_

_Mais toi je m'en fiche !_

.

J'attrapais le paquet et l'ouvris entièrement. Je sortis le vibromasseur de son emballage.

_Wow ! Leah ne s'est pas foutu de ma gueule ! Ce truc là pouvait stimuler mon clito en même temps que de me procurer des sensations proche de la réalité…._

_J'aime bien sa couleur bleue en plus…Bonjour petit Edward…on va voir si on peut jouer ensemble…faut juste que je regarde comment tu marches !_

.

Je lisais la notice…pas très compliquée…

_Hum…très intéressant…il vibre, il fait des va et vient…et il a 3 vitesses…._

.

Je me levais en vitesse pour attraper mon Ipod dans mon sac et enleva ma nuisette que je laissai sur le sol avant de me remettre sous les draps…

Je mis mes écouteurs, lançai la musique et entendis la musique de « I want you » de Marvin Gaye ... Je mis « petit Edward » à porter de main et fermai les yeux…

Je m'évadai vers la soirée d'hier soir, vers le bureau d'Edward Cullen…et mon imagination dérapa…

.

Je m'imaginai frapper à son bureau…y entrer et refermer la porte à clef derrière moi.

Il est là…allongé sur son canapé en cuir et surpris de ma visite…

.

I want you … _Je te veux_  
And I want the right way … _Je te désire comme il faut_  
Mmmh Right I want you … _Mmmmh ouais je te désire_  
But I want you to want me too … _Mais je veux que tu me désire aussi_  
Want you to want me, baby … _Je veux que tu me désire, bébé_  
Just like I want you … _Tout comme moi je le fait_  
.

Je marche lentement vers lui…en plongeant mon regard dans le sien…

Comme par magie, ma robe glisse le long de mon corps et je me retrouve juste en shorty et talon haut devant lui…

Il se redresse pour s'asseoir et je vois le désir dans ses yeux. Il se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux alors que je m'avance tel un félin vers sa proie…

_**.**_

Je le repousse vers le dossier du canapé et me plaça à califourchon sur lui.

Il saisit immédiatement mes fesses et les malaxa tendrement. Je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque, approchant mon visage du sien et m'empare de sa bouche avec délectation…

D'un baiser doux qui devint langoureux, nous échangeâmes rapidement un baiser passionnel des plus érotiques où nos langues s'enrôlèrent dans un jeu infini de caresses enivrantes.

.

_Cette amour sans retour que je te porte, n'es juste qu'un fantasme, oh chérie__  
_To share is precious, pure and fair… _Il est précieux, pur et juste a partager_  
Don't play with something you should cherish for life, oh baby… _Ne joue pas avec quelque chose que tu devrais cherir à vie, bébé__  
_Don't you wanna care … _Ne veux tu pas t'en occuper_  
Aint it lonely out there … _N'est ce pas une chose solitaire par là_

.

C'est à bout de souffle que nous mettons fin à cet échange pour mieux partir à l'assaut du corps de l'autre avec des caresses plus avides les unes que les autres.

Je défis un à un les boutons de sa chemise et lui retirai lentement tout en parcourant ces épaules avec le bout de ma langue. Une fois débarrassé, je la laissai sur le sol.

Je parcourrai son torse du bout des doigts alors qu'il suivait le moindre de mes gestes de son regard envoûtant. Je faisais des circonvolutions autour de ses mamelons, passai délicatement mes doigts sur ses épaules, ses clavicules, ses pectoraux…tout en me dirigeant vers l'endroit que je convoitai…et en effleurant ses abdominaux joliment dessinés…

.

Comprenant mes intentions, il me fit basculer de manière à ce que je me retrouve allongée, le dos sur le canapé et lui au-dessus de moi…les rôles venaient de s'inverser…

.

Il retira son pantalon et son boxer par la même occasion et je pu admirer l'ampleur de son érection. Edward était très bien « équipé » de ce côté-là…je n'en avais jamais vu une aussi grosse de toute ma vie !

.

Je sentais ses mains parcourir mon corps avec avidité – ces mains sur mon corps étaient en réalité les miennes qui en reproduisaient les effets – je me laissai envahir par tout un tas de sensations et de plaisir que je connaissais plus depuis longtemps…trop longtemps !

.

La musique changea…laissant place à « Closer » de Nine Inch Nail…

I want to fuck you like an animal … _Je veux te baiser comme un animal_  
I want to feel you from the inside … _Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur_  
I want to fuck you like an animal … _Je veux te baiser comme un animal_  
My whole existence is flawed … _Mon existence entière est défectueuse_  
You get me closer to god … _Tu me rapproches de dieu_

.

Ses mains allèrent explorer mon intimité en jouant avec mon clitoris et en me provocant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Mon sexe ruisselé de désir et mes lèvres gonflées n'attendaient que lui.

Je savais ce que je voulais…je le voulais lui…je voulais sentir son sexe en moi et m'abandonner aux plaisirs de la chair dans ses bras.

_._

_Aide-moi à démolir ma raison, aide-moi c'est ton sexe que je peux sentir__  
_Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else … _Aide moi tu me rends parfait, aide-moi à devenir quelqu'un d'autre_

_._

Je murmurais « Prends-moi Edward ! Tout de suite ! » Et je gémis de plaisir lorsque je sentis son sexe entrer en moi. C'était divin ! Ses mouvements de va et vient était parfait…

.

I want to fuck you like an animal … _Je veux te baiser comme un animal_  
My whole existence is flawed ... _Mon existence entière est défectueuse_  
You get me closer to god … _Tu me rapproches de dieu_

.

« Plus vite Edward… » Celui-ci s'exécuta…ses pénétrations étaient plus rapides, plus profondes et plus intenses…Mon souffle était saccadé…Mon cœur s'était emballé dans une course folle dès que je l'avais senti entrer en moi…

_Faite que ça ne s'arrête jamais !_

Je sentis une vague d'extase m'envahir quand tout à coup mes reins se cambrèrent alors que j'agrippai les draps de toutes mes forces. Je ne pu retenir un cri de plaisir tant la jouissance me consuma !

.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre à la fois mon souffle et mes esprits…

_Je viens de m'adonner aux plaisirs solitaires en pensant à Edward Cullen….Wow ! _

_Je me demande si la réalité dépasse la fiction ?_

_N'oublis pas que tu es en colère après lui !_

_Ah oui…zut !_

.

Je posais « petit Edward » sur ma nuisette sur le sol…toutes ses émotions m'avaient épuisées ! Je n'avais qu'une envie : m'endormir…pour rêver à nouveau de mon amant imaginaire.

.

_Faudra vraiment que je remercie Leah pour ce truc là !_

.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla seulement être 1 heure ou 2, mon téléphone se mit à sonner…

Je l'attrapai en ronchonnant…

.

.

.

.

.

**Voilà ! **

**Bella n'a pas été en reste côté Lemon….mais qui est le plus obsédé des deux ? **

**Qui peut bien l'appeler ?... Non je ne suis pas sadique !...enfin…juste un tout petit peu…lol**

**Suite au prochain épisode….**


	6. Courage

_**Coucou !!!**_

_**Je crois que j'étais attendu…en fait, moi…non ! Mais ce chap OUI !! lol**_

_**Je tenais à vous remercier toutes du fond du cœur pour votre gentillesse et vos encouragements. Je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer ma gratitude alors je vais faire dans la banalité et vous dire simplement MERCI INFINIMENT !!!!**_

_**Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de vous mettre ce chap et j'en suis désolée ! Je voulais mettre un chap pour « Black Angel's » avant afin d'arriver au « même niveau »…lol**_

_**Je n'ai encore aucune idée du nombre de chap que je vais mettre…mais ça ne va pas être court ! lol (40chap max)**_

_**J'ai une petite question….J'ai écris une fiction sur Robert Pattinson pour un forum…Cette fiction est TRES longue…Plus de 80 chap…lol…et je voulais savoir si cela vous intéresserez de la lire….(oui, elle serra en Rating M…lol). Donnez-moi votre avis… Je la poste ou pas ?**_

_**En attendant, bonne lecture…..**_

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Le lendemain matin, Je fus réveillé par cette saloperie qu'on appelle « réveil »…

_Putain de merde ! Oh non ! 7H00 du mat'…Isabella reste avec moi !..._

J'avais rêvé d'elle probablement toute la nuit…Je me retournai sur le dos pour constater qu'à nouveau j'avais une trique d'enfer ! Ma queue était tendue et dressée comme un mat de bateau !

_Quoiqu'il arrive…je dois absolument la revoir !_

_Comme ça un matin ça sera elle qui s'occupera de toi !_

_Ou moi qui m'occuperais d'elle…_

_Wow Cullen ! On est plus aussi prude à ce que je vois !_

_Je ne l'ai jamais était !_

_Ben c'est Tanya qui avait du inhiber tes instincts sauvage…ça fait plaisir de te retrouver mon pote !_

_Tanya…quand elle rentrera nous aurons une sérieuse discussion…_

_A tes risques et périls mon pote ! Mais Isabella en vaut le coup ! _

_C'est certain !_

.

En attendant j'avais quelque chose à faire…

J'enroulai ma taille avec le drap de bain que je récupérai sur le sol et me faufila discrètement jusqu'à mon bureau. Je pouvais entendre mon fils rire en bas avec Carmela…J'avais envie de les rejoindre mais une autre envie était beaucoup plus urgente !

Je trouvais rapidement le DVD que je cherchai… « Sexuelle fascination »…je l'avais plaqué dans mon coffre fort derrière la bibliothèque…Celui dont Tanya ignorait l'existence…Ce qu'elle ignore ne lui fera pas de mal !

Une fois mon « bien » récupéré, je retournais dans ma chambre où je m'enfermai à clef avant d'allumer l'écran plasma accroché sur le mur en face de mon lit. J'insérai le DVD dans le lecteur posé sur l'étagère encastré dans le mur. J'attrapais la télécommande et me jetai littéralement dans mon lit !

.

Je veillais à ne pas mettre le son trop fort… et chercha le passage qui m'intéressait…celui où Marie se faisait prendre en levrette dans sa chambre…Allongé dur le dos, je fermai les yeux et commençai à me masturber en imaginant que c'était Isabella qui criait mon nom…Je l'imaginai nue sur mon lit…ses magnifiques petite fesses entre mes mains alors que ma queue entrerait en elle en la faisant crier mon nom…J'imaginais la sensation que j'approuverais en m'enfonçant en elle…Elle serait si humide…si étroite….je l'imaginai féline…me disant qu'elle en voulait plus, qu'elle voulait que je la prenne plus fortement…Mon désir pour elle se fit encore plus violent et mon cœur rata carrément un battement quand une jouissance sans pareil s'empara de moi entraînant la convulsion de la totalité de mon corps.

Je savais à présent ce que je voulais…

Je désirais Isabella…plus que je n'avais jamais désiré une autre femme !

_Je la désire…je la veux…je la veux toute entière…et je l'aurais !_

Je me levais, essuyant ma main avec le drap de bain et éteignis la télé. Je parti prendre une douche en vitesse, me laver les dents et sorti au final sans me raser. J'essayai de me coiffer mais c'était peine perdue ! Une petite touche de parfum…j'étais fin prêt !

J'allais dans mon dressing pour enfiler un boxer propre ainsi qu'une paire de chaussette et cherchai le costume que j'allais mettre aujourd'hui. J'avais toute une série de costume, tous noir ou gris foncé…d'Armani ou Hugo Boss. J'optais pour un costume Hugo Boss noire à fines rayures…une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire. Une fois habillé, j'enfilai mes chaussures, pris ma veste dans mes bras et alla ranger mon précieux DVD là où je l'avais trouvé hier soir.

.

Je descendis à la cuisine pour rejoindre Alexandre et Carmela…Celle-ci m'avait préparé mon petit déjeuner préféré : des pancakes aux myrtilles ! C'était sans doute sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas pour mettre comporté comme un idiot hier soir…surtout qu'elle n'avait pas approuvé mon attitude avec Isabella…

Mon fils aussi adore les pancakes de Carmela, il n'a le droit d'en manger que quand Tanya n'est pas là…- Sa mère ne veut pas qu'il grossisse ! N'importe quoi ! - .et à voir sa bouche entourée par une substance violette…il avait du se régaler !

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Papa ! » S'écria mon fils en venant se jeter dans mes bras.

« Comment va ma terreur ce matin ? » lui demandais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue

« J'suis pas une terreur ! J'suis un gentil p'tit ange…C'est Camela qui l'a dit ! » Me répondit-il avec un air boudeur

« Alors si Carmela l'a dit… » Répliquais-je avec un air amusé en croisant le regard de celle-ci

« Bonjour Edward… » Me salua-t-elle alors que je m'avançai vers elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue

« Bonjour Carmela »

« Bien dormi ? »

« On ne peut mieux ! Tu avais raison hier soir…la nuit m'a porté conseil ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas était très sympa avec toi alors que tu es toujours là pour moi et que tu ne veux que mon bonheur…- _Je la serais très fort dans mes bras et elle me rendit mon câlin en m'ébouriffant les cheveux_ - Je dois avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Tanya…Je vais annuler nos fiançailles…Elle n'assume aucun des ces engagements et ne s'occupe pas de notre fils. Je vais voir mon père cette après-midi pour faire un test et voir avec Jasper pour les problèmes que Tanya risque de me faire pour le petit. Ensuite…ben ensuite j'aviserai en fonction de la situation mais une chose est sûre c'est que je veux revoir Isabella! »

« Sage décision pour la première partie et attends toi à te battre pour Alexandre…la deuxième me rappel ton adolescence ! Je ne sais pas si cette période fut la plus pénible pour tes parents ou pour moi… » S'esclaffa mon amie

Mon amie…oui…Carmela était réellement devenue mon amie au fil des années. Elle avait supporté mes frasques, celles d'Emmett et surtout celles d'Alice ! Elle nous avait consolé lors de nos chagrins d'amour et c'est même elle qui nous avait encouragé Emmett et moi à parler de sexe avec notre père…je suppose qu'Alice avait du en parler avec notre mère sur ces conseils également.

.

« Je me sens tout simplement heureux lorsque je pense à elle…Oh Carmela ! Si tu savais ! Elle m'obsède carrément ! »

« Fais attention mon cœur…tu vas tomber amoureux…il faut d'abord que tu te fasses pardonner de ta conduite d'hier soir ! »

« Tu as raison ! Je vais demander à Alice… »

« Santa Maria ! On est foutu ! C'est trop tard ! » Me dit-elle en mettant ses mains paume sur paume et en levant les yeux au ciel

« Laisse Marie en dehors de tout ça sauf si elle peut me donner un coup de main pour la revoir ! »

Carmela me regarda fixement avant de dire « ne blasphème pas petit ingrat ! » tout en levant un sourcil et en plaquant ses poings fermés sur sa taille.

J'éclatai de rire devant son air faussement grognon et alla lui piquer les derniers pancakes qu'elle venait de mettre dans un plat.

«Je ne sais pas si tu les as mérité ! »

Je lui répondis par un signe affirmatif de la tête alors que j'avais déjà la bouche pleine. Elle me tendit un verre de lait pour faire passer le tout et je l'avalai en vitesse.

Mon fils me fit un énorme câlin avant que je ne parte au boulot et j'informais Carmela que je serais là beaucoup plus tôt ce soir étant donné que j'allais voir Carlisle à l'hôpital.

J'enfilais ma veste et pris mon attaché-case avec mes clefs de voiture. Je mis mes Ray-ban et eu juste le temps d'entendre « frimeur ! » de la part de Carmela avant de rejoindre ma voiture en riant.

.

Il était 9h15 lorsque j'entrais dans l'immeuble en me faisant saluer par la douce Maria comme chaque matin – elle me faisait penser à ma mère, elle devait avoir le même âge- Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, je lui fis un baise main qui la fit rougir comme une tomate. J'étais d'excellente humeur !

J'arrivai à mon bureau et fus assailli par Lauren qui me suivit directement dans mon antre pour me parler de mes rendez-vous du jour.

«Bonjour Monsieur ! A 10h30…vous avez rendez-vous avec la journaliste du magasine GQ…A 16h30…vous avez rendez-vous avec Monsieur Richardson en ce qui concerne la dernière collection pour homme….à 18h00…. »

« Stop Lauren ! Vous allez annuler tout mes rendez-vous de cette après-midi, j'ai une chose plus importante à faire ! Vous demanderez à ma sœur de recevoir Monsieur Richardson…elle sera plus apte à le recevoir et à répondre à ses questions ».

« Très bien….Vous avez besoin d'autres choses ? »

« De tranquillité !... »

Elle sortit de mon bureau avec un air pincé…Je n'en avais rien à faire ! Lauren était une amie de ma fiancée et je l'avais engagé uniquement pour faire plaisir à Tanya. Malgré le fait que je sois sur le point d'épouser son amie, ma secrétaire passé son temps à me faire du rentre dedans et à essayer de m'aguicher avec des tenues que je trouvais plus vulgaires qu'affriolantes !

_Il faut que je demande à Alice de venir pour lui parler…je n'aurai pas autant de subtilité que ma sœur et je ne veux pas me faire accuser de harcèlement sexuel !_

.

La matinée se passa rapidement, entre des dossiers à lire, un rendez-vous et des courriers à signer. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie me rejoignirent à la pose déjeuner et je leur racontai mon entretien avec Isabella.

« Tu as fait quoi ? » S'indigna ma sœur

« Je l'ai embrassé…arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là ! »

« OH LA VACHE ! MON PETIT FRERE À RETROUVE LE GOÛT DE LA LUXURE ON DIRAIT !! » S'esclaffa Emmett avant de se prendre une tape à l'arrière du crâne par sa femme.

« La ferme ! Abruti ! » L'engueula Rosalie

« Cris-le plus fort tant que tu y es ! » M'écriais-je

« Oups ! »

Nous étions tous entrain de rire de la spontanéité quasi burlesque de mon frère.

Rosalie me confirma ce que je pensais, mon frère n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui parler. Elle était ravie à l'idée d'avoir une petite nièce et projetait déjà avec Alice d'aller faire les boutiques de vêtements pour enfants…

Autant que l'idée que la petite soit de moi leur plaisait, autant ils s'inquiétaient tout les quatre des intentions de sa mère vis-à-vis de moi… Je leur apprenais tout ce que j'avais découvert à la fois sur Isabella et sur sa fille. Ils étaient alors rassuré qu'Isabella ne m'ait pas contacté pour mon argent et ma sœur m'informa qu'elle était folle de ses bouquins…J'avais pris avec moi les photos qu'Isabella m'avait laissé.

Les filles versèrent une larme lorsqu'elles virent la petite et qu'elles me confirmèrent que la ressemblance avec moi était frappante. Rose trouva que Carlie ressemblait beaucoup à Alice…

Les mecs, eux, me complimentèrent à la fois sur la fille et surtout sur la mère ! Les remarques salaces de mon frère lui valurent à nouveaux les reproches de ma belle-sœur.

Mais tous s'inquiétaient pour la santé de la petite…Je leur fis par de mon intention de les aider au maximum…je n'allais pas les abandonner. Elles venaient d'entrée dans ma vie et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne voulais pas qu'elles en sortent…

Alice fut ravi lorsque je leur appris que j'allais faire le test de paternité cet après-midi et que je comptais revoir Isabella ne serais-ce que pour me faire pardonner de ma grossièreté d'hier soir. Ma sœur et Rose me conseillèrent dans le choix de fleurs…

Ce fut le conseil de jasper qui m'étonna le plus. Il me demanda pourquoi je n'avais pas tout simplement appelé Isabella. Lorsque je lui répondis qu'elle ne m'avait absolument pas laissé son numéro de portable, il me traita d'idiot !

« Maintenant que tu sais qui elle est et où elle vit, tu dois pouvoir la joindre ! Elle doit bien avoir un agent ? » Me demanda Jasper

_Pas bête…._

« T'es grave ! Laisse-moi passer un coup de fil et je te passe l'info… » Me dit mon futur beau-frère

« Comment tu peux faire ça toi ? » Le questionna Alice

« Ma chérie…je ne vais pas te le dire…ça ne serait plus drôle si je n'arrivais plus à te surprendre ! » Répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

.

Le déjeuner se passa rapidement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je les informais que j'allais annuler mes fiançailles avec Tanya…Ma sœur poussa un cri strident qui attira l'attention de tout le restaurant sur nous ! Jasper et Rose commandèrent du champagne. Emmet s'imaginait déjà foutre Tanya à la porte de chez-moi et les filles faisaient des plans pour que j'arrive à séduire Isabella…Plus sérieusement, je demandai à Jazz de prendre contact avec nos avocats pour mes droits concernant Alexandre…Il appela leur bureau directement devant moi et le rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain matin.

« Lili…je vais aussi avoir besoin de toi en ce qui concerne ma secrétaire…Tu sais que s'est une amie de Tanya et…malgré cela, elle me fait un rentre dedans pas possible et j'en ai marre !!…Je trouve qu'elle s'habille de plus en plus comme une pute ! Je n'ose pas lui en parler sinon elle va me faire le coup du harcèlement sexuel sur le lieu de travail ! »

« T'inquiète Ed' ! Je m'occupe personnellement de Lauren… » Me répondit Rosalie avec un ton quasi démoniaque.

Je la regardai d'un air soupçonneux mais convaincu que j'allais enfin avoir la paix !

.

En début d'après-midi, Jasper arriva tout sourire dans mon bureau…Il déposa un papier devant moi et reparti aussi vite en me disant « à charge de revanche ! ».

J'hallucinai ! Ce mec est tout bonnement incroyable ! Il venait de me donner l'adresse, le numéro fixe et le numéro de portable d'Isabella !

Une bouffée d'adrénaline envahit mes veines et ni une, ni d'eux, je composais le numéro de portable que j'avais sous les yeux après avoir demandé à Lauren de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte…

.

La panique monta en moi au fur et à mesure que les sonneries augmentaient. Etait-elle encore à Seattle ?

Isabella décrocha à la quatrième…

« Allo ? »

« Isabella ? »

« Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« C'est Edward…Edward Cullen… »

« Co…Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro?!"

« Disons que j'ai de bonnes relations… »

« Je ne veux pas vous parler ! Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde salopard ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Foutez-moi la paix ! »

« Je vous en prie Isabella…écoutez-moi…je suis désolé…je… »

.

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle m'avait raccroché au nez.

_Ça t'apprendra Cullen ! Tu aurais du réfléchir avant de lui sauter dessus !_

.

Je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincu pour autant ! Je décidai de lui envoyer un SMS…

_**Je vais faire le test de paternité cet après-midi bien que celui-ci me semble inutile vu la ressemblance entre Carlie et moi. Je testerai ma compatibilité avec notre fille dès que possible. Laisse-moi une chance de vous aider et d'être auprès de vous…Ed**_

.

Le début d'après-midi se passa à une lenteur désespérante ! Après avoir annoncé à Lauren que je partirai à 15h00 et vu son air pincé…Je décidai de m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour ne pas être dérangé. Je retirai mes chaussures et ma veste, avant de m'allonger sur mon canapé en croisant les jambes les talons appuyés sur l'accoudoir. Je laissai ma tête reposé sur mon avant bras gauche replié en arrière, cherchant mon portable avec mon autre main.

Isabella n'avait pas répondu à mon SMS…Mais je ne m'avouai pas vaincu pour autant…Loin de là !

.

Je pris mon Iphone et en composa un nouveau.

_**Je suis le plus grand crétin qui existe au monde mais mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir réussi à te retenir…Ed**_

A ma plus grande surprise, Isabella me répondit enfin…

_**Crétin est un terme trop faible ! Vous êtes une pourriture qui croit que tout lui est acquit dans la vie ! Je ne vous appartiens pas ! Connard ! **_

.

_**Je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas…mais si pour me faire pardonner je dois t'appartenir alors je me dévoue corps et âme…Ed**_

.

_**Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous pardonner ? Je vous déteste !**_

_**.**_

_**Le chemin est court de la haine à l'amour…et moi je ne te déteste pas… Ed**_

.

_**Tu me fais quoi là ? Ton plan drague tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ? Fous-moi la paix !**_

.

J'en avais effectivement une petite idée… Sa colère m'amusait mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle dure trop longtemps ! J'avais remarqué qu'elle m'avait enfin tutoyé…cela ne voulait rien dire mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un pas en avant…

Pour continuer sur ma lancée, je décidais finalement de l'appeler en priant pour qu'elle me réponde…et elle décrocha immédiatement…

« Quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans fous moi la paix ? » Me demanda-t-elle ironiquement

« Bonjour Isabella…toi aussi tu me manques… » Esquivais-je en étant le plus sérieux du monde.

« Tu ne me manques pas ! » S'emporta-t-elle

« Je ne te crois pas…Je suis sûr que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à moi comme je le fais avec toi… »

« Heu…quoi ? »

« Jure-moi que tu n'as pas pensé une seule fois à moi après notre baiser… »

« Non…non…je…je n'ai pas du tout penser à toi ! »

_Elle est adorable ! Elle ne sait pas du tout mentir…intéressant…_

« Tu sais que tu es une mauvaise menteuse ? »

« Tu sais que tu es un gros connard ? »

« Oui je le sais…mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé…je suis sûre que toi non plus… »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« Si tu savais ! Tu occupes tout mes rêves et mes pensées à présent… »

« Edward…arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Je suis très sérieux ! »

« J'en doute ! Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour te draguer ! »

« C'est bien dommage ! Mais on peut faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ? »

« Je…je n'ai pas la tête à ça…je suis désolée… »

« Ne le soit pas ! Je…je voudrais juste te revoir… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'être avec toi…s'il te plaît…Je voudrais te connaître et que tu me parles de Carlie…Je dois aller à l'hôpital cet après-midi pour faire le test et j'aimerai que tu sois là… »

« Pour te tenir la main ? » Me demanda-t-elle ironiquement

« Oui, pourquoi pas… »

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas et que je suis une parfaite idiote de te pardonner ton comportement d'hier soir…mais je viendrais…peut-être pour m'assurer qu'il te fasse mal là-bas…ça t'apprendra ! »

« Je serais à l'hôpital Grace à 16h00…je t'y attendrais sur le parking du côté des urgences »

« Ok…tu auras intérêt à te tenir correctement, sinon tu seras déjà arrivé à bon port avec ce que je te ferais subir ! »

Sa remarque me fit rire mais j'essayai de me contenir.

« Isabella ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'espère de tout cœur être le père biologique de Carlie… »

Elle ne releva pas et me répondit un timide « à tout à l'heure » avant de raccrocher.

.

Je regardai ma montre, il était 14h15…

J'étais sur un petit nuage…j'allais revoir Isabella ! Accepterait-elle de dîner avec moi ce soir ? J'allais tout faire pour la convaincre ! Resto ou chez-moi ? Le mieux ça serait chez-moi…en plus, elle ferait la connaissance d'Alexandre et de Carmela…Celle-ci en sera ravie !

_Alexandre…_

_Tanya ! Il faut que je lui parle de Tanya…_

_Oui, mais pour lui dire quoi ?_

_Qu'entre Tanya et moi s'est terminé…_

_YES !_

_Ben oui ! Il faut arrêter de se mettre des œillères ! Elle ne m'aime plus ! On n'a pas baisé ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines ! Elle ne veut plus que nous fréquentions ma famille…elle ne s'occupe même plus du petit…et là le coup de la copine je ne le sens pas du tout !_

_Ouais…là elle se fou de ta gueule !!_

.

J'avais mûrement réfléchit. Plutôt que de continuer vers une voix sans issue avec ma fiancée, j'allais la quitter. J'obtiendrai la garde partagée pour mon fils et subviendrai à ses besoins. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec une femme qui ne m'aimer plus et…que je n'aimais plus non plus. Je restai avec elle uniquement pour notre fils et ce n'était pas une solution…

.

J'appelai Carmela pour l'informer que nous aurions probablement une invitée ce soir. Elle décida qu'elle préparer des lasagnes et de faire des coupes de glace en dessert…Après lui avoir dit que nous serions là tôt à la maison pour être avec Alexandre, elle me confia quelque chose…

« Edward…je souhaite que cette petite soit ta fille et que tu puisses te rapprocher de sa mère comme tu le souhaite… »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela me préoccupe et à quel point je le désire ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Elles viennent à peine d'entrer dans ma vie et je suis déjà entrain de la chambouler pour elles ! »

« Tu as un cœur en or…et tu as besoin d'amour dans ta vie…Tanya ne peut pas te le donner ! »

« Je viens enfin de le comprendre ! J'espère seulement qu'Isabella acceptera de me laisser entrée dans sa vie…et qu'Alexandre n'aura pas à souffrir de ma décision… »

« Si tu restes avec Tanya uniquement pour Alexandre, il en sera malheureux ! Plus le temps passe et plus vous vous disputez ! Il sera malheureux de voir ses parents se déchirer tout le temps…ça ne serait pas une vie pour lui ! »

« Mais j'ai peur de lui faire de la peine ! J'ai peur de lui faire mal… »

« Edward, ton fils sait que tu l'aimes…crois-moi, il comprendra ! »

Je remerciai Carmela pour ces conseils et la quitta.

.

14H30…Je me levais, remettais mes chaussures et enfilai à nouveau ma veste. Je quittai mon bureau en saluant Lauren et je me dirigeai vers celui d'Alice.

Ma sœur était en pleine conception pour la collection de l'hiver prochain. Fervente défenderesse des animaux, aucune de nos collections n'employaient de la vraie fourrure animal. Pour elle il en était hors de question ! J'étais parfaitement d'accord avec elle.

La surprise de ma venue passée, je l'informais de mes projets pour le reste de la journée. Elle me sauta littéralement au coup en me faisant lui promettre de lui dire les résultats du test eu plus vite. Je la quittai en souriant et juste avant de refermer la porte de son bureau, je lui lançai négligemment :

« Au fait…Isabella vient avec moi à l'hôpital… »

Je tenais encore la poignée de la porte que je venais de refermer lorsque j'entendis ma sœur pousser un hurlement de joie. Sa réaction ne me surpris pas et je l'imaginai déjà entrain d'appeler Rose, Emmett et Jasper pour leur dire… Un coup d'œil sur le standard de sa secrétaire et je pouvais voir que ma soeur était effectivement entrain d'appeler quelqu'un !

Sacrée Alice !

.

15h00…Je montais dans ma voiture et me dirigea vers le magasin Toys'R'Us près du centre commercial. J'avais envie de faire plaisir à mon fils et de lui montrer que je l'aimai. Même si nous allions être avec Isabella, je voulais prendre le temps de jouer avec mon fils. Il adore aller dans la piscine et y jouer pendant des heures ! J'avais vu à la télévision des jeux pour jouer dans l'eau…sa mère avait carrément refusé de les lui acheter.

_Je ne veux pas « acheter » mon fils ! Je veux juste le rendre heureux et faire son bonheur ! Et je sens qu'on va bien rigoler !_

J'entrais dans le magasin les mains vides et en ressorti ¾ heures après avec une île gonflante pour mettre sur l'eau, un bateau pirate gonflable, un appareil photo numérique étanche jusqu'à 5 m – _En fait, je voulais convaincre Isabella de venir dans l'eau avec nous et profiter de ce moment pour nous prendre en photo…Pervers ? Non !...Enfin si…mais juste un peu alors !_ - un petit ballon gonflable, un petit bateau et un canard en plastique, tout un ensemble de Lego pirates avec le bateau et l'île des pirates, le déguisement de « Jack Sparo » -_Alex adore ce film !_ – avec un sabre en plastique et un perroquet en peluche.

.

Mes pas m'avaient conduit également aux rayons pour les filles…

_Carlie…_

Je ne connaissais pas encore ses goûts mais je savais d'après une photo qu'elle aimait Baloo et le livre de la jungle…Je lui pris donc le costume de la petite « fiancée » de Mowgli, des chaussons avec Baloo dessus, une grosse peluche de Baloo avec un pan fait avec des bananes et une boîte à musique avec tous les personnages du livre de la jungle dessus. J'étais heureux de voir que je pourrais enregistrer moi-même la musique qu'elle pourrait entendre…cela me donna une idée ! Je lui trouvai également des poupées Barbie Indiennes…et les figurines des personnages du livre de la Jungle ! Elle allait adorer ça !

1000 $ de factures plus tard…je déposai le tout dans mon coffre et me dirigea vers l'hôpital.

.

Je me garai sur le parking des urgences et sorti de ma voiture, lunette de soleil sur le nez, pour attendre mon ange. J'enlevais ma veste et ma cravate en laissant les deux boutons du haut de ma chemise défait…

Je ne voyais pas encore Isabella…Elle n'était sans doute pas encore là…à moins qu'elle ne viendrait pas finalement…

Mon inquiétude grandissante et le nœud qui se formait dans mon estomac furent stoppés lorsque j'aperçu sa Porsche se garer non loin de mon Aston Martin.

Isabella sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers moi. Mes souvenirs d'elle, bien que récent, ne lui rendaient pas justice ! Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle portait un jean noire taille basse avec un top dos nu vert. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et rehaussait ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur.

« Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas… » Lui dis-je

« Et rater le fait de te voir souffrir pour la prise de sang ? Tu rigoles ! » Me charria-t-elle

« Bonjour au fait » lui dis-je en attrapant son poignet doucement pour l'attirer vers moi et en l'embrassant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Bon-…Bonjour… »

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et ses pommettes prirent une jolie couleur rosée.

« J'adore quand tu rougis…tu es encore plus belle et plus désirable… »

« Edward…arrête de dire des bêtises ! On y va ? »

« Oui…Viens on doit aller voir mon père… » Je lui pris la main et l'entraîna vers les urgences.

« Ton père ? Oh je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il était malade ! » Me dit-elle confuse

Sa réaction me fit rire, elle était vraiment adorable.

« Non Isabella… »

« Bella… »

Je m'arrêtai net.

« Quoi ? »

« Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella…mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux… »

Je l'attirai vers moi et lui murmura à l'oreille « J'aime bien Bella mais je trouve qu'Isabella te rend plus sexy… ».

Je jurerai avoir entendu son cœur s'emballer !

« Au fait, c'est mon père le médecin que l'on va voir ! » Lui dis-je riant encore de sa réaction

Je fus obligé de m'arrêter car mon ange s'était arrêté net et regardait dans le vide. Elle sembla réfléchir à quelque chose…Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda intensément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il s'appel comment on père ? »

« Carlisle…Carlisle Cullen »

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire et m'encouragea à avancer alors qu'elle riait. Là je ne comprenais plus rien !

.

Nous arrivâmes au bureau de mon père et fûmes accueilli par sa secrétaire.

« Bonjour Nancy, mon père est là ? »

« Bonjour Edward…Bonjour Mademoiselle…vas-y, il t'attend » Me répondit-elle

J'entraînai Bella avec moi alors qu'elle était entrain de dire bonjour à Nancy.

.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de mon père et entra lorsqu'il m'y invita. Il était dans son fauteuil et signait des documents. Je refermai la porte derrière nous et fit un clin d'œil à Bella qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Je la regardai avec un air inquisiteur mais elle détourna le regard vers mon père. Je tenais toujours sa main dans la mienne et je levai l'autre pour caresser sa joue. Elle me regarda avec une telle intensité dans ses yeux que je m'y noyai. Je tournai le dos à mon père et me pencha légèrement en avant pour effleurer les lèvres d'Isabella avec mon pouce. Mon père mit fin à se moment magique en toussotant avec un ton amusé…

« Hum hum… »

« Heu…papa je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. » Lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Mon père regarda derrière moi et aperçu la jeune femme qui m'accompagnait…

.

« Isabella ! » s'écria mon père en quittant son fauteuil pour prendre dans ses bras mon ange qui se jeta sur lui en riant.

Mon père fit tournoyer Bella en lui disant que ça lui faisait plaisir de la revoir…

_Je n'y comprends rien !_

« Heu…là il va falloir que quelqu'un m'explique ! Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez…» Avouais-je

« On va tout t'expliquer Edward…et à toi aussi Carlisle… » Nous dit Bella

Mon père nous proposa de nous asseoir et nous prîmes place sur les fauteuils de son bureau, juste en face du sien.

« Fiston…tu te souviens qu'il y a quelque années… » Commença mon père

« Presque 3 ans… » Précisa Bella

« Oui…il y a presque 3 ans, je suis arrivé en retard pour fêter ton anniversaire et par conséquent celui d'Alice également…» Me rappela Carlisle

« Tu as une sœur jumelle ? » Me demanda Bella ravie

« Oui…et elle en avait voulu à mon père d'être arrivée en retard ce soir là ! » Lui confirmais-je

« J'avais eu une soirée plutôt…mouvementée…par une jeune femme que j'ai du aider à accoucher dans un superbe 4X4… » Dit mon père en regardant mon ange

« Attends…tu veux dire que… » Demandais-je en venant de comprendre.

« Que cette jeune femme s'était moi ! » Confirma Bella

Je n'en revenais pas ! Mon père avait aidé Bella à accoucher ! Il avait mis au monde sa propre petite fille ! _Ben quand il va savoir ça !_

_._

« Il faut que je t'avoue une chose Edward…Quand Carlie est née, je ne pensais pas avoir une fille. J'ai demandé son prénom à ton père et j'ai fait un mélange avec « Charlie » le prénom de mon père pour faire le prénom de Carlie… »

Je la regardai puis regardai mon père qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui avait fait un cadeau précieux à l'époque mais il n'en connaissait pas encore toute l'ampleur…là c'était à moi d'agir…

« Papa… »

« Fiston… »

« Concernant la grossesse d'Isabella… » Débutais-je

« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé du père… » Lui dit-elle

« Non et j'ai respecté ton silence car je n'avais pas à te poser de questions… » Lui répondit mon père

« En fait…j'ai eu recourt à un don de sperme…j'étais célibataire à l'époque… »

« Ok… » Acquiesça mon père

« Papa…le donneur s'était moi… » Avouais-je à mon père qui nous regarda tour à tour avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu veux dire que…que la petite est…ta fille ?»

« Oui…et nous avons autre chose à te dire… » Continuais-je.

.

J'expliquais à mon père comment et surtout pourquoi Isabella m'avait retrouvé. Il comprit immédiatement l'urgence de la situation. Il nous proposa de faire faire le test de compatibilité immédiatement. Mon père m'expliqua comment il avait gardé contact avec Bella depuis la naissance de sa fille et je fis alors le lien avec l'auteur des romans préférés de ma mère : c'était Bella ! Celle-ci envoyait des exemplaires de ses romans à mon père et ma mère en raffolait !

Mon père nous expliqua qu'à chaque fois qu'il recevait une photo de Carlie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver des ressemblances entre Alice et la petite. Maintenant, il avait une bonne raison d'en trouver !

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Carlisle, le médecin qui m'avait aidé à mettre au monde ma fille était le père d'Edward et sans doute…le grand-père de Carlie ! C'était incroyable !

Mais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas faire lé rapprochement entre leur nom de famille identique dès que j'avais eu connaissance de l'indenté du père biologique de mon bébé ?

_Non mais qu'elle conne ! Comment j'ai fait pour oublier Carlisle ? On s'écrit à Noël, à l'anniversaire de Carlie et quand je lui envois un de mes bouquins…Bon ok, en même temps ce n'est pas toute les semaines non plus ! Mais je l'avais revu à un séminaire auquel il avait assisté à new York l'année dernière…Non mais qu'elle cruche je vous jure !!_

_C'est sans doute parce que tu as beaucoup trop de soucis en tête et que tu te concentres sur Carlie…_

.

Carlisle nous regarda son fils et moi avec un air amusé. C'est sûr que la situation avait de quoi nous faire rire…Il alla chercher le nécessaire pour effectuer la prise de sang à Edward me laissant seul avec celui-ci.

« Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer une telle situation ! » me dit ce-dernier en souriant.

« C'est sûr que même si nous l'avions fait exprès, nous n'aurions pas aussi bien réussi ! » Lui répondis-je en riant carrément.

« Tu imagines quand je vais dire à ma mère que son auteur préféré est la mère de sa petite fille ? »

« Nous n'en savons encore rien… »

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu en doutes ou que tu ne vois pas les yeux de Carlie dans les miens ? » Me dit-il en se levant pour se mettre à genou à côté de moi tout en mettant sa main sur ma joue pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Sa main était si douce sur ma peau…il me caressait tendrement et je savais que j'allais perdre pieds en étant irrésistiblement attiré par cet homme. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, je me perdais dans son intensité et j'en oubliai presque de respirer…

_Comment arrive-t-il à avoir une telle emprise sur moi ? C'est vrai qu'il a les mêmes yeux que ma petite puce…_

_._

« La seule chose dont je doute, c'est que cela te fasse plaisir…après tout, je ne sais rien de toi… » Réussis-je à lui dire en me dérobant à son regard.

« Moi non plus je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi…Mais nous avons le temps pour nous découvrir l'un l'autre…et j'ai vraiment envie d'être le père de ta fille…elle sera un lien merveilleux qui unira nos vies… »

Sa confession me donna les larmes aux yeux…

« Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que cela impliquerai d'avoir un enfant…ce n'est pas toujours facile ! »

« Détrompes-toi…J'ai un petit garçon de 2 ans…Il s'appelle Alexandre… »

_Je m'en serais douté ! Non ! J'aurai du m'en douter ! Nan mais qu'elle conne ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ! Comment j'avais pu imaginer qu'un mec aussi canon pouvait encore être célibataire ?! Non mais je devrais me foutre des baffes ! Je veux en avoir le cœur net !_

_._

« Ta femme ne dois pas être heureuse de mon intrusion dans vos vies ! » Affirmais-je

« Je ne suis pas marié…mais… »

« Mais tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie…je comprends et j'en suis ravie pour toi ! »

..

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

_Elle est ravie que j'ai une femme dans ma vie ? Non…Non ! Je veux que ce soit __elle__ la femme dans ma vie !_

« Non…Je…Tanya et moi sommes fiancés…c'est la mère de mon fils…- _Je me levais et me passai la main dans les cheveux avant de faire les 100 pas devant elle et de continuer mon monologue_…- Cela fait plusieurs mois que rien ne va plus entre nous et je ne voulais rien voir car je voulais que cela s'arrange pour notre fils…mais plus j'essaye de faire des efforts et plus la situation m'échappe ! Tanya ne veut même plus que mes parents voient Alexandre ! »

« Je…je suis vraiment désolée Edward… »

« Ne le sois pas ! J'ai mis le temps avant de comprendre que cette femme n'était pas faite pour moi… »

« L'amour rend aveugle… »

« Parfois il rend la vue… »

« Comment ça ? »

.

Je m'approchai d'elle et posa ma main sur sa joue. Elle leva la tête vers moi et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien…

« Isabella…J'étais très sérieux lorsque je t'ai dis que je n'arrêtai pas de penser à toi depuis notre baiser…Je n'ai jamais était aussi attiré par une femme de toute ma vie que je ne le suis par toi… »

« Edward…je…je n'ai pas la tête pour une histoire de cul…et…je…je ne suis pas attiré par toi… » Elle avait détourné le regard à la fin de sa réponse

« Isabella…- je la forçai à me regarder et m'asseyais à côté d'elle –…tu ne sais pas mentir… »

« Tu veux quoi ? Qu'après on aille chez-toi et que tu me baises sauvagement ? » Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

« Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'une simple histoire de cul avec toi, je veux vous découvrir toi et Carlie et Je…je voudrais que tu me laisses une place dans ta vie et qu'un jour tu m'autorises à reposer mes lèvres sur ces lèvres magnifiques… » Lui dis-je en lui caressant la lèvre inférieure avec le pouce

Elle se mit à rougir et me souriait en posant sa main sur ma joue…

« Tu es adorable Edward…Je…je veux bien apprendre à te connaître… »

« Que dirais-tu de dîner chez-moi ce soir ? »

« Edward…. » Elle avait durci le ton

« Je voudrais te présenter mon fils…Tanya n'est pas la cette semaine et j'ai envie de profiter de lui…On pourrait passer du temps dans la piscine…et il y aura aussi Carmela…ma confidente, cuisinière et ma deuxième mère en fait ! »

Isabella accepta mon invitation mais m'indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas de maillot de bain…

_Tu pourras venir toute nue il n'y a aucun problème !_

Je devais faire un drôle de tête car elle me proposa d'aller en acheter un en vitesse avant d'aller chez-moi. J'étais fou de joie !

.

Mon père mit fin à cet échange des plus agréable en revenant pour me faire ma prise de sang.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai étais retenu par une patiente…Bon allez on y va ! Remonte ta manche fiston ! »

Je remontai la manche de ma chemise et mon père vint s'asseoir en face de moi à la place d'Isabella.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me prenne pour un trouillard mais en fait, je ne raffolai pas des aiguilles…Mon père passe le garrot autour de mon bras et me demanda de serrer le poing. Il passa un coton imbibé d'alcool sur le creux de mon coude où il allait me piquer pour le prélèvement. Carlisle prépara l'aiguille sur la seringue et pris les tubes qui allaient récupérer mon sang. Dès que je vis mon père s'approcher de mon bras avec son engin de torture, je dégluti difficilement et au même moment Bella me prit la main. Elle me caressa le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce et me fit un sourire d'encouragement. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle et ne senti même pas l'aiguille entrer dans mon bras. Je n'eu même pas le temps de réaliser que la prise de sang était terminé avant que mon père n'enlève le garrot autour de mon bars et ne me mette un pansement.

Bella devint alors blanche comme un linge et sa respiration se fit difficile…

« Bella ? ça va ? »

« Je…je ne sup… » Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle tomba dans les pommes. J'eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête sur le sol.

« Bella !!! »

« Allonge là sur le canapé Edward…- _Ce que je fis_ – Elle s'est juste évanouie…Je vais lui faire respirer ça et elle va se réveiller….voilà… »

Mon père se pencha vers elle et lui passa une petite fiole sous le nez…Bella ouvrit les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage…

« Ça sent mauvais ce truc là ! » Ronchonna-t-elle

« Oui mais au moins tu as ouvert les yeux ! » lui répondit Carlisle en la charriant

« Tu te sens bien ? » Lui demandais-je

« Oui…je…je ne supporte pas l'odeur du sang… » Répondit-elle

« Quoi ? Je ne trouve pas qu'il a une odeur spéciale… » M'étonnais-je

« Pour moi, si…il a une odeur de sel et de rouille qui me rend malade… »

« Tu aurais du me le dire…pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti de la pièce ? »

« Je voulais rester près de toi…tu n'avais pas l'air courageux… »

« Très drôle ! »

.

Elle me regardait avec une moue adorable et nous éclations de rire.

Mon père nous salua en nous disant qu'il allait apporter le prélèvement au laboratoire et faire en sorte qu'il ait les résultats au plus tard demain matin. Il faut en général 3 jours pour avoir les résultats d'un test de paternité mais vu la situation, et vu sa réputation, il allait faire avancer les choses.

Nous quittâmes l'hôpital, Bella et moi, et nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures.

Nous étions à côté de sa Porsche…Elle était appuyé le dos contre son véhicule et je m'avançai vers elle pour la tenir par la taille…Je voyais bien qu'elle était préoccupé et je le comprenais…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella…Je sais que je suis le père de Carlie…Nous allons la sauver…nous allons sauver notre petite fille… »

Elle vint alors se blottir dans mes bras et libéra alors toute sa tristesse…Ses sanglots me déchiraient le cœur…

« Tu sais…je trouve que j'ai été vachement courageux en fait…T'as vu un peu la taille de cette aiguille ?? Elle était gigantesque !!! »

Ma diversion marcha…je l'a sentais rire contre moi.

« Trouillard ! »

« Hé !! Je trouve au contraire que je mérite une récompense ! »

« Quelle genre de récompense voulez-vous Monsieur Cullen ? »

Je fis semblant de chercher jusqu'à ce que je sentis ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes.

_La plus merveilleuse des récompenses…._

Ce fut un simple baiser…mais elle y avait mis toute sa tendresse…

« Je crois que je vais devenir l'homme le plus courageux du monde si j'ai toujours droit à ce genre de récompense! »

Elle souriait et j'en profitai pour la serrai contre moi.

.

Nous allâmes ensuite dans un magasin de sport où Bella acheta un maillot de bain. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'elle avait essayé car j'étais allé voir pour acheter un ballon de basket et un panier ... Je comptais bien inviter ma famille à venir dîner à la maison et faire une partie avec mon frère, Jazz et mon père…Ce serait une bonne occasion pour présenter Bella à ma famille…

Nos achats effectués, celle-ci me suivis en voiture jusqu'à ma villa. Elle fut légèrement impressionnée par l'aspect extérieur de la maison et siffla d'admiration.

J'ouvris mon coffre de voiture et l'appela. Elle remarque automatiquement les sacs du magasin de jouer et me regardant en me faisant un sourire en coin.

« Papa gâteau ? »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Tiens, ça s'est pour Carlie…mets-les dans ton coffre… »

« Edward ! Mais tu es fou ! Il ne fallait pas ! »

«Tu rêves ! Je ne vais faire aucune différence entre mes enfants…et j'ai du temps à rattraper avec ma petite fille ! »

Bella me regarda avec un air de « Ben ne crois pas que je vais te laisser la pourrir sans rien dire » et pris les sacs pour aller les mettre dans sa voiture. Elle revint avec son sac du magasin de sport et m'aida à porter les sacs de jouets pour Alexandre.

_J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir en maillot de bain…_

Je la pris par la main pour rentrer chez-moi et nous fûmes assaillis en entrant dans l'entrée par un cri strident…

.

.

.

.

_**Voilà…..**_

_**Bon alors ? D'après-vous ? De qui vient ce cri ???? lol**_

_**Indice : Moi je le sais !! lol**_

_**J'espère que ce chap vous à plu….**_

_**Bon ou mauvais, laissez-moi un petit com'….en appuyant sur le petit bouton vert….**_

_**Je vais essayer de vous poster un autre chap d'ici mercredi…en attendant…toutes à vos encouragements…**_

_**Bisous !!!!!**_


	7. Carpe diem

_**Coucou !!**_

_**Oui…je sais…j'ai un peu de retard…je suis vraiment désolée mais j'espère qu'après avoir lu ce chap vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !! svp…*fais ses yeux de chat potté de Shreck***_

_**Je tenais à vous remerciez du fond du cœur pour toute vos reviews (j'ai même pleuré de joie en en lisant certaines c'est pour vous dire si elles m'ont plus !!!) J'essayerai de répondre à chacune d'entre vous la prochaine fois…**_

_**MERCI !!! Merci infiniment !!!**_

_**Merci à celles qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris ou en alerte…Vous n'imaginez même pas l'effet que ça me fait !! Vous êtes géniales !**_

_**Cette fic m'est arrivé sur un coup de tête… (oui comme SM ! lol sauf que moi s'était dans mon bain !!Mdr !!) je ne regrette absolument pas de l'écrire quand je vois que cela vous fait plaisir !**_

_**J'écris cette fic pour vous !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages issus de mon imagination….**_

.

.

o**o

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Bella me regarda avec un air de « Ben ne crois pas que je vais te laisser la pourrir sans rien dire » et pris les sacs pour aller les mettre dans sa voiture. Elle revint avec son sac du magasin de sport et m'aida à porter les sacs de jouets pour Alexandre.

_J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir en maillot de bain…_

Je la pris par la main pour rentrer chez-moi et nous fûmes assaillis en entrant dans l'entrée par un cri strident…

.

.

Bella me regarda avec un air amusé alors que je refermai la porte d'entrée derrière nous…Il faut dire que le spectacle qui s'offrait devant nous avait de quoi nous faire rire….Alexandre courait partout dans la maison avec Carmela à ses basques. J'eu juste le temps de voir qu'il était entièrement recouvert de farine lorsqu'il était passé devant moi sans me voir…

« Hiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! »

« Veux-tu venir ici espèce de petit garnement ! » S'écria Carmela

« Non ! Ah ah ah ! » Ria Alex

« Je t'ai eu ! »

« Nooon ! Camela ! T'as tiché !!! Pas gentille ! »

Carmela avait saisit mon fils et l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de le faire tourner en l'air…le petit riait aux éclats. Je regardais Bella et elle était aussi amusée que moi par la situation…

.

« Hum…hum…Il faut nous le dire si on vous dérange… » Demandais-je en toussotant

« Oh !...pardon Edward… » Me dit Carmela en arrêta de faire tourner Alex dans les airs et en rougissant d'avoir était prise sur le fait.

« Ne t'excuses pas Carmela…Par contre j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques tout ce chantier… » M'esclaffais-je

« Disons que ton fils est aussi doué que toi en pâtisserie… »

« Je vois… » M'esclaffais-je alors que Bella éclata de rire.

Nous nous étions un peu avancés vers la cuisine et nous pouvions constater qu'il y avait de la farine plein le plan de travail, le sol…les cheveux de Carmela et mon fils en entier ! Il y avait aussi des œufs cassés sur le sol et mon fils avait du chocolat autour de la bouche et sur le nez…

« Papa ? Papa !... » Cria mon fils en levant les bras vers moi

« Bonjour ma terreur…. » Je le pris dans mes bras et nous nous fîmes un très gros câlin au détriment de ma chemise…

« On a fait un gâteau avec Camela…pou la dame… » M'informa Alex

« En parlant de la dame…Carmela, Alexandre je vous présente Isabella… » Leur dis-je en me retournant vers Bella

« Bonjour Madame…Bonjour Alexandre…ton papa ma beaucoup parlé de toi… » Dit celle-ci

« Oh mon Dieu non ! Pas de madame ! Appel-moi Carmela petite ! Sinon je vais me prendre pour un dinosaure ! » Répliqua cette dernière

« Très bien Mad…Carmela…Dans ce cas appelez-moi Bella… » Lui répondit Bella en riant.

« Alex je crois que tu es bon pour prendre ton bain…mais j'ai une idée…si nous allions jouer dans la piscine ? Tu veux ? Je t'ai apporté des jeux pour jouer dans l'eau… » Dis-je à mon fils

« Woui…Bella viens aussi ? » Me demanda-t-il timidement

« Bel-…Oui Alex…Bella va venir jouer avec nous » Lui confirmais-je sous le regard attendrit des deux femmes.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il est retenu son prénom aussi vite ! Les gamins sont vraiment surprenants ! J'emmenais mon fils se changer et mettre son maillot de bain avant de mettre mon boxer de bain noir.

J'entraînai Bella avec moi et l'invita à se changer dans la chambre d'amis…

J'étai entrain de prendre les jeux pour la piscine et des draps de bain lorsque j'entendis mon fils parler avec Isabella…

.

« T'es té belle ! » Lui dit mon fils

« Merci bonhomme ! »

Je m'avançai vers la porte de la chambre où étais Bella et je me figeai devant la splendide vue qui s'offrait à moi…

Bella avait revêtu un magnifique bikini bleu qui laissait voir la courbure parfaite de ses merveilleuses fesses et sublimait sa généreuse poitrine…Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un simple chignon…Elle était renversante !

Les fantasmes que j'avais eu d'elle la nuit précédente, les sensations que j'avais ressenti en caressant son corps…tout était entrain de se réveiller en moi…rien de ce que j'avais pu imaginer n'était aussi beau que le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux !

Je m'avançai lentement vers elle, plongeant mon regard dans le sien…Sans dire un mot, je mis ma main sur sa joue et la caressa avec mon pouce…Tout se bousculait dans ma tête…Je posais ma main sur sa taille…le contact avec sa peau me provoqua une véritable décharge électrique dans tout le corps…Je n'avais qu'une envie…et je m'exécutais sans réfléchir… Lentement, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et je l'embrassai tendrement…

Nos lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson…Je léchai soigneusement sa lèvre inférieure et elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche permettant ainsi à ma langue d'aller ensorceler la sienne dans une danse des plus érotiques…

Ce baiser était merveilleux…J'en oubliai le lieu, l'espace et le temps (N.A. : non on ne chante pas « Ulysse revient » !!)…plus rien ne comptait sauf nous…nous mîmes fin à cet échange pour deux raisons…la 1ère : pour prendre notre respiration…la 2ème : Alexandre se fit rappeler à notre bon vouloir !

« Tu fais des bisous à Bella ? Moi aussi je veux ! » Nous dit Alexandre

_Merde ! Quel con ! J'aurai du faire attention à ne pas me laisser emporter devant mon fils !_

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pris mon fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son coup et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue suivi d'un gros câlin…

_Elle a conquit mon cœur et celui de mon fils…_

.

Nous descendîmes dans le salon où Bella m'informa qu'elle allait appeler sa fille…Mon cœur se mit à s'emballer lorsqu'elle me demanda si je voulais lui parler. Carmela qui avait entendu notre conversation, emmena Alexandre dans le jardin…

Bella prit son portable et s'assit sur le canapé du salon. Je pris place à côté d'elle en lui tenant la main alors qu'elle venait de composer le numéro de l'hôpital. Elle mit le haut-parleur et une petite voix se fit entendre à la 4ème sonnerie….

« Allo ? »

« Coucou mon cœur ! »

« Maman ! »

« Ça va ma chérie ? »

« Oui ! Parrain il arrête pas de faire des bêtises et Jessica elle a fait des bisous à Mike ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il encore fait comme bêtises ton parrain ? »

« Il a fait passer son coca par son nez et…Maman ! Il sait pas danser comme Zac ! Il est nul ! »

« Carlie…Ton parrain n'a jamais su danser…Ne l'embête pas trop avec ça… »

« Oui maman… » Dit la petite avec un ton de déception

« En parlant de lui, est-ce qu'il est là ? »

« Oui…attends….tiens c'est maman…et fait pas l'idiot ! »

La remarque de la petite nous fit éclater de rire….

« Salut Bella… »

« Salut Jacob….alors comme ça t'es toujours pas foutu de réussir à danser ? »

« Arrête Bellissima ! Ta fille est traumatisante ! Je me suis tapé « Hight School Musical » deux fois de suite depuis que je suis là ! Je hais Zac Efron maintenant ! »

« Tu m'étonnes !...Tout se passe bien ?... »

« Oui…Ne t'inquiètes pas…elle a fait une grosse sieste avec moi cette après-midi…elle est juste un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude apparemment… »

« Tu sais bien que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter car si elle est plus fatigué que d'habitude, ce n'est pas normal ! »

« Oui, tu as raison, mais Mike veille très bien sur elle…tu le sais ! D'ailleurs, tu en es où avec Cullen ? Leah m'a dit que s'était un gros connard…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Heu…en fait, mon portable est sur haut-parleur et…Edward est juste à côté de moi… » Lui expliqua-t-elle

« Oh !...Ben ça ne change rien ! Alors vous en êtes où ? » Répliqua-t-il

« Bonjour…Heu… » Commençais-je

« Il s'appel Jacob… » Me précisa Bella

« Bonjour Jacob… »

« Bonjour Edward… » Me répondit-il

« Je viens de faire le test de paternité et celui de compatibilité pour Carlie…nous attendons les résultats… » L'informais-je

« Ok…Très bien ! Tant que je t'ai au téléphone, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais je tiens à te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour Bella et sa fille. Mais je te préviens tout de suite que si tu les fais souffrir, je te ferais ravaler ton bulletin de naissance ! » Me prévient-il

« Jacos Balck ! Tu arrêtes tes conneries ! » S'énerva Bella

« Ne t'inquiètes pas…Je n'ai pas l'intention de les faire souffrir…loin de là… » Le rassurais-je

« J'y compte bien ! » M'informa-t-il

« Et moi je compte bien sur le fait que tu te tiennes tranquille et que tu me repasses ma fille ! » S'indigna Bella

.

Nous entendîmes Jacob appeler Carlie et celle-ci devait probablement grimper sur le lit…

« Maman t'es où ? » Demanda la petite

« Je suis chez….un ami… » Lui répondit-elle en me regardant confuse

Je lui fis un sourire et un geste de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien fait de répondre cela.

« C'est qui ? »

« Il s'appelle Edward »

« Eware ? C'est bô…. »

« Tu voudrais lui parler ? »

« Heu…Ben woui ! »

Bella me regarda intensément et je dégluti difficilement à l'idée de pouvoir parler à sa fille…

« Bon-…Bonjour Carlie… »

« Coucou…c'est toi Eware ? »

« Oui… » Lui répondis-je en riant alors qu'elle avait plus qu'écorché mon prénom…s'était trop drôle !

« T'es l'amoureux de maman ? Pace que moi s'est Mike mon amoureux même que Jessica elle lui fait des bisous et qu'elle va devenir une baleine ! »

J'éclatai de rire devant sa répartie, cette petite n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche !

« Carlie…Edward n'est pas mon amoureux… »

« Poukoi ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça.. »

« Ben il a qu'à te faire des bisous comme Mike il fait à Jessica…»

« Carlie… »

« T'aime pas les bisous d'eware maman ? »

« Carlie ça suffit !... »

.

« Hmmm….- on aurait dit qu'elle avait ronchonné-…Dis maman s'est dans combien de dodo que tu seras là ? »

« Dans 2 dodo ma chérie… »

« Oh…pffff ! D'accord…. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un ton de déception

« Je t'aime ma puce…soit sage avec Jacob et n'embête pas trop Mike et Jessica…Promis ?

« Pomis maman !... Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime de tout l'infini de l'univers de la galaxie du monde entier !! »

« Moi aussi mon cœur…je t'aime ! »

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il va venir avec toi Eware ? »

« Heu… » Bafouilla Bella

« Oui…si tu veux me voir… » Répondis-je à la place de sa maman

« OUI !!! » S'enthousiasma Carlie

« Bon…princesse…je te téléphonerai pour te raconter ton histoire tout à l'heure, d'accord ? » Lui demanda Bella

« Maman…Eware il pourra la dire ? »

Je regardais Bella qui avait baissé la tête…elle se frotta le bout du nez et renifla…je su alors qu'elle se retenait de pleurer…

« Oui ma chérie…ça sera Edward qui te liras ton histoire… »Lui répondit-elle en me regardant pour avoir mon approbation

« Compte sur moi Carlie…à toute à l'heure ! » Lui dis-je

« Oui ! Bisou maman ! »

« Bisous ma puce ! »

Sur ce Bella raccrocha le téléphone et se pris le visage entre les mains avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je la pris dans mes bras où elle laissa libre court à son chagrin…La voir comme ça et penser à la petite Carlie me fendit le cœur… Elles n'avaient pas mérité ça !

« J'ai peur Edward…J'ai si peur de la perdre ! »

Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de Bella et lui murmurai tendrement que j'étais là…j'étais là pour elle et pour Carlie…

Nous restâmes un moment enlacés comme ça et je n'avais absolument pas envie de briser ce moment…

Bella releva la tête vers moi et j'essayai tant bien que mal de sécher le flot de larmes qui recouvrait encore son magnifique visage…Je déposai un baiser sur son front tout en caressant sa joue…

.

« Merci… »

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Pour ce premier échange que tu m'as permis d'avoir avec Carlie…et d'avoir fait en sorte qu'elle soit une adorable petite fille… »

« De rien…mais attends de la voir en vrai avant de dire qu'elle est adorable… » Plaisanta-t-elle

« J'ai hâte de la voir… »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bella…Quand je t'ai demandé de me faire une place dans ta vie et dans celle de ta fille, j'étais sincère… »

« Tu…Tu veux la voir ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! J'en ai même hâte ! Même si…j'ai un peu la trouille de sa réaction… »

« La trouille ? »

« C'est plus facile pour moi d'essayer de plaire à sa maman que de me faire accepter par une gamine de 3 ans…là c'est plus redoutable ! »

« C'est sûr qu'elle va t'en faire voir ! »

Nous éclations de rire…mais à travers un regard, Bella tenta de me rassurer et de me faire comprendre que tout se passerait bien avec Carlie.

.

Nous allâmes rejoindre Alexandre et Carmela au bord de la piscine…Cette dernière nous laissa avec mon fils pour aller réparer les dégâts de la cuisine….

J'entrepris alors de gonfler le bateau de pirate d'Alex ainsi que l'île où Bella pourrait s'allonger sur l'eau…

_Quitte à ce que je la rejoigne…_

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui mettait de la crème solaire sur tout le corps de mon fils puis le prit dans ses bras… Celui-ci lui demandait d'aller dans l'eau et il riait aux éclats…

_Ce n'est pas sa mère et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu autant rire avec Tanya… C'est un magnifique tableau… _

_Tu vas devoir te battre Edward… Pour ton fils…pour Bella et surtout pour la petite ! Bella a besoin de toi, de ton soutien et arrête de penser à son cul car une partie de jambe en l'air n'est pas d'actualité !_

Bella tenait Alexandre au-dessus de l'eau et le faisait barboter…Elle était merveilleuse avec lui…elle était merveilleuse tout court !

Une fois mon travail terminé, Alex se transforma en pirate à bord de son bateau et je le faisais naviguer à travers toute la piscine avec Bella qui nageait à côté de nous. Nous passâmes un très bon moment tout les trois…Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis longtemps ! Nous avions fait des photos grâce à l'appareil que j'avais acheté tout à l'heure. Bella s'en donnait à cœur joie de me photographier avec Alex alors que nous nous éclaboussions d'eau. Moi en revanche…j'en profitai pour prendre ma sublime sirène en photo… Nous restâmes environ 2h dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que Carmela vienne me prévenir d'un coup de téléphone de mon père.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella et elle me signala qu'elle s'occupait d'Alexandre…

.

Je tremblai comme une feuille en sortant de l'eau…pas à cause du froid, mais plutôt à cause de la peur que je commençai à ressentir face aux révélations qu'allait me faire mon père…

Je pris un drap de bain sur la chaise longue et l'enroula autour de ma taille avant d'aller dans mon salon pour prendre la communication…

« Papa ? »

« Bonsoir Edward…J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non pas du tout, nous étions dans la piscine avec Alexandre… »

« Nous ? »

« Bella et moi… »

« Ok…J'ai les résultats de ton test de paternité… »

« Je t'écoute… »

Il ne se passa qu'une fraction de seconde avant que mon père ne me réponde mais j'avais l'impression que cela dura une éternité !

« Appel-moi papi ! »

« Tu…Tu veux dire que ? »

« Oui Edward…Tu es bien le père biologique de la fille d'Isabella ! Félicitation papa ! »

« WOW !!! Merci !! Merci papa !!!! » J'étais fou de joie !

« Je n'ai rien fait sur ce coup là fiston ! »

« Je sais…C'est génial !!! Ecoute…n'en parle pas à maman…je préfère lui dire moi-même…et aux autres aussi… »

« J'aurai les résultats pour votre compatibilité demain dans le courant de la journée… »

« Ok….Est-ce que vous êtes libres demain soir ? Vous pourriez venir tous dîner à la maison ? J'ai acheté un panier de basket…on pourrait se faire une partie ensuite…. »

« Sans problème ! Je préviens ton frère et jasper…à demain fiston ! »

« A demain papa ! »

.

Je reposai le combiné sur son chargeur. J'avais l'impression de revivre…comme si mon cœur venait subitement de se remettre à battre…Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où j'entendais Carmela et Bella discuter ensemble…Carmela était entrain de préparer le dîner d'Alexandre et Bella venait de le mettre dans sa chaise haute.

.

Dès qu'elles me virent entrée dans la pièce, elles se turent et Bella s'approcha doucement de moi. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Elle posa sa main sur celle-ci pour essuyer ma larme et plongea son regard dans le mien…

« Bella…Carlie est ma fille… »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, nous nous sérions dans les bras l'une de l'autre et pleurions comme des gosses…Même si la ressemblance entre moi et Carlie sautait aux yeux, nous avions la confirmation de ma paternité et cela nous procurait un immense soulagement et une joie sans pareil !…Nous étions fous de bonheur ! Je la serrais tellement fort dans mes bras qu'on aurait dit un désespéré !

« Nous sommes unis pour toujours… » Ajoutais-je

Carmela était tout aussi heureuse que nous s'était mise à pleurer de joie à son tour. Je la voyais s'essuyer les yeux de temps à autres alors qu'elle commençait à donner à manger à Alex…

« Poukoi tu pleures papa ? »

« Parce que je suis heureux mon cœur… »

La moue d'incompréhension de mon fils me fit rire et Bella releva la tête pour l'apercevoir. Elle se joignait à mon rire en ajoutant qu'il était « trop mignon »….

Dire qu'il y a deux jours je ne soupçonnai même pas son existence et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je suis fou de joie d'être le père de sa fille…C'est dingue ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti pleinement heureux…Mais là, grâce à Isabella…C'était le cas…

.

Je la pris par la main pour l'entrainer sur la terrasse car j'avais à présent une chose importante à lui dire. Elle ne posa aucune résistance mais me regarda avec un air intrigué…Je m'arrêtai pour lui faire face et posa mes mains sur sa taille. Nos regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, je lui souriais avant de lui dire ce que pour moi étais à présent une évidence….

« Bella…Je veux être officiellement le père de Carlie… »

« Que…Quoi ? » Me répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

« Je veux reconnaître Carlie… »

« Oh…mais…je…je comprends que tu veuilles le faire….mais… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas…je ne veux en aucun cas vous séparer si c'est de ça dont tu as peur…Je ne veux que votre bonheur…et si possible en faire partie…si tu le veux bien…. »

« Oh Edward ! - _Elle laissa à nouveau des larmes de joie perler sur son visage et me sauta au cou_. - Oui…Oui je veux bien que tu reconnaisses Carlie si cela peut te rendre heureux…et oui je voudrais apprendre à te connaître davantage et que tu fasses partie de nos vies ! »

Son aveu provoqua une explosion de gaieté dans mon cœur ! Je la soulevais du sol et tourna sur place avec elle agrippée à mon cou…

.

Il était temps pour moi d'aller mettre Alex en pyjama. J'eu l'agréable surprise d'être accompagné par Isabella…Elle avait un don avec le petit…avec Carlie…avec les enfants en général sûrement… Elle était douce, tendre et aimante… Comment faire pour ne pas être sous son charme ? Je n'avais pas envie de lui résister….Loin de là !

Une fois préparé, j'emmenai mon fils dans sa chambre…Bella se joignait à nous après avoir était cherché son portable dans le salon…

« J'ai une idée…Je dois appeler Carlie pour lui raconter son histoire…enfin…pour que tu lui racontes une histoire…. »

« Oui et ? »

« Ben s'est simple…tu vas le faire en même temps pour ton fils… »

_Cette idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré ! Cette femme est géniale !_

« Bella tu es incroyable ! C'est une excellente idée ! »

Sur ce, elle composa le numéro de téléphone pour appeler Carlie. La petite venait de se mettre en pyjama et Jacob venait de la border…Celui-ci mit leur téléphone sur haut-parleur et Bella fit de même avec son portable…

« Ma puce, tu veux toujours que ce soit Edward qui te lise ton histoire ? » Demanda Bella

« Woui ! Pace que parrain ben il sait pas faire comme toi maman… »

Je la regardai d'un air inquisiteur et elle me chuchota qu'il fallait que je fasse la voix des personnages en essayant d'être convainquant…

« Oh !... » Répondis-je stupéfait.

« Tu veux qu'il te lise quelle histoire ma puce ? » Lui demanda Bella

« Roc et nouky… » Répondit Carlie

« Elle suce son pouce là… » M'informa Bella

« Tu veux Rox et Roucky ma chérie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite

« Woui maman…. »

Je pris le livre d'Alexandre dans sa bibliothèque et m'installa sur le lit de mon fils. Celui-ci vint se blottir contre moi en serrant son doudou contre lui et je pris le portable que Bella me tendait…

« Vas-y…c'est à toi de jouer…papa » Me dit-elle

Mon cœur fit un salto arrière dans ma poitrine en entendant le dernier mot qu'elle venait de prononcer…

« Carlie ?... » L'appelais-je

« Coucou Eware ! »

« Coucou… » Lui dis-je tout en regardant mon fils…

Tout un tas d'émotions se bousculaient dans ma tête…J'étais euphorique à l'idée de raconter une histoire à…mes deux enfants en même temps…Bella avait eu une idée géniale ! Mais l'idée la plus géniale encore fut quand elle me prit en photo entrain de raconter l'histoire de Disney aux petits….

Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir sur le sol près du lit d'Alexandre et me regarda admirativement…

Petit à petit…Alex commença à sucer son pouce et ses petits yeux se fermèrent doucement…

Nous entendîmes un «T'aime maman… » Suivi d'un « T'aime Eware… » - qui me fit pleurer de bonheur- et nous sûmes que les deux petits anges étaient dans les bras de Morphée… Chose qui nous fut confirmé pour Carlie par Jacob qui repris le combiné et qui se foutait de moi en me disant que je faisais mieux la voix d'un chien que celle d'un renard ! Nous rîmes de bon cœur mais sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les petits et nous saluâmes le parrain de ma fille avant de raccrocher….

.

_Ma fille…putain…c'est génial ! Il n'y a aucun mot capable de décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment !_

.

Je rangeai le livre dans la bibliothèque et pris Bella par la main pour l'entraîner vers la terrasse.

« J'ai du mal à y croire… »

« A croire quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« A croire que j'ai rencontré une femme merveilleuse et que je suis le père de sa fille… » Lui dis-je en l'attirant contre moi.

« Edward… »

« Je sais…Ce n'est pas le moment d'essayer de te séduire…nous aurons tout le temps après que Carlie soit sortie d'affaire… »

« Tu crois vraiment que… »

« N'en doute pas ! Je suis avec toi maintenant et nous allons surmonter ça ensemble ! Tout s'arrangera…Je te le promets ! » Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

J'avais pourtant peur de lui promettre l'impossible…mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la voir si malheureuse.

.

Je la soulevai du sol sous son regard surpris et m'avança sur le bord de la piscine….

« Edward… » Me dit-elle ave un air interrogatif.

« Bella…. » Lui répondis-je amusé

« Repose-moi… »

« J'adore t'avoir dans mes bras… » Affirmais-je pas si taquin que ça….

« Eloignes-toi de la piscine… » M'ordonna-t-elle

« Que dirais-tu d'un bain de minuit ? »

_Hummmm….Un bain de minuit…Bella…nue dans la piscine avec moi…._

_Calme-toi Cullen !_

« Il n'est pas minuit… » Me répondit-elle ironiquement

« Oui…mais ça s'est pas grave…l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! »

« Carmela est dans la cuisine…. »

Au même moment et comme « sauvé par la gong », cette dernière nous signala qu'elle allait se coucher et qu'elle nous avez préparé notre dîner qu'elle avait laissé au chaud dans le four…Après l'avoir salué, elle nous laissa seul Bella et moi…

« Voilà…plus rien ne nous retiens… »

« Edward…non….NOooon !! »

_SPLASH !_

_._

Je venais de sauter dans l'eau avec Bella dans mes bras. En remontant à la surface, j'eu la vision d'un pauvre petit chaton mouillé qui voulait sortir ses griffes ! Elle était faussement en colère après moi et j'étais mort de rire devant sa moue boudeuse. Elle s'éloigna de moi mais en 2 ou 3 brasses j'étais à nouveau contre-elle et je l'attrapai par la taille pour la ramener contre moi.

« Ne fais pas la tête…. »

« Je ne fais pas la tête…tu es un idiot ! » Répliqua-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou alors que j'osais passer mes bras autour de sa taille. Le contact avec son corps était électrisant !

« Hum…j'adore quand tu es en colère… »

« Ouais ben c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore l'habitude ! »

« Ça veut dire que ce sera bientôt le cas ? » La taquinais-je

« Oh…Heu… »

« J'espère de tout mon cœur…surtout si tu envisages le même genre de réconciliation que moi après… » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! » S'écria-t-elle en me tapant sur l'épaule

« Aïe ! »

« Oh…Comme si j'avais réussi à te faire mal ! »

« Oui… très mal » Lui dis-je en faisant des yeux de cocker

« Ok…J'ai compris de qui ma fille tiens cette mimique… » Me dit-elle en souriant

« Ça marche ? »

« Ça dépend de ce que tu attends… »

« Un bisou magique…Juste là… » Lui dis-je en lui montrant l'endroit où elle venait de me taper si faiblement qu'en réalité cela ne m'avait procurait qu'un effleurement…

« Ok…. » Répliqua-t-elle juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon épaule et de déposer un tendre baiser sur ma fausse blessure.

_Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrais marcher si…_

_._

« J'ai aussi mal là… » Ajoutais-je en lui montrant mon front avec mon index…

Elle me regarda en souriant et y déposa un autre baiser…

_Tente ta chance mon vieux !_

« Là aussi ça fait mal… » Lui dis-je en lui présentant ma joue droite…

Autre baiser….

_Hummm !!_

_Quitte ou double ?_

« Mais…c'est là où s'est le plus douloureux… » Affirmais-je en lui indiquant mes lèvres…

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je me perdis dans l'expression intense de celui-ci…Elle avait cette drôle de lueur dans les yeux…la même que j'avais aperçu lorsque je l'avais embrassé dans mon bureau…Je n'eu pas l'occasion de réfléchir davantage que je senti ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes….

Je venais de retrouver ses lèvres douces et délicates… Elle ferma les yeux et je la pressai plus contre mon corps… Nos lèvres bougèrent harmonieusement ses savourant l'une l'autre…Je passai le bout de ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, comprenant ma demande, Bella entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et elle gémit de plaisir lorsque ma langue alla rejoindre la sienne pour entamer un ballet de caresses langoureuses…. Alors que je savourais son goût exquis, mes mains partirent à l'exploration de son corps… Je la sentais frémir contre moi et cela attisa mon désir pour elle… Je pouvais sentir mon sexe ce durcir avec force dans mon boxer de bain… Bella se pressa contre moi et mon corps s'embrasa… Elle du sentir mon érection et mit fin à notre baiser pour reprendre sa respiration…

« Edward…je…je ne peux pas…je suis désolée…. »

« Je comprends…Ne t'inquiète pas… »

« Nous devrions apprendre à nous connaître avant…non ? »

« Tu as raison… » Lui dis-je en l'entrainant vers l'île gonflable au milieu de la piscine…

Je lui indiquai de monter dessus et je fus obligé de la pousser par les fesses pour l'aider….

Bon ok…ça n'était qu'un prétexte…et vu le regard faussement outré que Bella me lança, elle savait parfaitement que j'en avais profité….

« Alors…Dis-moi…Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? » Lui demandais-je en prenant place à côté d'elle sur notre embarcation de fortune.

« Le vert…et toi ? »

« Le marron… » Lui révélais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

_Dois-je lui avouer que s'est à cause de ses yeux ?_

.

Nous continuâmes de discuter tout les deux… sans voir le temps défiler devant nous. Bella était merveilleuse…Nous apprenions doucement à nous connaître. Nous découvrions les goûts de l'autre…Elle me parla de sa famille, de son père Chef de la police d'une petite bourgade appelé Forks à quelques kilomètres de Seattle, de sa mère remariée avec un joueur de Base-ball… J'adorai l'écouter parler…elle me raconta son enfance, pénible à cause du divorce de ses parents, de ses joies et de ses peines de petite fille solitaire…et de sa passion pour les livres…

Elle me demanda de parler de moi… Je n'en revenais pas…

« Tu ne lis pas les magasines ? » La taquinais-je

« Non…surtout pas ceux de la presse à scandale… »Répliqua-t-elle

« Ok…alors que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout… »

« Ça risque d'être long ! »

« J'ai tout mon temps… »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire face à son engouement. Elle était têtue d'après ce que j'avais réussi à comprendre…et j'adorai ça !

.

Elle me posa des questions sur ma famille, mes amis… Nous rîmes de bon cœur quand nous comparions quelques anecdotes d'enfance qui nous faisaient rire alors qu'à l'époque nous en avions eu honte…

J'aimai énormément cette complicité qui commençait à s'installer entre nous…et je voyais dans son regard que Bella était tout aussi ravi que moi.

Puis vint le sujet douloureux de Tanya…Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de lui en parler…

Bella fut surprise d'apprendre que ma décision de quitter définitivement Tanya n'avait été prise que ce matin même… Voyant son air gêné, je la regardai en espérant qu'elle réponde à ma question silencieuse…

« Je…Je ne veux pas briser ton couple Edward…Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme…. »

« Je le sais…Je n'en ai jamais douté…mon couple n'existe plus depuis bien longtemps et ce n'est pas toi qui en est responsable ! Je suis le premier fautif ! Je ne sais pas….en y réfléchissant bien…je crois que Tanya ne m'a jamais aimé vu comment elle se comporte avec moi ou ma famille…Pour ma part, je voulais croire que s'était de l'amour…plus pour ne pas perdre mon fils ou le faire souffrir…mais je ne nous rendrai pas service, ni à lui, ni à moi en restant avec une femme que je n'aime pas…et en y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai jamais aimé Tanya…Ce qu'il y a eu entre nous n'était pas de l'amour…juste…une complaisance liée à du sexe…mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'aspire… »

« Serais-tu entrain de me dire que tu es un romantique et que comme Monsieur Darcy tu cherches ta belle Elisabeth ? »

« Je ne la cherche plus…elle est venue à moi… »

« Oh… »

Elle me regarda intensément et la coloration rosâtre que prenaient ses pommettes la rendait encore plus belle… Oui si je pouvais me comparer à Darcy alors Bella était mon Elisabeth Bennet personnelle….

L'instant était magique…Je la tenais toujours dans mes bras et elle avait son bras en travers de mon torse. La nuit avait fait son apparition et l'éclairage tamisé automatique de la piscine rendait la scène très romantique.

Bella s'était appuyé sur son coude et était légèrement tourné vers moi…Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et me souriait…Mon ange me souriait… Je caressai tendrement sa joue….et elle soupira de bien-être…

Cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps si mon estomac ne s'était pas manifesté dans un grognement qui nous fit éclater de rire….

« On n'échappe pas à sa condition humaine…. » Me dit-elle

« Oui…Viens nous allons grignoter un truc… »

« Edward atten….. »

_SPLASH !_

.

.o**o

_**Bella PV :**_

.

C'est en riant que nous sortions de la piscine…J'étais frigorifié à présent. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer…Qu'elle heure pouvait-il être ?

Edward m'avait donné un drap de bain que j'avais enroulé autour de moi. Il était rentré dans la maison pour nous préparer un truc à manger… En entrant dans le salon, mon attention fut attirée par la grande horloge murale…

_1h27 du matin ! Putain de merde !!! Leah va s'inquiéter….Je ne peux pas rester ici…_

.

Je me dirigeais vers la table du salon et je pris mon portable avant de rejoindre Edward dans la cuisine…

« Ça va être prêts dans 2 minutes…Carmela nous a préparé un gratin de gnocchis… »

« Edward…je ne peux pas rester…Il faut que je rentre mon amie Leah va s'inquiéter… »

Il releva la tête vers moi et je pu y voir une profonde tristesse…

_Non…ne me regarde pas comma ça…je ne pourrais pas te résister…._

Je n'avais pas envie de partir et je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il n'en avait pas envie non plus.

« Bella…Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes… »

_Voilà…il l'a dit ! En plus de ça, il me faisait les mêmes yeux de cocker que Carlie… Tel pér…Oh merde ! C'est la première fois que cette expression prend un sens concret pour moi… « Tel père, telle fille »…C'est incroyable cette sensation ! _

_C'est complètement dingue ! _

_Je ne le connais que depuis hier soir et…je me sens irréfutablement attiré par cet homme…Il est si doux, si attentionné, si gentil, si…beau, si attirant, si sexy…si orgasmique !!!!_

_Bella tu ne dois pas rester là…Tu ne lui résisteras pas !_

_Qui te dit que j'ai envie de lui résister ?_

_Ce n'est pas raisonnable…._

_Le cœur à des raisons…_

_Que la raison ne connaît pas ! Ouais je sais ! Mais là ce n'est pas ton cœur qui parle, ce sont tes putains d'hormones !!!_

_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais pour mon cœur ?_

_Attends ne me dis pas que…_

_Ben…et pourquoi pas ?_

_Putain de merde ! Tu sais dans quoi tu te lances là ?_

_Non et toi ?_

_Ok…Touché ! Mais fais gaffe…_

_Promis !_

.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas et restai muette, Edward s'approcha de moi…Il m'attrapa le poignet et me supplia une nouvelle fois de ne pas partir…

« Bella…Reste avec moi…s'il te plaît… »

« Edward…si je reste…Nous savons ce qui risque de se passer… »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et me fit un irrésistible sourire en coin…Il me plaqua contre le frigo américain et pressa son corps contre le mien…

« Il ne se passera rien que nous ne voulons tout les deux… »

« Edward… »

« Serais-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Entre adultes consentant ? »

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment…. »

« Je sais…mais je ne tiens plus Bella…Laisse-moi t'aimer…dès cette nuit… »

« Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? »

« Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi… » Répliqua-t-il avec un ton taquin

J'esquissai un sourire…Même s'il m'avait répondu sur le ton de l'humour, je voyais très bien dans son regard qu'il était très sérieux…

Est-ce possible ? Est-ce possible que deux personnes s'aiment au premier coup d'œil ?

_Ça s'appelle le coup de foudre ma poule !_

_._

Nous restions là…collés l'un contre l'autre…nos regards imbriqués ensemble traduisant nos interrogations muettes…

Il posa son front contre le mien et je pouvais sentir son désir pour moi contre mon bas ventre…Mon corps frissonné rien que de le savoir excité à cause de moi…

Il voulait m'aimer….cette nuit…Mais que voulais-je moi ?....Oui….Oui je voulais être aimé…je voulais qu'il m'aime…cette nuit….demain serait un autre jour…

_Ça va être chaud ! Waouh !!!_

Je relevai la tête et l'embrassai tendrement sur le front…Ma décision était prise…

« Carpe Diem… » Murmurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

En une fraction de seconde, ma réponse avait atteint son cerveau et la lueur de désir qu'il y avait dans ses yeux devint un vrai brasier !

Il s'empara de ma bouche et m'enlaça désespérément contre lui….Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et approfondissait notre baiser. Je savourai le goût et la douceur de sa langue jouant avec la mienne…Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, il n'y avait qu'un désir infini pour l'autre….

Ses mains parcouraient l'ensemble de mon corps alors que sa bouche quitta mes lèvres pour explorer mon cou… Je sentais le bout de sa langue faire le trajet de ma mâchoire au lobe de mon oreille… il m'embrassa juste sous celui-ci avant de le sucer délicatement et de faire réagir instinctivement mon entrejambe qui s'inonda de désir… Je m'abandonnai totalement dans ses bras, face à ses caresses et ses baisers qui m'envoûtaient littéralement… plus rien ne comptait à part mon désir pour cet homme et ce que nous étions sur le point de faire…

« Bella…Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi… » Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille

« Edward… »

Il tira doucement sur le nœud du haut de mon maillot de bain dans ma nuque et fit de même avec celui dans mon dos libérant ainsi ma poitrine pour ses yeux avides de désir… Je sentais une de ses mains faire des circonvolutions dans mon dos puis descendre vers mes fesses alors qu'il s'empara d'un de mes seins avec l'autre main et commença à le malaxer doucement…

Il s'empara à nouveau de ma bouche et me souleva par les fesses m'obligeant ainsi à encercler ses hanches avec mes jambes. Sans rompre notre baiser, il m'emmena dans le salon où il m'allongea sur le canapé…

Il se positionna au-dessus de moi, veillant à ne pas m'écraser, et commença la découverte de mon corps…J'écartai les jambes en sentant son genou s'incérer au milieu pour lui permettre de venir se positionner entre elles…Il caressa…embrassa…suça chaque centimètre de ma peau qui lui était accessible… Nos mains et nos lèvres étaient aussi avides du corps de l'autre…Je parcourais délicatement son corps comme s'il était fait d'un métal précieux… mes doigts retracés chacun de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés allant de ses pectoraux à ses abdominaux… Il était parfait…J'embrassai son cou, ses épaules et me laissaient envahir par mon désir pour lui…

.

.o**o

_**Edward PV :**_

.

_Bella…_

Je la sentais s'abandonner au plaisir que je lui donnai… son corps frissonnait contre le mien…

Sa peau, d'une douceur incomparable, si parfumée…faisait de moi son esclave soumis…Je voulais la sentir…Je voulais la goûter…Je voulais être en elle et la posséder entièrement…

J'explorais sa magnifique poitrine à coup de langue, de baisers et de caresses incandescentes…ses tétons durcis par le plaisir étaient de douces tentations auxquelles ma bouche ne résista pas…Je les embrassai…les léchai…les suçai alors que Bella se tortillait contre moi et gémissait de plaisir…

Je la sentais de plus en plus excitée… Mon corps entier brûlait d'un désir sans limite…Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça…Jamais je n'avais éprouvai un tel besoin vital de faire l'amour à une femme…Jamais…

Je passai ma main au niveau de son intimité et sentir qu'elle était humide de désir décupla le mien… Mon sexe, tendu à bloc dans mon caleçon de bain, ne demandait qu'à exploser…

Je tirais lentement les ficelles qui maintenaient son slip de bain et envoya valser celui-ci à travers la pièce…

Bella gémissait mon prénom et étouffa un cri de surprise lorsque mes doigts caressèrent son sexe trempé…

Elle était entièrement épilée et à cette découverte mon excitation fut à son comble !

Je traçai un sillon avec le bout de ma langue en allant de sa poitrine à son nombril…j'embrassai ses hanches et descendait vers ma nouvelle terre promise…

Je la saisissais par les fesses, passa une de ses jambes au-dessus de mon épaule et plongea la tête entre ses cuisses…pour lécher délicatement ses lèvres intimes et introduire ma langue en elle…

« Oh ! Edward….Hummm… »

Je relevais la tête pour voir que Bella avait les yeux fermés et se mordait la lèvre inférieure…

Je souriais de satisfaction avant que ma langue n'aille à la recherche de son bouton d'amour et commence à lui infliger une douce torture… Son suc divin enivrait tous mes sens…

Mes doigts allèrent caresser sa fente suintante de plaisir et Bella cria d'extase lorsque j'entrai un doigt en elle…Je continuai de la lécher tout en accentuant les va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son vagin en y introduisant un doigt supplémentaire …Elle se tortillait dans tout les sens et agrippa mes cheveux…

« Oh mon Dieu !...C'est si bon….Edward !! »

J'accentuais mes mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle …je voyais sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme effréné signe que son cœur devait être déchaîné…

Je la sentais proche…si proche de l'orgasme…Je relevais la tête et lui réclama son abandon…

« Viens Bella…laisse toi aller mon ange…jouis pour moi Isabella… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien au moment même où je sentais son sexe se contracter autour de mes doigts…Elle cambra violement les reins et son corps entier fut pris de convulsion…

« Edwaaaard !!!! »

La voir jouir en criant mon prénom fut la plus belle chose que j'avais vue de toute ma vie…

Elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration…Ses mains étaient sur son cœur comme si elle essayait de l'apaiser…

Je léchai mes doigts recouvert de son essence naturelle avant de remonter vers elle en parcourant son corps de tendres baisers…

Je m'emparai à nouveau de sa bouche, lui faisant ainsi goûter son nectar mélangé à ma salive…

Elle reprit ses caresses sur mon corps et sa bouche alla droit sur mon point sensible au niveau de ma clavicule me faisant gémir de plaisir…ce qu'elle ne rata pas de remarquer…

« Bella….Tu me rends complètement dingue… »

Elle continua en me léchant le cou jusqu'à arriver à mon lobe d'oreille quelle suça sans retenu….

« Je veux te faire mienne Bella…. »

Elle agrippa mes cheveux et me murmura…

« Prends-moi Edward…Je veux te sentir en moi maintenant ! »

_Putain ! J'ai pas du tout pensé à prendre une capote !_

Voyant mon regard hésitant elle me montra son bras en me disant qu'elle avait un implant contraceptif à cet endroit là….

Je ne me fis pas prier et me débarrassa immédiatement de mon boxer de bain.

Je souriais en voyant son rougissement lorsqu'elle aperçu ma queue durcie de plaisir se frotter contre son sexe et qu'elle forma un « O » significatif avec sa bouche…

Je soulevais sa jambe et la cala contre ma hanche. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et le soutenait alors que je la pénétrai doucement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que j'étais entièrement en elle…

_Elle est si étroite, si douce…putain !...c'est trop bon !...._

Je commençai à bouger lentement en elle….ressortant entièrement ma queue de son vagin…et admirant sa progression lorsque j'entrai à nouveau en elle… J'étais volontairement lent…savourant ce moment…

« Tu es si étroite…s'en est divin…. »

Je voyais qu'elle me regardait faire avec un air espiègle…Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et me tapa sur la fesse…

« On s'impatiente Mademoiselle Swan ? » Lui demandais-je amusé par son geste

Elle plissa les yeux en me lançant un regard de défis et commença alors à se caresser les seins en me regardant droit dans les yeux…

_Elle veut ma mort ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Attention à ton cœur Isabella…_

Cette vision m'embrasa totalement et décupla au centuple mon désir pour elle….Ma virilité augmenta au-delà de l'imaginable…Je la pénétrai d'un brusque coup de rein et la saisissant par les hanches, j'accélérais mes va-et-vient à un rythme endiablé….

Plus rien ne comptait…Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi…unissant nos corps dans un même élan de passion…

Je relevais ses fesses pour pouvoir la pénétrer plus profondément….Ma fougue fut ravivé lorsqu'elle me demanda d'y aller plus fort…sa requête m'enflamma et je m'exécutai pour notre plaisir mutuel…

« Oh…Oh oui….Edward ! Oui…oui….oui !! Oh putain Edward !!! »

Nos respirations erratiques traduisaient l'emprise de notre passion sur notre corps et la Taticardie de notre cœur.

Je me sentais proche de la jouissance mais je ne voulais pas jouir sans elle… Elle attrapa ma main libre et y entrelaça nos doigts.

Je plaçai mon autre main à la jonction de nos deux sexes et alla titiller rageusement son clitoris avec mon pouce…

« Jouis…Jouis pour moi Isabella…viens avec moi… »

Je sentis alors ses muscles vaginaux se contracter violement autour de mon sexe me signalant qu'elle venait de succomber à son orgasme…

« EDWAAARD !!!! »

Elle avait planté ses ongles dans le bas de mon dos mais la voir jouir grâce à moi ne me fit même pas ressentir la douleur…Deux coup de reins plus tard, je libérai ma semence à l'intérieur de son corps tout en criant son prénom alors que la jouissance me foudroya…

« BELLA !!! »

Je m'écroulai sur son corps et laissa ma tête dans sa poitrine. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me caressant tendrement les cheveux. J'écoutai son cœur et sa respiration s'apaiser alors que mon propre rythme cardiaque redevenait régulier…

.

Je me détachai doucement d'elle et la prenais dans mes bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dons mon torse et je posai ma joue au sommet de son crâne…

Je lui caressai tendrement le bras et le bas du dos…alors qu'elle s'amusait à faire des circonvolutions du bout des doigts autour de mon nombril…

« Je n'ai jamais connu un orgasme pareil… » Lui avouais-je au bout d'un moment…

« Moi non plus…tu as étais extraordinaire Edward ! »

« Pas autant que toi ! » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

Nous resserrâmes notre étreinte en même temps et je l'entendis essayer de retenir un bâillement…Nos ébats nous avaient laissé couvert de sueur et totalement épuisés…Ne me voyant pas passé la nuit avec elle sur le canapé au risque de nous faire découvrir nu le lendemain matin par Carmela – _Qui serait ravie de ce qui venait de se passer entre nous ! _– ou par Alexandre – _là ça serait plus difficile à gérer !!_ – je me levai et tendis la main à Bella pour l'aider à se lever….

J'attrapai nos maillots de bain en vitesse et me retournai vers Bella…Elle était magnifique…debout devant moi…nue…le sourire aux lèvres…les effets de la jouissance encore visible sur son visage…détachant ses cheveux en bataille et les coiffant avec ses doigts…Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son corps…je la contemplai telle une véritable œuvre d'art…

Mon cœur redevint taticarde et un détail réactiva brutalement mon envie d'elle…Je voyais ma propre semence s'écouler à l'intérieur de ses cuisses

Elle suivit mon regard et releva la tête vers moi en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en souriant…

_Elle est incroyable !_

_Je sens que ta nuit va être courte mon pote ! Très courte !!_

A cette vision idyllique, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mon sexe durcisse immédiatement et qu'un désir encore plus fort que le précédent ne s'empare de moi…

J'avais de nouveau envie d'elle… tout de suite !

Je m'approchai d'elle en courant presque et elle me regarda avec un air espiègle lorsqu'elle aperçu que ma queue était à nouveau disposé pour elle…

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure ? Ah oui !_

Je lui donnais nos maillots et la souleva du sol tout en lui murmurant « Carpe Diem » avant de l'emmener en la portant dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée pour rejoindre la chambre d'amis où nous allions passer le reste de la nuit à nous aimer passionnellement…

.

.

.

.

o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o

_**Voilà….**_

_**J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine ??**_

_**Lol**_

_**Pssitt ! Le petit bouton vert…là…juste en dessous…Je crois qu'il aimerait bien que tu clic dessus pour me laisser un com'….lol**_

_**Gros bisous à toutes et à bientôt pour la suite !**_

_**Mélie**_


	8. Réaliser

_**Coucou !!!**_

_**Je ne vous ai pas oublié !! Ben non !**_

_**Je suis en Italie dans ma famille et mon adorable cousin m'a prêté sa connexion Internet !**_

_**Ce chap était un peu plus court que les autres mais j'ai écrit sur le bateau qui ma emmené ici depuis Genova…Un jour en mer pour écrire…pas mal hein ?**_

_**Je ne voulais pas vous laisser en plan pendant 15 jours…donc…lol**_

_**Il me reste encore une semaine à passé en Sicile…lol Promis ! Je prends mon pc avec moi et j'écrirais plein de chap que je vous posterais en rentrant !**_

_**Je vous fais plein de bisous !!**_

_**A dans 1 semaine !!**_

_**.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…**_

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Bip bip bip…bip bip bip !

_Grr…C'est quoi encore que ce truc là ?...Ah oui…C'est mon putain de réveil !!! Il est où cette saloperie ?...Pff ! _

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et aperçu mon portable du coin de l'œil…Je l'attrapai pour éteindre la sonnerie et résistai à mon envie de le balancer contre le mur…

_7h15…youpi !...Nan mais j'vous jure !...Mais ma petite princesse en vaut largement le coup ! Il faut que j'appel Carlie…petit déj'…Bisou essentiel à ma journée !…même s'il ne sera que virtuel encore une fois…Vivement que je puisse à nouveau la prendre dans mes bras !…_

Je composai le numéro de l'hôpital et entendis la voix de ma petite princesse…

« Maman ? »

« Bonjour ma puce… »

« Bonjour maman d'amour ! » S'écria ma fille toute joyeuse.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Woui…et toi ? »

« Oui… »

_Si tu savais…j'ai dormi avec ton papa…._

« T'as fait dodo avec Eware ? »

_QUOI ??? Elle a des dons de voyance ou quoi ???_

« Tchat !!!….quoi ? Heu…non ! NON non non !!! » Réussis-je à répondre alors que je failli m'étouffer

« Ah…Ben t'as vu que maman elle a pas fait des bisous à Eware ! T'es bête ! » Répliqua Carlie çà l'intention de quelqu'un près d'elle

« Tu parles à qui ma puce ? »

« A parrain…il a dit à Leah que tu avait fait dodo avec Eware… »

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore était lui dire cet imbécile ! Il n'en rate pas une !_

« Passe-moi cet idiot ! »

« Tiens l'idiot ! C'est maman…et tu vas encore te faire diputer ! »

_Là ma fille t'est encore loin du compte !!!_

_._

« Hé ! Ciao Bellissima ! »

« Ciao tout seul abruti !! Qu'est-ce que tu as était raconté à ma fille ? »

« Heu…rien…mais Leah m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire que tu n'étais pas rentré de la nuit…donc je lui ai dis qu'étant donné qu'Eward était la dernière personne avec laquelle tu étais, tu avais du dormir chez-lui…Il faudrait que tu l'appelles d'ailleurs…elle s'inquiète… »

« Mouais… »

« Bon alors quoi de neuf ? T'as eu le temps de dormir ? Il ne t'a pas trop épuisé ton Edward ? »

_Dois-je lui dire que nous avions fait l'amour 4 fois cette nuit et que j'avais eu au total 8 orgasmes ? Là le pauvre Jacob ne s'en remettra pas…_

_Bon après tout…tant pis pour lui !_

« Oh Jacob si tu savais…Edward est un amant incroyable ! Nous avons fait l'amour 4 fois de suite ! Il est insatiable ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'orgasmes de toute ma vie ! (_Tiens prend ça ! Surtout pour la période où tu étais concerné !!)_ On a fait ça dans le salon, dans la chambre, dans la salle de… » Lui avouais-je de ma voix la plus sensuel de femme comblée…

« Oui, bon ça va !! Je crois que j'ai compris ! »

« T'as exploité au maximum combien de positions sexuelles différentes au cours d'une même nuit ? Parce qu'hier soir…Edward et moi on a… »

« STOP !! Je ne veux rien savoir ! »

« Nan mais tu sais…j'ai découvert que j'étais vachement plus souple que je le pensais…Surtout quand Edward m'a prise dans… »

« BELLA !!!! ARRÊTE !!! »

« Petit joueur !...Donc tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises à notre fille ? »

« Ok…Attends une minute ! T'as dit quoi là ? NOTRE fille ? Alors ça veut dire que ? »

« Oui…Edward est le père biologique de Carlie… »

« Waouh ! »

.

J'expliquai à mon meilleur ami que nous n'avions pas encore les résultats pour la compatibilité entre Edward et la petite…mais lui semblait plus confiant que moi…

Je lui fis promettre de ne rien dire à Carlie sur « son papa » car je préférais le faire moi-même face à face…et avec Edward si possible…

Jacob me demanda si j'avais réellement passé la nuit avec ce dernier où si je m'étais foutu de lui depuis le début. Mais je lui avouai la vérité…que je ne lui avais absolument pas menti…

Il n'en revenait pas et moi non plus ! Je lui racontai ce que je savais (et ce que je pensais être en droit de dire à Jacob), à savoir qu'Edward avait un fils, qu'il était fiancé mais qu'il allait rompre et surtout…que nous avions eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre….

.

« Fais gaffe à ton cul ma belle ! Je ne le sens pas ce coup là ! »

« J'ai confiance en lui Jacob… »

« Mais tu le connais à peine ! »

« Je sais… »

« Je sais que tu as besoin d'être aimée Bellissima mais promets-moi de faire très attention à toi ! »

« Je te le promets…» Lui répondis-je touché par son inquiétude à mon égard.

« Je te repasse ta fille…Elle sautille partout pour que je lui passe sa maman ! Bisous ma belle ! »

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Jessica elle m'a appoté un muffin au chocolat ce matin ! Il était énome !! et trop trop bon !!! Parrain il en a mangé 5 et Jessica aussi ! »

« Houlà ! Tu diras à Jessica de faire attention sinon elle va vraiment devenir une baleine ! » M'esclaffais-je

« Ah non alors ! J'veux pas qu'elle devienne une baleine !!» S'énerva ma fille.

_Je crois bien que Jessica va être mise au régime de force par sa petite protégée…_

_._

« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ma puce ? »

« Si…mais je vais aller faire encore un peu dodo avec Baloo… »

_Elle vient de se lever et elle est déjà très fatiguée…ça n'augure rien de bon…_

Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir….A distance, je pouvais laisser libre court à ma tristesse…Je me sentais de plus en plus impuissante face à sa maladie…Je laissais mes larmes s'écouler librement le long de mes joues…

_Mon Dieu protégé là ! Par pitié !_

Je fus soudain envahi par un lourd sentiment de culpabilité qui me donna la nausée…Comment avais-je pu m'abandonner dans les bras d'Edward alors que ma fille luttait contre la mort ?!! J'étais une mère indigne !! Je risquai de perdre mon bébé et je n'avais pensé qu'à moi !!!

« Va faire dodo avec Baloo ma puce…je te téléphonerais tout à l'heure… »

« Je t'aime ma petite maman d'amour… »

« Je t'ai aussi ma petite chérie d'amour… »

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de raccrocher…Je fis de même en me frottant les yeux pour sécher mes larmes.

.

Les rayons du soleil commencèrent à percer à travers les double rideaux et j'aperçu l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière…

Après m'être aperçu que celle-ci ne m'avait pas rendu aveugle contrairement à mes premières sensations, je senti qu'il y avait une note laissée à mon attention sur l'oreiller à côté de moi…

_**Isabella,**_

_**Je suis parti travailler pour assister à une réunion importante… Tu étais si belle endormie ce matin que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller… J'ai tellement hâte de pourvoir te serrer dans mes bras… Rejoins-moi pour le déjeuner si tu le peux… **_

_**Toutes mes pensées et mon cœur sont avec toi**_

_**Edward**_

.

D'habitude je n'aime pas quand on m'appelle Isabella mais avec lui…ça fait super sexy !!

Je serrai son petit mot contre mon cœur et roulai en boule sur le lit comme une gamine de 15 ans au temps de ses premiers émois amoureux…

J'étais partagé entre mon devoir de mère et mon désir de femme…

_Carlie…Carlie avant tout !!_

J'entendis Alexandre courir dans le couloir et criais après Carmela…

Comment allais-je gérer la situation ? Que devrais-je dire à cette femme et encore pire : que devais-je faire si le petit me voyait ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il me voit !!

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de me poser la question que l'on tapa à la porte de la chambre…J'attrapai le drap pour couvrir mon corps nu et autorisa mon visiteur à entrer…

« Bonjour Isabella…Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner… » Me dit Carmela en entrant dans la chambre en portant un plateau chargée de victuailles et dégageant une bonne odeur de café….

« Bonjour Carmela…mais il ne fallait pas vous donner la peine ! »

« Ça n'est rien ! En plus de ça, il y a un petit garçon qui était très pressé de vous voir… »

.

A ce moment là, j'aperçu Alexandre derrière les jambes de cette dernière qui me regardait hésitant…Un sourire vint illuminer son visage lorsque je lui tendis les bras.

Carmela vint l'aider à monter sur le lit et il rampa pour venir se blottir dans mes bras.

« Bonjour Alexandre… »

« 'jour Bella ! T'as fait un gos dodo ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Woui ! Papa il a mangé des kêpes avec moi et il a dit que t'étais là ! »

_Il n'est pas malin ton papa ! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ?!_

Carmela nous regarda avec un air amusé et une larme couler le long de sa joue…

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demandais-je inquiète

« Oh oui Bella ! Vous n'avez pas idée ! » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

« On va oublier le vouvoiement entre-nous, d'accord ? » Lui demandais-je

« Comme tu veux…Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil pour les deux hommes de cette maison ! »

« Merci… »

Elle me tint compagnie avec le petit le temps que je prenne mon petit déjeuner…

« Carmela ?... »

« Oui ?... »

« Je pense qu'Edward t'a expliqué que la santé de ma fille n'était pas au beau fixe ? » Lui dis-je en m'emparant de mon bol de café fumant

« Oui, il m'en a parlé ce matin…Cela le perturbe énormément…Je suis vraiment désolée… »

« Je m'en veut… »

« Pourquoi ?... »

« Je me sens coupable… »

« Tu n'es pas responsable de la maladie de ta fille ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non…Ce n'est pas ça…C'est par rapport à ce qui se passe entre Edward et moi…Je ne devrais pas faire ça…Je ne suis pas une bonne mère…Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste…. Surtout que je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener !»

« Cela vous mènera où vous voulez que cela vous mène. Je sais que la santé de ta fille est ta préoccupation principale…mais l'amour vous tombe dessus quand on s'y attend le moins… »

« Tu crois que c'est réellement de l'amour ? Si vite ? »

« Tu as déjà entendu parler du coup de foudre ? Là je crois que nous en avons un bon exemple…Je sais ce qu'Edward ressent puisqu'il m'en a parlé ce matin…Mais toi, que ressens-tu pour lui ? Si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète… »

« Tu ne l'es pas…Je ne sais pas…Je crois que c'est comme si nous nous étions toujours connu, comme si nous étions les deux pièces d'un tout…Je suis incroyablement attiré physiquement par lui mais pas seulement…J'adore le voir sourire, j'aime l'embrasser, le serrer dans mes bras en l'écoutant me parler de lui…chose qu'il a du mal à faire d'ailleurs… »

« Oui…et pour cause ! Je crois que vous êtes deux âmes sœurs et que vous étiez fait pour vous retrouver…Tu as le droit d'être heureuse et ce n'est pas parce que tu te donneras une chance d'être heureuse avec Edward que tu négligeras ta fille…tu as assez d'amour pour deux dans ton cœur… »

« Merci…J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça… » Lui répondis-je en laissant les larmes s'écouler le long de mes joues.

« Je pense que vous allez avoir besoin l'un de l'autre ces prochains mois…Pour la santé de la petite mais aussi pour Alexandre… »

« Comment ça ? »

.

« Tu ne connais pas Tanya comme je l'a connais…Elle ne vous laissera pas en paix…Je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle a toujours trompé Edward…mais elle n'aime pas les défaites…Elle ne laissera pas Alexandre à son père et elle va vous faire une vie d'enfer. Edward aime tellement son fils que je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer… »

« Oui…je vois ce que tu veux dire…C'est une garce… »

« Le mot est faible…fait bien attention à vous deux…Je serais toujours là pour vous, tu peux compter sur moi ! Je n'ai qu'une hâte, la voir définitivement sortir de sa vie ! »

« Est-ce qu'elle a toujours était comme ça ? »

« Plus ou moins…Oui…Mais à l'époque, Edward était tellement amoureux qu'il n'a rien vu venir…Elle s'est retrouvé enceinte au début de leur relation et Edward, fou de joie l'a demandé en mariage…Les choses se sont dégradés après la naissance d'Alexandre…Tanya a commencé à partir toute la journée lorsqu'Edward est à son travail me laissant le petit toute la journée…Du jour au lendemain, elle a repoussé la date du mariage - _Heureusement pour lui_ _puisqu'il a enfin ouvert les yeux !-_…elle n'a plus voulu que la famille d'Edward vienne à la villa…Elle refuse même que Monsieur et Madame Cullen voient leur petit fils…J'ai vraiment peur qu'elle fasse de sa vie un enfer ! »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire…Je n'imaginai pas la situation à ce point là…J'espère qu'elle aura assez de cervelle pour ne pas faire souffrir son fils et qu'elle évitera de se servir de lui… »

« Tu crois encore au père noël ma p'tite ! » Me dit-elle avant de se lever et de me laisser terminer mon petit déjeuner.

.

Alexandre m'aida à manger les délicieuses crêpes que j'avais dans mon assiette…

_Tiens ça me donne une idée… J'espère que je ne vais pas le déranger en pleine réunion…quoiqu'il soit à peine 9h00…_

_._

« Allo ? »

« Monsieur Cullen ? »

« Bonjour mon ange… » Je pouvais imaginer le sourire sur ses lèvres à cet instant…

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé ! Dommage que tu sois parti travailler… » Lui dis-je en le laissant percevoir ma déception.

« Dommage en effet…T'imaginer seul dans ce lit ne va pas m'aider à me concentrer aujourd'hui… » M'avoua-t-il.

« Mais qui te dis que je suis seul ? » Le taquinais-je

« Comment ça ?! » Répliqua-t-il immédiatement

« Hum…Je suis avec un beau petit blond…qui me fais plein de bisous et de tendre câlins… » Répondis-je sur un ton charmeur

« QUOI ?! » S'emporta-t-il

J'étais écroulé de rire et je mis ma main sur mon téléphone avant de dire à Alexandre de dire coucou à son papa…

« Coucou papa ! » S'écria le petit dans le téléphone.

.

Je tendis mon oreille pour écouter ce qu'Edward allait répondre à son fils mais il parla si bas que je ne pu l'entendre. Le petit bonhomme me regarda droit dans les yeux et me fit un sourire resplendissant avant de se jeter sur moi et de me faire un énorme câlin avec une pluie de gros bisous.

« C'est pour papa ! » Dit-il en riant

L'empressement du petit me fit éclater de rire et nous nous lançâmes dans un gros câlin…

« Attends il faut que je remercie ton papa! »

Alex descendit du lit et quitta la chambre en riant… Je l'entendis faire peur à Carmela qui cria de surprise alors que le petit riait aux éclats.

.

« Ton fils à faillit provoquer une crise cardiaque à Carmela… »

« Tu as faillit faire la même chose avec mon cœur… » Répliqua Edward

« Jaloux ? Hum…c'est bon à savoir ça ! Merci pour les bisous d'Alexandre… »

« J'aimerai que tu me remercies en personne…tu as eu mon mot ? »

« Oui…je vais aller chez mon amie pour me changer et la rassurer un peu…et je viendrais te rejoindre… »

« Très bien…tu pourras prendre une autre tenue pour ce soir ? J'ai invité mes parents à venir dîner à la maison et il y aura aussi ma sœur et mon frère avec leurs conjoints…et… j'aimerai vraiment te les présenter… »

« Ok…et dois-je aussi prendre une tenue pour demain matin ? » Lui demandais-je joueuse.

« Tu oses vraiment poser la question ? » Me charria-t-il

« On ne sais jamais…des fois que tu en aurais marre de moi… » Le taquinais-je

« Ne rêves pas !...Tu me rejoins à mon bureau à 12h00 ? » S'empressa-t-il de me demander

« Oui…à tout à l'heure… »

« A tout à l'heure mon ange… »

.

Après avoir raccroché, je m'enroulai dans le drap et sorti enfin du lit…J'attrapai mes vêtements et allai dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche vivifiante pour m'aider à me réveiller et je me mis à réfléchir à la situation…Edward était le père de Carlie…ok…Il voulait faire partie de ma vie et de celle de ma fille….OK….Mais qu'elle allait être la réaction de sa futur ex-fiancée quand il lui dirait qu'il allait la quitter ? Ce que m'avais dit Carmela ne m'avais pas rassuré sur cette partie là de l'histoire…Je me demandais si je serais heureuse avec lui…

_Je pense que oui…_

_Oui… mais qu'arriverait-il à notre couple si un jour une femme venait comme moi lui dire qu'il était le père de son enfant ??_

_Ah non !! Ça ne va pas le faire !_

_Hypocrite !_

_La ferme !_

_Il faut que j'en parle à Leah…._

.

Je sortis de la douche et m'habilla en vitesse. Je retournais dans la chambre pour faire le lit et prendre le plateau afin de la ramener dans la cuisine.

Carmela était entrain de préparer une tarte aux citrons meringuée pour le dîner de ce soir et Alexandre faisait un « dessin » à son papa…Il avait mis plus de feutre sur la table de la cuisine que sur la feuille de papier…C'était trop mignon !

J'allais dans le salon pour récupérer mon sac et je fus soudain saisi par un constat étrange…Il n'y avait absolument aucune photo dans cette maison…

Pourtant, une maison avec un petit bonhomme aussi mignon qu'Alexandre…il devrait y voir des photos de lui partout !

J'avais des photos de Carlie dans chaque pièce de mon appartement ! Mon fond d'écran de mon ordinateur est une photo du jour de sa naissance…même le frigo s'était transformé en une fresque épique sur la croissance de ma petite puce !

Mais ici…Il n'y avait rien ! En réfléchissant un peu, il n'y avait même pas de photo d'Edward et de Tanya…Rien ! Etrange…très étrange…

.

Je pris congé pour retourner chez Leah où j'étais sûre de subir un interrogatoire digne de la gestapo !

.

Je garai ma Porsche en bas de chez-elle et m'empara des paquets qu'Edward m'avait donné pour Carlie.

Leah n'était pas encore partie travailler…manque de chance pour moi ! Elle m'attendait assise les bras croisés dans son canapé et l'air grognon qu'elle affichait me laissait penser que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure comme la fois où ados, Jacob et moi nous avions passé la nuit dehors sans prévenir nos parents…Résultat des courses : privé de sortie et plus de téléphone pendant un mois…Bon faut dire aussi qu'on avait pas prévu ça…on avait passé quasiment toute la nuit à faire l'amour dans le petit cabanon de pêche de son père…ça avait été notre première fois à tout les deux….et les suivantes aussi….ça en valait la peine à l'époque…

_Là encore plus…._

_._

J'entrais dans le salon comme si de rien n'était et allai poser les sacs dans ma chambre…Je revins m'asseoir à côté de mon amie en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue…

_Aïe ! Elle est vraiment en colère….._

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Lui demandais-je l'air de rien

« NON ! » Hurla-t-elle

« Oh…Ben je suis désolée… » Répliquais-je négligemment

« Ouais…c'est çà ! J'peux savoir où tu étais ? » S'écria-t-elle

« Heu…Ben en fait j'étais chez… » Lui répondis-je lentement en essayant de contrôler un fou rire naissant.

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! T'es pas entrain de me dire que tu as passé la nuit chez Edward Cullen ? »

« Ben…en fait tu l'as dit avant moi…donc…non… » Répliquais-je amusé

« Te fous pas de moi ! »

« Jamais ! Promis juré crach… » Lui dis-je en levant la main droite

« Arrête tes conneries !... »

« Alors arrête de faire la gueule ! » M'énervais-je à mon tour

« Pff ! Ok….à une condition ! »

« Mouais…laquelle ? » Lui demandais-je suspicieuse

« RACONTE !!! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle

« Leah ! »

« S'te plaît !!! Allez quoi ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour toi !! Je n'ai pas dormie de la nuit car je m'inquiétais pour toi !! »

« Désolée…mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… »

« J'imagine…. » Me dit-elle avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qui avait du occuper mon temps…

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et je confiais à mon amie l'après-midi et la soirée que j'avais passée avec Edward. Mais le plus important…je lui confirmais qu'Edward était bien le père de Carlie.

.

« OUI !!!!! C'est génial !!!! » S'écria-t-elle en me sautant au cou

« Oui je sais….et tu sais quoi ? »

« Non mais tu vas me le dire…. »

« Il veut vraiment faire partie de ma vie…Il va quitter sa fiancée avec qui ça ne marche plus depuis longtemps pour être avec moi et Carlie… »

« Aïe ! » Dit-elle avec un ton peur rassurant…

.

« Quoi Aïe ?? » M'inquiétais-je

« Bella…tu sais avec qui il est ? »

« Oui…Elle s'appelle Tanya…et je m'en fiche ! Parce qu'il ne l'est plus ! »

« Il est avec Tanya Denali…La fille du très puissant Aro Volturi qu'il a eu avec une starlette d'Hollywood… C'est une garce et son père ne va pas lâcher Edward comme ça ! D'après les rumeurs c'est un homme sans scrupules prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ! Si la petite fifille à son papa ne veut pas lâcher Edward, ils lui pourriront la vie ! Je plains le petit dans cette histoire ! »

« Edward pense qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Il te l'a dit ? »

« Non mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il pense… »

« Ok…Ben tu t'es foutu dans une sacrée merde ma fille !...Bon je file au boulot ! Je pense que je ne te vois pas ce soir ? Hum ??? »

« T'as deviné ! »

Je me souvenais alors d'une chose qu'il fallait que je lui demande…

« Leah ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai un truc à te demander… »

« Vas-y… »

« Ben en fait…voilà…ça concerne Edward et…ton boulot… »

« Hein ?...Mouais… Je t'écoute… »

« Je voulais juste savoir….s'il était possible de…retrouver son échantillon de sperme….et de le…. »

« De le quoi ? »

« Détruire… »Dis-je avec une toute petite voix…

« Tu as conscience que c'est un immense service que tu me demandes là ? »

« Oui…pardon… » Lui répondis-je en faisant une mou de pitié…

« Je vais voir pour le faire aujourd'hui…je te le ramène… »

« Merci ! » Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui faire un énorme câlin avant qu'elle ne parte bosser.

.

Une fois seule, j'allais dans ma chambre et prépara des affaires pour le dîner de ce soir….Je préparai un pantalon de toile noire avec une tunique transparente bleu-grise en dessous de laquelle je mettrais le haut de mon bikini noir… Je préparai un jean noir et un dos nu blanc pour le lendemain…mais aussi une nuisette transparente noire avec un string assortis…

_Toi tu as quelque chose derrière la tête !_

_Non, tu crois ?_

Edward voulait que je le rejoigne à son boulot…Hum…Hum…cela me donna une idée…Je vais lui faire vivre ses fantasmes…

_Perverse !_

_Oui et fière de l'être !_

J'attrapai une jupe noire qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux et fendu sur le côté, avec un chemisier rouge flamboyant à manche ¾…et ma veste cintrée en cuir noire…

_Plus que les dessous…Parfait !_

J'allais dans la salle de bain pour me lisser les cheveux et me maquiller…

_Je vais t'en mettre plein la vu Edward Cullen…tu ne voudras plus jamais me laisser partir…_

_._

Je maquillai mes yeux de manière à leur donner un effet charbonneux et appliquai un gloss brillant sur mes lèvres…Une touche de parfum…des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en or blanc…et hop ! Le tour est joué !

Je me déshabillai pour enfiler un string en dentelle noire, avec le porte-jarretelle et le soutien-gorge assortis…Je m'appliquai à bien mettre mes bas et passai ma jupe avant d'ajuster le décolleté de mon chemisier que je voulais plongeant et de mettre des escarpins noires pour allonger mes jambes…

Je regardai le résultat dans le miroir mural du couloir et eu du mal à me reconnaître…

_Waouh ! Merci Leah pour tes cours de maquillage et aussi tes sorties shopping…Bon ça je ne lui avouerai jamais !_

11H15…

_Bon j'y vais maintenant ou pas ?_

_T'es prête et tu en meures d'envie !_

_Oui mais…s'il est en rendez-vous…_

_Sa secrétaire te le dira !_

_Oui…_

_Allez en route ma belle !_

.

J'attrapai mon sac avec mes vêtements de rechange, m'empara de mes clefs de voiture et ferma l'appartement à double tours avant de partir.

J'arrivai environ 20 minutes plus tard devant le building de l'entreprise d'Edward et me gara à proximité de son Austin Martin…

Je gardai mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez et pénétrai dans le hall…J'adressai un « bonjour » à la réceptionniste qui me fit un immense sourire et me dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs…

Mon cœur battait la chamade au fur et à mesure que je voyais augmenter le chiffre indiquant le nombre d'étage…J'avais presque autant la trouille que la première fois que j'étais venu ici ! Bon…OK ! Ça n'est pas si vieux que ça !

Je frappai à la porte qui menait au bureau de la secrétaire d'Edward et entra sans attendre de réponse… Cette dernière me toisa avec un regard mauvais et me demanda mon identité avec un air hautain…

« Je suis Isabella Swan…Monsieur Cullen m'attends… »

« Sûrement pas ! Monsieur Cullen ne reçoit jamais sans rendez-vous et vous n'en avez pas ! » S'emporta-t-elle

« Mais…Puisque je vous dis qu'il m'attend ! Appelez-le vous verrez que je ne mens pas ! » Lui répondis-je ahurie par son comportement à mon égard.

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Partez ou j'appel la sécurité ! » Me dit-elle en m'empoignant fortement le bras et en me poussant vers la porte

_Nan mais elle me fait quoi cette folle ???_

_Ok…puisqu'elle veut jouer…on va jouer !_

J'attrapai mon Iphone et composa le numéro d'Edward que j'avais enregistré dans mon répertoire…

« Allo ? » Dis la douce voix de mon Adonis

« Edward…pourrais-tu venir botter le cul de ta secrétaire avant que je ne le fasse moi-même ?! »

« Quoi ? Attends… »

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière nous et je me retrouvais face à un Edward furibond…et terriblement sexy…

Il portait un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise blanche dont il avait remonté les manches au niveau de ses coudes. Il avait essayé de discipliner sa tignasse mais sans véritable succès…

« LAUREN ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ? LACHEZ-LA TOUT DE SUITE !!»

_Hum…sexy et excitant ! _

« Mais…Monsieur Cullen…elle n'a pas de rendez-vous et… »

« MES AMIS N'ONT BESOIN D'AUCUN RENDEZ-VOUS ! SURTOUT PAS ISABELLA !! EST-CE QUE JE SUIS ASSEZ CLAIR ?! »

« Oui Monsieur… » Répliqua-t-elle penaude.

« Viens Isabella…- _Il venait de me tendre la main que je saisissais afin de le suivre dans son antre_ – Que l'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte ! »

_VLAN !!_

Edward claqua la porte de son bureau avec une telle violence que j'en avais sursauté !

.

Je n'osais pas me retourner et lui faire face, préférant le laisser se calmer…

« Là elle a dépassé les bornes !... » S'écria-t-il encore furieux.

Il s'empara du téléphone et composa un numéro préenregistré tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de son bureau…

« Lili ? »

« … »

« Oui…elle vient juste d'arriver… »

« … »

« Mais oui !…tu la verras au déjeuner !… » Dit-il sur un ton exaspéré

« … »

« Non…je ne crois pas…tu lui demanderas… »

« … »

« Bon écoutes ! Je ne sais pas ! J'ai besoin de toi… »

« … »

J'en profitai pour enlever ma veste et mes lunettes de soleil et posai le tout sur son canapé…

« Non merci…sur ce plan là je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide… » Répondit-il amusé

« … »

« Lili ! Je ne veux pas savoir ça ! Je suis ton frère ne l'oubli pas ! »

« … »

« Si je suis drôle ! Mais épargne-moi les récits de ta vie sexuelle avec mon meilleur ami et tout se passera bien ! »

« … »

« T'es barge ! » Répondit-il avant d'éclater de rire

« … »

« Lili…plus sérieusement…Je veux que tu vires Lauren… »

« … »

« Oui…aujourd'hui même ! Fais-toi plaisir ! »

« … »

« Non elle ne m'a pas sauté dessus…mais elle a voulu viré Isabella du bureau sans me faire part de sa venue et elle l'a empoigné violement afin de la foutre à la porte ! »

« … »

« Ok…Merci ! A tout à l'heure…Oui je vais lui dire ! Bye Lili ! »

Il raccrocha en soupirant fortement puis se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de plonger son regard dans la mien. Je m'avançai vers lui en silence alors qu'il me déshabillait du regard…Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et son regard s'assombrit de désir…

.

Arrivée face à lui, il m'attrapa les hanches et m'attira contre lui en écartant les jambes. Ses mains caressaient mes fesses et il déposa un baiser sur mon ventre…

Je me penchai en avant tout en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser en arrière et remontant ma jupe pour me mette à califourchon sur lui. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos alors que je m'emparai de ses lèvres tout en fourrageant dans ses cheveux…

Je retrouvais la douceur de ses lèvres…

« Bonjour… »

« Bonjour… » Me répondit-il en me faisant son incroyable sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes avec avidité et lécha ma lèvre inférieure pour approfondir notre baiser…La saveur exquise de sa langue incendia mon bas ventre et je me retrouvai excitée comme jamais ! Je sentais ses mains remonter sous ma jupe pour aller vers mes fesses…La surprise qu'il éprouva lorsqu'il s'aperçu que je portais un porte-jarretelles incendia son regard de désir… Notre baiser devint des plus passionné et je fus contrainte d'y mettre un terme pour reprendre ma respiration…

« Tu me rends fou Bella… »

« Hum…J'y compte bien ! » Le taquinais-je.

« Tu es magnifique… »

« Tu es terriblement sexy Monsieur Cullen… » Lui avouais-je avant de ma dégager de lui.

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, je me mis à genou sur le sol et l'attira vers moi en faisant rouler son fauteuil…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda-t-il intrigué

« Je vais réaliser un de vos fantasmes Monsieur Cullen… »

.

.

.

O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O

.

_**Voilà !**_

_**J'espère que ce chap vous a plu…. ???????**_

_**Je vous posterai la suite en rentrant de vacances !!!**_

_**Bisous à toutes !!!!**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit com'….svp….**_

.

.


	9. Fantasmes

_**Coucou !**_

_**Voici la suite tant attendu « d'Un don de toi »…**_

_**Je vous préviens, c'est un chap TRES lemon…alors moins de 16 ans s'abstenir ! lol**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour tout vos super reviews ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre cette fois-ci mais je vous promets de le faire personnellement la prochaine fois !**_

_**Cette fiction est avant tout la votre…merci pour vos encouragements !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

*o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o*o**o**o**o**o**o*

_._

_Rappel :_

_Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes avec avidité et lécha ma lèvre inférieure pour approfondir notre baiser…La saveur exquise de sa langue incendia mon bas ventre et je me retrouvai excitée comme jamais ! Je sentais ses mains remonter sous ma jupe pour aller vers mes fesses…La surprise qu'il éprouva lorsqu'il s'aperçu que je portais un porte-jarretelles incendia son regard de désir… Notre baiser devint des plus passionné et je fus contrainte d'y mettre un terme pour reprendre ma respiration…_

_« Tu me rends fou Bella… »_

_« Hum…J'y compte bien ! » Le taquinais-je._

_« Tu es magnifique… »_

_« Tu es terriblement sexy Monsieur Cullen… » Lui avouais-je avant de ma dégager de lui._

_Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, je me mis à genou sur le sol et l'attira vers moi en faisant rouler son fauteuil…_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda-t-il intrigué_

_« Je vais réaliser un de vos fantasmes Monsieur Cullen… » _

.

Le bureau d'Edward était comme ceux des grands avocats et autres PDG…Il était en bois plein si bien qu'on ne voyait pas ce qui se passait en dessous ! Honnêtement, quel homme n'avait jamais fantasmé sur le fait de se faire faire une fellation à son bureau par sa petite secrétaire ? Hum ? Bon…Ok…je ne suis pas sa secrétaire…mais à voir le désir qu'il avait dans le regard au moment où il comprit ce que je m'apprêtai à faire…Edward était plus que partant !

J'attrapai la boucle de sa ceinture et l'ouvrit lentement en le regardant dans les yeux…

« Bella…. »

« Hum ? » Lui répondis-je simplement alors que j'ouvrai doucement la braguette de son pantalon…

Je pouvais voir et sentir son désir qui s'exprimait à travers son sexe tendu qui était à présent bien à l'étroit dans son boxer…Je passai ma main sur son sous-vêtement et Edward bascula sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et en libérant un gémissement de plaisir…

_Je crois que j'ai eu une bonne idée…_

Anticipant ma demande, Edward souleva légèrement les fesses de son fauteuil pour me permettre de baisser son pantalon et son boxer afin de libérer son sexe.

_Enfin à ma Merci…._

Je pris l'objet de ma convoitise dans ma main droite en le serrant à sa base tandis que j'entrelaçai les doigts de mon autre main avec ceux d'Edward…Je déposai une série de tendre baiser sur toute sa longueur de sa base vers son gland et commença à jouer avec le bout de ma langue sur ce dernier…

« Putain de merde ! » S'écria Edward alors que le bout de ma langue caressait toute sa longueur et que j'entrepris une série de va-et-vient avec ma main…

_Son sexe est chaud…énorme…si doux….et son goût….Hum ! Exquis ! _

J'embrassais à nouveau son gland avant de le prendre petit à petit dans ma bouche…passant ma langue autour…le mordillant…le savourant pleinement….J'avais envie de prendre mon temps…mais mon envie était plus importante…Je voulais lui donner du plaisir…Un plaisir aussi intense que celui qu'il m'avait procurait la nuit dernière…et mon emprise sur son sexe fut moins timide…Je le pris dans ma bouche, laissant libre cours à mes désirs…je le suçai de plus en plus goulûment…

Levant les yeux pour le regarder et il plongea son regard avide de désir dans le mien me faisant instinctivement mouiller mon string…Il me caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa main libre et suivait mes mouvements…Je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche et il gémit de plaisir tout en serrant fortement ma main dans la sienne…

_Waouh ! J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à le prendre entièrement ! Il est si…si…divin !_

« C'est si bon Isabella… » Lâcha-t-il

J'accentuai mes mouvements autour de son sexe…jouant même à le mordiller le faisant alors haleter de plaisir…

Ce à quoi nous ne nous attendions pas…ce fut l'intrusion d'une personne dans son bureau à se moment là !

.

Nous entendîmes la voix d'un homme s'écrier après la secrétaire d'Edward avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau quasiment à la volée !

Edward se redressa instinctivement et je me glissai sous son bureau en l'attirant vers moi…J'avais arrêté de le sucer mais je continuai de le caresser…

_Putain de merde !_

Edward lâcha ma main et posa ses coudes sur son bureau…

« T'as toujours pas appris à frapper aux portes ! » S'écria mon amant à la personne qui venait de rentre dans son bureau

« Oh ! Tu vas pas nous la jouer chieur frangin! Déjà qu'Alice est entrain de foutre l'autre pétasse à la porte ! » Dit la voix exaspérée du visiteur non désiré…

_Frangin ? C'est son frère ? Ouais…Ben ne bouge pas ma belle !…On a connu de meilleure rencontre avec la belle famille que cette situation plutôt rocambolesque dans laquelle tu t'es foutu !!_

« Je sais…C'est moi qui lui ai demandé ! » Répliqua Edward

« Oui…elle m'a raconté l'incident avec Isabella… »

« Je n'aurai jamais du l'engager…même pour faire plaisir à Tanya ! »

_Je me demande ce que tu n'as pas fait pour lui faire plaisir…_

« Je t'avais bien dit que cette garce ne t'aurais attiré que des emmerdes ! Même ses copines sont aussi barges qu'elle ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire Emmett… » S'esclaffa Edward

_Emmett…enchantée Emmett…_

« Alors Ed'…Tu nous la présente aujourd'hui ta petite chérie ? » Le taquina son frère

_Petite chérie ? C'est adorable !_

« Oui…nous déjeunerons ensemble ce midi… »

« Elle est où là ? »

_Si tu savais ! Non…vaut mieux pas en fait !_

_._

A ce moment là, je réalisai le comique de la situation…J'avais une folle envie de rire mais une autre envie plus importante se fit sentir…Je recommençai là où je m'étais arrêté du fait de l'intrusion du frère d'Edward dans la pièce…

Je repris doucement le sexe d'Edward dans ma main et recommença progressivement mes va-et-vient tout le léchant sur tout sa longueur…Edward libéra un couinement de surprise ce qui me fit sourire…

« Ça va Ed' ? » Lui demanda son frère

« Ou…Oui…Oui…ça va… » Répondit celui-ci avant de tousser légèrement

A ce moment là, je le reprenais dans ma bouche et il ne pu s'empêcher de mettre sa main sous son bureau pour venir me caresser les cheveux…

Mais une autre personne entra dans le bureau et Edward essaya de me repousser…Je lui serra le genou fortement pour lui faire comprendre que je n'allais pas m'arrêter une nouvelle fois…mais…bonne joueuse…je ralentissais mes mouvements et me contenta de le lécher et de le caresser avidement…

« C'est bon ! Tu peux dire que tu as la meilleure sœur du monde à présent ! » S'écria une jeune femme à la voix pétillante

« Je le savais déjà Alice… Merci beaucoup ! » Répliqua Edward

_C'est très jolie Alice comme prénom…_

« Mouais…Ben j'ai pourtant l'impression que je dois constamment vous le rappeler ! » Riposta Alice

« Hé ! Ne me dis pas ça à moi ! Je suis un ange avec toi mon p'tit lutin adoré ! » Répondis Emmett

« Oh putain ! » lâcha Edward en tapant sur son bureau alors que j'avais décidé de prendre son sexe entièrement dans ma bouche et de le sucer impatiemment…

_Oups ! Ben oui….mais il est marrant lui ! Je ne peux pas le regarder sans en avoir envie !_

« Ça va Edward ? » Lui demanda Alice avec un ton inquiet.

« Hum…Oui…J'ai…J'ai juste un peu mal au dos…et j'ai du faire un faux mouvement… » Répondit celui-ci

« Oh ! Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ? » Lui demanda sa sœur alors que je devinai qu'elle s'avançait vers lui

« Hein ? Heu…Non…NON !!!! » S'écria Edward en réalisant que sa sœur pourrait alors me voir sous son bureau….

« Bon…ça va j'ai compris ! Pas la peine de crier !!! » Répliqua Alice sur un ton grognon

« Excuse-moi Lili…C'est….Oh ! Merde !...- _Je ralentissais mon emprise pour le laisser terminer sa phrase…_- C'est juste que je viens de prendre un calmant et de toute façon je vais voir Carlisle ce soir si cela ne passe pas… »

« A moins qu'Isabella puisse te soulager… » Riposta Emmett amusé alors qu'Edward s'étrangla face à la remarque de son frère

_Si tu savais !_

« J'ai hâte de la voir ! Je sens qu'on va devenir de super amies toutes les deux ! Allez viens nounours ! On va rejoindre Rose ! »

« A plus tard Ed' ! » Lança Emmett avant de fermer la porte

« Oh oui !...A plus tard… » Gémit Edward

La porte se rouvrit aussitôt et Edward sursauta alors qu'il venait de reculer dans son fauteuil pour me regarder entrain de prendre son sexe dans ma bouche…

« Au fait !...Bonjour Isabella ! Je crois que je t'adore déjà ! » Lança Emmett en riant avant de fermer définitivement la porte du bureau de son frère

Je me sentis rougir et leva les yeux vers Edward pour voir qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en souriant…

_Attends un peu toi ! Cette fois plus rien ne va m'arrêter !_

Je me remis à le sucer avec avidité tout en le regardant dans les yeux…Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et j'accélérai mes va-et-vient autour de son sexe…Je pressai mes lèvres plus fortement autour de son pénis…ma main accompagna ma bouche la long de son sexe…Je le suçai, le mordillais voracement tout en le savourant pleinement…Edward haleta et bougea instinctivement son bassin vers moi…

« Bella…Hum… »

Je savais qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps et j'intensifiai davantage ma douce torture…

« Bella…non…Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais…. »

Il tenta de me repousser mais je voulais aller jusqu'au bout !

Dans un ultime gémissement de plaisir où il murmura mon prénom en entier, Edward se contracta brusquement et libéra sa semence dans ma bouche…J'avalai intégralement tout ce qu'il me donnait et léchai entièrement son sexe après son dernier soubresaut…

.

Je levais la tête pour voir qu'Edward avait les yeux fermer et qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration…

_Isabella 1-Edward 0…Bon…ok…si on ne compte pas la soirée d'hier !_

Edward rouvrit les yeux et fit glisser son fauteuil en arrière. Il me tendit une main pour que je puisse me relever.

J'avais eu une bonne idée apparemment…Mais s'était sans compter le côté inconfortable de la chose !

_Aïe ! Merde ! J'ai mal aux jambes maintenant ! _

_._

_._

_**EDWARD PV :**_

_._

Je rattrapai Bella sur mes genoux juste au moment où elle perdit l'équilibre…

« Tu es incroyable ! » Lui dis-je en m'emparant de ma bouche mêlant nos langues dans une danse érotique envoûtante. Enroulant ma langue autour de la sienne, je repensai à l'instant fabuleux qu'elle venait de me faire vivre et mon désir pour elle réveilla immédiatement mon érection…

Je mis fin à notre baiser pour partir à l'exploration de son cou…

« Ravie que ça t'ai plu !...Je suis désolée pour ton frère et ta sœur mais…. » Me répondit-elle en riant et en inclinant la tête en arrière pour me donner un meilleur accès à l'objet de ma convoitise…

« Mais ?...»

« Mais je ne pouvais ni ne voulais pas m'arrêter… » M'avoua-t-elle en rougissant

« Ça j'avais deviné !...D'ailleurs…Merci infiniment… » Lui répondis-je en lui suçant le lobe de l'oreille…

« De rien ! Tout le plaisir a était pour moi ! » Répliqua-t-elle avant de gémir de plaisir

« Bella ?...» L'appelais-je entre deux baisers sur son décolleté

« Ou…Oui ? » Haleta-t-elle

« Je n'ai jamais connu une sensation pareil de toute ma vie…. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir le sexe avec toi…Tout est infiniment plus fort, plus beau, plus indescriptible !....Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux ! »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire…Pour moi aussi le sexe avec toi est incroyable ! Mais… »

« Mais ?... » M'inquiétais-je en fronçant les sourcils et en la regardant droit dans les yeux

« Crois-tu qu'il n'y a que du sexe entre-nous ? » Me demanda-t-elle timidement

« Non…Je…Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi Isabella… » Lui avouais-je.

_Non…je ne crois pas…J'en suis sûr et certain ! Qui ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux d'une femme comme elle ? Belle…douce…intelligente…drôle…espiègle et taquine à ses heures…et putain ! Incroyablement bonne au lit ! Mais le sexe ne fait pas tout dans la vie ! et Isabella a tout de ce que je cherche chez une femme…je la veux…elle…indéfiniment…je veux être en elle…ici et maintenant !_

.

« Je crois que c'est réciproque… » Me murmura-t-elle doucement

_Elle…Elle m'aime ? Tout autant que je l'aime ?!! _

J'avais envie de crier de joie !

Au lieu de ça, je repris possession de sa bouche avec avidité manquant de peu de la faire tomber de mes genoux tant je m'étais penché vers elle !

Elle mit fin à notre baiser sulfureux, le souffle court et le sourire aux lèvres…

« Vas fermer la porte à clef…S'il te plaît… » Lui demandais-je

Elle se leva et alla mettre le verrou à la porte de mon bureau…

.

A peine venait-elle de l'actionner que j'étais derrière elle…Collant mon corps contre le sien que je plaquai contre la porte de mon bureau…

En chemin, j'avais abandonné mon pantalon, mon boxer et mes chaussures avec mes chaussettes…J'avais couru à toute vitesse vers la porte pour me presser contre elle avant qu'elle ne se retourne…

« Oh !...Hum…Edward !... » Gémit-elle sous mes caresses sur son corps

Toujours face à la porte…je lui déboutonner lentement son corsage tout en l'embrassant dans la nuque alors qu'elle avait les mains sur mes hanches…La libérant enfin de son chemisier, je jetai ce dernier à travers la pièce avant de m'empresser de dégrafer son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire dernier obstacle vers sa voluptueuse poitrine…

« J'ai envie de toi Isabella…Ici et maintenant ! » Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille avant de titiller son lobe en le suçant et en le mordillant alors que mes mains enveloppaient chacune le sein qui lui était destiné…

Un seul effleurement circulaire de mes pouces autour de ses tétons et ceux-ci durcirent instantanément de plaisir…Je pressai ses seins dans mes paumes tout en savourant leur douceur et leur forme parfaite…

_Fermes…parfaits pour mes mains et impeccablement bien arrondis…_

_Une poitrine idéale ! MA poitrine idéale !_

Je descendis mes mains pour caresser son ventre tout en l'embrassant sur l'épaule et entreprit de défaire le bouton et la fermeture de sa jupe…La laissant finir sa course sur le sol…

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors sous mes yeux était des plus renversants ! Bella portait un string noir avec un porte-jarretelles qui retenait ses bas….

_Oh putain !_

_._

Mon sexe se gonfla encore plus de désir et se tendit au maximum… Je caressai délicatement la courbe irréprochable de ses fesses fermes et rebondies…la faisant gémir de plaisir….Elle sentit mon sexe entre ses fesses et esquiva un mouvement pour se tourner vers moi…Je la laissai faire et passa une main de chaque côté de sa tête lorsqu'elle me fit face… Plongeant son regard dans le mien, je constatai avec un immense plaisir qu'il était aussi emplit de désir que je le souhaitai au plus profond de moi…

« Fais-moi l'amour Edward… » Me demanda-t-elle avant d'entreprendre de me défaire ma cravate et de me déboutonner ma chemise tout en s'emparant de ma lèvre inférieure qu'elle lécha et mordilla légèrement.

Je quittai ses lèvres pour embrasser méticuleusement l'arrête de sa mâchoire…Puis son cou…ses clavicules…pour descendre ensuite vers le creux de ses seins…m'attardant un moment pour lécher et embrasser chacun d'entre eux avec dévotion tout en savourant le goût de ses tétons durcis que je suçai avidement….

Je me mis à genoux devant elle pour lui retirer un à un ses bas en caressant précieusement ses jambes tout en léchant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et lui ôter ses chaussures…Elle fourrageait dans mes cheveux tout en frissonnant de plaisir…Je lui enlevai l'attache de son porte-jarretelles et l'envoyai valser sur le sol…

_Plus qu'un obstacle avant l'apothéose…_

Je passais ma main sur son intimité pour constater qu'elle était trempée de désir….J'attrapai le bord de son string et lui retira avec empressement…

Je remontai ma main avec précaution à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et leva les yeux vers elle au moment où mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec son puits d'amour…Mon pouce alla instantanément trouver son clitoris et Bella ferma les yeux tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure…J'attrapai chacune de ses fesses dans chaque main pour l'attirer vers moi et plonger mon visage vers son intimité pour aller caresser ses lèvres intimes avec ma langue…

« Oh !...Hum…Tu me rends dingue !... » Gémit-elle

Fière de cette aveu, je souris en entrant ma langue en elle…La sentant vaciller…Je lui donnai une petite impulsion sous son genou droit pour qu'elle passe sa jambe sur mon épaule…Là j'avais un accès impeccable sur sa féminité !

« Je vais te goûter comme jamais tu ne l'a été mon amour… » La prévenais-je avant de replonger ma langue en elle est d'aspirer le nectar divin qui s'écouler de son sexe…

Je plaçai ma main gauche sur sa hanche me préparant à la soutenir…ne doutant pas un instant que face au plaisir que je commençai à lui donner, Bella risquait de perdre l'équilibre…

Elle se tortiller de plaisir et libéra un petit cri lorsque j'introduis mon majeur en elle et entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient…

« Tu es si mouillée ma puce… »

Belle remuait autour de ma main me montrant qu'elle en voulait plus…

_J'exhausse tout tes vœux ma princesse…_

Aussitôt j'introduis un second doigt en elle, augmentant les sensations déjà produites par le précédent…et aussitôt Bella gesticula autour de ma main en haletant et en gémissant de plaisir…

« Oh oui ! Hum….Edward ! Oui ! »

Je ralentissais puis accentuai les mouvements de mes doigts, variant leur cadence en fonction de ses gémissements…Prenant un malin plaisir à la satisfaire….Elle était chaude…humide et incroyablement belle et désirable alors que le plaisir parcourait son corps…La voir ainsi était presque jouissif !

J'intensifiai mes mouvements en elle tout en suçant son clitoris ardemment… Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée…ces gémissements avaient laissés place à des petits cris de plaisir…Je la sentais proche de son point culminant…elle allait éclater d'extase !

« Viens ma belle…lâche toi ! Jouis Isabella…Je veux te voir jouir pour moi ! »

Lorsque la jouissance s'empara d'elle, elle m'agrippa fortement les cheveux tout en basculant la tête en arrière…Je sentis instantanément ses muscles vaginaux se resserrer autour de mes doigts alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir un cri de plaisir pour finalement dire mon prénom dans un souffle erratique… Elle vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes mais je réussi à ma maintenir debout en la soutenant de justesse !

.

Elle retira sa jambe de mon épaule et je me relevai progressivement tout en parcourant son corps de baisers en me redressant…

« Edward…Je….Oh mon Dieu ! » me dit-elle en sentant mon sexe incroyablement dur contre son bas ventre…

_De mémoire, je n'ai jamais eu mon sexe aussi durci par le désir…_

Je l'attrapai par les fesses et le souleva du sol. Elle s'agrippa à mon cou et encercla ma taille avec ses jambes. Elle m'embrassait le cou et entreprit de s'attaquer à mon lobe d'oreille lorsque je nous dirigeai vers mon bureau… La posant délicatement sur celui-ci, je passai mon bras pour balancer sur le sol dans un geste brusque tout ce qu'il y avait de posé dessus et qui pouvait nous gêner pour la suite des événements !

Amusé par mon attitude, Bella un merveilleux sourire auquel je répondis avant de la faire glisser vers moi et de la pénétrer d'un brusque coup de rein…

Elle se laissa tomber sur les coudes et plongea son regard dans le mien…j'attrapai alors ses chevilles pour les ramener au niveau de mes épaules la pénétrant ainsi au maximum…

« Oh putain ! Bella !...C'est trop bon… »

« Plus fort…Edward ! »

Je ne me fis pas prier ! J'intensifier mes mouvements un instant avant de ralentir car je ne voulais pas venir tout de suite…Je voulais savourer de moment… Elle gémissait de plaisir…Ses seins bougeant au rythme de chaque pénétration, m'envoûtant davantage à chaque ballotement… Je voyais l'intensité de son désir dans son regard et mon corps s'embrasa instantanément… Je reposai ses jambes sur le bureau pour me défaire d'elle un instant…Elle grogna de frustration ce qui me fit rire…J'embrassai son ventre et se poitrine avant de la retourner brusquement à plat ventre sur mon bureau… Elle libéra un soupir de surprise alors que je la fis descendre de mon bureau plaquant son dos contre mon torse… Comprenant mes intentions, elle se pencha légèrement en avant et j'entrai en elle à nouveau…

« Ma chérie tu es encore plus étroite dans cette position là…C'est divin… »

« Edward…Je te sens si bien…Oh ! Oh oui ! Oui ! » Gémit-elle la voix rauque pleine de désir

J'intensifiai mes mouvements en la saisissant par les fesses…son petit cul rebondit bougeait en cadence avec mon bassin…

_Putain ! C'est trop bon ! Je n'ai définitivement jamais connu un plaisir aussi fort que celui-là !_

Nos respirations étaient de plus en plus haletantes…Mon cœur battait si intensément que l'on pouvait croire que la rapidité de son rythme lui donner une fréquence continue… Nos corps étaient brulants et une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front pour arrêter sa course le long de ma joue…

Bella saisit le bord de mon bureau de toute ses forces…Le jouissance refaisait surface…

« Vas-y Isabella…Jouis…Je veux t'entendre jouir en criant mon prénom… » Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille avant de poser mes lèvres sur son épaule dénudée…

Je passai une main sur son ventre pour atteindre son intimité et allai titiller son bouton de plaisir...

« Oh mon Dieu ! Hum…Oui ! Oh Oui !... »

J'intensifiais les mouvements de mon bassin…la prenant plus brutalement...presque sauvagement…saisissant un de ses seins que je pressai fortement…

« Edwaaaaard ! »

Elle cambra brusquement les reins alors que je sentis son vagin emprisonner brusquement mon sexe intensifiant mon propre plaisir et me conduisant quelques secondes plus tard à jouir puissamment en libérant toute ma semence en elle…

.

Après un ultime coup de rein, je m'écroulai contre son dos et me retira délicatement d'elle… Je déposai une série de tendres baisers sur sa peau couverte de sueur tout en caressant ses fesses…

Encore essoufflée, Bella se tourna face à moi pour se lover contre mon torse…La voir ainsi satisfaite et comblée de plaisir fit exploser mon cœur de bonheur !

_Elle est si belle…si parfaite…et elle m'a choisit MOI ! La vie est belle !_

Je ne pouvais être plus heureux qu'en cet instant…J'avais la femme que j'aimai dans mes bras, je venais de connaître la plus intense séance sexuelle de toute ma vie avec elle…et j'avais deux enfants merveilleux dont une petite fille que j'avais hâte de tenir dans mes bras…

Nous nous enlaçâmes ainsi un instant…sans rien dire…bercé par le rythme de nos respirations et savourant pleinement ce moment d'enchantement…

.

Je passai un bras derrière ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos pour la porter délicatement vers mon canapé…la déposant juste devant, je m'y allongeai et l'invita à venir me rejoindre pour qu'elle se place entre mes jambes, le dos contre mon torse…

Ainsi blottie contre moi, je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux et parsemai sa nuque et ses épaules de doux baisers…sentant ses doigts parcourir l'extérieur de mes genoux pour remonter vers mes cuisses en faisant d'agréables circonvolutions…

« Edward ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois que ta famille va m'apprécier ? »

« Ils vont t'adorer ! Pour Carlisle c'est déjà le cas ! »

« Oui…mais Emmett a très bien compris ce qu'il se passait tout à l'heure… » Affirma-t-elle honteuse en rougissant

« Tu donnais un plaisir immense à son frère…et tu as peur qu'il ne t'aime pas pour çà ?! » M'amusais-je

« Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je ne suis qu'avec toi que pour le sexe ! » Répliqua-t-elle boudeuse

« Lui et Rose pourraient te canoniser pour çà ! » Riais-je

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Riposta-t-elle en me tapant légèrement sur la cuisse avant d'ajouter « Qui est Rose ? »

« Rosalie est ma belle-sœur…elle et Emmett se sont mariés l'année dernière… »

« Oh !... »

Je n'avais aucun doute ! Ma famille allait l'adorer ! Outre le fait qu'elle était l'écrivain préférée de ma mère et d'Alice, ma famille allait l'aimer pour les mêmes raisons que moi…le sexe mit à part bien sûr ! Ma mère allait être folle de joie en apprenant l'existence de sa petite fille…

Carlie…J'allais proposer à Bella d'aller avec elle à New York en compagnie d'Alexandre pour voir la petite…Réunir ma famille pour la première fois…à cette idée, un immense sourire parcourra mes lèvres et j'étais serein…

Nous étions enlacés sur mon canapé…nous délectant de ce moment de béatitude…

Bella posa sa tête dans mon cou et ferma les yeux un moment…Je passai mes doigts sur ses hanches, remontant vers son ventre puis saisissais ses seins dans mes paumes…Mes pouces encerclant ses mamelons qui réagirent aussitôt au plaisir en se durcissant instantanément…Je malaxai tendrement sa belle poitrine alors qu'elle commença à se déhancher contre moi…

Bon Dieu ! Je la désirai à nouveau avec la même ferveur ! Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet ! Et cela n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter !! Mon désir pour elle était incommensurable !

« Edward ?... »

« Isabella… » Lui dis-je avec une voix suave

« Ne me dis pas que… »

« Que quoi ?... » Demandais-je taquin alors que je bougeai mon bassin pour qu'elle sente mon sexe tendu et prêt pour elle contre ses fesses…

« Oh !... Je ne vous imaginez pas si insatiable Monsieur Cullen…Je pensai que vous étiez rassasié après notre dernière séance… »

« Je ne serais JAMAIS rassasié de toi… » Lui murmurais-je dans son cou avant de parcourir sa peau avec le bout de ma langue…

« Hum…Edward ! »

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Edward et il attrapa immédiatement un de mes tétons avec sa bouche et le tortura délicatement…

_Oh putain ! Il est incroyable ! Il est parfait ! Son corps musclé à souhait…ferme et puissant…ses épaules parfaitement dessinées, ses pectoraux impeccables, ses abdominaux irréprochables…ses mains…enivrantes…ses lèvres délicieuses et son ardeur si exaltante ! Un Dieu grec doublé d'une bête de sexe ! Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !_

Edward se redressa légèrement en position assise m'entrainant avec lui et posa ses pieds sur le sol. A califourchon sur lui, je saisis son sexe tendu entre mes doigts et lui infligea un léger va-et-vient…Il était tendu à bloc !

Son regard intense, noircit de désir m'invita explicitement à prendre le contrôle de la situation…

_Je ne vais pas me faire prier mon amour…._

Affichant un sourire espiègle et relevant un sourcil, je ne détachai de lui pour me lever faisant mine de m'éloigner…Il grogna de frustration ce qui me fit sourire…

Je me mis dos à lui et il m'empoigna fortement par les hanches pour m'attirer contre lui…

« Hé ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! » Ronchonna-t-il

« Je veux juste modérer ton cœur… » Répliquais-je taquine

« Mon cœur ne supporte pas que tu sois loin de moi alors que tout mon corps te réclame ! »

« Tout ton corps ? Hum… » Répondis-je avec un air de défit en me retournant vers lui

« On va vérifier çà ! » Affirmais-je en remontant sur lui pour m'empaler sur son sexe ferme et commençant des va-et-vient circulaires…

Ses mains sur mes fesses, il suivait chacun de mes mouvements en plongeant son regard brulant dans le mien…Le plaisir intense que je ressentais me fit me mordre la lèvre inférieure avant qu'il ne s'empare de ma bouche…il demanda l'accès à ma langue en léchant et en suçotant ma lèvre inférieure…je ne pu résister à son appel et entrouvris les lèvres pour que sa langue vienne enrober la mienne et lui procurer de divins effleurements… Je savourais la douceur de ses lèvres et le goût délicat de sa langue…

_Si je devais qualifier la saveur d'Edward…je dirais qu'il est de l'ambroisie…Le nectar divin des Dieu…Mon nectar divin !_

_._

Les mouvements de nos langues reproduisaient ceux de mon bassin au-dessus de lui…

Il quitta mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou…ses mains posées sur mes fesses accentuaient mes mouvements pour m'enfoncer plus profondément sur lui….

« Putain…Bella…vas-y ma puce…c'est si bon de te sentir comme ça !! »

J'accentuais mes mouvements en amplifiant mes circonvolutions sur son membre viril…

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos pour m'attirer contre lui afin qu'il puisse enfouir son visage dans ma poitrine et la parsemer de baisers et de suçons paradisiaques sur mes tétons fermes…

« Edward…oh mon dieu ! » M'écriais-je alors que je sentis son pouce jouer avec mon clitoris…

« Isabella…Je t'ai… » Dit-il avant de fermer les yeux

« Tu quoi Edward ? » Lui demandais-je sérieusement

« Je…Je t'aime…Isabella…Je t'aime… » M'avoua-t-il timidement

« Oh ! Edward ! Je t'aime aussi ! » Affirmais-je en me jetant à son cou et en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Notre baiser devint hardant et notre ébat pris une tournure plus sauvage…mon cœur battait la chamade et ma respiration n'était plus qu'une vague esquisse pour m'empêcher de suffoquer… Nos corps brûlants de désir s'enlacèrent avec fougue et nous laissâmes notre amour et notre désir prendre possession de nos entités pour s'exprimer pleinement…

Edward était de plus en plus fougueux, plus viril et puis puissant…son sexe me comblait vigoureusement…

Il m'embrassait les seins et passa sa main entre-nous pour atteindre notre point d'ancrage…son pouce vint cajoler mon clitoris et une vague de chaleur embrasa mon corps…j'allais jouir à nouveau sous le regard enflammé de l'homme que j'aime…

« Tu es si belle quand tu jouis Isabella…Montre-le moi mon amour ! »

Je criai son prénom en gémissant intensément tout en braquant mon corps en arrière…il me rattrapa et plongea son regard dans le mien un bref instant avant de se faire foudroyer par sa propre jouissance…

« Isabella ! » S'écria-t-il avec un grognement provenant de sa poitrine.

Je le sentis se déverser puissamment en moi et il me mordit légèrement le cou pour retenir un autre cri de plaisir qui ne fut ainsi qu'un gémissement…

Le voir jouir était des plus extasiant… Cet homme, magnifique, me procurait un plaisir inimaginable et jouissait grâce à moi…Il me voulait MOI ! Le rêve ultime !

Il était toujours en moi alors que nous nous enlaçâmes pour un tendre câlin…

« Merci…mon ange…Merci d'être celle que tu es avec moi… » Me dit-il alors qu'il reprenait son souffle

« Merci à toi mon amour… » Lui répondis-je alors que j'essuyai les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front… « Je vais devoir rentrer prendre une douche avant de venir déjeuner avec vous… et tu devrais en faire autant ! »

« Inutile ! »

« Comment ça ? Edward ! Nous sommes couverts de sueur ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien quand on est le patron d'une grosse boîte comme la mienne ? »

« On peut s'envoyer en l'air dans son bureau ? »

« Heu… Oui…Mais çà il n'y a qu'avec toi ! »

« Attends tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais fait l'amour dans ton bureau avant aujourd'hui ?! »

« Oui…mon bureau sera à jamais le notre ma puce…et ce qu'il y a de bien…comme je voulais te le dire…c'est que j'ai ma salle de bain privée… »

« Sérieux ? » Lui demandais-je en me redressant brusquement

« Sérieux ! Tu vois la porte là-bas à droite du bar ? C'est là ! Il y a une douche avec multi jets relaxant… » Me dit-il alors que je me dégageai de lui pour me remettre sur mes jambes.

« Là aussi c'est un territoire vierge ? » Lui demandais-je espiègle en m'avançant vers la porte indiquée

« Un territoire vierge ?... » M'interrogea-t-il avant de soudainement comprendre mon allusion…

Une flamme de désir incendia son regard et il me fit son magnifique sourire en coin alors que je me précipitai vers la porte en riant…Edward sur mes talons, réussissant à me rattraper avant que je n'actionne la poignée…

« Plus pour très longtemps… » Me murmura-t-il en m'entrainant vers la douche….

Douche qui s'éternisa…en une succession de caresses sensuelles où l'un comme l'autre nous explorâmes le corps de l'être aimé dans les moindres recoins pour le mémoriser… et qui inévitablement dévia en un ébat bref mais intense où mon amant me pris puissamment contre le carrelage de la douche en me faisant hurler son nom alors que je griffai son dos tellement mon orgasme m'avait frappé…Nous nous lavâmes ensuite mutuellement avec une infinie tendresse et nous rhabillâmes constatant que nous avions une demi-heure de retard pour le déjeuner prévu avec Emmett, Alice et leurs conjoints…

_Merde !_

Edward appela sa sœur pour nous excuser de notre retard alors que j'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et que j'essayai de me remaquiller pour être présentable…

« Vous avez l'air d'être une jeune femme incroyablement comblée Mademoiselle Swan… » Affirma-t-il en se plaçant dans mon dos, me prenant par la taille et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule

« Mais c'est le cas Monsieur Cullen ! » répliquais-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes et en bougeant légèrement la tête pour coller mon front contre le sien….

« Sériez-vous partante pour passez l'après-midi avec moi Mademoiselle Swan? »

Sa proposition était des plus tentantes mais je devais aller voir mon père à Forks pour lui donner des nouvelles de Carlie et lui apporter des photos et des dessins que ma fille avait choisi pour son papi…

« Oh ! Edward...Je…Je ne peux pas…Je suis désolée…Je dois aller voir mon père… » Lui répondis-je confuse de peur de le décevoir.

Je me tournai vers lui, son regard traduisait plus de la surprise que de la déception…

« Il habite dans le coin ? » S'étonna-t-il

« Oui…C'est le chérif de Forks…une petite bourgade à quelques kilomètres d'ici… »

« Tu es la fille d'un chérif ? Waouh ! J'ai intérêt de me tenir à carreaux ! » Blagua-t-il avant de me demander : « Tu as vécu là-bas ? »

« Oui...je t'expliquerai ça plus tard..." L'informais-je.

« Tu te rends compte ? Tu te tapes la fille d'un chérif !... » Le charriais-je

« Rectification : Je suis éperdument amoureux de la fille d'un chérif ! » Affirma-t-il avant de m'embrasser amoureusement.

« Alors mon amoureux…je crois que nous devrions partir si tu ne veux pas mettre ta sœur en colère…. »

Il m'aida à mettre ma veste en cuir et me prit par la main juste après que je m'emparer de mon sac pour m'entraîner vers les ascenseurs…

Nous prîmes nos deux voitures pour aller au restaurant et je le suivi docilement…

.

*o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o*o**o**o**o**o**o*

_**Voilà !**_

_**J'espère que ce chap vous a plu….**_

_**Merci d'avance de me laisser un petit com'….le petit bouton vert est à votre disposition…je compte sur vous si vous voulez avoir la suite….lol**_

_**Bisous à toutes !!!**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Mélie**_


	10. Familles

_**Coucou !**_

_**Non vous ne rêvez pas….**_

_**Je sais…J'vous ai manqué !....non ? Ah bon….ben je repars alors ! lol**_

_**Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, mais je pense que vous allez aimer ce chap….**_

_**En tout cas, MERCI DU FOND DU CŒUR pour tous vos encouragements !**_

_**C'est sûr que le dernier chap avait était très lémonisé….lol (j'adore !) mais c'est aussi dans un but précis pour la suite….la culpabilité… (non pas la mienne ! Celle de Bella !! ) et cela va accentuer les sentiments pour la suite…. Je ne vous dis rien de plus, vous comprendrez assez vite ! lol**_

_**En tout cas, là on va avancer un peu plus ! lol**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner de cette longue (et pénible ?) attente, je vous ai préparé un chap plus long….pardon…**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stéphenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination….**_

_**Un petit coucou à chriwyatt, j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment en lisant ce chap !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !…..**_

.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Nous pûmes nous garer devant l'enseigne du restaurant, le Warwick Seattle Hôtel, nos voitures à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre…Edward vint me tenir la portière de ma voiture et me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre de voiture…

« Ta galanterie te perdra mon cœur… » Le taquinais-je

« J'ai ça dans le sang ! » Répliqua-t-il en riant

L'heure du déjeuner était largement passée quand nous arrivâmes dans un petit restaurant du centre ville où une partie de sa famille nous attendait…Edward m'expliqua que son frère connaissait très bien le patron du restaurant et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour que nous soyons servit à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit !

J'avais la trouille… Tout mon corps tremblait d'anxiété et je résistai pour ne pas m'évanouir !

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour…Tout va bien se passer…je suis là ! » Me dit-il en me tenant la porte du restaurant pour me laisser entrer avant lui

« Mouais… » Lui répondis-je peu convaincu en entrant

Je contemplai le parquet en bois rouge alors qu'Edward me guidait en me tenant par la main vers le maître d'hôtel…

« Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, Madame… » Nous salua celui-ci

_C'est encore mademoiselle ! Non mais !...J'fais pas si vieille quand même ? Si ??_

« Bonjour…Nous sommes attendu je pense… » Répondit Edward

« Tout à fait ! Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de me suivre… » Nous proposa-t-il en nous indiqua d'un geste du bras la direction à prendre.

Edward me serra la main plus vigoureusement comme pour me rassurer…

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir qu'il me faisait un magnifique sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil…

Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait encore des clients… surtout des hommes d'affaires… Il faut dire que l'endroit est idéal pour les rendez-vous professionnels ! La décoration, très classe, était assez sobre mais cela accentuait la beauté des lieux. Les tables, nappées de blanc, étaient toutes entourées par de très confortables fauteuils écrus… de quoi vous inviter explicitement à rester plus longtemps !

Ce fut là, pour la première fois que je les aperçu… Ils étaient installés au fond du restaurant, sur une table ronde, à l'abri des regards indiscrets… et visiblement impatients…

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je meurs de faim moi ! » S'écria un homme massif à peine plus vieux qu'Edward.

« Emmett ! Tu as toujours faim ! » Répliqua une petite brune qui venait de se lever et de se précipiter dans les bras d'Edward

« Attention Alice ! Ne me fonce pas dessus comme ça ! » Dit Edward en riant.

« Bella…ce petit lutin diabolique n'est autre que ma sœur Alice ! » Me dit Edward

« Hé ! Diabolique toi-même ! » Riposta Alice en ronchonnant.

« Alice…- _Edward me regarda étrangement_ – Je te présente…Isabella…SWAN… » Dit-il en accentuant mon nom de famille…

Je n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait quand sa sœur cria mon nom avant de se jeter sur moi dans une étreinte qui faillit presque m'étouffer !

« Bon- Bonjour Isabella…Tu…tu es…tu es LA Isabella Swan auteur à succès qui a écris cette histoire d'amour avec des vampires ? » Me demanda Alice devenue subitement toute blanche et incroyablement timide lorsqu'elle me regarda droit dans les yeux…

« Heu…Oui… » Répondis-je étonnée de son changement d'attitude si soudain et en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui lui s'amusait de la situation…

« J'avais hâte de te rencontrer !! Mais là c'est encore plus GENIAL !!!» S'écria la jeune femme en se jetant sur moi pour m'enlacer

« Enchantée Alice ! » M'esclaffais-je face à l'engouement de la jeune femme.

« Alice ! Lâche-là si tu ne veux pas la faire fuir ! » La charria Edward

La jeune femme était la sœur jumelle d'Edward…Elle avait les yeux verts comme mon amoureux et ses cheveux courts partaient en épis dans tout les sens ! Elle était fine, élégante et d'une beauté angélique… Ce qui m'étonna le plus ? Elle était si pétillante qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était branchée sur 10 000 volts !

« Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de très grande amies ! Laisse-moi te présenter aux autres ! » Me dit-elle avant de me prendre par la main pour m'emmener à sa suite vers le reste de sa famille présente ici…

« Voici Jasper…Mon fiancé…et sa sœur Rosalie qui est aussi la femme de mon frère Emmett ! ».

J'eu envie de rire en entendant le prénom du frère d'Edward…

Jasper était un grand blond aux cheveux un peu long. Il était aussi grand qu'Edward…Il y avait un je ne sais quoi chez-lui…Son regard bleu azur peut-être ?...qui m'apaisa immédiatement…Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très calme…

Alice me précisa que Rosalie et lui était également jumeaux… drôle de coïncidence !

Rosalie était une pure beauté ! Digne des plus grands podiums des défilés de mode ! Une blonde sculpturale aux formes parfaites…Elle était plus grande que moi et me sourit timidement lorsque je lui tendis la main pour lui dire bonjour.

Emmett, quand à lui, m'impressionna énormément ! Sa stature imposante le faisait plus ressembler à un ours qu'à un petit gringalet ! - _Je suis sûre qu'il a du jouer que rugby ou à un truc de ce genre !_- Il était enjoué et son regard émeraude traduisait une joie de vivre débordante ! Les cheveux bruns très courts, vêtu d'un costume noir de chez Hugo Boss…Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il devait être aussi imposant et impressionnant en affaire qu'il ne l'était dans ce restaurant !

Je pris alors conscience que j'avais croisée Jasper et Alice dans le hall de la société alors que j'allais à mon premier rendez-vous avec Edward… Jasper s'en souvenait parfaitement mais Alice marqua un temps d'arrêt en fronçant les sourcils… ce qui nous fit éclater de rire !

« T'es tellement surexcitée constamment que tu ne fais plus attention au reste ! » La Charria Emmett

« J'te signale que ma petite tête fourmille d'idées ingénieuses ! » Lui répondit Alice

« Idées pour sûr ! Ingénieuses, ça reste à voir ! » Répliqua Edward

« Bella… tu vas vite le comprendre…je suis une incomprise ! » M'informa-t-elle avec une moue désespérée alors que j'éclatai de rire.

« Ne te laisse pas avoir par son air de chien battu ou t'es fichue ! » Me prévint Edward

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Carlie me fait également cette mimique pour m'attendrir et ça ne marche pas ! » Lui répondis-je

« C'est bien une Cullen ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

« Oui…j'ai vu que son père faisait la même aussi parfois… » Ajoutais-je en regardant Edward avec un air espiègle.

Celui-ci me regarda amusé et m'invita à m'asseoir à la droite d'Alice et lui se plaçant à ma gauche…

« Alors Isabella… » Me dit Emmett

« Bella…je préfère ce diminutif…si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

« Pas du tout ! Mais on oublis le VOUS ou je me fâche ! » Me répondit l'ours en me faisant de gros yeux.

« Heu…Oui… » Cédais-je impressionnée

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il blague ! » Me rassura Jasper en riant.

« Je suis une de tes plus grandes fans !...je crois que maman arrive nettement en tête ! » Me dit Alice en souriant

« Merci… » Lui répondis-je timidement

« Heureux de t'en avoir fait la surprise, je ne sais pas comment Jazz a réussi à tenir sa langue cette fois… » Dis Edward à Alice

« QUOI ? Parce que tu étais au courant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit triple andouille ?! » S'écria celle-ci à Jasper en lui tapant sur le bras.

« Mais ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te gâcher la surprise ! » Répliqua-t-il

« Mouais… » Ronchonna Alice

« Bon alors…on n'a pas eu le temps de se voir tout à l'heure…Il est pas mal le bureau d'Edward, hein ? » Me charria Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil tout en riant.

Je rougissais tellement que j'aurais voulu m'enterrer dans le premier trou à ma disposition !

« Emmett !! Ferme-là ! » Grogna son frère

« Tu as croisé Isabella ce matin ? » Demanda Rosalie à son époux

« On peut dire ça…Oui… » Répondit-il à sa femme avec un sourire ironique.

« Excuse-le…il est lourd avec ses insinuations et ses blagues douteuses… » Me murmura Edward en se penchant vers moi

_Il voulait jouer ? On va jouer !_

« Oh ! Je suis désolée Emmett ! J'étais absorbée par quelque chose de très captivant et je ne savais plus m'arrêter…Je te demande de bien vouloir m'excuser… » Lui demandais-je en lui faisant une moue attendrissante.

Le colosse paru ahuri de ma réplique – _Tout comme Edward d'ailleurs_ - et sa mâchoire s'embla carrément se décrocher !

« La vache ! T'as clouée le bec de mon frère ! » S'esclaffa Alice en faisant rire tout le monde.

« Non…Heu…Il n'y a pas de problème…c'est…C'est parfait ! » Bafouilla Emmett à mon attention.

« Hum…Il doit y avoir une histoire de sexe là-dessous… » Affirma Rosalie en nous regardant à tour de rôle, Edward et moi, avec un air soupçonneux…

« Oh !...Tu crois ? » Lui demanda sa belle-sœur

« Regarde-les ! Ils ont cette étincelle qui brille dans les yeux des amoureux transit qui viennent de s'offrir la plus belle partie de jambe en l'air de leur vie ! Bella à l'air d'une femme comblée et ton frère sourit comme un crétin depuis son arrivée ! Le fait qu'ils rougissent est un aveu en plus ! » Confirma Rosalie en nous pointant du doigt successivement Edward et moi…

« Putain ! Ed' qui rougit ! J'y crois pas ! » Ria Emmett.

Je me sentais en effet rougir de la tête aux pieds mais ne pu m'empêcher de regarder Edward qui effectivement se mit à rougir furieusement à son tour pour finir par éclater de rire !

_Sympa le soutien mon amour ! On ne s'était pas fait griller dans ton bureau mais là s'est pire qu'à « confesse » !_

_._

Je lui lançai un regard faussement empli de reproche et il se pencha vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser tendrement. J'étais gênée qu'il m'embrasse aussi facilement devant sa famille mais mon cœur céda plus facilement que ma raison…

« Je vais parler au nom de tous ici…Mais Bella…Je te dis Merci…Un profond Merci…pour rendre Edward plus heureux en peu de temps qu'il ne l'a été ces 5 dernières années ! » Me dit Jasper.

« Je m'applique à la tâche, ne vous inquiétez pas… » Leur dis-je en regardant Edward dans les yeux…

A cet instant je pouvais voir que mes paroles avaient bouleversé Edward… L'émotion traversa son regard et les larmes envahirent le mien lorsqu'il ajouta…

« En plus de me rendre fou de bonheur, elle m'a donné une petite fille merveilleuse et aussi belle que sa maman… »

Un silence plana au-dessus de nous pendant lequel Edward me caressa la joue alors que nous étions front contre front… Silence qui fut brisé par Rosalie la voix tremblante…

.

« Alors…Tu…Tu es le père biologique de la petite ?! »

« Oui Rose… » Confirma Edward.

« C'est merveilleux ! » S'écria-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots sous le regard inquiet de nous tous

« Rose…Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Alice inquiète.

« Ou..Oui ! Je suis…Je suis juste heureuse pour eux…Emmett m'a expliqué pour la fille de Bella et…et…Oooh ! Emmeeett !!! » Dit-elle avant de se blottir dans les bras de son mari pour pleurer profondément.

« Rose…Calme-toi ! Tout va s'arranger pour la petite ! Ne pleure plus mon amour ! » Lui dit ce dernier en la cajolant et en ajoutant « Elle est très émotive en ce moment…Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas ! Il n'y a aucun problème… » Lui répondis-je

J'observai attentivement Rose…Son changement subit d'humeur me rappela mes états d'âme lors de ma grossesse…Jacob et Leah en avaient fait les frais tout comme mon agent et mon père ! Je me souvins même de ce jeune serveur qui essayait de me consoler alors que je pleurai sans arrêt en demandant à Jacob pour avoir des framboises et des cerises en dessert en plein mois de janvier en plein milieu d'un grand restaurant ! Le jeune homme avait était si charmant – _il avait était me chercher une part de tarte à la framboise dans un restaurant concourant de sa connaissance_- que je lui avait sauté au cou en le remerciant d'un gros bisous sur la joue qui le fit rougir et en lui donnant 100 dollars de pourboires ! Il avait bien gagné sa soirée ce jour là !

Lors des 3 premiers mois de ma grossesse, je pleurai pour un oui ou un non…

Rose me rappelait ces moments là…

_Bizarre…Peut-être que ? Il faudra que j'en parle à Edward… Ou à Rosalie discrètement ce soir…_

Le déjeuner se passa dans une très bonne ambiance ! Ils étaient vraiment très sympas ! Je leur montrai des photos de Carlie et les filles trouvaient qu'elle avait peut-être les yeux de son père mais que son regard était celui de sa mère…selon Alice, elle avait la même bouche que moi et Emmett trouvait que Carlie avait les oreilles d'Edward…

Nous discutâmes un long moment sans nous attarder sur le sujet de la santé de la petite qu'Edward préférait aborder en présence de son père…

Je compris que tous ici présent était « pressé » qu'Edward se débarrasse de Tanya… Jasper m'expliqua le comportement odieux qu'elle avait vis-à-vis d'eux mes aussi de ses beaux-parents – _chose que Carmela m'avait informé au préalable_ – Ils s'inquiétaient tous de l'attitude qu'aurait la jeune femme quand à la garde du petit Alexandre…

Jasper affirma qu'il en avait déjà informé leurs avocats et que les démarches étaient en cours…

Je me sentais étrangement comme étant une briseuse de ménage…

.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Bella ! Cette femme est une garce ! Plus vite elle sortira de la vie d'Edward et mieux ça sera pour tout le monde ! » M'expliqua Alice

« J'ai chargé Maître Donatello et Maître Ravenwood d'établir un dossier avec les preuves suffisantes pour lui retirer intégralement la garde d'Alex… » Indiqua Jasper à Edward ce dernier hochant la tête acquiesçant l'initiative de son beau-frère

_Retirer intégralement la garde d'Alex…._

Les paroles de Jasper m'avaient glacées le sang !

« Non !... » M'écriais-je les larmes aux yeux

« Bella ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ma puce ? » Me demanda Edward inquiet.

« Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça ! Ton fils à besoin de sa mère et elle a besoin de son enfant ! Tu ne peux pas lui enlever son bébé ! » Insistais-je les larmes perlant sur mes joues en pensant au désespoir que je ressentais à l'idée de perdre ma fille.

.

« Bella !...Ma chérie ! Ne pleure pas !...- _il me prit dans ses bras et j'en profitai pour enfuir ma tête dans son torse alors qu'il posa sa joue sur ma tête_ -Tanya ne s'occupe pas d'Alex ! Elle le voit plus comme un boulet que comme son bébé...Je veux le meilleur pour mon fils ! Mais je ne suis pas aussi convaincu que toi de l'amour que sa mère éprouve pour lui ...Il n'a jamais était aussi heureux et souriant que depuis qu'il a croisé ton regard et que tu l'as pris dans tes bras ! Il est comme transfiguré depuis qu'il t'a rencontré…tout comme moi !...Bella…je ne peux pas le laisser avec une femme qui le rendra malheureux toute sa vie et qui ne saura pas lui apporter le bonheur qu'il mérite ! Je l'aime du plus profond de mon être et je ne veux que son bonheur ! » M'expliqua Edward.

Il me soutenait à présent le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il séchait mes larmes avec son autre main.

« Je te préviens Edward…la bataille va être très dure ! » Lui dit Jasper

« Nous sommes tous avec toi frangin ! » Ajouta Emmett

Etais-ce une bataille perdue d'avance ? Je n'en savais rien…Mes pensées allaient droit vers Alexandre…Merveilleux petit garçon de deux ans qui allait se retrouver au cœur du combat entre ses parents et dont lui seul serait l'enjeu…Ce n'est pas tant l'argent qui allait se jouer entre eux qui m'inquiétait ! Mais les conséquences psychologiques pour ce petit bonhomme !

_Comment va-t-il supporter ça ce petit ange ? Faite que tout se passe bien pour lui!_

.

Il était presque 15h00 lorsque je pris congés d'Edward et de sa famille pour aller voir mon père. Mon amoureux me fit lui promettre de l'appeler dès que je serais arrivée à destination…

Je poussai ma Porsche Booster au-dessus des limitations de vitesse préoccupée par Tanya et son attitude envers son fils…

_Comment une mère peut-elle considérer son enfant comme un boulet et ne pas l'aimer ? Le petit est le résultat de l'amour qu'elle porte à son compagnon…Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…_

Après 2h de route (N.A. : il faut normalement 4h30 pour rejoindre Forks depuis Seattle mais j'ai abrégé ! lol), j'arrivai aux abords de Forks, la petite bourgade où vivait mon père. _Hum…Forks…péninsule d'Olympic, au nord-ouest de l'Etat de Washington…ville à la couverture nuageuse quasi constante et la température ne dépassant qu'historiquement les 25 degrés… Bref la ville idéale pour les bronzages cadavériques ! _

Je rejoignais directement Charlie, mon père, au poste de police puisqu'il travaillait…

Je ne passai pas inaperçu dans cette petite ville avec une voiture telle que la mienne et cela m'amusait…

Je me garai devant les locaux du shérif… La voiture de patrouille de Charlie était là…

Je pris mon portable et composa le numéro d'Edward…

« Coucou toi… » Me dit-il

« Coucou… »

« Tu es arrivée ? Tu as fait bonne route ?»

« Oui…je viens juste de me garer devant le poste de police… »

« Tu me manques… »

« Toi aussi… »

_Il est si mignon…._

« Je vais rester avec mon père un moment… je pense que je serais chez-toi vers 21h… est-ce que ça va ? Ça ne fait pas trop tard ?... »

« Non, je t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait !... Profite bien de ton père !»

« Oui… »

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis trop protecteur…. Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Tu pourrais m'envoyer un SMS quand tu partiras ? » Me demanda-t-il penaud

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Lui répondis-je en riant

« Te moques pas ! »

« Je ne me moque pas, je te trouve adorable… »

« Oui je sais… »

« Modeste aussi… »

« C'est mon deuxième prénom… » Me dit-il sur un ton plein de fierté.

« Bizarre…Carmela m'a dit que s'était Anthony… » Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour garder mon sérieux.

« Mouais…ok… tu sais que je t'aime ? »

« Idem ! »

« J'adore quand tu dis çà ! »

« Moi aussi…à tout à l'heure ? »

« A toute à l'heure ma puce ! »

Je raccrochai le sourire aux lèvres et remis mon portable dans mon sac.

.

Je descendis de voiture pour aller rejoindre mon père en prenant le paquet que Carlie lui avait préparée…

Les locaux étaient situés dans une espèce de grande maison en plein pieds avec une devanture recouverte de bois vernis traduisant un esprit « Indien »…Typique de cette région…la réserve de « la Push » étant à peine à 5 kilomètres d'ici !

_La réserve…_

C'est là où j'avais rencontré Jacob…Nos pères étant de très grands amis de longue date, il était mon ami de toujours…J'avais d'abord été proche de ses sœurs et ensuite, en grandissant j'avais enfin remarqué son existence…il fut le premier pour beaucoup de choses…premières conneries, première fête, premier bisou, première cuite et bien sur…première fois et premier orgasme à mes 17 ans…Nous n'avions, dans le fond, jamais était amoureux au sens strict du terme…non, nous baisions ensemble par plaisir, oui, mais aussi par amitié, solidarité…complicité…une chose évidente et sans tabou pour nous… Qu'est-ce qu'on en a fait des conneries là-bas ! Nos pères allaient presque tourner chèvre avec nos bêtises ! Jacob et moi étions inséparables et nos pères croyaient que nous allions finir par nous marier ensemble un jour…

_Heureusement qu'ils n'ont jamais su que nous couchions ensemble à l'époque !_

_._

Je poussai la porte du hall pour arriver au niveau de l'accueil…

« Bonjour Anna…est-ce que mon père est là ? » Demandais-je à la standardiste

« Oh mon Dieu ! Bella !...Viens par ici ma belle ! » Me dit-elle en faisant le contour de son comptoir pour venir m'enlacer amicalement avec les larmes aux yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait.

Je la connaissais depuis toujours… elle avait également connu maman… elle avait était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance…presque tout ce que je savais de ma mère, s'était Anna qui me l'avait raconté… Mon père savait tout des frasques de Renée et cela me faisait toujours autant rire en réalisant que Charlie considérait ma mère comme l'immaculée conception ! Elle en était loin…. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus là… depuis mes 4 ans…

.

_**Flashback :**_

.

C'était le jour de Thanksgiving… J'étais très impatiente de pouvoir voir mon tonton Phil ! C'est le frère de maman et je ne le vois quand de rare occasion ! Son boulot lui prend tout son temps… Il est joueur de baseball de seconde zone du côté de Phoenix en Arizona… soit à l'autre bout du monde pour la petite fille de 4 ans que je suis !

Il est arrivé chez-nous avec un énorme sac de cadeaux, surtout pour moi ! J'avais trop de la chance d'avoir un tonton aussi chouette !

.

Avec maman, nous avions était acheter une grosse dinde et papa avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à l'ancienne fiancée de tonton… alors moi je n'avais plus envie de la manger ! Mais tonton m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas…alors ben… j'en ai même repris 2 fois !

Maman était sage femme à domicile… et même les jours de fête on avait parfois besoin d'elle… Ce soir là, ce fut le pasteur Weber qui vivait à 5 minutes en voiture de chez-nous qui l'appela en urgence pour venir en aide à sa nièce qui allait accoucher… les urgences étant débordées, elles ne pouvaient probablement pas arriver à temps…

Maman me fit un poutou d'amour avec un « je t'aime mon bébé » en me demandant d'être sage et me laissa avec papa et tonton… qui eux avait décidé de faire une partie de cartes et de boire de la bière… Elle partit alors que papa m'installait sur le canapé avec un plaide et « Boubou » mon ours en peluche en me mettant des dessins animés à la Télé….

Je du m'endormir car quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans mon lit… et le jour commençait à apparaître… Je voulais un câlin de maman…elle ne me l'avait pas fait en rentrant…

_Pas zuste !_

J'attrapai « Boubou », mis mes pantoufles ourson et sortis de mon lit pour aller dans la chambre de mes parents…

_Personne…_

Je ne me décourageai pas pour autant, ils devaient probablement être en bas…dans le salon ou la cuisine…

J'approchai des escaliers et attrapa la balustre en bois des escaliers avec la main gauche et ma peluche dans mon bras droit serré contre mon petit corps… je descendais une à une chaque marche en attrapant à chaque fois un nouveau bout de la balustre… étant d'une grande maladresse déjà à mon âge, ce n'était prudent d'essayer d'aller plus vite et surtout…maman ne voulait pas !

.

J'arrivai dans le salon mais je me rendis vite compte qu'il n'y avait personne…

« Papa ? Maman ? » Les appelais-je

J'entendis mon tonton arriver derrière moi… Il avait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier soir et ces yeux étaient tout rouges…

« Bellissima ! Viens par là ma chérie… »

« Elle est où maman ? »

« Ma… » Il fut incapable de me répondre et me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui et enfuir sa tête dans mon cou.

Il m'emmena dans la cuisine où je vis papa assis avec Monsieur et Madame Black, des amis de mes parents… il y avait aussi le pasteur Weber et sa femme…et il y avait Anna, la meilleure amie de maman… Les trois femmes étaient en larmes et mon papa était assis près de la table, appuyé sur ses coudes, la tête entre ses mains… je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais je savais qu'il était triste…

Tonton me déposa sur le sol et j'allais directement voir mon papa que je tirai par la manche de sa chemise…

« Papa… elle est où maman ?… j'veux un câlin de maman... » Lui demandais-je

Mon père releva la tête et se tourna vers moi, le visage baigné de larmes…

« Pourquoi tu pleures papa ? »

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Bella ! » Me dit-il en m'attrapant fermement et en me serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui en sanglotant vigoureusement.

Il se mit à nous bercer d'avant en arrière de manière frénétique et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps…

« Charlie…Charlie ressaisis-toi ! La petite à besoin de toi ! » Criait Billy Black

.

« Ma petite fille….que vais-je faire ?....que va-t-elle devenir !... » Pleurait Charlie en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Nous serons toujours avec toi Charlie ! » Dit tonton

« Tu dois être fort pour Bella ! Elle n'a plus que toi à présent ! » Cria Anna

« Elle est encore si petite ! Comment vais-je faire sans Renée !... Ma vie est finie ! J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie !! » Sanglota papa en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou où je sentais ses larmes couler sur ma peau.

« Papa….j'veux maman !! » Pleurnichais-je apeurée par ce qui se passait autour de moi.

« Charlie, donne moi la petite, tu lui fais peur ! » Dis tonton

« NON ! Personne ne me prendra ma fille ! » Hurla papa en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Moi je commençai à pleurer tellement j'avais peur des cris de papa…

« Personne ne va te la prendre Charlie… mais regarde là, elle a peur car elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe… » Dit le pasteur Weber

« Je n'arriverai jamais à lui expliquer çà…. C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! » Geint papa

« Laisse-moi faire… » Lui dit Anna qui se leva pour s'approcher de nous.

Elle tapota doucement l'épaule de papa qui releva la tête qu'il avait plongé dans mon cou.

« Viens avec moi ma puce… » Me dit-elle en me prenant doucement la main.

Je regardai papa qui m'encouragea à aller avec elle et m'embrassa sur le front avant de me laisser partir….

.

Anna m'emmena dans le salon et nous nous assîmes côte à côte sur le canapé… moi avec « Boubou » sur les genoux le serrant entre mes bras. Anna avait du mal à me regarder… elle aussi avait beaucoup pleurée et des larmes menacées à nouveau de couler… Elle inspira profondément avant de s'adresser à moi…

« Bella… mon ange… »

« Elle est où maman ? »

« Ta maman…n'est pas là mon cœur… » Me dit-elle en me prenant la main.

« Elle est avec le nouveau bébé d'hier ? »

« Non… elle…elle est partie faire un long voyage ma chérie… »

Je voyais la tristesse transpercer son regard…mais moi je ne comprenais rien du tout ! Maman ne serait jamais partie en vacances sans moi !

« Pourquoi elle m'a pas emmenée avec elle ? »

« Elle…-_Anna ferma les yeux et avait de plus en plus de mal à parler_ – Ta maman n'avait pas prévu de partir… »

« Elle revient quand maman ? »

« Elle….- _Les larmes s'écoulaient rapidement les long de ses joues_ _et je la vit déglutir péniblement_– Elle ne pourra pas revenir… »

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je les larmes aux yeux

« Bella… ta maman a eu un accident de voiture hier… »

« Elle a mal ?! » M'inquiétais-je.

« Elle….oh ! Mon Dieu ! C'est si dur !... » Sanglota Anna en fermant les yeux et en levant la tête vers le plafond.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi papa pleure aussi ? » Lui demandais-je en cédant face à mes larmes

« Bella…non ta maman n'a pas mal…ton papa est triste parce qu'elle est devenue une étoile… »

Une étoile…se fut sa façon à elle de me dire que ma mère était morte dans cet accident…

« Mais moi j'veux pas qu'elle soit une étoile ! »

« Ma puce… quand les gens deviennent des étoiles, ils ne peuvent plus revenir… »

« Pourquoi elle est devenue une étoile ? Elle m'aime plus ? » Sanglotais-je complètement paniquée à cette idée.

« Oh ! Bien sur que non Bella ! Ta maman t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Tu es sa lumière, sa vie ! Elle t'aimera toujours !! N'en doute jamais ! »

« Alors pourquoi elle est pas là ? »

« Elle n'a pas choisit ma chérie… Je suis désolée…elle ne pourra pas revenir… »

« Nooon !! J'veux ma maman ! Maman !!» Hurlais-je laissant les larmes inondées mon visage alors qu'Anna me prit dans ses bras pour essayer de me consoler

Mon père, alerté par mes cris, accouru immédiatement près de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça tendrement… Il pleurait tellement… cela était un réel contraste avec les « Mon bébé » « je t'aime tant ma petite fille » « tu es toute ma vie à présent » qu'il me répétait en boucle… Il voulait me rassurer alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps…Nous restâmes enlacés un long, très long moment… jusqu'à ce que Charlie accepte enfin de me lâcher et que tonton me prenne dans ses bras pour me ramener somnolente dans mon lit…

.

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

.

De nombreuses années étaient passées depuis ce jour…Mais à chaque fois que je revenais ici, je revivais ce jour funeste…

J'avais pourtant réussi à surmonter çà grâce aux amis de mes parents qui m'avaient très bien entourés… et aux amis que je m'étais faite ensuite… Pourtant, mon père m'avait envoyé vivre quelque temps avec mon tonton quand j'avais 7 ans…pour que je ne le vois pas sombrer dans la dépression… Ce que j'avais réussi à vaincre l'avait anéanti…

Mais ce qu'il pensait être quelques jours, devint quelques semaines, quelques mois pour finir en plusieurs années… 10 ans… pendant 10 ans, je ne revenais à Forks que pour les vacances… à tel point, qu'il me fut difficile de dire qui entre Charlie ou Phil était mon vrai père ! Je ne fais aucune différence, je les aime autant tout les deux ! Phil vit toujours à Phoenix et j'avais rejoins définitivement Charlie l'année de mes 17 ans…

Il y a des évènements de votre vie auxquels vous ne pensez jamais…jusqu'à ce que vous vous en rappeliez dans une circonstance ou un lieu particulier… Forks me faisait cet effet de « rapeltout » d'Harry Potter… et souvent, ce n'était pas de bons souvenirs…

Même aujourd'hui, je viens voir mon père pour lui dire que son unique petite-fille est de plus en plus mal… Je ne lui cache rien, il sait tout de la maladie de Carlie et ce depuis le début…

« Tu es de plus en plus belle ma chérie ! » Me dit Anna

« Merci… »

« Comment va la pitchoune ? » Me demanda-t-elle tristement

« Nous attendons toujours un donneur de moelle osseuse… » Lui dis-je la gorge nouée.

« Je suis navrée Bella… embrasse-là pour moi d'accord ? »

« Oui Anna…ça lui fera très plaisir… »

« Tu peux aller voir ton père, il est dans son bureau… » M'indiqua-t-elle

Je la serrai une dernière fois dans mes bras et me dirigea vers le bureau de Charlie. Je saluai au passage quelques collègues de mon père… je les connaissais pour la plupart depuis de nombreuses années.

Je n'eu pas besoin de frapper à la porte du bureau de Charlie… Celle-ci était grande ouverte et mon père, assis dans son fauteuil, était en pleine réflexion, concentrée sur la photo de moi avec Carlie quand elle avait un an… je sais qu'il regardait cette photo là précisément puisque s'est moi qui lui ait offert le cadre et la photo…

Il ne m'avait pas vu arriver et ce fut un plaisir d'admirer mon père à cet instant… il avait tant d'amour dans son regard… il semblait complètement subjuguée par sa contemplation…. Un papa et un papi aimant… mon papa…

« J'te prend en flagrant délit d'admiration Charlie Swan ! » Le charriais-je

Il redressa la tête vers moi et dès que son regard croisa le mien, un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se précipitait vers moi. Il me serra dans ses bras et me souleva pour nous faire tourner sur place…

« J'ai la fille et la petite fille les plus merveilleuse qui soient ! Normal que j'en sois fou ! » Me répondit-il en riant

« Tu m'as manqué papa ! »

« Toi aussi mon ange ! »

« Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, il faut que je retourne à Seattle ce soir…je suis désolée… »

« Un problème ? »

« Non…je vais tout t'expliquer…je crois que tu va avoir besoin de t'asseoir… » Lui dis-je en souriant….

« Viens, je t'emmène au « Grizzly bar », quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir besoin d'un remontant ! »

« T'es pas sensé être en service ? T'as pas le droit de boire ! »

« J'prends le reste de ma journée ! Je vais prévenir Sam et Seth… »

« Ok…en route ! »

Il prévint ses collègues de prendre la relève et nous nous partîmes pour le bar que tenais Tala et Billy Black…

Charlie voulu prendre sa voiture mais je refusais juste pour pouvoir l'emmener faire un tour n Porsche… Il ne refusa absolument pas en voyant ma voiture !

Nous arrivâmes en mois de deux au bar de nos amis…

« Bella !...Billy ! Viens voir qui est là ! » S'écria Tala en riant tout en m'embrassant. (N.A. : Tala est un prénom féminin amérindien qui signifie « louve »…bien trouvé, non ? lol).

Son mari était dans la cuisine et passa alors la porte battante pour nous rejoindre. Il s'essuyait les mains sur son tablier tout en le regardant…

« Si c'est pas Miss Monde, laisse tomber ! » Répondit-il à sa femme en ronchonnant.

Billy releva alors la tête et m'aperçu enfin…

« Laisse tomber Miss Monde ! Elle ne fait pas le poids ! » Ajouta-t-il en en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu parles ! » Répliquais-je en riant.

« T'es magnifique princesse ! » Me complimenta-t-il

Nous nous installâmes tout les 4 autour d'une table et Tala nous apporta une bière pour chacun d'eux trois et je me contentai d'un capuccino vu que j'allais encore conduire pour rentrer ce soir…

« Alors princesse, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » Commença Charlie

« Papa… l'état de santé de Carlie s'est encore agravé… » Commençais-je alors que je voyais mon père et nos amis avoir les larmes aux yeux… Moi, mes larmes coulaient déjà….

Je leur fis rapidement un bilan de santé de mon bébé d'amour et leur indiquai que Carlie n'avait plus que 6 mois à vivre…

Mon père s'effondra dans un sanglot de désespoir et j'eu l'impression d'être revenu de nombreuse année en arrière au lendemain de Thanksgiving…

Je décidai alors de lui parler d'Edward et de son lien avec Carlie. Charlie hallucinait complètement face à cette révélation et encore plus quand je lui avouai ce qui se passait à présent entre moi et le père de sa petite-fille…

J'eu droit aux recommandations de non pas une personne, mais 3 personnes….hyper protectrices envers moi ! Mais Tala me fit une remarque qui me fit culpabiliser…

« Bella ! Tu n'as pas le temps pour une histoire d'amour ! Ta fille est entrain de mourir non d'un chien ! » S'était-elle emportée

Elle s'excusa immédiatement après pour avoir haussé le ton en me disant qu'elle comprenait que je sois perturbée et que j'avais besoin de me sentir aimer…mais elle ajouta aussi qu'il ne fallait pas que j'abandonne ma fille pour autant au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi….

.

Malgré cette remarque pour le moins pertinente, ils s'emblèrent tous heureux pour moi et Charlie fut le premier à me dire qu'il avait bon espoir quand au fait que Carlie et Edward seraient compatibles…

Je donnai à Charlie le paquet que Carlie lui avait préparé… il pleura à chaudes larmes en voyant les dessins (gros gribouillis) que lui avait fait sa petite fille, les dernières photos d'elle et aussi un petit nounours avec lequel elle avait dormi quelques jours et qu'elle voulait à tout prix que son papi l'ai auprès de lui pour « savoir à quel point elle l'aime même s'il est loin »… Mon père serra le nounours contre son cœur tout en embrassant la photo de Carlie…

_N'abandonne pas ta fille au moment où elle a le plus besoin de toi !_

Je sais bien que Tala ne voulait pas me blesser, mais ses dernières paroles n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête et un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahissait au point de comprimer mon cœur…

Je proposai à papa d'aller voir maman comme à chacune de mes visites ici… Il accepta immédiatement.

Nous allâmes ensemble chez le fleuriste pour acheter deux immenses bouquets de roses blanches et rouges mélangées que nous apportions sur la tombe de maman… Celle-ci était impeccablement bien entretenu par mon père et les Blacks… Le marbre noir était toujours impeccable et on pouvait toujours lire l'inscription que mon père avait fait graver sur la dalle…

_**« A l'amour de ma vie, femme et mère dévouée, puisses-tu reposer en paix auprès des anges »**_

.

Je m'agenouillai sur le sol devant ma mère et posa un baiser sur la dalle du bout des doigts…comme à chaque fois que je venais la voir…alors que Charlie posait les fleurs sur la tombe de maman et qu'il embrassait directement la dalle comme s'il embrassait sa femme…

« Bonjour maman… tu m'as manqué… je sais que de là où tu es tu dois être au courant pour Carlie et Edward… - _Je sentais les larmes affluer aux bords de mes yeux_ - Je t'en supplie maman, si tu peux me donner un coup de main, fait en sorte que là haut ils ne la rappellent pas auprès d'eux !...pas maintenant ! Pas si tôt ! – _Je commençai à pleurer à chaudes larmes à présent_ – Ils t'ont enlevé à moi alors que j'avais le plus besoin de toi ! Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans elle maman ! Elle est toute ma vie ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé ! …Je ne saurais pas vivre sans elle !....Je t'en supplie maman ! Protège la !...Edward vient d'entrer dans ma vie et je veux qu'il rencontre sa fille, je veux qu'elle reçoive l'amour de son papa… Oh maman ! Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime tant ma petite maman… Tu me manques terriblement…J'espère que quand je reviendrais la prochaine fois, je serais avec Carlie et qu'elle sera guérit… au revoir maman, je t'aime… »

Mon père m'aida à me relever et nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers ma voiture…

Avant de monter à bord, il me prit dans ses bras et me cajola en me disant qu'il avait confiance pour Carlie….que tout s'arrangerait…

Il avait plus confiance que moi, mais je n'osai pas lui avouer…

Je le déposai au poste de police et dans une ultime étreinte, il me promit de venir voir Carlie le mois prochain…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que j'espérai que ma fille serait encore en vie à ce moment là pour voir une dernière fois son papi…

Mon père remarqua mon attitude et me dit alors…

« Tu est forte Bella, tu n'as jamais baissé les bras et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas le faire ! Je te l'interdit Isabella Marie Swan ! ».

Je lui souris avant qu'il ne me quitte pour retourner à ses occupations.

J'envoyer un SMS à Edward pour lui annoncer mon départ et je pris la direction du retour…

En chemin, je m'arrêtai faire une petite course… juste pour une intuition…

.

.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Voilà !**_

_**Bella a rencontré une grosse partie de la famille d'Edward et il semblerait qu'ils s'entendent super bien… tout va bien…**_

_**Mais dans la vie tout n'est pas à l'eau de rose…et le vent tourne parfois sans prévenir… avec des dégâts plus ou moins irréversibles…**_

_**Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire le passage concernant la mort de la maman de Bella : je pleurais tout le temps !! lol**_

_**J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre ? En tout cas, je vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !**_

_**Alors vous savez à présent ce que j'attends de vous ? Un petit com' pour me donner votre avis… bonne ou mauvais, toute critique est constructive….surtout si vous voulez la suite, c'est le seul moyen de me le dire !**_

_**Bisou !!**_

_**Mélie**_

_**P.S. : oui, j'ai tué la mère de Bella, ça sera plus facile pour ce que je veux faire ensuite….**_


	11. Cauchemar

_**Coucou !**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements !!**_

_**Je vous promets de répondre personnellement à vos reviews la prochaine fois !! Désolée, mais là je suis débordé de boulot !**_

_**Bon… alors après un long passage lemonesque… il est temps de faire avancer les choses...**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination.**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

.

.

_**Chap 11 : Cauchemar :**_

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Ma famille n'était pas encore arrivée à la villa. J'avais quitté mon travail plus tôt, je n'en pouvais plus de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage en attendant le retour de Bella… Personne n'avait parlé d'elle à ma mère et j'en fut heureux, la surprise sera de taille ! Même Carmela et Alex était dans le coup ! Bon ce fut un peut compliquer à expliquer au petit mais je pense avoir trouvé les bon arguments….

_**Flashback :**_

Je dois me changer pour le repas de ce soir et il faut absolument que je change Alexandre également… mon petit brigand a mit du chocolat sur son tee-shirt et il a essuyé ses mains sur son bermuda… Tanya aurait vu ça, elle aurait explosé de rage ! Moi j'étais écroulé de rire devant le « O » que mon fils fit avec ses lèvres quand il remarqua les tâches sur ses vêtements….

Pour faire d'une pierre de coup et pour avoir l'occasion de parler « entre hommes », j'emmenai mon fils prendre son bain avec moi.

Après avoir préparé tout les jeux pour le bain autour de la baignoire, je nous fis couler un bon bain avec le bain moussant d'Alex (à la pomme) et je nous entraînai dans l'eau. Alex se tenait debout entre mes jambes et il attrapa directement la grenouille en plastique pour la plonger dans l'eau….

.

« Papa ? » Me demanda Alex en se tournant vers moi avec un petit air triste…

« Oui mon cœur… »

« Elle est où Bella ? »

Je pouvais voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux… Incroyable, elle lui manquait déjà….

_A moi aussi d'ailleurs mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…_

« Elle est avec son papa….Elle sera là ce soir… avec Papi et mamie, Emmett et Rose, Alice et Jasper…. »

Il retrouva le sourire immédiatement en comprenant qu'il allait revoir notre famille….enfin !

« Wouiiii !!! Tata Lice et tata Rose elles vont me faire des câlins ? »

« Oh que oui !! Ils ont tous hâte de te voir ! »

« Asper et Némette ils vont jouer au ballon avec moi ? »

« On fera équipe et on va les battre ! » Lui dis-je en lui chatouillant le ventre

« Ah ah ah ! Aêêêête papaaaa !! »

Je lâchai Alex qui s'assit entre mes jambes pour me faire face… il abandonna sa grenouille et prit son bateau pour le remplir d'eau et me regarda droit dans les yeux….avant de me jeter l'eau qu'il avait mit dedans… Je reçu l'eau en travers du torse, sous le regard de mon fils… Il attendait ou plutôt il appréhendait ma réaction…. Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui fit une pichenette pour lui envoyer de l'eau à mon tour… Il me regarda ahuri, comme si c'était impossible que je réplique et que je veuille m'amuser avec lui…

_Sa mère doit y être pour quelque chose !_

Mais il ne réagissait pas…. Je recommençais une fois, deux fois…rien.

_Tanya prive notre fils des joies simple de son enfance… elle va lui détruire sa vie !_

« Tu sais bonhomme, ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne fais pas la bagarre avec moi… » Lui dis-je en faisant un air triste…

Il me regarda avant de baisser les yeux vers ses mains dans l'eau et de projeter de l'eau vers moi avec sa main et son bateau… Je ripostai…il répondit… un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et se fut le début d'une partie de fou rire, de cris de joies et…d'inondation de la salle de bain !!!

Alex riait tellement que je pleurai de joie de partager ce moment magnifique avec mon fils ! Bien sûr, il serait fatigué après son bain et ne profiterait pas beaucoup de notre famille…mais au moins nous serions enfin ensemble !

Au bout d'un moment, notre jeu pris fin, à mon grand soulagement car je devrai nettoyer les conséquences de notre jeu ensuite…

.

« Alex ? »

Mon fils releva la tête vers moi…

« Tu sais, mamie va être très heureuse de voir Isabella… mais il ne faut pas lui dire qu'elle sera là, tu comprends ? »

« Poukoi ? »

« On va lui faire une surprise ! Mamie va être très contente !»

« Woui ! »

J'attrapai un gant de toilette que je mis sur les yeux de mon fils avant de lui laver les cheveux… Quand ce fut à mon tour de me laver les miens, Alex me tendit le gant de toilette…Il voulait protéger mes yeux du « tuc qui pique ». C'est un amour ! Je lui mis un peu de shampooing dans les mains et il s'amusa à me le mettre dans les cheveux pour m'aider… Je le savonnai en vitesse et le rinçai en même temps que je me rinçai les cheveux. J'attrapai ensuite son petit peignoir de bain à capuche bleu, le sorti de la baignoire et l'emmitouflai dedans le temps que je termine de me laver. Une fois séché tout les deux, j'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et emmena Alex dans sa chambre pour l'habiller… enfin, façon de parler car je lui enfilai son pyjama « Stitch » et ses chaussons avec la tête du personnage de Disney dessus… Un petit coup de brosse et hop ! Mon fils était prêt ! Ce qui n'était pas mon cas !

.

Je l'emmenai avec moi dans ma chambre et il monta sur mon lit pendant que je m'habillai. J'enfilai un jean noir sur mon boxer de la même couleur avec une chemise grise anthracite dont je laissai les deux derniers boutons du haut totalement ouverts. Un petit coup de peigne ne servant à rien et un peu de parfum. Je passais par la salle de bain pour éponger nos dégâts et hop ! Les deux beaux gosses de la maison pouvaient aller rejoindre Carmela au rez-de-chaussée pour préparer l'apéro !

Carmela était entrain de faire cuire trois gros poulet fermiers aux marrons et aux champignons – elle avait l'habitude de l'appétit d'Emmett – qu'elle allait accompagnés avec des pommes de terre sautées… Elle avait déjà préparé l'entrée et je savais qu'elle avait préparé son fameux bavarois aux framboises dont maman raffole tant !

.

J'attrapai Alex pour l'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar de la cuisine afin qu'il m'aide à préparer les biscuits apéritif. Carmela avait acheté des olives vertes à l'ail sans noyaux car elle savait qu'Alex adorait ça ! Mais au lieu de m'aider, Alex trouva une chose beaucoup plus intéressante pour lui…. Je lui avais ouvert les paquets de biscuits pour qu'il les mette dans les alvéoles du plateau… pendant que je coupai le saucisson sec en rondelle… Il prit les cure-dents du paquet et s'amusa à faire des mini brochettes… une olive, un saucisson, un biscuit à la cacahuète… Après la 4ème brochette, Carmela lui demanda ce qu'il était entrain de faire…

« Pou tonton Némette ! »

« Tu as raison fiston, tonton mange beaucoup ! » Confirmais-je en riant avec Carmela

« Woui ! »

Carmela lui donna un gros bol qu'il rempli avec ses brochettes et il ajouta des poignées de cacahuètes par-dessus. Je savais qu'Alex adorait voir mon frère lancer les cacahuètes en l'air avant de les manger. Ça l'amusait beaucoup ! Il faut dire qu'avec les pitreries d'Emmett, mon fils était comblé ! Il ne se voyait plus à cause de Tanya qui trouve que mon frère est un « porc sans cervelle marié à une bimbo nymphomane »… Bien entendu, c'est elle, la blondasse narcissique cruelle et égocentrique qui donne des leçons et juge les autres sans les connaître! Car oui, Tanya ne connait pas réellement ma famille puisqu'elle n'a jamais vraiment cherché à se rapprocher d'eux…

_Ben là, elle va carrément déguerpir !_

_._

Je regardai l'heure à l'horloge de la cuisine, il était près de 20h00…. Ma famille allait bientôt arriver…

Je savais que Bella était sur la route pour revenir, j'avais reçu son SMS juste avant d'emmener Alex prendre son bain. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et d'avoir hâte de la prendre dans mes bras…

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna… ma famille venait d'arriver !

J'allais leur ouvrir, bien que je fus devancé par Alex, alors que Carmela venait juste de terminer de mettre la table. J'avais insisté pour qu'elle se mette à table avec nous. Elle avait rechigné au début, mais avait fini par abdiquer face à Alex et moi et surtout avec notre moue suppliante.

« Ah ! Où est mon petit-fils préféré ? » Demanda mon père tout sourire dès son arrivé

« Là ! » S'écria Alex derrière mes jambes en tenant mon jeans.

Il avait un peu peur… normal, il ne les avait pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines…

_à cause de sa mère…. Je me demande ce qu'il doit se dire dans sa tête…_

« Bonjour mon chéri ! » Lui dit maman en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

Alex regarda Esmé et répondit timidement à son sourire. Ma mère lui tendit la main, il hésita mais la saisit pour finalement atterrir dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue et mon fils se jeta à son cou avec un immense sourire.

Nous échangions un regard tout les 3 qui traduisait le fait que nous pensions la même chose….

« Bonsoir fiston ! »

« Bonsoir papa ! » lui répondis-je en souriant alors qu'il me faisait une accolade.

Je n'eu même pas la peine de fermer la porte que le reste de la famille arriva….les bras chargés de cadeau pour le petit…

« Salut la compagnie ! » S'écria Emmett en levant les bras comme si le Messie venait d'arriver.

« Nemétte ! » Cria mon fils

« Coucou brigand ! » « Bonjour mon petit cœur ! » « Bonjour beau gosse ! » Lui dirent successivement Jazz, Alice et Rose…

Alex était visiblement heureux de les voir. Il souriait et cela emplit mon cœur de joie car cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire autant…sauf avec Isabella….

Alice monta dans l'une des chambres d'amis pour déposer deux gros sac…un d'un magasin de jouet et un autre d'une boutique de fringue pour enfant… Pourtant, il en restait tout autant au salon….

Après avoir salué Carmela, tout le monde s'installa sur la terrasse pour prendre l'apéritif… Alice et Rose firent des câlins à Alex qui fut réquisitionné pour un match de foot contre ses oncles…

Ma mère, qui remarquait tout au premier coup d'œil, me demanda inquiète si Tanya serait là ce soir…

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Répondis-je tranquillement comme si de rien n'était

« Parce que nous sommes 9 avec Carmela et qu'il y a 10 couverts à table… » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Hum… » Éludais-je alors que tout le monde me regardait avec un air amusé.

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire ! » S'écria Esmé avec les poings sur les hanches et un air grognon.

Je regardai ma mère en réprimant un rire et je fus sauvé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Je levai les mains pour lui dire que j'étais désolé, mais qu'il fallait que j'aille ouvrir la porte…

.

Je fus soulagé de voir Isabella qui me fit un magnifique sourire avant de se blottir dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai amoureusement avant de la serrer contre moi et de plonger ma tête dans son cou pour humer son odeur… Je pouvais rester éternellement comme ça !

Je lui pris la main pour l'entraîner voir ma famille….

Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir et je vis qu'elle avait la trouille… Je la pris à nouveau dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que ma mère que tu ne connais pas…. » Essayais-je de la rassurer…. Mais en vain…

« Ben justement ! Imagine qu'elle ne m'aime pas ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ma mère va être raide dingue de toi ! » Affirmais-je avec enthousiasme

« Mouais….et comment tu sais ça toi ? » Répondit-elle septique.

« J'ai les même goût qu'elle…. » Répliquais-je

« Et Tanya ? » Me charria-t-elle.

« Erreur de parcours ! » M'esclaffais-je

« T'as réponse à tout ! »

« Et encore t'as rien vu ! » Lui dis-je en lui reprenant la main.

.

Je sentais qu'elle tremblait. Elle me serra fortement la main lorsque nous franchîmes la baie vitrée du salon pour aller sur la terrasse… Je caressai le dessus de sa main avec mon pouce pour essayer de l'apaiser un peu….

Tout le monde se tourna immédiatement vers nous et se fut mon fils qui rassura instantanément Bella…

« Bella !! » S'écria-t-il fou de joie en courant vers elle.

Elle l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras et le fit tourner en riant avec lui.

« Coucou la terreur ! » Lui dit-elle avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue

Alex passa ses bras autour du cou de Bella et posa sa joue sur son épaule en me regardant….

_Il l'aime vraiment…_

_._

Nous nous échangions tous un regard attendrit et je vis mon père poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Esmé qui la saisit en posant sa joue dessus alors que les autres couples se prirent la main…Un vrai moment de tendresse…

Je regardai Bella et posa ma main au creux de ses reins pour la guider vers ma famille, mon fils toujours dans ses bras lui faisant un câlin…

« Maman….je voudrais te présenter Isabella… »

« Bonjour Madame… » Lui dit mon amour

« Bonjour Isabella… Pas de madame ! Appelle-moi Esmé et on oublis le « vous » c'est trop vieillot! »

« Heu….oui…Esmé… » Hésita Bella

« Ne s'est-on pas déjà vu quelque part ? » Lui demanda ma mère

« C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Elle ne la reconnait pas ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

« La ferme ! Idiot ! » Lui dis Rose en lui tapant sur l'arrière du crâne ce qui fit rire mon fils. Il descendit des bras de Bella pour aller sur les genoux de Rose et le regardait sans doute dans l'espoir qu'elle retape mon frère car il les regardait alternativement….

« Je devrais vous reconnaître ? » Demanda ma mère en regardant Bella avec insistance

« Il semblerait…oui…mais nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré avant ce soir… » Lui répondit-elle.

.

« Ok…voilà une énigme… » Ajouta Esmé

« On va jouer au devinette…maman, si je te dis Livre, tu penses à quoi ? » La taquina Alice

« Bibliothèque ? » Répondit Esmé

« Passion ? » Ajouta Rosalie

« Histoire d'amour ? » Dis maman

« On n'a pas fini à se rythme là ! Moi j'te dis « vampire » ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

« Sang ? »

« Oh lala ! T'es désespérante ! » Répliqua mon frère ce qui nous fit éclater de rire

« Maman…c'est Isabella Swan… » Lui révélais-je

Ma mère se figea immédiatement. Elle regarda Bella droit dans les yeux et son regard s'humidifia… je savais qu'elle adorait les livres de Bella, elle en était raide dingue ! En moyenne ? Je crois qu'elle avait du tous les lires au moins une bonne dizaine de fois !! Bella en avait écrit 6 jusqu'à présent… et ma mère les connaissait par cœur !!

« I-Isabella Swan ? Comme LA Isabella Swan de mes bouquins préférés ???!! » S'écria Esmé au bord de l'hystérie.

« Oui Esmé… et je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance… » Lui répondit Bella

Ni une, ni deux et maman se jeta à son cou sous les rires de tous. Elle n'en revenait pas. Pour une surprise, elle était énorme ! Et encore, elle n'était pas complète….

« Mais…mais comment as-tu rencontré mon fils ?! » Lui demanda Esmé.

« C'est une longue histoire… » Indiquais-je

« J'ai tout mon temps ! » Répliqua ma mère

« On s'en doute ! » S'esclaffa Alice

.

Nous prîmes place autour de la table de jardin pour prendre l'apéro où Carmela se joignait à nous. Alex fut très fier de donner son bol à « tonton némette » et celui-ci commença à se goinfrer sous les yeux amusé de mon fils…

J'avais hâte de révélé l'existence de Carlie à ma mère, mais j'appréhendai également sa réaction face à sa conception…. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je me lançai dans mon récit…

« Maman…Il y a 5 ans, Jazz, Emmett et moi avons fait un don de sperme dans une clinique spécialisée…. » Commençais-je

« Tu as fait quoi ??! » S'écria Esmé ahurie

« Oui…Heu… » Bégayais-je

« C'était pour la bonne cause maman ! » Argumenta Emmett

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! » Ragea Esmé

« On avait fait un pari et ses deux idiots avait perdu alors… » Révéla Emmett

« Tais-toi abruti ! » S'écria Jazz alors que Rose asséna encore une gifle sur le crâne de son mari.

« Emmett ! Ne compliqua pas les choses ! »

« Un pari ?! Mes vous êtes dingues ! Encore heureux que cet andouille ne vous ai pas demandé de faire un don d'organe ! » S'énerva ma mère

« Esmé… » Essaya de la calmer mon père sans succès

« Tu étais au courant de ça toi ?! » L'engueula-t-elle

« Non ma chérie… »

« Tant mieux ! Non mais je veux bien croire que cela puisse aider des couples sans enfants à concevoir un bébé mais de là à avoir fait ça sans nous le dire !! »

« Je suis désolé maman… » Lui dis-je honteux…

J'avais l'impression de décevoir ma mère et je ne supportai pas ça !

Heureusement, Bella vint à mon secours !

« Grâce au don d'Edward, j'ai pu avoir une petite fille qui va bientôt avoir 3ans… »Continua Bella

Il eu un silence de mort… Esmée nous regarda alternativement Bella et moi et son regard s'humidifia…

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Ma mère avec les larmes aux yeux et en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Elle s'appelle Carlie… » Ajouta Bella

J'apportai les photos de ma fille à ma mère et celle-ci se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mon fils, ne comprenant pas que sa mamie ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle était triste mais parce qu'elle était folle de joie, vint sur ses genoux pour lui faire un gros câlin…

Vint alors la partie la moins réjouissante de l'histoire… après avoir expliqué la maladie de la petite à ma mère, je vis de la tristesse et une immense inquiétude dans ses yeux…

Je me tournai alors vers mon père et lui demanda enfin ce qui m'avait obsédé toute la journée….

« Papa…as-tu les résultats de comptabilité ? »

« Je vais aller coucher Alexandre… » Nous dis Carmela voulant nous laisser en famille à cet instant.

Tout le monde fit un bisou au petit qui alla au dodo en demandant à Bella de venir lui faire un bisou plus tard….

_Maintenant même moi je compte pour du beurre !_

_._

« Papa… » Le relançais-je en attrapant la main de Bella.

« J'ai eu les résultats cet après-midi… »

Un silence de mort régna tout à coup et toute ma famille se tourna vers lui… Isabella appréhendait la réponse tout autant que moi, vu l'air sérieux que venais subitement de prendre Carlisle…

« Les enfants… vous savez que le taux de compatibilité doit être important pour éviter un rejet de la greffe. Hors, entre Carlie et Edward, ce taux n'est pas suffisant pour envisager une greffe…. Je suis désolé…. »

_NON !!_

« Papa tu es sûr des résultats ? » Lui demandais-je

« Malheureusement oui… » Me confirma-t-il

Bella se leva et s'éloigna de nous. Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux, y compris Jazz et Emmett. Je me levai à mon tour pour prendre Bella dans mes bras et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes…

« Je sais… je sais mon amour…mais ne baissons pas les bras ! Nous allons la sauver… »

« Elle va mourir Edward… mon bébé va mourir ! » Sanglota-t-elle davantage

Ces pleurs me fendirent le cœur, je me sentais impuissant face à cela. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner !

« Chttt ! Nous n'allons pas laisser une telle chose arriver ! Courage ! Notre fille à besoin de nous ! »

« Je ne survivrai pas sans elle….Je….pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle Edward ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Qu'ais-je fais pour qu'une telle chose lui arrive ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! »

« Mais c'est de ma faute si je ne suis pas avec elle en ce moment ! »

« Bella… »

« Non ! Je ne devrais pas être là ! »

« Arrête ! »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer ! Je suis une mère indigne ! » S'écria-t-elle en me repoussant

« Non ! Arrête !! Bella ! » Criais-je à mon tour en la retenant par le poignet et en la ramenant vers moi.

« Bella… Bella regarde-moi….*_je lui soutenais le menton pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux_*… Bella…je t'aime… tu n'es pas une mère indigne… malgré la situation, toi aussi tu as besoin d'amour et cela ne t'empêche pas d'aimer toujours ta fille. Je ne l'a connais pas encore mais pour le peu que tu me l'as décrite, mon cœur bat déjà pour elle… toi, Alex et Carlie, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde… je ne veux pas vous quitter… je me battrais pour chacun d'entre vous !... Ne fais pas ça Bella… Tu es toute ma vie à présent… Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aimer… »

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues… son regard était remplit d'amour et de tristesse… Mon cœur était au bord du précipice…

Puis, sans un mot…sans un regard… elle vint se blottir dans mes bras comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Nous nous enlaçâmes avec une force, la force de notre amour et le « je t'aime aussi » de Bella fit exploser mon cœur !

.

Je ne sais pas comment j'allais faire pour ne sortir de cette situation, mais j'allais tout tenter ! Je ne supportai pas de voir ma Bella souffrir et je ne voulais pas perdre ma petite fille avant de l'avoir connu. Je voulais que nous formions une famille, tout les 4 et rien ne pourrait m'y en empêcher !

Bella sécha ses larmes et nous allions rejoindre les autres. Tout le monde avait pleuré, rien d'étonnant à cela… mis à part la remarque d'Alice…

« Tout espoir n'est pas perdu ! »

« Si tu as une solution Lili, je suis preneur ! » Lui répondis-je ironiquement

« Papa ? Est-ce qu'un autre membre de la famille peut-il être compatible avec Carlie ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Oui… le mieux s'est si elle a un frère ou une sœur… » Répondit-il

« Alexandre ? » Demanda Esmé

« Il faut faire le test pour le savoir… »

Alex….mon petit bonhomme… Nous en avions déjà parlé avec Bella mais nous l'avions oublié étant presque persuadé que je serais compatible avec notre fille….

« Un test ? Quel test ?! » Demanda une voix qui me glaça le sang.

.

Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Tanya qui s'avançait vers nous avec un grand sac plastique…

Il y avait une chose étrange chez elle… elle était habillé « normalement », pas comme une pute pour une fois….

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda froidement Alice en me devançant

« J'habite ici ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

J'allais à son encontre alors que Bella retourna s'asseoir… Tanya était trop souriante…. Elle n'avait pas autant sourit en 3 ans… étrange…

« Tanya… » Commençais-je séchement.

« Bonjour mon amour ! » S'écria-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou et en m'embrassant sur la bouche.

Je mettais vite fin à ce baiser qui me donna envie de vomir.

« Tu m'as manqué mon Edychou !! J'ai plein de chose à te raconter !! » Continua-t-elle

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'une conversation avec toi ! » Lui répondis-je d'une voix glaciale

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tout le monde serait là ce soir ! Tu sais que j'adore avoir toute la famille ici !! »

« Tanya arrête ! » M'énervais-je face à sa comédie.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai repéré un endroit super sympa pour nos prochaines vacances en famille !! »

Je sentais les yeux de ma famille me brûler le dos. J'attrapai les mains de Tanya et la força à me lâcher. Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension face à son attitude.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Dit-elle à ma famille

Elle s'éloigna de moi pour aller faire un bisou sur la joue de chacun des membres de ma famille… Alice et Rose voulurent se lever pour la frapper mais leurs conjoints les arrêtèrent…

Ils restèrent tous stoïque. Quoi de plus normal ? Seule Bella semblait dans l'incompréhension encore plus que nous….

« Mon chéri…il faut que je te montre !... alors comme je ne sais pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille…. Ben j'ai pris des couleurs neutres….regarde ! » Me dit-elle joyeusement en fouillant dans le sac qu'elle avait avec elle.

« Mais…Mais de quoi tu parles ?! » M'écriais-je complètement ahuri.

« Edward… Ne fais pas l'idiot, ce n'est pas le moment ! Je te parle de notre bébé ! » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« QUOI ??? » Exprimions-nous tous en même temps

« Ben oui…quoi ? Edward ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je suis enceinte de 3 mois ½ !! Ah ben je comprends mieux vos têtes maintenant ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

Elle nous regarda tous en riant et se dirigea vers Bella.

« Bonsoir, je suis Tanya, la fiancée d'Edward… et vous êtes ? » Dit-elle en tendant sa main vers Bella

« En plein cauchemar… » Murmura mon amour en se levant sans lui répondre.

« Bella… » L'appelais-je en me dirigeant vers elle

« Je n'ai pas ma place ici… » Répondit-elle comme si elle se parlait à elle-même

« Ne l'a crois pas ! » M'écriais-je en la prenant par la taille.

« Je ne sais plus qui croire… Laisse-moi répondre…» Me dit-elle en me repoussant alors que son portable sonnait et elle se dirigea vers la maison…

_Non mais ce n'est pas possible !! _

J'allais partir à sa suite quand Tanya m'en empêcha… Elle m'enlaça et m'embrassa à nouveau avant de me dire qu'elle allait voir Alex dans sa chambre et de me laisser seul en plein désarroi avec ma famille…

.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Edward, jure-moi que c'est un mensonge ! » S'écria Esmé furieuse.

« Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ! » Lui répondis-je incapable de gérer la situation

« Ben parlé ou pas, elle vient d'annoncer une grossesse dont TU es l'investigateur !! » S'emporta Rose

« Putain !! Mais je ne l'ai pas touché depuis des mois !!! » Criais-je

« Depuis quand ? » Me demanda Carlisle

« Depuis au moins 3 mois si ce n'est pas plus… »

« Putain ! J'sais pas comment t'as tenu le coup ! » Lâcha Emmett avant de se prendre une claque sur le crâne par Carlisle et Rose en même temps

« Aïe ! »

« Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! » Dit Esmé

« Putain Edward ! Mais comment t'as pu faire une chose pareille ! » S'énerva Alice

« Je n'ai rien fait !! » Répliquais-je furieux.

« Il faut qu'on t'explique comment on fait les bébés ? » Répliqua Jazz sèchement.

« Non ! ça va ! … Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire !! » Paniquais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Pour qui ? Tanya ou Bella ?? » Demanda cyniquement Rosalie en pleurant.

« Je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas perdre Bella… »

« Il faut qu'elle te prouve que ce bébé est de toi ! » Dit Carlisle

« Edward Anthony Cullen tu n'es qu'un gros connard ! Tu as une femme merveilleuse qui entre dans ta vie et tu gâches tout pour une salope !! » Sanglota Rose en criant en même temps

_Bella…_

« Ne gâche pas tout Edward… Vous vous aimez… » Continua Alice

« Tu n'as jamais étais aussi heureux que depuis que tu l'as rencontré… » Ajouta Emmett

« Pourquoi Bella n'est pas encore revenue de son appel ? » Réalisais-je en allant à mon tour vers la maison pour la rejoindre….

.

Mais je fus arrêté en cours de route par Carmela… qui me donna une gifle magistrale !

« Elle est partie ! Voilà tout ce que tu as gagné ! Elle ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer en s'insultant ! Elle m'a dit que nous lui avions menti sur la personnalité de Tanya et que nous avions essayé de la piéger ! Elle est persuadé que tu as joué avec elle et que tu voulais lui prendre sa fille! Elle a reçu un coup de fil qui l'a encore plus fait pleurer et elle est partie !! Tu n'es qu'un Abruti !!! » Cria Carmela avant de me re-gifler fortement sous le regard ahuri de ma famille.

_Partie… Isabella est partie…._

_Oh mon Dieu ! NON !!!_

Je courais vers la porte d'entrée de la maison pour l'ouvrir subitement et courir dehors pour voir la voiture d'Isabella s'éloigner avec un bruit de forte accélération alors que j'hurlai son prénom… en vain….

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Une conne… je suis vraiment une pauvre conne !!_

Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à la garce que tout le monde m'a décrit… elle a l'air…normale, chaleureuse et aimante…..

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_Pourquoi Edward ne m'a-t-il pas parlé de ce bébé ?_

_Oh mon Dieu ! Déjà qu'il veut lui enlever Alexandre…. _

_Il veut « officialiser » sa paternité pour Carlie… dans quel but ? Me l'enlever à son tour ??? JAMAIS !!!_

La femme d'Edward s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main…. Que je refusai…

« Bonsoir, je suis Tanya, la femme d'Edward… et vous êtes ? »

« En plein cauchemar… » Murmurais-je en me levant sans lui répondre.

« Bella… » M'appela Edward en se dirigeant vers moi.

« Je n'ai pas ma place ici… » Répondis-je

« Ne l'a crois pas ! » S'écria-t-il en me prenant par la taille.

Comme un sauveur, mon portable se mit à sonner au bon moment….

« Je ne sais plus qui croire… Laisse-moi répondre…» Affirmais-je en le repoussant et en me dirigeant vers la maison…

_Jacob…._

_._

J'inspirais profondément avant de répondre.

« Jacob ? »

« Bella…il faut que tu rentres immédiatement ! » Me dit-il paniqué

« Jacob ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Carlie…. »

_NON !!! Pitié NON !!!_

Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids… ni une, ni deux, je m'écroulai sur le sol incapable d'apaiser mes larmes qui m'envahirent à torrent….

« Mon bébé…. » Pleurais-je

« Bella ! Ressaisis-toi bordel !!! Elle a besoin de toi !!! » Cria Jacob

« Je sais…. »

« Alors bouge ton cul !! Ramène-toi ici en vitesse !!! La petite a passé sa journée à te réclamer et à pleurer ! Mike m'a dit que son traitement va être intensifié. »

« Je rentre….je fais le plus vite possible…plus rien ne me retiens ici de toute façon… »

« Quoi ? Mais…et Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il surpris.

« Plus rien je t'ai dit ! … J'arrive ! » Affirmais-je en criant avant de raccrocher.

J'essuyai mes larmes et tombai nez à nez avec Carmela qui me regarda avec un air inquiet. J'enfilai ma veste et attrapa mon sac avant de me dirigeai vers elle.

« Merci pour tout Carmela… J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer… Tiens, tu donneras ça à Rosalie…» Lui dis-je en lui tendant le paquet que j'avais pris à la pharmacie.

« Bella ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Ne crois pas Tanya ! »

« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui ! Vous m'avez tous menti… Tanya n'est pas la garce que vous m'avez décrite… vous avez essayé de me piéger ! »

« NON ! Je te jure que non ! Bella ! Edward t'aime plus que tout ! » S'cria-t-elle en pleurant.

« Il n'a fait que jouer avec moi !... mais je te jure Carmela… Il peut enlever la garde d'Alex à Tanya s'il le veut….mais il n'aura jamais Carlie !! » M'emportais-je

« Quoi ? Mai non ! Il veut que vous formiez une famille tout les 4…il est fou de bonheur en voyant l'amour que tu apportes à son fils et il a hâte de connaître la petite ! » S'écria-t-elle

« Famille ?.... Justement, ma seule famille m'attend… Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! Adieu Carmela ! » Répliquais-je avant de sortir en courant de la maison.

.

Je fouillai en vitesse dans mon sac pour y trouver mes clefs de voiture. J'ouvris la portière et balança mon sac à l'intérieur. Je n'avais qu'une envie…fuir cet homme et retrouver ma petite fille que je n'aurai jamais du quitter !

Je démarrai en trombe et m'en alla le plus vite possible en faisant crisper mes pneus….

Une idiote… voilà ce que j'étais !

_Tala avait raison…. Tu n'as pas le temps pour une histoire d'amour ! Ta fille est entrain de mourir non d'un chien ! _

_Je suis égoïste et sans cœur alors que mon bébé se battait contre la maladie…_

_Plus jamais… plus jamais je ne la quitterai…. Même si elle meurt…_

_Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle… elle est toute ma vie… sans elle vivre ne sert à rien !_

_._

Mes larmes coulaient sur mon visage sur le trajet qui me mena chez Leah… Mon portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner…

_Edward…._

_._

_._

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

_**Voilà !!**_

_**Bon… je sais que vous n'appréciez pas le retour de Tanya et elle est là pour un moment… lol**_

_**Bella est en pleine confusion… tout se mélange dans sa tête…**_

_**Mais le cauchemar ne fait que commencer…**_

_**.**_

_**Dites-moi si ce chap vous a plu….**_

_**Bisous à Toutes !!!**_

_**Mélie**_


	12. Retour

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Avouez que vous attendiez ce chap…. lol**_

_**Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements !**_

_**Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chap, mais je suis entrain de déménager…. Je ne vais pas avoir de connexion à Internet pendant un petit moment et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur pour le retard de la suite (qui est en cours d'écriture tout de même !)**_

_**Je vais faire du mieux possible !**_

_**Merci de votre compréhension.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination….**_

_**Sur ce, je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! .**_

_o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o_

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

.

Mon amie m'attendait. Jacob l'avait prévenu. Elle avait préparé mes bagages et les siens. Elle voulait m'accompagner à New York pour être auprès de ma fille…

« Mais… ton travail ? » Lui demandais-je

« Je me suis fait virer…J'ai cassé les échantillons que tu m'as demandé sans me faire prendre…mais un collègue voulait me forcer à coucher avec lui… Je lui ai foutu mon pied dans les couilles et mon patron est arrivé… Il a écouté mon collègue et il m'a viré… Donc aucun problème pour le boulot ! » M'informa-t-elle avec un air détaché

« Oh non ! Je suis désolée Leah ! »

« T'inquiète ! J'envisageai une reconversion de toute façon ! Bon discute pas et appel l'aéroport ! Dès qu'il aura arrêté de sonner tout le temps comme çà !»

« Oui ! »

Je pris mon portable empêcha l'appel d'Edward d'aboutir et appelai l'aéroport de Tacoma… Heureusement ou miraculeusement pour nous, il y avait un avion dans 2 heures ! Je réservai 2 places en première pendant que Leah parlait avec Jacob…

Une fois les réservations faites, j'appelai l'agence de location de ma voiture pour les prévenir que je déposai la voiture devant leur agence et on m'informa que de toute façon, il y avait une personne non-stop de disponible là-bas. Pas étonnant vu la marque de la voiture !

Je raccrochai pour que Leah me passe Jacob au téléphone… alors que mon portable se remit automatiquement à sonner… mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention !

.

« Jacob ! On arrive ! »

« T'as entendu ma puce ? Maman sera là demain ! »

« Elle ne dort pas ?! » M'étonnais-je

« Tu rigoles ! Elle ne voulait pas dormir tant que tu ne lui avais pas parlé au téléphone ! Mais Bella, je te préviens tout de suite, elle est épuisée… plus que d'habitude…»

_Merde ! Et moi qui n'avait pas eu le temps et qui la croyait endormit vu l'heure !_

« Ok…merci, passa-là moi s'il te plaît… »

« Allo ? Maman ? » Me dit ma petite princesse au bord de l'épuisement.

« Bonsoir ma princesse ! »

« Poukoi t'a pas appelé ? » Me demanda Carlie avec un ton triste

« Je suis désolée ma chérie, je suis rentré très tard de chez papi et je pensais que tu dormais déjà… » Lui répondis-je confuse

_Voilà que je me fais presque engueuler par ma fille…._

« C'est vrai que tu es là demain ? »

« Oui ma chérie ! »

« Eware y vient aussi ? »

_Merde de merde !_

« Non ma puce… »

« Poukoi ? »

« Il…il ne peut pas venir… »

« Y va bientôt venir me voir ? »

« Je ne pense pas… »

« Poukoi ? y m'aime pas ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante aux bords des larmes

_Ben voilà ! T'as vu ce que tu as gagné Bella ? Ta fille va être malheureuse à cause de toi !_

« NON ! mais Edward à beaucoup de travail… il viendra quand il pourra…ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

« Woui… maman ? »

« Oui ma puce ? »

« Tu pourras lui dire que j'attends ? »

« D'accord…aller, maintenant tu vas au dodo ! »

« Woui ! Bonne nuit maman d'amour ! »

« Bonne nuit ma petite chérie d'amour ! A demain ! »

Je raccrochai le cœur lourd. Leah passa sa main sur mon bras en geste de consolation. J'acquiesçai pour lui dire que j'allais bien et nous prîmes nos bagages après avoir vérifié que je n'avais rien oublié et nous partîmes pour l'aéroport…

.

Le silence était pesant dans la voiture…mis à part mon portable qui sonnait toujours… mais Leah comprenait que je n'avais pas envie de parler.

Ce qui était le plus dur pour moi était de savoir que Carlie attendait son papa… _Tu pourras lui dire que j'attends ?_ Nul doute qu'elle parlait de lui…

Je m'en voulais terriblement et j'en voulais encore plus à Edward… nous venions de décevoir notre fille et ce n'était qu'un début ! Dieu sait ce qu'elle s'est mise en tête à cause de nous !

Après avoir rendu la voiture, nous allâmes faire enregistrer nos bagages… Leah voulu acheter des magasines pour le vol. J'achetai un livre de mots croisés… mon regard se porta sur un magasine people où ils parlaient d'Edward et de Tanya… J'achetai le magasine par curiosité…

Nous venions de passer le contrôle des billets et étions dans le couloir qui nous menait à la porte de l'avion lorsque nous entendîmes des cris derrière mous…

« LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! ELLE NE DOIT PAS PARTIR !! »

_Edward…_

Je m'arrêtai net en plein milieu du couloir…

« MONSIEUR CALMEZ-VOUS OU J'APPELLE LA SÉCURITÉ ! » Cria l'hôtesse

« RIEN A FOUTRE ! BELLA! BELLAAA!! NE PARS PAS !! JE T'AIME !!! »

Leah me regarda avec les larmes aux yeux… mes jambes étaient comme du coton… une boule d'angoisse se formait au fond de ma gorge et j'eu subitement une envie de vomir…

_Ais-je fais le bon choix ?_

_Je l'aime… _

_Mais il y a Tanya et le bébé…sans oublier Alexandre ! Je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage !! _

« ISABELLAAA !! » Cria à nouveau Edward en sanglotant cette fois…

« MONSIEUR ! »

« VOUS, FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! » S'emporta-t-il

Leah me prit la main et me regarda intensément…

« Je ne peux pas le voir… pas maintenant… je ne dois penser qu'à Carlie pour l'instant… » Affirmais-je en laissant ma peine s'extérioriser

« Bella… tu l'aimes tellement… »

« Je…je ne peux pas… » Sanglotais-je en courant vers la porte de l'avion.

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Jazz et Emmett m'avaient emmené à l'aéroport de Tacoma… Une intuition d'Alice qui avait tout de suite regardé sur Internet le prochain vol pour New York… J'étais fou dans la voiture ! Nous avions pris celle d'Emmett car tout les deux m'avaient jugé incapable de conduire prudemment…

Tanya avait essayé de m'empêcher de partir. Elle avait crié, hurlé et m'avait même tapé dessus ! J'avais la lèvre en sang… Mais sa vraie nature était revenue au galop ! Elle avait joué la comédie à Bella pour la faire fuir !

_Sale garce !_

.

Emmett venait à peine de se garer que je descendis de son énorme 4X4 pour courir vers le comptoir d'embarquement pour New York…

Ma petite sœur avait raison ! J'eu le temps de voir Bella de dos avant qu'elle ne passe le contrôle de l'hôtesse… Je courrais plus vite, comme si ma vie en dépendait…. C'était le cas, Isabella est toute ma vie à présent….

Je voulais franchir le barrage et poursuivre Bella dans le couloir qui la conduisait à l'avion… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte !!

«LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! ELLE NE DOIT PAS PARTIR !!» Engueulais-je l'hôtesse

« MONSIEUR CALMEZ-VOUS OU J'APPELLE LA SÉCURITÉ ! » Cria celle-ci.

« RIEN A FOUTRE ! BELLA! BELLAAA!! NE PARS PAS !! JE T'AIME !!! » Hurlais-je pour que ma chérie m'entende et fasse demi-tour….

« Edward… calme-toi ! » Me demanda Jazz

Je ne pouvais pas la voir partir….pas sans moi… notre histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça !

_Je suis fou de cette femme ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle !_

Je laissais libre cours à ma tristesse et à mon désespoir de perdre la femme que j'aime…

« ISABELLAAAA !! » Criais-je en sanglotant cette fois…

« MONSIEUR ! » Cria l'hôtesse

« VOUS, FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! » M'emportais-je envahit par les larmes.

.

Jazz et Emmet me tirèrent en arrière vers les sièges de la salle d'attente… Je m'écroulai sur l'un d'entre eux pour prendre ma tête entre mes mains et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps… Je sentais les mains réconfortantes de mon frère et de mon meilleur ami se poser sur mes épaules et me donner des tapes amicales.

« Edward ? » M'appela une jeune femme.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu… elle était un peu plus grande que Bella, aux longs cheveux noirs raides, d'origine indienne et approximativement de mon âge…

_C'est l'amie de Bella…_

« Madame, l'avion va bientôt décoller ! » Lui signifia l'hôtesse en voulant l'empêcher de passer pour venir me rejoindre

« JE LE SAIS ! MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI UNE MINUTE! » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement

L'hôtesse la laissa passer et la jeune femme se retrouva en face de nous. Je me levais pour la regarder, espérant qu'elle allait me dire que Bella ne croyait pas Tanya et qu'elle m'aimait toujours…

« Vous êtes Edward Cullen ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Oui… » Répondis-je aveuglé par mes larmes.

« Je suis Leah…l'amie de Bella. Elle ne viendra pas… elle va vraiment prendre cet avion… elle m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé… et permettez-moi de vous dire que VOUS ÊTES UN GROS CONNARD ! » M'engueula-t-elle

« Ma fiancée lui a joué la comédie ! Je ne sais même pas si elle est vraiment enceinte et encore moins si cet enfant est de moi ! Je me fiche pas mal de ce qui peut lui arriver ! Je n'abandonnerai pas mon fils et je veux tout faire pour être avec Bella !! Elle est toute ma vie !! » Essayais-je de lui expliquer.

« Très bien… j'aimerai vous croire… Attention ! Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas !... Je sais que Bella vous aime… mais là elle doit aller rejoindre votre fille… ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer la situation, mais c'est très grave… elle n'a pas besoin que vous lui foutiez le bordel en plus dans sa tête avec votre pétasse ! »

« Madame ! Vous devez monter à bord de l'avion ! » L'appela l'hôtesse

« Je l'aime… je l'aime vraiment…aussi dingue que cela puisse vous paraître ! Je veux être auprès d'elle et de notre fille ! » Affirmais-je

« Oui, c'est complètement dingue ! Mais dans ce cas là, vous êtes aussi cinglé l'un que l'autre ! » S'esclaffa Leah

« Je vais venir à New York… dès demain…avec le jet privée de la société…je veux être auprès d'elles »

« Si vous foutez la merde encore plus… je me chargerai personnellement de vous le faire payer ! A demain Cullen ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de partir pour prendre son avion…

L'hôtesse ferma les portes derrière elle, signe que l'avion allait décoller….

Leah venait de m'apprendre deux choses… un, que Bella m'aimait tout comme je l'aimais… deux, que ma petite fille était très mal…

J'eu à peine un regard à donner à Jazz que celui-ci appela le pilote du jet privée de la société pour qu'il se tienne près à décoller pour New York demain matin dès 8h00….

.

De retour à la maison, ma mère se précipita dans mes bras… Elle m'informa entre ses pleurs que Tanya avait essayé d'emmener Alexandre pour s'enfuir Dieu sait où avec lui… Rose et Carlisle me rassurèrent en m'indiquant que le petit était avec Carmela dans sa chambre et que Tanya était sur la terrasse…

_Pourriture !_

Je me précipitai dehors, suivit par ma famille… J'avais envie de la tuer ! J'étais dans une colère à tout casser… J'attrapai Tanya par les poignets alors qu'elle était entrain de boire du whisky à même la bouteille !

« Voilà mon futur mari A-DO-RE ! Lauren avait raison, il était temps que je rentre ! » Me dit-elle en riant

_Lauren… j'aurai du m'en douter ! Elles ne sont pas amies pour rien ces deux garces !_

« TU BOIS DE L'ALCOOL ALORS QUE TU PRÉTEND ÊTRE ENCEINTE ? »

« Y a pas de bébé et y en a jamais eu ! Mais j'ai eu l'essentiel ! Ta pute s'est barrée ! Faut pas rêver Cullen, elle ne partagera jamais ta vie ! Je ne suis pas prête à céder ma place ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle entre deux gorgées de liquide

_Putain ! Elle n'est même pas enceinte !!_

« POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?! » M'écriais-je en lui hurlant dessus

« Ce que je veux mon chéri ?....Ah ah ah !! Mais TOI bien sûr !! JAMAIS TU NE TE DÉBARRASSERAS DE MOI !! TU N'OBTIENDRAS PAS LA GARDE DE NOTRE FILS !! »

« C'EST CE QUE TU CROIS ! NOUS N'AVONS PLUS RIEN A FAIRE ENSEMBLE ! TU N'ES PLUS LA BIENVENUE DANS CETTE MAISON ! »

« Mais c'est aussi ma maison mon cœur…. Et dans un mois, je serais officiellement Madame Edward Anthony Cullen !! » Me dit-elle en buvant une gorgée d'alcool et en riant aux éclats.

« T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉE ! MON FRÈRE NE VA PAS T'ÉPOUSER !! » Affirma Alice

« Ça …C'EST CE QUE TU CROIS MORVEUSE ! » Répliqua Tanya

« JE NE T'ÉPOUSERAI PAS TANYA… NOS FIANÇAILLES SONT ANNULÉES!... ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS FOUTRE LE CAMP HORS DE CHEZ-MOI POUR NE PLUS Y REVENIR !! » M'emportais-je

« Ah ah ah ! Là tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil mon CHE-RI !!! Le mariage aura bien lieu !! Fais-moi confiance !! » S'esclaffa-t-elle déjà prise d'ivresse dû à l'alcool

« TU N'EST QU'UNE GARCE !! TU AS INVENTE CETTE HISTOIRE DE BEBE POUR FAIRE FUIR BELLA ! »

« OH !! TA PETITE BELLA !!... ELLE FERAIT MIEUX DE S'OCCUPER DE SA BÂTARDE DE FILLE AVANT QU'ELLE CRÈVE ! » Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût

J'allais la tuer ! Mais contre toute attente et à la surprise générale, ce fut Esmé qui lui asséna une droite du tonnerre !! Tanya tomba sur le sol en jurant contre ma mère… Carlisle la releva pour la guider vers la porte avec Emmett alors que celle-ci criait de toutes ses forces que j'allais lui payer ça, qu'elle fera tout pour que je ne sois jamais avec Isabella et en m'insultant de tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables…

.

Nous nous installâmes tous au salon pour avoir une réunion de famille…

Jazz nous prépara du café et Alice alla prévenir Carmela que Tanya était partie…

« Edward… je ne pense pas que le petit devrait rester à la maison… » Dit Carmela en descendant les escaliers.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Lui demanda mon père

« Vous avez vu ce qu'elle a essayé de faire ce soir… et encore, nous étions 5 ! Alors imaginez si je suis toute seule avec le petit ? » Expliqua Carmela

« Tu as raison… » Confirmais-je

« Edward… nous allons rester ici avec vous… » Dit Esmé

J'acquiesçai sans rien dire… ils avaient raison… il ne fallait pas que Tanya ait la possibilité d'emmener mon fils….

Jazz décida qu'il fallait que nos avocats passent encore plus à l'action et que je devais porter plainte contre Tanya pour tentative d'enlèvement sur mon fils…

Avant de partir au commissariat, j'annonçai que je partirais le lendemain pour retrouver Bella… Alice me proposa de venir avec moi. Nous étions tous d'accord… ensuite, Emmett et Rose, viendrait également s'installer chez-moi… Emmett voulait servir de garde du corps à son neveu contre sa folle de mère !

Carmela prépara les chambres d'amis pour ma famille… alors que j'allais au commissariat de police pour porter plainte contre Tanya… Mais ce ne fut pas aussi simple que ça ! Etant sa mère biologique, elle était en droit de l'emmener où elle voulait tant qu'une injonction du tribunal ne l'en empêchait pas… mais le fait qu'elle était en état d'ivresse joua en ma faveur…

Les hostilités étaient lancées !

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Leah avait eu le culot d'aller le voir !

Lorsque je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle m'avait simplement répondu :

« Ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre !... »

Comme si cela pouvait me rassurer !

.

Le vol sembla durer une éternité ! J'angoissai de plus en plus pour Carlie et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser au cri de désespoir d'Edward quand il avait crié mon prénom à l'aéroport….

J'avais essayé de dormir, mais sans succès ! Je revoyai sans cesse l'arrivée de Tanya toute souriante et le mot « bébé » me martelait constamment la tête !

Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Ma première impression sur lui dans son bureau était la bonne… Edward était un vrai salaud ! Là où je n'en revenais pas, c'était que toute sa famille, y compris Carmela, avait joué le jeu pour lui….

Tanya ne m'était pas apparue telle qu'ils me l'avaient tous décrit… et je ne vais pas me mentir… l'annonce de sa grossesse, le fait de savoir qu'elle portait en elle le bébé d'Edward, cela m'avait anéanti… Je n'avais même pas regarder le magasine que j'avais acheté de peur de perdre le contrôle.... qu'elle idée j'avais eu d'acheter cette merde! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas!

Mais je voulais savoir pourquoi Edward et sa famille m'avaient menti....

Nous arrivâmes à New York vers 5h du matin…. J'étais épuisée….

Nous prîmes un taxi pour nous rendre à mon appartement, et Leah me força à dormir 3h avant d'aller voir ma fille.

« Tu vas lui faire peur avec la tête que tu as ! Vas te coucher jusqu'à 9h avant que je te t'assomme ! »

En voyant le mine affreuse que j'avais dans le miroir de ma salle de bain, je fus obligé de constater qu'elle avait raison…

3h de sommeil plus tard, nous fûmes prêtent à aller voir mon bébé d'amour…

J'avais décidé, à défaut qu'Edward ne vienne la voir, d'amener les cadeaux qu'il lui avait acheté… cela dans le seul but qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il ne l'aime pas…

A notre arrivée à l'hôpital, Jacob nous attendait dans le hall.

_Etrange….je lui avais demandé de ne pas laisser Carlie toute seule…_

En m'avançant vers lui, je vis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Incapable de me parler, il me prit juste la main alors qu'il prit Leah dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces….

_Carlie…._

_Non…. NOOON !_

.

Je lâchai les sacs que j'avais dans les mains et me précipitai vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre ma petite fille… Ce foutu machin n'arrivait pas !

Mon regard commença à se brouiller et j'entendis à peine la voix de Jacob m'appeler alors que j'empruntai les escaliers pour atteindre le 7ème étage en courant. Exténuée, j'arrivai dans le service de Mike. Je croisai Jessica qui m'appela faiblement, mais je me précipitai au chevet de ma fille….

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, je fus stoppée net dans mon élan et l'horreur s'imposa à moi… son lit était vide et une aide-soignante était entrain de changer les draps…

« Vous arrivez trop tard ma p'tite dame ! » Me dit cette conne en sortant de la chambre…

Mes yeux ne quittaient pas le lit…. Ce lit dans lequel Carlie avait dormi ces dernières semaines… J'étais incapable de parler…incapable d'émettre le moindre son… Je remarquai alors la présence de Baloo… le doudou de Carlie… Son meilleur ami, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté depuis sa naissance ! Jusqu'à ce jour….

_Mon Dieu…._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Je viens de perdre mon bébé et en véritable mère indigne, je n'ai même pas était présente auprès d'elle dans ses derniers instants…_

_Comment ais-je pu oser lui faire ça ?_

_Tout ça pour un connard qui n'en vaut même pas la peine !_

_Plus jamais je ne verrai le magnifique sourire de ma fille ! Plus jamais je ne sentirai sa main sur ma joue ou dans mes cheveux… Plus jamais je ne pourrais l'embrasser ou sentir son odeur de bébé…. Mais plus terrible encore, je n'avais pas pu lui dire « je t'aime » une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne me soit enlevée…._

_Mon bébé…._

_._

J'entrai lentement dans la chambre… me dirigeant vers le lit. Je posai à peine la main dessus que j'eu l'impression d'être brûlée… J'attrapai Baloo et le serrais de toutes mes forces contre mon cœur…

_J'ai abandonné mon bébé au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi…_

Mon cerveau se reconnecta et une douleur lancinante me déchira les entrailles. Ma vue était totalement brouillée par mes larmes qui coulaient à flot sur mes joues… Je n'arrivai plus à respirer… Je suffoquai… Mes jambes cédèrent et je m'écroulai sur le sol en poussant un cri déchirant…. J'extériorisai tout mon désespoir, toute ma douleur…. Mais rien ne partait. Au contraire, plus les secondes passées et plus la douleur était vive. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur venait de se déchirer et de perdre une partie de lui-même…

_Je n'ai plus rien…._

_J'ai tout perdue…_

_Je croyais quoi ? Que Carlie allait guérir par l'opération du Saint-Esprit et qu'avec Edward nous allions former une vraie famille ?_

_Il a sa propre famille….je ne suis rien pour lui… le seul lien qui nous unissait est….mort…_

_Écroulée sur le sol, je me balançai doucement en hurlant et en sanglotant…_

_Mal… J'ai si mal…_

« OH MON DIEU ! BELLA ! » S'écria Jessica en panique. Elle entra dans la chambre et appuya sur le bouton d'appel avant de s'agenouiller près de moi

Sa voix me semblait être un écho au loin… tout cela me semblait irréel… je me sentais attirer par le néant… tout s'assombrit autour de moi, agissant comme une délivrance…

_Sans elle la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue…._

J'entendis des voix…. Mike…Jessica… Leah…Jacob… Ils étaient tous en panique. Seul Mike semblait gérer la situation… puis ce fut le trou noir…

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

J'avais finalement laissé Alexandre avec ma famille. Emmett était très déterminé à jouer le rôle du garde du corps de son neveu… Même si la situation était tendue, nous avions décidé de ne rien laisser paraître pour protéger Alexandre.

Alice avait tenu à m'accompagner à New York… elle voulait revoir Bella et plus que tout, elle s'inquiétait pour Carlie et elle voulait être là-bas avec elle…. Elle avait posé beaucoup de question sur les possibilités de dons de moelle osseuse et son implication me toucha énormément.

Le vol se passa sans encombre. Alice réussit à dormir une partie du voyage et moi… je pleurai comme un gosse en laissant ma tristesse m'envahir…pour la femme de ma vie et pour ma petite fille que je ne connaissais pas encore et que j'avais peur de ne jamais connaître…

.

_Isabella… mon amour…._

_Tout ce que tu dois vivre… tout ce que tu dois subir en ce moment… seule…._

_J'arrive ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule à présent…. J'en suis incapable ! _

_Je ne veux plus être loin d'elles… J'ai un besoin presque vitale de découvrir Carlie… ma fille…_

_Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste ? Pourquoi doivent-elles subir ça ?_

_Je veux nous réunir tout les 4… Alex, Carlie, Isabella et moi…._

_Au diable Tanya et sa famille ! Rien ni personne ne nous séparera !_

_Oui… mais Isabella ne veut plus me voir….elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi !_

_Son cœur… Son cœur et son regard aimant ne pouvait pas m'avoir menti ! Je sais qu'Isabella m'aime ! Je refuse que tout s'arrête comme ça !_

_Elle est arrivée dans ma vie telle un météore. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'amour et…. Mon cœur n'en a jamais était plus aimant. _

_Comment ? Comment pourrai-je la laisser me filer entre les doigts ? Impossible !_

_Je ne pensai pas que l'on puisse aimer une personne en si peu de temps au point d'en perdre la raison…. Et Isabella est ma raison d'être. Elle est ma raison d'exister…._

_C'est elle qui aurait du être la mère de mon fils… et c'est elle qui le deviendra ! Elle ne peut pas ne plus m'aimer… et je vais tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas ! _

_Oh putain ! J'ai si mal au cœur ! Il est comme déchiré de l'intérieur ! Est-ce pour cette souffrance que l'on parle de chagrin d'amour ? Chagrin est un mot bien dérisoire pour décrire ce que je ressens…_

_Je fais souffrir 3 personnes par mon manque de responsabilité ! Mon fils souffre et va souffrir de la situation avec sa garce de mère ! Mais jamais je ne l'abandonnerai ! Isabella souffre du fait que je n'ai pas quitté Tanya dès le départ ! J'aurai du la quitter il y a longtemps… même Alex en aurait moins souffert que maintenant… et Carlie… si elle voit sa maman triste, cela ne va pas arranger sa situation…elle en subit déjà assez comme ça avec sa maladie… pauvre chérie !_

_Mais comment vais-je me présenter ? « Salut Carlie, je suis l'immonde salaud qui fait souffrir ta mère ? Ah ! et j'avais oublié, je suis ton père ! »… sûrement pas ! Mais que vais-je lui dire ?_

_Est-ce que Bella voudra me voir au moins… j'ai tant besoin d'être avec elle…_

_Putain ! Pourquoi quand le bonheur est enfin de mon côté, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tout cela parte en éclat ? Mes larmes me feraient presque rire… je suis le seul responsable de mon malheur…et du malheur de ceux que j'aime…._

_Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Chaque chose en son temps… je suis là pour Isabella et Carlie… ensuite je nous réunirai avec Alex et enfin…. Tanya._

_Cette garce va payer pour avoir essayé de nous séparer !…._

Je faisais tourner entre mes doigts la boîte à musique que j'avais acheté pour ma fille… j'avais réussi à m'enregistrer dessus en jouant « Clair de lune » de Debussy au piano… Celle que j'avais achetée pour Bella était restée à Seattle, dans mon coffre secret… La composition que j'avais commencée pour elle n'était encore qu'une ébauche et je voulais que cette musique traduise tout mon amour pour elle…

.

L'avion se posa vers 14h15 à New York…. Nous avions loué une voiture pour nous rendre directement à l'hôpital rejoindre les deux femmes de ma vie… J'avais réussi à me calmer… je n'avais plus trop peur de ma rencontre avec Carlie… Au contraire, j'avais hâte de la rencontrer !

Alice conduisait, elle m'avait fait ses yeux de chien battu pour qu'on loue Porsche 911 Carrera… Elle avait un peu ronchonné parce qu'il n'y avait que le modèle en jaune… Comment un si petit bout de femme pouvait-elle être aussi exaspérant ? N'empêche, elle finissait toujours par me faire capituler….

En chemin, j'en profitai pour appeler mon fils… Il s'était réveillé lorsque je lui avais fait un bisou avant de partir pour l'aéroport… j'en avais profité pour lui dire que je partais voir Bella et sa petite fille… sans lui dire qu'elle était sa sœur…

Il avait boudé car je n'avais pas accepté qu'il vienne avec moi… mais je lui avais promis de l'emmener voir Carlie, prochainement… il m'avait posé plein de questions sur la petite… Je n'avais pas résisté au fait de lui montrer sa photo… et sa réaction me fit rire….

.

_**Flashback :**_

.

Nous étions installés en famille dans le salon et j'étais assis sur le canapé, Alexandre sur mes genoux. Je lui tendis la photo de Carlie où elle était dans les bras de Bella….

La réaction d'Alexandre fut surprenante…

« C'est qui là ? » Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil et en pointant ma fille du doigt.

« C'est Carlie »…

« Oh ! » S'exclama-t-il en mimant un « O » avec ses lèvres.

Sa réaction me fit rire. Les filles étaient attendrit par la réaction de mon fils.

Il prenait les photos les unes après les autres et les regardait attentivement… Il me les rendit toutes…. Sauf une… la première…

« Tu veux garder cette photo ? » Lui demanda Rose

Mon fils baissa la tête et acquiesça silencieusement….

« Papa ? »

« Oui poussin ? »

Il n'aimait pas ce surnom… et rien qu'à voir sa mine renfrogné, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça…

« Pas ça ! » S'écria-t-il

« Mais c'est mignon un poussin ! » Argumentais-je en sachant pertinemment que j'avais perdu d'avance…

« Bec ! » dit-il en tirant la langue…. S'était ça façon à lui de dire « beurk ! »

« Tu as raison mon neveu ! T'es plus beau qu'un volatile ! » L'encouragea Emmett en riant

Alex lui fit un sourire resplendissant et me regarda avec un air de dire « Alors t'as vu ! »

« T'es encore ma p'tite terreur ? » Lui demandais-je en lui faisant des yeux suppliants.

« Woui ! » Affirma-t-il en me faisant un gros câlin.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » Me demanda Ma mère

« Oui… à part ma sœur qui traine encore dans la salle de bain… » Lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

Carmela apporta le biberon de lait matinal d'Alex… il buvait à présent avec une tasse à bec anti-gouttes, mais son biberon de lait du p'tit déj' était encore sacré ! Sa mère s'y opposait fortement, mais j'avais donné mon accord à Carmela pour qu'elle lui donne en arrière de sa mère… et généralement, Tanya dormait encore quand il le prenait….

« Papa, j'veux voir Calie aussi ! »

« Elle s'appelle Car-lie mon cœur… et tu ne peux pas la voir pour le moment… »

« Poukoi ? »

_Comment expliquer une telle chose à un enfant…_

_._

« Parce qu'elle est à l'hôpital… »

« Poukoi ? »

« Elle est très malade… »

« Poukoi ? Elle a to mangé de nutela ?»

Il avait retenu que nous lui avions dit de ne pas manger trop de Nutella s'il ne voulait pas être malade…

« Non mon cœur… c'est un… »

_Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…_

« C'est un gros microbe ! » Déclara mon père

« Oh ! Tu va faire la piqûe ? » Lui demanda mon fils.

Il s'avait très bien que Carlisle était médecin, dès qu'il était malade, s'était lui qui le soignait…. Parfois même en arrière de Tanya…

« Ah ah ah ! Non bonhomme ! Je ne vais pas lui faire de piqûre ! Il y a un autre docteur qui s'occupe de Carlie à New York… »

« Oh…. Moi aussi je veux une piqûe ! » S'écria Alexandre devant nos regards surpris.

« Pourquoi tu veux une piqûre Alex ? » Lui demanda Esmé

« Pour voir Calie ! » Dit-il tout sourire

Alors là il nous avait eus ! Mais je remarquai une chose…. Il avait dit « Carlie », enfin presque ! Mais il n'avait pas dit Bella… le fait qu'il veuille voir le petite me faisait chaud au cœur…

« Mon cœur… tu ne peux pas la voir pour le moment…. » Lui dis-je gêné

« Poukoi ? »

« Parce que tu es trop petit… »

Il commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux et me regarda avec un air déçu qui me déchira le cœur…

« J'veux voir Calie…. » Continua-t-il

« Je suis désolé mon cœur… »

« SI ! »

« Alex… »

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un caprice… je regardais mes parents qui semblaient tout aussi ahurit que moi…

« Tu iras voir Carlie une autre fois mon chéri… » Lui dit Esmé

« POUKOI LILI ELLE Y VA ET PAS MOI? C'EST PAS ZUSTE ! » Râla mon fils en croisant ses bras et en boudant.

J'étais totalement désarçonné face à sa réaction. Ma sœur le regardait avec des yeux ronds… il est vrai que nous avions l'habitude Emmett et moi de l'appeler « la p'tite ou la naine » vu sa taille, mais là… personne n'aurait pu imaginer la répartie de mon fils !

J'eu finalement une idée… un moyen pour lui de voir et de parler avec Carlie à distance… encore faudrait-il que Bella accepte de me voir….

.

_**Fin du flashback.**_

.

.

Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, ma mère décrocha… elle m'informa qu'Alexandre était partie faire la sieste et qu'il avait passé toute la matinée à jouer dans la piscine avec Emmett…

« Il ne travaille pas ? » Demandais-je à ma mère en parlant de mon frère.

« Non, Il m'a dit de te dire que tant que tu n'est pas là, il ne quitte pas le petit ! »

« Ok… je vous appellerai ce soir… en espérant que Bella acceptera de me voir… »

« A tout à l'heure Edward ! »

.

Je raccrochai alors qu'Alice était entrain de se garer devant l'hôpital… Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Alice me prit par le bras. Elle ne sautillait pas comme à son habitude, non… cette fois, elle avait une certaine appréhension… je la sentais nerveuse… et quand elle est nerveuse, ce n'est jamais bon signe….

J'avais pris avec moi la boîte à musique pour Carlie… et je soulevai le couvercle légèrement de manière à entendre la musique avant d'arriver vers le hall de l'hôpital…

Alice me prit la boîte des mains et me poussa vers l'accueil….

« Bonjour Monsieur…. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Me demanda une jeune femme avec un sourire racoleur

« Je souhaiterai connaître le numéro de la chambre de Carlie Swan s'il vous plaît… » Lui répondis-je en lui souriant faiblement

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » Me demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

« Je suis son père…. » Affirmais-je

« Très bien…. Elle est au 7ème étage, chambre 713…. » Me répondit-elle son sourire effacé…

_Pauvre conne ! Elle croit quoi ? Que je viens dans cet hôpital pour draguer ?! Elle s'entendrait super bien avec Tanya celle-là !_

_._

Je me retournai vers Alice et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les ascenseurs… Alice voulu acheter un ours en peluche à Carlie et nous nous arrêtâmes à la boutique cadeau… Sentant la fatigue m'envahir, je me dirigeai vers les distributeurs de boisson pour y prendre un café…

_Long, sans sucre et surtout…corsé !_

Perdu dans mes pensées sur Carlie et Bella, je revins à la réalité en entendant la conversation d'un couple derrière moi…

« Bordel ! Mais comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu se passer ? » Dit l'homme

« Je n'en sais rien ! Cette conne d'aide-soignante a été incapable de l'expliquer à Jessica ! » Répliqua une voix de femme qui ne m'étais pas totalement inconnue…

« Ouais ben n'empêche ! Elles sont deux à l'hôpital maintenant ! » S'écria l'homme.

A cette réplique, je pris mon gobelet de café et me retourna pour faire fasse à un homme d'approximativement le même âge que moi, d'origine indienne… il était en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme qui me tournait le dos…

Je bu mon café en vitesse en voyant Alice arriver vers moi…

« Edward ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Me dit-elle en me montrant un livre de conte pour enfant

« Edward ?! » M'appela une voix féminine

Je me retournai pour voir que la femme que j'avais vue de dos était en réalité Leah, l'amie de Bella… L'homme devait être Jacob…

Leah regarda ma sœur et me regarda ensuite avec le regard noir…

.

« Bonjour Leah, voici ma sœur Alice…. Alice, voici Leah, l'amie de Bella dont je t'ai parlé… »

Parce que oui, je n'avais pas résisté au fait de parler de Leah à Lili… et ma petite sœur était ma confidente…

« CULLEN ! » S'écria l'homme en me foutant son point dans la gueule

_Outch !_

« NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! ESPÈCE DE MALADE ! » S'écria Lili en le giflant à son tour…

« WOW ! ON SE CALME !... NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ?! » S'emporta Leah en regardant son compagnon

« TU CROIS QUOI ? QUE JE VAIS LE LAISSER FANFARONNER COMME ÇA AVEC TOUT CE QUI SE PASSE ? PUTAIN ! QUAND BELLA SERA CONSCIENTE, J'ESPÈRE QU'ELLE TE DIRA D'ALLER TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » Répliqua-t-il furibond

« Comment ça quand elle sera consciente ?! » Paniquais-je en frottant ma joue endolorie.

« Edward… » Commença Leah

« JE VEUX QUE TU ME DISE CE QUI SE PASSE ! » M'emportais-je en la prenant par les épaules.

Jacob se rapprocha de nous et m'attrapa le poignet pour que je m'éloigne de Leah, mais j'esquivai son emprise. Lili vint alors se mettre entre-nous afin d'éviter une bagarre…

« LE PREMIER QUI BOUGE LE PETIT DOIGT JE LUI REFAIS LE PORTRAIT ! » Cria Lili

« TU NE ME FAIS PAS PEUR LA NAINE ! » S'esclaffa Jacob….

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire…. Alice lui lança un regard furieux ! Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, ce qui le força à se baisser et elle lui attrapa alors l'oreille et tirant fortement dessus…

_Aïe ! Ça fait mal ce truc là ! J'ai déjà donné !_

« AÏE ! LÂCHE-MOI ! » S'écria l'indien

« T'ARRÊTE DE TE COMPORTER COMME UN CON ? » Lui demanda ma sœur

« OUAIS C'EST BON ! » Capitula-t-il

Il me regarda le regard toujours empli de colère puis détourna le regard vers Leah…

« Edward… il s'est passé quelque chose… c'est Bella… »

_Bella…._

_._

_._

_o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o_

_**Voilà…**_

_**Malheureusement, il faudra patienter un peur pour la suite… mais en attendant d'avoir une connexion Internet, je ne perds pas mon temps et j'écris la suite !!**_

_**Surtout ce que vous attendez…. Le rencontre entre Carlie et Edward….**_

_**Alors soyez sympa et laisser moi un petit com…**_

_**Bisous à toutes !!!**_

_**Mélie**_


	13. papa

_**Coucou !**_

_**Voilà la suite tant attendu !**_

_**Vous m'avez fait délirer en pensant toute que Carlie était morte ! Je vous avez pourtant mis un indice mais il n'était pas aussi important que je le pensais… heureusement que je vous ai parlé du contenu de ce chap !**_

_**Mais attention, rien ne dit que la petite est sauvée pour l'instant… ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça…**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laissez votre avis en partant…. 2 seconde dans votre vie me boostera pour la suite ! Merci d'avance !!**_

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_Edward PV :_

.

Sans attendre la suite, mon souffle se coupa et mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids.

« Edwaaard ! » S'écria Alice en me rattrapant avec Leah

Elles me dirigèrent vers un banc du hall… Leah s'assit à côté de moi et Lili se positionna accroupi devant moi en s'appuyant sur mes genoux. Je tentai de me ressaisir lorsque Leah repris la parole…

« Edward… il s'est passé un malentendu ce matin… quand Bella est arrivée ici, elle a trouvé la chambre de Carlie totalement vide…. »

Je la regardai complètement paniqué et elle posa sa main sur mon avant bras pour me rassurer.

« Carlie va bien… enfin…bref… Jessica, l'infirmière de Carlie est arrivée dans la chambre après avoir entendu des cris au loin. Elle a trouvé Bella totalement anéantie dans la chambre. Nous sommes arrivés avec Mike, son mari… Mon Dieu Edward ! Elle était dévastée ! Elle était sur le sol en tenant le doudou de la petite…puis… elle s'est évanouie… »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demandais-je l'estomac noué

« Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance… Mike la fait installer avec Carlie… il pense que le choc a été terrible pour elle et qu'elle ne se réveillera que quand son corps se sera calmé… »

Je me penchai en avant, les coudes sur mes genoux et me pris le visage entre les mains… je sentais Lili passer sa main dans mes cheveux…

Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir était là avec elle ! Elle avait cru notre fille morte et je n'avais pas été là pour elle…

« Je veux les voir ! » M'écriais-je en me levant.

Leah et Jacob échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent tout les deux. Ils nous emmenèrent vers les ascenseurs et nous en empruntâmes un pour arriver au 7ème étage.

Dans le dédale des couloirs, Lili me tenait la main qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces…

Arrivés dans le service où était Carlie et sa maman, Leah nous présenta à Jessica et à Mike… Elle me désigna juste par mon prénom… mais à voir l'échange de regard entre les deux époux, ils savaient qui j'étais pour Carlie…

.

Mike nous expliqua que la petite avait été mise dans une chambre quasi stérile du au fait qu'elle s'affaiblissait de jour en jour et pour éviter tout microbes ou virus qui pourrait l'affaiblir en la rendant malade ou pire… Il nous donna des consignes à suivre pour garder au mieux cette stérilité en place… Ainsi, nous devions nous laver les mains en entrant dans la pièce avec un gel hydro-alcoolique, nous allions devoir porter une tenue prêtée par l'hôpital à porter au-dessus de nos sous-vêtements et des chaussons spéciaux également… Etant donné que ni ma sœur, ni moi n'étions malade et qu'aucun membre de notre famille à Seattle n'était malade, le masque ne serait pas nécessaire pour le moment.

Jessica emmena Leah et Alice se changer et Mike m'entraîna avec Jacob vers une autre pièce où il m'indiqua où ranger mes affaires et où trouver une tenue adéquate… Il nous laissa Jacob et moi le temps que nous nous changions…

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure vieux… j'étais sur les nerfs… » Me dit Jacob

« Je le comprends très bien ! Je te prouverai que mes sentiments pour Bella sont sincères… »

« T'as intérêt ! » Me dit-il avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Je le suivis pour rejoindre les autres dans le couloir. Mike me fit brièvement un topo sur l'état de santé de Carlie…. C'en était alarmant… voir plus. Ma fille avait besoin d'un don de moelle et le plus vite possible… Son état empirait au fil des jours. Lorsque je l'informai que je n'étais pas assez compatible avec la petite, Mike poussa un soupir de résignation… Alice était en larmes…elle me demanda de faire le test pour Alexandre….

Décidément, j'en demandai beaucoup à ce petit bonhomme…

« Edward… va les rejoindre… il est temps !... je te rejoins, j'ai un truc à demander à Mike avant… » M'annonça Lili

Je la regardai avec un air intrigué, puis Leah et Jacob m'encouragèrent à faire ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, je n'en menai pas large ! Dire qu'une petite fille de moins de 3 ans me foutait la trouille était bien réel !

_Comment vais-je me présenter ?_ Me demandais-je pour la centième fois depuis mon départ de Seattle…

« Ecoute ton cœur…. » Me dit Leah en ouvrant la porte

Je sentis Jacob me pousser vers l'intérieur et à ma grande surprise, aucun d'eux ne me suivit…et je regardai la porte se refermer…

J'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage et je me tournais vers le centre de la chambre…

Elles étaient là… Une endormie…. L'autre me regardant avec un air intrigué…

Mais nous étions enfin réunis tout les 3…

Je n'avais pas la force… pas le courage de parler en premier… J'avais deux anges devant moi…

Carlie était assise dans son lit… avec un pyjama « Hello Kitty » et un bandana rose pâle avec en gros la tête du petit chat dessus recouvrant sa tête…. Elle serrait tendrement son doudou dans ses bras…Son regard vers moi était plein d'interrogations…

J'aurai tant voulu que Bella soit consciente lors de cette rencontre… mais mon amour devait lutter contre elle-même, contre le choc qu'elle avait subit…

Carlie vit que je regardai sa maman et son regard passa alternativement de sa maman à moi sans cesse jusqu'à ce que j'entende enfin ça belle petite voix…

« T'es qui ? » Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

_Que dois-je lui dire ? Que je suis son père ? NON ! J'attendrai que Bella soit avec moi pour ça !_

_._

« Je suis un ami de ta maman… » Lui dis-je en me rapprochant du lit de Bella.

Ma belle était encore inconsciente…. Il lui avait mit la fameuse blouse blanche à pois bleu de l'hôpital… Ses cheveux épars sur ses épaules la rendaient magnifique malgré l'instant… Regardant attentivement son visage, je pu y déterminer des cernes noires derrières les sillons tracés par des larmes récentes….

_Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir !_

Je sentais Carlie observer le moindre de mes faits et gestes…. Je voulais tant prendre Bella dans mes bras ! Pourtant, je devais me faire violence du au fait que ma fille me regardait d'un air suspicieux…

« Hum… comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Edward…. »

« EWARE !! » S'écria-t-elle en se levant et en rampant sur le lit vers moi pour me tendre ses bras.

Elle était visiblement très heureuse de me voir !

Elle se jeta littéralement dans mes bras et me fit un gros câlin au moment où je m'asseyais sur son lit. Elle avait enfuit son visage dans mon cou et je la serrais tendrement contre moi… Mon cœur était emplit de joie et d'allégresse… rien n'est comparable à ce que je ressentais alors !… Un bonheur incommensurable !… J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était agrandit pour y faire place à un nouvel amour… celui que je ressentais instinctivement pour Carlie…pour ma petite fille !…

Je sentis mon cou s'humidifier et je pris doucement le menton de Carlie du bout des doigts pour qu'elle me regarde…

« Ne pleure pas ma puce… » La suppliais-je

« Pleure pas non plus alors ! » Me dit-elle avec un faible sourire

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais également entrain de pleurer ! Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules et Carlie me fit frissonner en les séchant avec ses petites mains….

_Elle est adorable !_

Elle s'installa sur mes genoux en me faisant face et posa sa tête contre mon torse.

Carlie sentait la fraise comme sa maman, mais elle avait cette odeur de bébé qui la différenciait…

.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment sans rien dire… Plongeant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre… Je la retenais avec mes mains dans son dos et elle s'appuya davantage en arrière pour mieux me regarder. Elle me fit sourire en parcourant mon visage du bout des doigts. Elle s'attarda en faisant plusieurs fois le contour de mes yeux… sans doute avait-elle remarqué qu'ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que les siens ? Elle passa la main dans mes cheveux et se mit à rire en voyant qu'ils partaient dans tout les sens…

« T'es bo ! » Me dit-elle subitement

Je la regardai complètement ahuri avant d'éclater de rire! Même si j'avais déjà entendu ça de la part de nombreuses femmes, c'était totalement déconcertant de la bouche de ma fille !

« Je suis moins beau que toi ! » Affirmais-je en lui touchant le bout du nez avec le mien.

Elle me fit un grand sourire en rougissant avant de baisser la tête…

_Elle ressemble bien à sa maman… le même sourire, le même regard et… le même rougissement quand elle est gênée ! Elle est vraiment craquante !_

« Eware ? »

« Oui Carlie ? »

« T'es le namoureux de maman, hein woui ? »

« Oui… »

_J'espère l'être encore de tout mon cœur…._

« T'attends quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle sérieusement

« Comment ça j'attends quoi ? » Lui répondis-je complètement perdu

« Rhooo ! Ben le bisou ! » Me dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré

_Le bisou ? Là, je suis perdu… qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ? Elle veut que j'embrasse Bella ?_

Carlie leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir… J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à Lili !

Ma fille descendis de sur mes genoux, me prit la main et me tira pour m'entraîner vers le lit de Bella…

.

« Tu fais le bisou comme à Aurore ! »

« Aurore ? » Lui demandais-je intrigué

« Rhooo lala !!! Ben woui ! et pis maman elle va se réveiller ! » Me dit-elle en me poussant vers sa mère

_Bon sang ! Aurore ! La belle au bois dormant !_

_Chapeau Cullen ! Ta fille te prend déjà pour un idiot !_

« Ben alors ? » Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils les poings sur les hanches me faisant penser à Alice.

_Les désirs de mademoiselle sont des ordres !_

_Vas-y dit que c'est contre ta volonté tant qu'on y est !_

Je me retournai vers le lit de Bella et la contempla… mon ange… Je m'approchai doucement de son lit et posa délicatement ma main sur son front pour caresser tendrement ses cheveux…

Carlie nous regardait et bougeait d'impatience ! Son empressement me fit rire !

_Il n'y a pas à dire, elle ressemble vraiment à Alice !_

Je déposai un baiser sur le front de ma Bella et fus saisit de la remarque de ma fille…

« Mais non idiot ! C'est pas comme ça ! » Me dit-elle fâchée.

Carlie grimpa sur le lit de sa mère et lui pris la main. Elle était assise au niveau des hanches de Bella et nous regardait en jouant avec les doigts de sa maman…

« C'est là pour le bisou ! » M'informa-t-elle en montrant les lèvres de sa mère

_Punaise ! Alice sort de ce corps !_

Je me tournai vers le visage de Bella… et lui ouvris mon cœur en ceressant tendrement ses cheveux…

« Isabella… je t'en supplie, réveille-toi mon amour ! Je ne suis rien sans toi… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur… Carlie est là et elle a besoin de nous deux… Bella… ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît… je t'aime… je t'aime tant ! » Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes…

Je posai ensuite mon front contre le sien et ferma les yeux… attendant… attendant un ultime espoir, un geste, un soupir qui me dirait que ma douce se réveillerait…. Mais j'entendis un sanglot étouffé de Carlie….

Je me relevais et lui tendis la main. Elle la saisit aussitôt et vint se blottir contre moi en pleurant…

« Mamaaan ! J'veux ma mamaaaan ! »

« Je sais ma puce… moi aussi…ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec vous, je ne vous quitte pas ! »

« Ewaaaare ! »

_Ses sanglots me déchirèrent les entrailles !_

« Chut ma puce ! Je suis là ! » Essayais-je de la rassurer en la berçant doucement tout en la serrant contre mon cœur…

Carlie n'arrêtait pas de sangloter et je fermais les yeux pour contenir mes propres larmes…

« Hum… »

.

Je me figeai et regardai Bella qui venait de gémir !

« Bella ?... »

Je me penchais vers elle avec Carlie qui me regarda avec incompréhension…

« Bella mon amour… tu m'entends ? »

« Maman ?... »

Carlie se pencha sur elle et posa sa joue sur le cœur de Bella…

« Maman…je t'aime ma petite maman d'amour… »

« Carlie… » Appela faiblement Bella en ouvrant lentement les yeux

Elle regarda intensément la petite et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues… La petite se jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin et Bella éclata en sanglots…

« Mon ange… un ange parmi les anges ! Le paradis existe vraiment ! » Dit-elle entre ses larmes

_Quoi ?_

_Elle croit qu'elle est au paradis ! Souviens-toi ! Elle a cru que Carlie était morte !_

Bella n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite et n'avait pas vu ma présence… aussi, je décidai d'intervenir pour la ramener à la réalité… Celle où nous étions tout les trois réunis et où Carlie n'était pas… enfin, où nous étions ensemble !

« Isabella… »

« … »

« Isabella… tu n'es pas au Paradis… tu n'es pas morte ! » Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue

« Quoi ? » Me répondit-elle sans me regarder.

« Carlie est vivante ! Elle est réellement en face de toi ! » Lui dis-je avec conviction

« Carlie ? » L'appela-t-elle en se relevant un peu

« Maman ? » Lui répondis la petite

« Oh mon dieu ! Carlie ! » Sanglota Bella en la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et en l'embrassant frénétiquement sur son visage

« Mamaaan ! Arrêêête ! Tu chatouilles ! » Ria notre fille.

« Pardon mon bébé ! »

Je souris face à sa démonstration d'amour… Il y en avait tant entre-elles !

Carlie me regarda intensément et Bella suivit son regard pour plonger son regard dans le mien…

« Edward ? »

« Bonjour Bella… » Lui répondis-je hésitant

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Me demanda-t-elle sèchement

« Je voulais être avec vous… »

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » S'emporta-t-elle

« Pourquoi tu cris maman ? » Lui demanda Carlie

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, ce sont des histoires de grands… tu veux bien aller dans ton lit ? » Lui répondis Bella

La petite ronchonna et retourna dans son lit. Elle s'y allongea en tenant son doudou et nous regarda un moment avant de fermer les yeux… Nous laissant un peu « seuls » sa mère et moi…

.

« Fou le camp Edward ! » Murmura Bella pour ne pas réveiller la petite

« Bella… écoute-moi ! » L'implorais-je en lui prenant la main qu'elle retira vivement.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications ! Retourne auprès de ta famille ! Tu vas devoir t'entrainer pour les biberons, on perd vite la main !... »

« Tanya n'est pas enceinte ! » Affirmais-je

Bella me regarda ahurie

« Quoi ? Arrêtes de me raconter des salades ! »

« Je te le jure ! Quand je suis rentré de l'aéroport, elle était entrain de boire du whisky a même la bouteille ! Elle riait et m'a avoué ne pas être enceinte ! Son seul but était de nous séparer ! Elle a appris notre relation par Lauren, mon ancienne secrétaire qui est une de ses meilleures amies ! »

« … »

« Bella… je n'aime que toi ! Crois-moi ! » Lui dis-je en lui reprenant la main sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose cette fois.

« Je ne sais plus qui croire… »

« Je comprends… mais… laisse-moi te prouver mon amour… »

« Edward…. »

« Je t'en pris Bella ! Je ne suis rien sans toi ! »

« J'ai… j'ai peur de souffrir… Carlie a besoin de moi !... »

« Je suis là Bella ! Je ne vous quitterais pas ! »

« Mais tu as Alexandre ! Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, sa mère est une folle et il a besoin de toi ! »

« Il a besoin d'une vraie famille et mon vœux le plus cher est de nous réunir tout les quatre… »

« Oh Edward !... »

« J'ai étais le roi des cons en choisissant sa génitrice, mais je suis sûr de faire le bon choix pour son avenir… pour notre avenir et celui de nos enfants… »

Elle me sourit faiblement avant de se jeter dans mes bras… Enfin !... Nous nous embrassâmes avec passion puis je la serrai dans mes bras avec force avant d'être dérangé…

_**Toc toc toc….**_

_**.**_

« Oui… » Répondis-je à contre cœur…

Lili, Leah, Jacob, Mike et Jessica entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils étaient fous de joie que Bella soit réveillé…

« J'lui ai fait le même coup qu'à Aurore… » Dis-je négligemment

« Quoi ? » Me demanda Bella

« Tu demanderas à Carlie quand elle se réveillera… » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front avant de me séparer d'elle pour que Mike puisse l'ausculter…

Ma sœur était face au lit de Carlie… elle avait les mains jointes devant sa bouche et contempler sa nièce en pleurant doucement… Je m'approchai d'elle et encercla sa taille en posant son dos contre mon torse…

.

« Elle te ressemble… » Lui murmurais-je pour ne pas réveiller Carlie

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Edward… elle… elle est magnifique ! » Sanglota Lili

« Je sais… elle est aussi belle que sa maman… » Affirmais-je en embrassant ma sœur sur la tête

C'est à ce moment précis que Carlie ouvrit les yeux… elle nous regarda Alice et moi puis fronça les sourcils… elle était en colère et se mit à bouder…

Alice et moi nous nous regardâmes sans comprendre puis regardions Bella qui n'avait pas encore vu que Carlie était réveillée…

« Bella, notre petite princesse est réveillée… » Dis-je à ma belle

« J'suis pas ta princesse ! » S'emporta Carlie

« Carlie ! Ne parle pas comme ça à Edward ! » S'énerva Bella

« M'en fou ! » Répliqua ma fille

« Ben alors ma caille ! Tu te transformes en dragon ? » La charria Jacob en riant

« C'est qui ELLE ?! » Demanda ma fille en pointant méchamment ma sœur

« Bonjour Carlie… je m'appelle Alice… »

« Eware s'est pas ton amoureux ! C'est celui de maman ! » S'emporta-t-elle en criant sur Alice

_Oh Oh !_

Nous nous regardâmes tous sans comprendre son comportement puis Alice s'approcha d'elle.

« Va-t-en ! » Lui ordonna Carlie

Ma sœur me regarda avec les larmes aux yeux mais têtue comme une mule, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de Carlie….

« Carlie, Edward n'est pas mon amoureux et je suis bien contente qu'il soit celui de ta maman ! » Lui dit Lili

« Ben alors poukoi y t'a fait un bisou ? » Répliqua Carlie avec un regard suspicieux

_Un bisou ?_

_Oh ! Le bisou que je lui ai fait sur la tête !_

« Carlie… Alice est ma petite sœur… » Informais-je ma fille

Elle nous regarda tour à tour Alice et moi la bouche en coin l'air de se dire « mouais… » et se mit à genou devant Lili… puis elle fit comme avec moi et « analysa » le visage de ma sœur du bout des doigts, jouant même avec ses cheveux en épis…

« T'as des drôles de cheveux… t'es jolie ! » Lui dit Carlie avec un grand sourire qui nous soulagea tous

« Alors j'ai le droit à un bisou ? » Demanda ma sœur

« Woui… mais Eware il les fait qu'à maman ! »

« Je voulais un bisou de toi ! » La taquina Lili

Carlie se jeta à son cou et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue accompagné d'un câlin… Elle me tendit la main et me demanda à l'oreille d'aller faire un bisou à sa maman…

Je rejoignis Bella et ne me fis pas prier pour l'embrasser ! Carlie nous regarda tout sourire ce qui poussa Bella à l'interroger…

.

« Pourquoi tu as crié sur Alice ? »

« Pace que… »

« Parce que quoi ? » Insista Bella

« Eware il lui a fait un bisou et je voulais pas pace que c'est ton amoureux ! » Nous expliqua Carlie en s'adressant à Bella…

_Ok…. Ben je comprends mieux maintenant ! Elle défendait les intérêts de sa mère ! Adorable !_

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Ben si je m'attendais à ça ! Ma fille qui nous fait une crise de jalousie !_

_Attends un peu pour voir… je vais la taquiner un peu…_

« Donc… c'est pour ça qu'Edward ne pourra pas te faire de bisou… » La charriais-je en faisant un clin d'œil à son père.

« Noooon ! c'est pas vrai ! » Ronchonna ma fille

« Mais tu n'es pas son amoureuse… » Renchérit Alice qui entra dans la combine

« Mais je suis pitite ! » Argumenta Carlie

« Alice n'est pas très grande non plus ! » S'esclaffa Edward

« Idiot ! » le foudroya sa sœur en riant avec lui

« Hum… woui mais… t'as pas un namoureux ? » Lui demanda Carlie

Alice eu le regard qui pétilla. Elles se parlèrent « entre-filles » et j'entendis le prénom de son fiancé plusieurs fois… il fut d'ailleurs écorché par Carlie et nous entraîna tous dans un grand fou rire !

« Zazpère ? »

« Non Jasper ! » La rectifia Alice écroulé de rire

« Oh ! Japère ! » Renchérit Carlie sérieusement sous le regard amusé d'Alice

« C'est lui mon amoureux ! Et nous allons nous marier dans 4 mois 2 semaines et 3 jours ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle en parlant à ma fille qui la regardait tout sourire.

.

Mike me rassura en me disant que j'allais bien. Il m'enleva la perfusion qu'il avait du me mettre et m'expliqua pourquoi il avait fait transférer Carlie dans une autre chambre. Bien sûr, cela avait un rapport avec le fait que son état de santé s'aggravait… Edward écoutait chaque information méticuleusement et questionna Mike sur ce qu'il devait faire pour aider au mieux notre fille…

Nous apprîmes qu'il fallait trouver rapidement un donneur. Mike et Edward avait du se parler en arrière de moi car mon ami lui parla du test de compatibilité pour son fils… Le médecin l'encouragea pour le faire le plus vite possible.

Mike m'obligea à rentrer chez-moi pour me reposer mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter Carlie et encore moins de la laisser seule ! Mais Alice se proposa de rester passer le nuit avec elle, visiblement, à les voir rire et complice, elles avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire toutes les deux !

Leah et Jacob insistèrent pour aller à l'hôtel, voulant me laisser seule avec Edward… dixit mon amie…

Edward demanda à parler à Mike en privé… cela ne m'inquiétait pas car il me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre avec Mike et Jessica.

« Vous allez lui dire ? » Me demanda Jacob

« Dire quoi à qui ? » Lui demandais-je

« A Carlie…. Vous allez lui dire qu'Edward est son père ? » M'éclaira-t-il

« Je… je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec lui… » Réalisais-je

« Je pense sincèrement que cette nouvelle va lui faire du bien… » M'encouragea Leah

« Je ne sais pas, j'espère ! » Avouais-je

Je regardai Alice et Carlie rirent ensemble… Elles se ressemblaient vraiment ces deux là !

Edward revint dans la chambre 15 minutes plus tard avec une sacoche d'ordinateur portable… Il me fit un immense sourire et déposa son matériel sur la desserte roulante à côté de mon lit. Il m'expliqua qu'Alexandre avait pleuré pour venir avec lui voir Carlie et il me raconta sa réaction quand il avait vu ma fille en photo…

Avec son ordinateur, il avait accès à Internet et il voulait montrer Carlie à Alexandre via sa Webcam… En même temps, il pourrait présenter notre fille à toute sa famille qui n'avait pas pu venir…

Son idée me sembla géniale, Leah et Jacob étaient de mon avis !

« Mais avant, il va falloir lui avouer un détail… » Me rappela Jacob

« Heu…oui…Edward ? »

« Oui ma puce ? » répondit-il

Ce surnom me fit sourire…

« Il va falloir lui expliquer qui tu es « Vraiment »… » Affirmais-je en insistant sur le dernier mot

« Tu as raison… mais je t'avoue que je ne sais pas comment faire ! » Me dit-il un peu paniqué

« Ça viendra naturellement ! » Nous encouragea Leah

« On va vous laisser en famille… c'est un moment unique que vous devez vivre en privé… » Ajouta Jacob

Nous les remerciâmes et ils allèrent embrasser Carlie avant de partir. Leah murmura à Alice ce que nous allions faire et celle-ci prétexta qu'elle allait chercher des affaires dans la voiture pour dormir avec Carlie afin de nous laisser seuls avec la petite…Elle fit également un bisou à Carlie avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce…

Mon cœur battait la chamade ! A voir la tête d'Edward, il était tout aussi nerveux que moi !

Comment expliquer à une petite fille de 3 ans qu'un inconnu est son vrai papa ?

_Aller Bella ! Il n'est plus tant de reculer ! Tu as déjà du lui expliquer comment on faisait les bébés à cause de la grossesse de Jess et des questions incessantes qu'elle se posait !_

_._

« Carlie ? » L'appelais-je

« Woui maman ? »

« Viens là ma puce, Edward et moi nous avons quelque chose à te dire… » Lui dis-je en lui montrant l'espace sur le lit entre Edward et moi

Notre fille quitta son lit et vint s'asseoir entre nous… les révélations pouvaient commencer…

_Aller respire Bella ! Le jour le plus dur a été ton accouchement ! Là ce n'est rien du tout !_

Je pris la main de ma fille et après un bref regard à Edward pour me donner du courage, je commençai à lui parler…

« Carlie… tu te souviens que je t'ai expliqué avec Jessica comment on faisait les bébés ? » Lui rappelais-je

« Woui…y faut un papa et une maman… et pis des tas de bisous ! »

Edward me regarda avec un air amusé et j'haussai les épaules à l'air de dire « Quoi ? Si tu as mieux, vas-y ! »

« Donc tu sais que ta maman à rencontré un papa pour que tu puisses venir au monde ? » Lui demanda Edward

« Ben woui mais… » Commença-t-elle

« Mais ? » Ajouta-t-il

« Ben moi j'ai pas de papa… » Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux

« Carlie… Carlie regarde-moi… » Lui demanda Bella

La petite essaya tant bien que mal de contenir ses sanglots et regarda sa maman.

« Mon ange… tu as un papa…. Tout le monde a un papa… » Continua Bella sous le regard intrigué de Carlie

« C'est qui ? »

Je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge et vis qu'Edward avait brièvement fermé les yeux. Il me regarda un instant et je lui fis un sourire d'encouragement pour qu'il réponde lui-même à notre fille…

« C'est moi Carlie… je suis ton papa… » Lui dit-il la voix tremblante

La petite nous regarda tour à tour et me demanda confirmation dans un simple regard…

« Oui ma chérie… Edward est vraiment ton papa… »

« WOUI !! » S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air avant de se jeter dans ceux d'Edward pour lui faire un très gros câlin

Nous laissâmes nos sanglots jusque là contenus éclater librement et Edward nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa tendrement tout en serrant notre fille contre lui… Nous étions si bien… Malgré l'endroit ! Je vis dans son regard qu'il y avait un immense amour, de la fierté et de la joie… Oui, il était fou de joie !

.

« Nous avons autre chose à te dire ma puce… » Continuais-je

« Quoi ? »

« Je voudrais te présenter un petit garçon qui a hâte de te rencontrer… » L'informa Edward

« C'est qui ? »

« Il s'appelle Alexandre… il a à peu près ton âge et… c'est ton frère… » Lui révéla son père

« C'est quoi un frère ? »

_Ah ben oui… celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !_

« Alexandre est le fils d'Edward…. » Ajoutais-je

« Mais… t'es pas sa maman ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas sa maman… mais vous avez tout les deux le même papa… »

« Oh ! »

_Comme tu dis ma puce !_

Je voyais que ma fille se renfrognait à nouveau sur elle-même… Je ne connaissais pas cette partie de son caractère et cela me perturbait un peu… J'étais ravie qu'elle accepte Edward aussi vite, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle serait jalouse de ceux qui l'approchent…

Edward me regarda avec un air amusé, mais je fronçais les sourcils pour lui demander de ne pas l'encourager car ce n'étais pas drôle !

.

Il prit sa fille sur ces genoux, face à lui, la tenant par les hanches et Carlie baissa la tête pour ne pas le regarder… Il posa son front sur sa tête et lui parla tendrement…

« Tu es fâchée pour Alexandre ? »

« Non… »

« Mais tu es fâchée… »

« Woui… » Dit-elle d'une petite voix

« Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ? » Insista-t-il gentiment

« C'est à cause d'Alexandre ? Tu sais que j'ai suffisamment de place dans mon cœur pour vous aimer tout les deux et ta maman aussi ? » Ajouta-t-il

« Woui… mais si t'es mon papa… tu pourras me faire des bisous ? » Demanda Carlie timidement

« Bien sûr que oui ! Regarde ! » S'esclaffa Edward avant de couvrir Carlie de bisous et la faisant rire aux éclats !

« Aaaaah ! Ah ah ah ! Papaaaaa arrêêête ! »

_Papa…_

Nous nous figeâmes Edward et moi. J'avais la gorge nouée de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi et vu les larmes silencieuse qui commençaient à couler sur les joues d'Edward, il était encore plus ému que moi !

« Ma petite princesse ! » Lui dit-il en le serrant de toutes ces forces contre lui

J'étais heureuse de les voir ainsi… Ils me prouvaient qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin l'un de l'autre… et j'avais besoin d'eux…

.

Quel serait notre avenir ? Allons-nous réussir à sauver Carlie et à former la famille dont Edward rêve tant ? Nos enfants avaient besoin de stabilité et d'amour… Etais-je prête à vivre avec Edward ? Ma tête hésitait mais mon cœur… il avait malgré moi choisit son camp ! Mon cœur lui appartenait entièrement…

Les voir se câliner me mit du baume au cœur, mais nous avions encore pas mal de chemin à faire et surtout… nous devions trouver un donneur pour Carlie…

De plus, Edward devrait se battre contre Tanya pour avoir la garde d'Alexandre… Au vu de ce qu'elle avait fait, je n'avais plus de compassion pour elle… elle se servait de son fils pour atteindre son père. Elle ne pensait pas un instant au petit…

_Ce n'est pas une mère, c'est une garce !_

Mais nous étions ensemble Edward et moi… et nous allions affronter tout cela ensemble…

.

« Il est où Alessandre ? » Demanda Carlie

« Il est à Seattle… dans ma maison, avec mes parents… »

« C'est loin ! » Affirma Carlie

« Oui… pour l'instant… mais tu veux le voir ? » Lui répondit Edward

Carlie le regarda en haussant un sourcil l'air de dire « comment tu veux que je le vois, il est loin ! ». Elle était si drôle que nous rîmes tout les deux en voyant notre fille…

Edward la posa sur mes genoux et se leva pour aller chercher sa sacoche d'ordinateur portable… Il le posa sur la desserte roulante et le brancha sur le secteur. Tout en démarrant son PC, il appela Alice sur son portable… celle-ci arriva avec une grosse valise.

« Lice ! Eware c'est mon papa ! » S'écria Carlie avant de rejoindre Alice et de sauter dans ses bras

« WOW ! Mais ça fait de moi une super tata alors ! » S'esclaffa Alice en faisant tourner Carlie dans ses bras

« Woui ! Tata Lice ! » Ria Carlie

« Tu peux m'appeler Lili… toute la famille m'appelle comme ça ! » Répliqua Alice

« C'est jolie Lili ! » Répondit Carlie.

Je regardai Edward qui parlait au téléphone et donna des explications à une personne pour installer un ordinateur chez-lui afin d'établir la connexion avec nous… Apparemment, il parlait avec Jasper… Il lui demanda de ne rien dire à Alexandre pour lui faire la surprise… Ils discutèrent ensemble quelques minutes et je décidai de me lever pour aller aux toilettes…

Je me levai péniblement, comme si cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas levé et mes jambes flageolèrent un instant… suffisamment pour sentir les mains d'Edward directement sur la peau nue de ma taille me faisant hoqueter de surprise…

« Bella… ne me tente pas à te pavaner à moitié nue devant moi… je meurs d'envie que tu me tombes dans les bras mais ce n'est pas le bon endroit ! » Me dit-il la voix rauque

Je fronçai les sourcils et sentis subitement que j'avais les fesses à l'air !

_Merde ! Ils ont osé me foutre cette blouse à la con !_

« Bordel de merde ! » Dis-je en attrapant les bords de la blousse pour cacher mes fesses

« Jazz… je compte sur toi pour établir la connexion… J'ai une demoiselle en détresse à protéger ! » S'esclaffa le traitre

Je le fusillai du regard et entrai dans la salle de bain privé en fermant la porte au nez d'Edward… J'avais envie de prendre une douche en vitesse… Je croyais trouver mes vêtements mais ils n'étaient pas là. Je rouvrais la porte et passais juste ma tête... Edward était toujours devant, les mains appuyées de chaque côté de l'encadrement de la porte et me regarda avec son petit sourire en coin irrésistible…

« Tu cherches quelques choses ? » Me taquina-t-il

« Mmm… mouais… tu n'aurais pas vu mes vêtements pas hasard ? » Lui demandais-je

« Si je les trouve… j'ai droit à un bisou ? »

Il m'avait scotché !

« Ta fille et toi êtes obnubilés par les bisous ! »

« Surtout les tiens… » Me dit-il le regard noir

_Ok…._

« Tu seras un amour si tu me trouves mes fringues ! » Affirmais-je avec un sourire espiègle

Il me fit à nouveau son petit sourire en coin et s'éloigna de moi pour chercher mes vêtements… ce fut Carlie qui lui indiqua qu'ils étaient dans la penderie…

Edward s'en empara et revint vers moi… le sourire aux lèvres…

Je tendis la main pour attraper mes vêtements, mais il me repoussa doucement de manière à nous faire entrer tout les deux dans la salle de bain…

.

« Edward… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Carlie et Alice sont à côté ! » Le prévenais-je

« Je sais…. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je veux juste savoir à quel point je suis un amour… » Me répondit-il en souriant.

« Je voudrais prendre une douche… »

« Laisse-moi te savonner le dos… »

« Edward… »

« Isabella ? »

« Arrêtes tes bêtises ! »

Il déposa mes affaires près de celles de Carlie posées à côté de l'évier et s'approcha de moi tel un prédateur….

_Quoi qu'il ait en tête, il ne se passera rien ici !_

Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira contre lui… Je passai mes bras derrière son cou et il m'embrassa avec passion… nos langues se cajolant sans cesse dans une série de caresse sensuelles et intenses… mon cœur battait la chamade ! Je me sentais fondre dans ses bras et il en profita pour défaire l'attache de la blouse dans mon dos et me l'enleva la jetant sur le sol…

Nue devant lui, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien… ses mains parcouraient délicatement chaque centimètre carré de ma peau… Ses yeux reflétaient tant d'amour… je le sentais trembler ce qui me fit sourire… Il approcha de moi, plaquant ma poitrine contre son torse et se pencha pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser n'avaient rien à voir avec le baiser passionné précédent… celui-ci avait le goût de notre amour, d'une promesse pour notre avenir… Il eu le don de me faire pleurer silencieusement et je ne su lui résister… Je me jeter à son cou et encercla sa taille avec mes jambes. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et mit plus de fougue à notre échange… Mes résolutions venaient de partir en éclats ! Je voulais le sentir me toucher, m'aimer…

Mais notre fille nous ramena à la réalité en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain…

« Maman ! Papa ! Arrêtez de faire des bisous ! J'veux faire pipi ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire avant de nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette de Carlie et Edward me demanda si j'étais prête pour qu'il ouvre la porte. Il sortit en laissant entrer notre fille qui courra résoudre son envie pressante… Elle me regarda avec un air suspicieux puis me posa « LA » question qui devait la démanger depuis un moment…

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma puce ? »

« Toi aussi tu vas avoir un bébé ? »

_QUOI ? Putain de merde !_

_Note pour moi-même : ne plus sous-estimer l'intelligence et la curiosité de Carlie !_

« Non ma chérie… je ne vais pas avoir de bébé… »

« Oh… zut alors ! » dit-elle avec un air déçu

_Celle-là il faudra que j'en parle à Edward…_

_._

Je me rapprochai d'elle la laissant se rhabiller et tirer la chasse d'eau. Je la pris ensuite dans mes bras pour qu'elle puisse se laver les mains et elle alla rejoindre Edward et Alice pendant que je prenais ma douche.

L'eau me délassait. Tant de question se bousculaient dans ma tête. Carlie qui pensait que j'allais avoir un bébé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait imaginé ? Bon d'accord, l'idée n'est pas si bête que ça et ne me déplairait pas en réalité… mais ma priorité, c'est Carlie !

Je savais qu'Edward n'allait pas rester longtemps avec nous, il devrait retourner à son travail… mais il allait faire des allers-retours pour venir voir sa fille… Je n'en savais rien en réalité mais je ne pouvais pas en douter… pas après l'avoir vu pleurer en serrant sa fille dans ses bras…

Je me lavais en vitesse et m'habilla enfin de manière convenable pour moi. Je brossai mes cheveux et les attachai en une queue de cheval haute.

Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, Edward était assis sur mon lit, face à son ordinateur et avait apparemment réussis à établir une connexion…

Je m'approchai de ma fille qui était allongé dans son lit serrant son Baloo contre elle et regardant timidement son papa…

« Salut la compagnie ! » Déclara Edward en ajustant la Webcam au dessus de son ordinateur

« Salut Ed' ! » Lui répondis Jasper

« Je vois que vous êtes tous là ! » S'esclaffa Edward

« Tu m'étonnes ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que quelqu'un allait rater sa rencontre avec la pucinette ! » Lui répondis la voix d'Emmett

« Non ! J'te crois sur parole ! Ma petite terreur est dans le coin ? »

« Oui… attends !... Alex ? Tu viens voir ton papa ?.... le voilà ! » Lui répondit Jasper

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Alors que je voyais mon fils grimper sur les genoux de mon beau-frère, j'aperçu également ma mère et Carmela se serrer dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant…

« Coucou papa ! »

« Coucou ma terreur ! Tu es sage ?» lui demandais-je

« J'suis touzours sage ! »

« Mmm… je ne sais pas si Carmela est d'accord avec toi ! » Le taquinais-je

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre… il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Carmela avant d'hausser les épaules et de me regarder en tirant la langue… Je constatai que ma famille avait une véritable influence sur mes enfants ! Alex était influencé par Emmett et Carlie par Alice… et ce n'était qu'un début !

« Alex… j'ai une jolie demoiselle qui voudrait te voir… »

« Oh ! C'est qui ? »

« Tu viens ma puce ? » Demandais-je à Carlie.

Elle vint me rejoindre avec son doudou et s'arrêta devant moi en mettant son index sur ses lèvres… elle avait retenu que nous devions garder notre secret…. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas dire à Alexandre que j'étais son papa, non pas que je ne voulais pas le dire à mon fils, mais je voulais lui en parler de vive voix…

Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de la prendre sur mes genoux et que Bella ne vienne à côté de moi, me serrant la main…

« Alex… je te présente Carlie…. Carlie, voilà Alexandre… » Leur dis-je l'un à l'autre

Leur réaction en se voyant me fit sourire… Ils s'observèrent attentivement, les yeux ronds puis baissèrent tout les deux la tête n'osant plus se regarder…

« 'Jour Calie… » Dis timidement mon fils en rougissant

« Coucou Alessandre…. » Lui répondit-elle en rougissant également

Je regardai Bella qui se posa silencieusement les mêmes questions que moi...

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Voilà….**_

_**Noooon ! Je ne suis pas sadique !!! Mais si je ne m'arrêtais pas là, le chap serait trop long….**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ?**_

_**Je voulais faire un chap émouvant et riche en émotions pour cette première rencontre… mais la plus touchante reste à venir et vous en avez eu un bref aperçu…**_

_**J'essayerai de vous poster la suite la semaine prochaine !**_

_**En attendant, merci infiniment de me lire !**_

_**Gros bisous à toutes !!**_

_**Mélie**_


	14. Frére et soeur

_**Coucou !!**_

_**Oui je sais…. J'ai un peu de retard… **_

_**Mais en même temps, c'est pas fait exprès !! J'vous le jure !! Pardon… *fait les yeux du chat poté de Shrek***_

_**Voilà THE rencontre entre les petits que vous attendiez tant ! Je vous rappel (ou informe, ça dépend ^^) que je n'ai pas d'enfants donc c'est encore une fois mon imagination (débordante, je vous l'accorde !) qui m'a conduite à ce résultat là… j'espère de tout cœur que vous allez apprécier et n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarques positives ou négatives !**_

_**Je vous préviens tout de suite que ce chap contient un LEMON… ^^**_

_**J'ai remarqué que pour mes autres fictions, les commentaires se raréfiaient… alors si vous n'aimez plus « Black Angel's » ou « Apprends-moi à vivre »… merci de me le dire et j'abrègerai l'histoire… Même si le premier chamboulement de ces histoires va à peine arriver… Mais ça ne fait rien ! Je m'adapte très bien à vos choix ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! (^o^)**_

_**Il en va de même pour « Un don de toi ».**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination.**_

_**Sur ce, je me tais !**_

_**Bonne lecture… enfin, j'espère…**_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

« Tu viens ma puce ? » Demandais-je à Carlie.

Elle vint me rejoindre avec son doudou et s'arrêta devant moi en mettant son index sur ses lèvres… elle avait retenu que nous devions garder notre secret…. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas dire à Alexandre que j'étais son papa, non pas que je ne voulais pas le dire à mon fils, mais je voulais lui en parler de vive voix…

Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de la prendre sur mes genoux et que Bella ne vienne à côté de moi, me serrant la main…

« Alex… je te présente Carlie…. Carlie, voilà Alexandre… » Leur dis-je l'un à l'autre

Leur réaction en se voyant me fit sourire… Ils s'observèrent attentivement, les yeux ronds puis baissèrent tout les deux la tête n'osant plus se regarder…

« 'Jour Calie… » Dis timidement mon fils en rougissant

« Coucou Alessandre…. » Lui répondit-elle en rougissant également

Je regardai Bella qui se posa silencieusement les mêmes questions que moi...

.

« T'es jolie… » Lui dit Alex sous nos yeux ébahis.

« Woui… comme maman ! » Répondit Carlie

Alice et Bella échangèrent un regard amusé et ma sœur sautilla sur place en tapant dans ses mains. Elle vint alors s'asseoir à côté de moi et je pouvais dire que j'étais bien entouré !

Alice voulu dire quelque chose, mais je lui signifiai de se taire en posant mon index sur mes lèvres. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je pus voir qu'elle était tout aussi curieuse que nous de voir la suite des évènements entre mes deux enfants….

« Tu es comme tata Lili… » Rectifia timidement mon fils

Je regardai Bella…

« Il est intuitif ton fils… » Me charria-t-elle

« T'aime le Nutella ? » Demanda Alex à sa sœur

« Oh woui ! c'est tau tau bon ! Parrain il m'en a donné quand maman elle était pas là pace que maman veut pas que j'en mange tout le temps… mais parrain il le mange avec la cuiller et s'est….hummmm ! » Répondit la petite

« Moi c'est papa qui m'en donne… maman elle crit… elle veut jamais… »

« Elle est méchante ta maman !....» S'écria Carlie

« J'aime bien Bella…. Elle fait des câlins et des bisous… »

« C'est l'amoureuse à Eware ! »

« A mon papa ? » S'étonna Alexandre

« Woui ! Ils font plein de bisous ! »

« Oh ! »

Les deux petits éclatèrent de rire simultanément… Je regardai Bella qui était rouge de honte. Elle se cacha en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou et je déposai un baiser sur ses cheveux. Alice était écroulée de rire comme les petits. Le rire des enfants était une merveilleuse mélodie contagieuse… que ce soit à Seattle ou à New York, tous les adultes s'étaient joins à eux !

Mais Carlie remarqua qu'à Seattle, quelqu'un avait un rire plus prononcé que les autres….

.

« Y a un ours à ta maison ? » Demanda Carlie

« Non…. Poukoi ? »

« Ben…. C'est qui qui rigole comme ça ? »

« Oh ! C'est tonton !.... tonton ! Viens voir Calie ! »

Je vis mon fils décoller dans les airs pour atterrir 2 secondes plus tard sur les genoux d'Emmett.

« Coucou princesse ! Je suis Emmett ! »

« Coucou némette !.... Heu…Dis….t'es un ours ? »

Bella se retenait de rire et cela n'échappa pas à mon frère…

« Hé Bella ! Te moque pas ! Attends que je t'aie sous la main, tu vas voir ! » Dit Emmett avec un air faussement grognon…

Mais son ton fit peur à Carlie qui se mit à pleurer…

« Pourquoi tu pleures crevette ? » Lui demanda Emmett

« T'es méchant ! Tu veux faire mal à ma maman ! » S'écria-t-elle en larmes

J'essayai de la rassurer mais rien ni faisait… même Bella n'arrivait pas à la calmer… Carlie s'accrocha à moi et pleura intensément….

« Ewaaaare ! »

« Ne pleure pas ma puce….. Emmett ! T'es qu'un idiot ! » Affirmais-je en criant après mon frère.

« Calie… tonton est gentil… il fait que des chatouilles ! » Ajouta Alex tendrement.

Elle renifla et ses sanglots diminuèrent immédiatement… elle me jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux et de retourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Je pu alors constater qu'Alex avait les larmes aux yeux…

_Nous voilà bien !… si elle pleure, il pleure… Les relations fraternelles sont-elles instinctives ? Parce que là, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il veut protéger sa sœur… _

_Vas-y fiston ! On ne sera pas trop de 2 pour la protéger de tous les mecs qui lui courront après plus tard !_

Je souriais face à cette idée… plus tard… je ne savais pas s'il y aurait un plus tard pour Carlie, mais j'allais me battre aux côtés de Bella et de toute ma famille pour la sauver !

.

« T'es sûr ? Il est pas méchant ? » Demanda Carlie

« Ben woui… c'est un idiot, pas un méchant ! Il fait que des chatouilles ! » Affirma Alex

« Des chatouilles ? Maman elle aime pas les chatouilles ! Elle cri tout le temps ! »

« Papa il a fait beaucoup de chatouilles à Bella ! »

_Hein ?_

« Quand ? » Lui demanda Emmett avant de se faire taper sur la tête par une main que je reconnu comme étant celle de Rose

« Ben… quand Bella elle était à la maison… Heu….quand j'étais au dodo… elle a crié après papa et pis papa il a crié après Bella… »

_Oh putain !_

Un silence de mort s'installa suite à la réplique de mon fils… Bella n'osait pas sortir sa tête de mon cou et pour une fois, même Emmett ne fit aucun commentaire… mais il était face à l'écran la bouche ouverte de stupeur…

« Hum… Alex ? Tu me présentes à Carlie ? » Demanda Rosalie brisant ainsi ce long silence gênant…

_Sainte Rosalie !_

« Woui ! »

Rose poussa Emmett et vint faire la connaissance de Carlie

« Calie, c'est tata Rose ! »

« Bonjour jolie Carlie ! Tu as un beau foulard… » Dit Rose en parlant du foulard que Carlie avait sur la tête.

« Woui… c'est maman qui l'a acheté au magasin… c'est un petit sat…pace que j'adore les petits sats… mais maman elle a dit que je peux pas en avoir pace que je suis avec les doteurs et que les doteurs ben ils veulent pas les zanimaux…. »

« Tu aimes les petits chats blancs ? » Lui demanda sa tante

« Ben… avec maman on a vu un saton tout gris avec plein plein de poils patout ! Il était tout bo ! Mais j'ai du venir ici et j'ai pas pu revoir le saton… » Dit Carlie avec une voix triste

« Papa ? » M'appela Alex

« Oui ? »

« On peut avoir un petit sat ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu un petit chat ? Je ne savais pas que tu en voulais un… » M'étonnais-je

« Ben s'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Calie… quand elle va venir à la maison elle aura le petit sat ! » S'enthousiasma-t-il

_Me voilà mal barré moi ! Rappelez-moi un truc, ils ont quel âge mes enfants ? Bientôt 3 ans tout les deux ? Hé ben ! C'est pas gagné pour les années à suivre !_

_._

Je regardai Bella droit dans les yeux… elle se retenait de pleurer.

« Tu es très gentil Alexandre… mais on va attendre que Carlie sorte de l'hôpital pour aller chercher un petit chat… comme ça, vous pourrez le choisir tout les deux… Vous êtes d'accord ? » Demanda Bella aux deux petits

« Pour vrai de vrai maman ? » Demanda Carlie

« Oui… pour vrai de vrai… »

« Oh woui alors !! S'écrièrent les deux petits en même temps.

« Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages ? » Demandais-je à ma belle

« T'inquiètes papa ! Je gère ! » Répliqua-t-elle avec un faible sourire

_Papa…_

« Calie ! Calie ! lui c'est Japère ! » L'informa Alex en désignant mon beau-frère qui s'installa à côté de mon fils à la pace d'Emmett.

« Oh c'est ton namoureux ! » affirma Carlie en regardant Alice

« Oui ma puce ! » Lui répondit ma sœur tout sourire

« Bonjour Carlie ! » Lui dit Jasper

« 'Jour ! » Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire

« C'est vrai que tu es aussi jolie que ta maman ! » Affirma Jazz

« Non… maman c'est la plus jolie maman du monde ! » Répliqua Carlie

« Woui ! » Confirma Alex

« Je te prête ma maman si tu veux… » Lui proposa Carlie

« Oh… » Alex acquiesça tout doucement d'un geste de la tête…

Bella rougissait et elle semblait confuse, surtout par l'amour que semblait lui donner mon fils. J'en étais très touché. J'avais deviné juste, Alex aimait beaucoup Bella…

Il avait partagé énormément de chose avec elle et il avait retenu « les bisous et les câlins » comme il l'avait dit précédemment…

.

Que devais-je en penser ? Que Tanya ne lui faisais même pas un câlin ? Même pas un bisou ? Quelle mère soi-disant aimante ferait cela à son enfant ? Une chose est sûre, Tanya ne semble pas avoir l'instinct maternel !

Plus j'essayai de les comparer, plus j'avais l'impression que Bella et Tanya était encore plus différente que le jour et la nuit !

_Ne perds pas ton temps à essayer de comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable !_

_Tanya n'est pas une mère…. C'est une garce !_

J'étais réconforté dans ma décision… Belle serait une mère parfaite pour Alexandre…

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et j'eu juste le temps d'entendre Jazz promettre à Carlie qu'il lui raconterait toute les bêtises que j'avais faites quand j'étais petits… Celui-là, il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Puis le moment qui me rendait le plus nerveux arriva… j'allais présenter Carlie à mes parents… J'inspirai profondément sous le regard intrigué de ma fille et me lançai…

.

« Carlie… je voudrais te présenter deux personnes très importantes…. »

Mes parents comprirent mon intention et virent se placer près d'Alexandre… Mon père le prix sur ses genoux et je pouvais voir que ma mère pleurait…

« C'est qui ? » Me demanda Carlie

« C'est mon papa et ma maman… »

« Oh !.... poukoi elle pleure ta maman ? »

« Parce que je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance… » Lui répondit Esmé

« Tu veux un bisou magic ? »

« Un bisou magique ? » Répéta Esmé intrigué

« Ben woui… comme elle fait maman ! Quand t'as un bobo ou quand tu pleures, elle fait un bisou magic et hop ! Y a plus rien ! » Affirma Carlie en levant les mains en l'air avec les doigts écartés.

Bella riait de l'explication de notre fille. Ma mère accepta son bisou et Carlie envoya un bisou à Esmé avec sa main. Ma mère se mit à rire et Carlie ria avec elle en déclarant « T'as vu ! Y a plus rien ! ».

Elle était toute fière d'elle notre petite puce !

Alexandre prit un air grognon que Jasper remarqua aussitôt…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a terreur ? » Lui demanda-t-il

« … »

« Tu ne veut pas me le dire ? » Insista Jazz

« poukoi moi j'ai pas eu un bisou ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Carlie

Ma fille me regarda avec un sourire resplendissant. Contre toute attente, au lieu d'envoyer un bisou avec sa main, elle embrassa directement l'écran de mon ordinateur ! Alexandre resta ébahi pendant un petit moment puis il afficha un immense sourire !

.

« Hum… je crois que je vais bouder moi aussi… » Affirma Carlisle en affichant un air faussement bougon.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Où est mon père ?_

« Poukoi ? » Lui demanda Carlie

« Parce que la dernière fois que je t'a vu, tu m'as crié dessus et que j'aime bien les bisous aussi… » Affirma mon père avec un air taquin.

Carlie fronça les sourcils en regardant Bella. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas ce que mon père venait de lui dire. Pas étonnant ! Mon père ne l'avait vu que lors de la première semaine de son existence !

_Ben tu m'étonnes qu'elle est perdue ma puce !_

« Carlie…*_elle se retourna vers moi_*… mon papa est docteur…. » Lui expliquais-je

« Oh ! »

« Le jour de ta naissance, il était à l'hôpital avec ta maman….*_elle me regarda avec un air inquisiteur en haussant un sourcil_*…. C'est…. Comment dire ?..... » Continuais-je hésitant

« C'est le papa d'Edward qui m'a aidé pour que tu puisses sortir de mon ventre…. » Termina Bella.

Notre fille écarquilla les yeux, fit un « O » avec sa bouche et se retourna vers l'écran… elle était trop drôle !

« Tu fais des picûes ? » Demanda Carlie à son papi (NA : les petits disent « picu » ils ne prononcent pas le « re » lol)

« Heu… oui… » Répondit mon père surpris

« T'es méchant alors ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne suis pas méchant !» Répondit Carlisle avec une moue triste

_Tiens il la aussi retenu d'Alice celle-là !_

« Ben ça fait mal les picûes ! » Affirma Carlie en haussant un peu le ton

_Sacré caractère !_

« Ben non ! Regarde ! Papi il m'a fait une picûe et ça fait pas mal ! » Répliqua Alex en lui montrant le creux de son coude où il y avait un pansement…

.

J'échangeai un regard avec mon père… les mots étaient inutiles, j'avais compris… il avait fait le test de compatibilité à Alex…

« T'es malade ? T'as aussi un gros micobe ? » Lui demanda Carlie

« Ben non… c'est…*_Alex baissa la tête en rougissant_*… c'est pour que ton micobe il s'en va et que je peu jouer avec toi… » Lui répondit-il timidement les joues rougissantes…

_Il est trop mignon ! Il tient ça de son père… j'en suis sûr !_

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » Lui demanda Carlie toute étonnée

« Ben…. woui…. » Répondit timidement Alex

« WOUI !!!!.... maman ! Quand y aura pu le méchant micobe on ira voir Alessandre ? Hein ? Dit woui maman ! Te plaît ! Te plaît ! Te plaîîîîît !! » S'écria Carlie en sautant au cou de sa mère

« Oui… mais il faut… il faut d'abord enlever le… le méchant microbe… » Lui répondit Bella avant d'éclater en sanglots en serrant Carlie dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Bella…. »

Je les pris toute les deux dans mes bras et déposa un bisou sur le front de ma belle…

« Maman… tu sais. Mike s'est un héros ! Y va tuer le micobe ! » Affirma Carlie

Bella sanglota de plus belle…

.

Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple… Nos enfants avaient une vision bien à eux, bien simpliste de la réalité…. Et je n'étais absolument pas près à les confronter à la dure réalité de la vie… leur innocence fait leur force !

Jessica apporta le déjeuner des deux femmes de ma vie… telle mère, telle fille, elles rechignèrent toutes les deux devant le contenu de leur assiette !

« Génial ! Poisson caoutchouc, épinard vaseux et patate à l'eau sans goût ! Hummm ça va être bon ! » Déclara Bella sans aucune conviction…

« Beck ! C'est dégelasse ! » Affirma ma fille

« Carlie Swan ! On ne dit pas ce mot là ! Où l'as-tu appris ? » La gronda Bella

« Ben… c'est vrai ! C'est parrain qui le dit tout le temps ! » Répliqua ma fille, l'innocence incarnée…

« Je vais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec cet idiot ! »

«Mais c'est un gentil idiot… » Le défendit Carlie avec une moue à la Alice Cullen

_Décidément, tout le monde s'y mets dans cette famille !_

« Peut-être, mais c'est un vilain mot que tu n'as pas le droit de dire ! » L'enguirlanda Bella en la menaçant avec son index.

« Ok…. » Ronchonna la petite

Elle mangea du fromage et du pain, le sien et celui de sa mère, ainsi qu'une banane… Ce qui nous surpris, ce fut qu'Alex demanda à Carmela de manger la même chose que Carlie et en même temps qu'elle ! Tout les deux riaient aux éclats sans se parler et jouaient à se toucher le bout des doigts à travers l'écran…

Aucun doute, il allait être très complice plus tard !

.

Carlie commença à bailler dans les bras de sa maman… elle avait eu beaucoup d'émotions et il était temps de faire une petite sieste… Bien sûr, Carlie bayait, Alex bayait également ! Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait aller dormir ! Ils voulaient rester ensemble !

Nous dûmes alors faire un compromis… Ils allaient être ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment et ils se parleraient à nouveau demain…

Carlie alla s'allonger dans son lit avec Baloo tandis que ma mère installait un petit lit improvisé avec une couverture sur le canapé pour Alex… Mon fils s'y installa avec son doudou et Jasper installa l'écran de mon ordinateur face à lui. J'en fis de même avec le mien face à Carlie… J'envoyai un bisou à mon fils avec Bella et il nous le retourna avec un bisou pour Carlie… Il fallut moins de 5 minutes avant que les deux petits ne s'endorment ensemble…

.

« Edward… » Chuchotta Alice

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde ! C'est trop mignon ! On dirait qu'ils se tiennent la main ! » M'informa-t-elle en me montrant la main de Carlie touchant l'image de celle d'Alex sur l'écran…

« Vous étiez aussi comme ça en étant petits ! » Nous dit Esmé

« Ils sont trop mignons ! » Affirma Rose

« Qu'est-ce tu crois ! Il s'est y faire avec les filles ! C'est un Cullen ! » Affirma Emmett

« Heu… j'te rappelle que c'est sa sœur ! » Répliqua Rose

« Ouais, et tu crois qu'on arrivait jamais à nos fins avec Lili ? » S'esclaffa-t-il en retour

« T'inquiètes Emmett ! C'est une fille ! Elle ne peut pas comprendre ! » Affirma Jasper

« Quoi ? » Râla Alice

« Rien mon p'tit lutin adoré ! » Se défendit Jazz

« Bon, ben ce n'est pas que votre compagnie nous dérange, mais nous allons devoir vous laisser… nous ne voulons pas provoquer un conflit au risque de réveiller nos deux petits anges ! » Argumentais-je

Après avoir salué ma famille, nous nous déconnectâmes et je rangeai mon ordinateur dans sa sacoche. J'avais l'intention de le laisser à Carlie pour que je puisse la voir même quand je serais de retour à Seattle… Je n'avais pourtant absolument pas envie de partir, mais je devais retourner auprès d'Alex…

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé une rencontre comme celle-là entre mes deux enfants… ni que cette rencontre eu un tel impact sur eux ! C'est comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus !

_C'est complètement dingue !_

J'avais l'impression de me revoir avec Lili… J'espère seulement qu'ils ne feront pas autant de conneries que nous en avons faites ! Je ne sais qui de nous ou d'Emmett a donné les premiers cheveux blancs de Carlisle… mais même si je ne l'avouerai jamais devant mes enfants, ça valait parfois le coup !

Comme la fois où Lili pleurait à l'école primaire après s'être disputé avec une fille à propos de sa robe (elle trouvait que Lili avait l'air d'un bébé dans sa robe à fleur) et que pour la faire rire, j'avais transformé la salle de bain en véritable piscine… J'avais entièrement vidé la bouteille de bain moussant à peine entamée et ouvert les robinets de la grande baignoire à fond… Il y avait de la mousse partout ! Mes parents ne s'étaient aperçu de rien jusqu'à ce que maman voit l'eau s'écouler sous la porte de la salle de bain et envahir le couloir…. Mes fesses se souviennent encore de la réaction d'Esmé, mais mon plus beau souvenir restera le rire de ma petite sœur…

_Ouais ben ne va pas leur raconter ça ! Je les sens trop vous faire un coup pareil !_

_._

Bella affichait également une mine fatiguée… Je voulais l'emmener faire un tour. J'eu un mal fou à la convaincre de partir, mais finalement, ce fut Lili qui la mit hors de la chambre après qu'elle ait déposé un dernier baiser sur le front de Carlie paisiblement endormie.

« Bella ! Fiche le camp d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir !... » Murmura ma sœur pour ne pas réveiller Carlie

« Non ! Je ne veux pas laisser mon bébé toute seule ! » Protesta Bella

« Vas-y ! Dis tout de suite que je compte pour du beurre ! » Ronchonna Alice

« Mais non ! Mais tu n'as pas d'expérience en matière de jeunes enfants ! » Riposta ma chérie

« Nan mais tu rigoles ! J'ai eu deux frères j'te signale ! J'suis carrément une experte ! » Affirma Lili

« Sympa la sœur… » Me plaignis-je

Les deux traitresses se mirent à rire entre-elles et Bella accepta finalement de me suivre… moyennant le fait que nous appellerions Carlie pour son histoire avant son coucher et que nous serions auprès d'elle demain matin à la première heure !

J'embrassai Carlie à mon tour avant d'aller me changer et de récupérer mes affaires.

Bella me rejoignit dans le couloir et embrassa Jessica et Mike que je saluai également avant de partir…

Arrivés sur le parking, Bella décida de laisser sa voiture sur place. Nous montâmes à bord de ma voiture de location, non sans un sifflement d'admiration de Bella, et nous partîmes en direction de son appartement…

Bella vivait à Central Park Ouest… l'un des quartiers les plus riches de New York…si ce n'est le plus riche…

« Devine qui j'ai eu comme voisin ? » Me demanda-t-elle taquine

« Je ne sais pas… » Affirmais-je

« Si je te dis… Roxane…Message in the bottle… tu vois de qui je veux parler ? »

« Nan ! Tu déconnes ? »

« T'as trouvé oui ou non ? » Me charria-t-elle

« Sting a était ton voisin ? » Hallucinais-je

« Ouaip ! Même que ta fille a eu droit à « _Send your love_ » pour s'endormir plus d'une fois ! »

« Tu es entrain de me dire que Sting a déjà chanté des chansons en live à Carlie pour l'aider à dormir ? »

« Heu… ouais ! J'suis fan de lui et sa femme est fan de moi… on a un petit compromis ! Faut dire aussi que Carlie l'adore et s'est une fan incontestable ! T'aurais vu sa tête la première fois qu'elle la vue ! Elle était entrain de chanter « _My One And Only Love_ » dans le hall alors que nous rentrions d'une promenade et nous avons croisé Sting avec son fils… Il a chanté avec elle et Carlie l'a tout de suite reconnu ! Elle a écarquillé les yeux et sautillé partout tellement elle était folle de joie ! Ça s'est terminé chez-moi où Sting a fait un mini concert pour Carlie en compensation de mes fameuses lasagnes ! J'ai offert un de mes livres dédicacé à sa femme, elle est super sympa ! Ils ont déménagés deux semaines après que Carlie soit entrée à l'hôpital, mais je reste en contact avec eux… c'est un couple génial !»

« J'y crois pas ! Vous n'êtes pas croyables toutes les deux ! »

« Tu vas te plaindre ? »

« Pas du tout, je ne vous échangerai pour rien au monde ! » Affirmais-je en caressant doucement sa joue.

.

Nous arrivâmes devant son immeuble et Bella me dirigea vers le parking privé… Elle actionna l'ouverture de l'immense porte de garage et je m'engouffrai dans le parking. Elle m'indiqua sa place habituelle et je m'y garai. Il était 15h lorsque nous y arrivâmes.

Son appartement était au 7ème étage. Je pris mes bagages dans le coffre de la voiture et nous montâmes chez-elle via l'ascendeur.

Son appartement était immense ! Il y avait 5 chambres, 2 salles de bain, une cuisine équipée dernier cri, un très grand salon-salle à manger rattaché avec une immense bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout un pan de mur… Mais ce que je remarquais immédiatement fut le piano qui était installé près de l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur Central Park…

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu jouais du piano… » Affirmais-je

« Oui… ça m'aide à réfléchir… C'est l'amie d'enfance de ma mère qui m'a appris à jouer… ma mère savait en jouer mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'apprendre… elle est morte quand j'avais 4 ans… » Me répondit-elle tristement

Je m'approchai d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras…

« Je suis désolé mon amour… »

« Je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenir d'elle, mais je chéris le peu qu'il me reste… »

« Je comprends… »

Bella me fit visiter son appartement et nous nous fîmes livrer des pizzas pour combler le gouffre de nos estomacs qui se manifestaient en grondant fortement. Une fois rassasiés, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé… moi assis et Bella allongé entre mes jambes…

Nous étions bien, parfaitement détendus…. Savourant un silence que Bella brisa…

.

.

Bella PV :

.

J'étais bien allongée entre ses jambes… mais une question demeurait sans réponse.. C'était qui cette Aurore nom d'un chien !

« J'peux enfin savoir c'est quoi le coup que tu m'as fait comme à ta fameuse Aurore ? Et c'est qui d'abord celle-là ? » Lui demandais-je excédée

Au lieu de me répondre, Edward éclata de rire ! Nan mais j'vous jure ! Il ose parler d'une autre et quand je lui demande une explication, il se marre !

_J't'en foutrais moi !_

« Je vois que ça t'amuse… » Ajoutais-je vexée en essayant de me lever… mais Edward me retint contre lui et m'emprisonna entre ses bras.

« D'abord ce n'est pas MA fameuse Aurore… et cette idée vient de notre fille ! » Me dit-il la voix encore imprégné d'un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de me raconter Edward Cullen ? »

« La Belle au Bois Dormant, ça te dis quelque chose ? »

« Oui, c'est une des histoires préférée de Carlie…et… attends ! T'es quand même pas entrain de me dire qu'elle t'a demandé de m'embrasser pour me réveiller ?! » Hallucinais-je

« Hé si ! Elle m'a même engueulé quand je t'ai embrassé sur le front en me disant presque que je n'y connaissais rien ! » Me révéla-t-il avant d'éclater de rire

« Donc si je comprends bien… tu as osé m'embrasser pendant mon sommeil ? » Le taquinais-je

« Oui… et le résultat fut à la hauteur des espérances de notre fille… tu t'es réveillé 2 minutes plus tard… »

« T'as encore du boulot à faire… le prince m'aurait réveillé immédiatement lui… » Le taquinais-je

« Ah oui ? A ton avis, il est capable de te faire frissonner comme ça le prince ? » Me demanda-t-il en léchant la peau de mon cou avant de sucer le lobe de mon oreille…

« Hummmm…. Oh !... faut…humm… faut voir… je ne peux pas comparer sur peu d'éléments… »

« Je vais te donner des éléments comparatifs… compte sur moi ! » Me dit-il avant de nous faire basculer pour inverser notre position et m'allonger sur le canapé alors qu'il se mit au-dessus de moi…

Ses mains parcoururent mon corps avec avidités et sa bouche dévora mon cou à coup de baisers brulants incendiant ma peau… il s'empara de mes lèvres et sa langue demanda l'accès à la mienne pour l'entraîner dans une danse sensuelle qui me fit perdre les pédales !

Mon cœur s'affolait au fur et à mesure que mon corps s'embrasait… Je le désirai, tout comme il me désirait…

Il passa sa main sous mon haut et caressa la peau nue de mon ventre tout en embrassant ma clavicule…

Je me sentais défaillir sous ses caresses… mon cœur, mon corps, tout lui appartenait ! Nous étions tout deux avides des caresses et des baisers de l'autre…

Il me défit mon haut et je l'aidais en soulevant les bras en l'air… il s'empara de mes seins et les malaxa soigneusement avant de suivre le contour de mes bretelles de soutien-gorge et de les faire glisser sur mes épaules… il suivit le parcours des bretelles en déposant de tendres baisers sur ma peau… puis ses mains atteignirent la fermeture de mon dessous qu'il dégrafa et me retira avec empressement…

Il gémit contre ma peau et s'empara d'un de mes tétons en le léchant, le mordillant avant de le sucer goulûment… ce fut à mon tour de gémir ! Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attirai davantage contre mes seins…

« Tu as un corps de déesse… » Me murmura-t-il en traçant une ligne imaginaire entre mes seins et mon nombril…

Je me redressais pour le repousser et le forcer à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je m'installai à califourchon sur lui et m'emparai de ses lèvres tout en tortillant mon bassin contre le sien… Son érection était à son apogée !

Un à un, je défis les boutons de sa chemise avant d'en ouvrir les pans pour l'en débarrasser en la faisant glisser le long de ses bras… Il la balança sur le sol derrière moi et passa ses mains dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui… sa langue s'engouffra directement dans ma bouche et notre combattivité fut des plus sensuelle… je parcourais son torse magnifique avec mes lèvres tout en délicatesse pour mémoriser chaque détail de sa peau et m'imprégner de sa douceur…

Je reculai et descendis à genoux sur le sol… m'attaquant à la ceinture de son pantalon et entrepris de retirer l'obstacle qui me séparait de l'objet de mes désirs…

« Bella… » Murmura-t-il la voix rauque

« Monsieur Cullen… » Le taquinais-je

Il rentra vite dans mon jeu…

« Mademoiselle Swan… vos intensions ne sont pas très catholiques… »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je respecte le « Un seul Dieu tu adoreras… » » Affirmais-je fier de moi en déboutonnant son jean…

_C'est lui mon Dieu vivant !_

« Il en a de la chance ! » Répondit-il avec un air amusé

« Par contre, tu as raison… je ne respecte absolument pas la partie sur la luxure… »

« Ah bon ? »

« Nan ! T'es trop tentant ! » Lui dis-je en tirant sur son jean et son boxer en même temps pour libérer son sexe tendu à bloc.

Il m'aida en soulevant les fesses et en se débarrassant de ses chaussures… J'attrapai le bord de ses chaussettes et les lui retira une à une en lui lançant un sourire espiègle…

« C'est toi qui est la tentation personnifié ! » Me dit-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin…

Je lui arrachai un gémissement de plaisir en passant ma main sur son sexe… je me penchai vers lui pour encercler son gland avec le bout de ma langue…

« Oh putain ! » Lâcha-t-il

.

Je passais le bout de ma langue sur toute sa longueur alors qu'il passait ses mains dans mes cheveux et caressait mon cou… Je suçai l'extrémité de son sexe en le regardant droit dans les yeux… ses yeux était noirs de désir…il avait la bouche entrouverte et son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique… Je le pris alors entièrement dans ma bouche et quittai son regard… nous gémîmes tout deux en même temps… lui de plaisir et moi du bonheur de l'avoir dans ma bouche et de le savourer de cette manière…

Je commençai par de lents va-et-vient avant de les intensifier et de le sucer avec dévotion, tel le meilleur esquimau de toute ma vie… Il gémissait et bougeait son bassin vers moi par des réflexes incontrôlés…

« Bella… Oh putain ! C'est trop bon ma puce !»

J'avais envie de sourire… j'adorai lui faire ce plaisir… pour être honnête, j'adore avoir le sexe d'Edward dans ma bouche… je m'en suis aperçu dans son bureau… son goût, sa douceur, sa chaleur… sans compter qu'il est vachement bien foutu !

Dévouée à ma tâche, j'accentuais l'intensité de mes va-et-vient sur son sexe… Edward gémissait de plus en plus… je le sentais proche… très proche…

« Bella… Bella arrête ! »

Voyant que je n'obtempérais pas, il me repoussa doucement et je fronçai les sourcils, injustement séparée de ma friandise favorite…

Il me mit debout et s'attaqua à la fermeture de mon jean… il se mit à genoux devant moi et me retira mon jean et mon string simultanément… Nous étions nus tout les deux… Après avoir retiré mes derniers vêtements, il déposa une succession de baisers brûlant de ma cheville vers l'intérieure de mes cuisses… c'était divin !

S'agrippant à mes fesses, il alla encercler mon bouton d'amour avec le bout de sa langue avant de lui faire subir une douce torture en le léchant, l'aspirant et le mordillant avec dévotion… J'en avais le souffle coupée ! Je gémissais sans aucune retenue et me déhanchai contre sa bouche lui faisant comprendre que j'en voulais plus… Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il effleura mes lèvres intimes avant d'introduire directement deux doigts en moi et me faisant crier de plaisir…

« OUI !... Mmm… Mmm… Oh oui !...Edward ! »

« T'es trempée mon bébé ! »

Son rythme s'intensifia et je perdis complètement pied ! Mon cœur décolla et mon corps s'embrasa…

« Viens mon amour… je veux t'entendre hurler de plaisir ! » M'encouragea-t-il en me tenant par les fesses avec sa main libre pour essayer de me stabiliser alors que j'avais mes mains appuyées sur ses épaules.

Sa demande fut un ordre ! Je sentis mes parois vaginales se contracter brusquement sur ses doigts… Un Tsunami de plaisir s'empara de moi et j'hurlais son prénom sous l'intensité de ma jouissance…

« Edwaaaaaard !! »

Mes jambes cédèrent et je me retrouvai dans ses bras… il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de sucer le suc de mon plaisir sur ses doigts…Il me bascula pour m'allonger sur le sol et je remerciai la vendeuse qui m'avais conseillée le tapis moelleux à poils long sur lequel reposait mon dos…

Edward se positionna entre mes cuisses et se pencha vers moi. Il attrapa un des coussins du canapé et le passa sous mes fesses… Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser passionnément et me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein nous faisant gémir tout deux de plaisir… ses assauts étaient langoureux et augmentaient progressivement la température de mon corps… Il quitta mes lèvres pour se redresser sur ses genoux et m'attrapa par les hanches… j'encerclai sa taille avec mes jambes mais il attrapa mes chevilles pour les passer sur ses épaules… Il entra plus profondément en moi et accéléra le rythme…

« Edward… Oui…Hum…oui…plus fort !... »

Sa vigueur se décupla et mon plaisir était tel que j'avais l'impression que mon sang était en ébullition ! Chaque coup me faisait crier et touchait mon point G… Les battements de mon cœur n'était plus qu'un long signal sans fin tellement mon rythme cardiaque était incalculable !

« Regarde-moi Isabella ! »

Sa voix avait claqué comme un ordre… et je m'empressais de le suivre ! Je le fusillais du regard et il me donna une tape sur les fesses en même temps qu'il commença à prendre une cadence quasi bestiale ! Nous étions couverts de sueur… le souffle erratique…

Sans arrêter ses pénétrations, il attrapa ma cheville gauche qu'il fit passer de l'autre côté de sa taille avec mon autre jambe….

« Putain ! T'es si serré comme ça ! »…

J'entrepris moi-même de me retourner sur le ventre et je me cambrai au maximum… Il m'attrapa par les hanches et glissa en moi en reprenant une cadence endiablée…

« Oh …Mon Dieu !... Edward !.... » Haletais-je

« J'vais venir Bella ! Décolle avec moi ! »

Il glissa sa main pour atteindre mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir et le cajolant avec son majeur… Mon orgasme me foudroya et je hurlais son prénom jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé…

« Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !! »

Quelque coup plus tard et il se déversa en moi criant mon prénom se livrant entièrement à sa jouissance…

« Bellaaaaaaaa !! »

A bout de force, Edward se laissa tomber sur moi…. En essayant toute fois de ne pas m'écraser… Nous reprîmes peu à peu notre souffle et je sentis mon cœur revenir à un rythme régulier…

Je me retournais sur le dos et il vint se lover contre moi en posant sa tête sur mes seins… Je l'encerclai de mes bras, une main caressant son dos et l'autre ses cheveux trempés de sueur… Il entremêla nos jambes et m'embrassa amoureusement…

« Je t'aime Isabella… je t'aime comme un fou ! »

« Je t'aime Edward… »

Il se logea contre mon sein et après avoir embrassé celui-ci une dernière fois, il s'endormit en libérant un soupir de bien-être… Sa respiration me berça et je ne tardais pas à m'endormir également…

.

Nous fûmes tout deux réveillés en sursaut par le téléphone portable d'Edward… Il était 18h45… ce dernier ne voulait pas décrocher, mais après l'avoir sermonné sur l'éventualité d'une urgence pour Alexandre, il s'empara enfin de son téléphone….

« Allo ? »

« … »

« Maman ?... Attends ! Calme-toi ! Je ne comprends rien ! »

Edward se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cents pas dans mon salon tout en écoutant sa mère… elle semblait paniquée au téléphone et je vis tout à coup le visage d'Edward devenir blanc comme un linge ! Inquiète à mon tour, je me levais pour m'approcher de lui et il me prit dans ses bras… La panique se lisait sur ses traits mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il se passait…

« J'emmène Bella… Je t'appelle dès que je suis avec Carlie et Alice… »

« … »

« Oui je sais maman… moi aussi… tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…ni aucun de vous… vous ne pouviez rien faire… »

« … »

« Oui, on part immédiatement… »

Il raccrocha et me serra contre lui de toutes ses forces au point de me faire mal.

« Ed-Edward ! Tu me fais mal !... »

« Pardon Bella !... » Me dit-il avant d'éclater en sanglots dans mes bras…

« Chéri… mon cœur dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! » Commençais-je à paniquer

« Il faut que tu prennes des affaires, nous devons retourner auprès de Carlie… Alice nous attends… »

« Carlie ? Edward ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe ! » M'écriais-je en pleurant comme une hystérique

« Bella ! Bella ! Non ! Carlie va bien ! » S'empressa-t-il de me rassurer

Je le regardai complètement déboussolée… il y avait une urgence, certes, mais laquelle dans ce cas ?

Edward s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux… Il se mit alors à sangloter de plus belle… Je m'approchai de lui et posa ma main sur la sienne à travers se cheveux…Je ne supportais pas de le voir souffrir comme ça !

« Edward… s'il te plaît… dis-moi ce qui se passe… » Lui demandais-je en laissant libre cours à mes larmes…

Il releva la tête vers moi et me tira vers lui pour enfuir sa tête dans mon ventre…

Il lui suffit alors de prononcer un mot pour me faire partager son angoisse…

« Alexandre…. »

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Rhoooooooo mais non je ne suis pas sadique !!!**_

_**J'aimerai bien avoir votre avis…. Sur la rencontre entre les p'tits bouts d'choux, les réactions des enfants…. Le lemon (ben oui, tant qu'à faire !) mais aussi sur ce que vous pensez qu'il ce soit passé pour Alexandre… (là c'est assez facile !… et rassurez-vous, je sais parfaitement où je vais avec cette fic… comme pour toutes les autres, la trame est écrite depuis le départ… ^^)**_

_**Merci d'avoir pris de temps de lire une pauvre fan du couple Bella-Edward créé par Stephenie Meyer (oui, je sais ! mais je n'arrive pas à encaisser cette critique ! et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule !... passons !).**_

_**Gros bisous à toutes… et à tous au cas où…. ^^**_

_**Mélie**_


	15. Chantage

_**Coucou !**_

_**Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chap….**_

_**J'étais toujours entrain de me dire… »Oh, j'ai le temps…je le posterais demain… » sauf que le temps passe super vite !!!**_

_**Désolée…**_

_**Merci pour vos très nombreux encouragements !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de ma propre imagination…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Nous fûmes tout deux réveillés en sursaut par le téléphone portable d'Edward… Il était 18h45…

Ce dernier ne voulait pas décrocher, mais après l'avoir sermonné sur l'éventualité d'une urgence pour Alexandre, il s'empara enfin de son téléphone….

« Allo ? »

« … »

« Maman ?... Attends ! Calme-toi ! Je ne comprends rien ! » S'écria-t-il

Edward se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cents pas dans mon salon tout en écoutant sa mère… elle semblait paniquée au téléphone et je vis tout à coup le visage d'Edward devenir blanc comme un linge ! Inquiète à mon tour, je me levais pour m'approcher de lui et il me prit dans ses bras… La panique se lisait sur ses traits mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il se passait…

« J'emmène Bella… Je t'appelle dès que je suis avec Carlie et Alice… »

« … »

« Oui je sais maman… moi aussi… tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…ni aucun de vous… vous ne pouviez rien faire… »

« … »

« Oui, on part immédiatement… »

Il raccrocha et me serra contre lui de toutes ses forces au point de me faire mal.

« Ed-Edward ! Tu me fais mal !... »

« Pardon Bella !... » Me dit-il avant d'éclater en sanglots dans mes bras…

« Chéri… mon cœur… dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! » Commençais-je à paniquer

« Il faut que tu prennes des affaires, nous devons retourner auprès de Carlie… Alice nous attends… »

« Carlie ? Edward ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe ! » M'écriais-je en pleurant comme une hystérique

« Bella ! Bella ! Non ! Carlie va bien ! » S'empressa-t-il de me rassurer

Je le regardai complètement déboussolée… il y avait une urgence, certes, mais laquelle dans ce cas ?

Edward s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux… Il se mit alors à sangloter de plus belle… Je m'approchai de lui et posa ma main sur la sienne à travers ses cheveux…Je ne supportais pas de le voir souffrir comme ça !

« Edward… s'il te plaît… dis-moi ce qui se passe… » Lui demandais-je en laissant libre cours à mes larmes…

Il releva la tête vers moi et me tira vers lui pour enfuir sa tête dans mon ventre alors que je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque et caressais tendrement ses cheveux…

Il lui suffit alors de prononcer un mot pour me faire partager son angoisse…

« Alexandre…. »

.

_Alexandre ?_

Mon cœur se déchira et je sentis l'angoisse m'envahir…

« Edward ! Je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! » L'implorais-je en tombant à genoux devant lui.

« Nous devons aller voir Carlie… » Me dit-il en essayant de se lever

« Non ! Explique-moi ! » M'écriais-je en le forçant à rester assis

Il soupira fortement et prit mes mains dans l'étau des siennes tout en plongeant son regard larmoyant dans le mien…

« C'est Tanya… elle est venu chez-moi accompagnée de son avocat, d'une escouade de flics et d'hommes de main de son père… Elle a emmené notre fils avec elle et elle a embarqué toute ses affaires… Ma famille n'a pas pu l'en empêcher… »

_Oh Mon Dieu !_

Je comprenais tout son désespoir à présent et l'envie qu'il avait de retrouver notre fille…

« Je…Je suis tellement désolée Edward !... Je comprends que tu veuilles aller voir Carlie… »

« Bella… ce n'est pas tout… » Ajouta-t-il en réfrénant un sanglot

« Comment ça ? » m'inquiétais-je

« Son avocat à donner à ma mère une injonction du tribunal m'interdisant d'approcher mon fils à moins de 100 mètres… Tanya prétends que le petit subit des traumatismes psychologiques à cause de moi… » Me révéla-t-il en pleurant

« Elle est monstrueuse ! » M'emportais-je

« Bella… Carlie a tout vu… »

« Quoi ? Mais… comment ? »

« Quand ils se sont réveillé de la sieste, elle et Alex ont insisté pour se voir… Alice et Jasper ont rétablit la connexion… ils se parlaient quand Tanya a fait irruption chez-moi… Carlie a vu Alexandre pleurer en hurlant après elle pour ne pas partir… Depuis elle est inconsolable… »

« Mon bébé… » Réalisais-je

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella… »

« Va te préparer… prépare tes affaires… On va passer la nuit avec notre fille et tu repars à Seattle dès demain matin… » Répondis-je durement

_Tanya…_

_Cette salope allait me le payer !_

_._

« Je ne veux pas te quitter Bella… »

« Edward !... Tu vas récupérer ton fils !... cette garce va payer pour avoir fait souffrir ma fille ! Carlie n'a pas besoin de ça ! Si tu veux récupérer Alexandre, tu dois être au plus près de lui ! » Criais-je carrément en le secouant.

Nous nous levâmes et j'allais préparer un petit sac pendant qu'Edward se rhabillait… Je changer de vêtements et en moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire, nous étions en route pour l'hôpital…

Après avoir enfilé les tenues de protection, nous arrivâmes enfin près de notre fille…

Elle était recroquevillée en boule dans son lit, tenant Baloo dans ses bras et pleurant sans cesse… Alice était devant l'ordinateur d'Edward et parlait avec Jasper…

« Les voilà !... » Lui dit-elle en nous voyant arriver

« Mamaaaaan ! » S'écria Carlie en se jetant dans mes bras pour y verser toute les larmes de son corps

« Je suis là mon bébé… je suis là… » Tentais-je de la rassurer en le berçant dans mes bras…

« La dame….elle…elle a pris Alessandre !!... Et pis…il a crié !.... Mamaaaaan !! J'veux Alessaaaaandre !!! » Sanglota-t-elle contre mon cœur.

_Mon Dieu !... Ma petite chérie !... _

_J'ai peur que toute cette histoire lui fasse encore plus de mal !_

Elle remarqua la présence de son père et l'appela avec un autre cri déchirant… Edward s'approcha de nous et lui fit un gros câlin… Il se remit à pleurer doucement en berçant Carlie…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de les prendre tout les deux dans mes bras et d'embrasser Edward… pas avec un baiser passionné… non… mais avec un baiser qui j'espérai lui démontrer tout mon amour et le fait que j'étais avec lui… Il répondit à mon baiser en faisant de même…

.

Il me donna Carlie et alla rejoindre Alice pour parler avec sa famille…

Je m'installais avec elle dans son lit, l'allongeant sur moi avec sa tête reposant contre ma poitrine… Alice vint lui faire un bisou sur le crâne et peu à peu ma fille sombra dans un sommeil bien mérité…

« Je suis désolé Bella… » Me dit Alice

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… » La rassurais-je

« Je n'aurai pas du rétablir la connexion… elle n'aurait pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé… » Argumenta-t-elle en commençant à pleurer

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Tanya allait faire ça ! » Affirmais-je

« Tu as sans doute raison…. » Sanglota-t-elle

« Alice… nous devons rester fortes pour Edward… » L'enguirlandais-je ne voulant pas céder face à ce que Tanya nous infliger

« Bella… Je … je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix… » Affirmais-je

Je tendis le bras pour inviter Alice dans un câlin et elle se blottit contre moi en laissant libre cours à sa tristesse…

Edward passa deux heures à parler avec sa famille… parfois, il était même au téléphone, notamment avec ses divers avocats…

Les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'il y paraissait… Alice m'informa que le père de Tanya était très influent… voir même trop influent….

Il semble que Tanya ait obtenu de faux témoignages attestant qu'Edward avait des agissements indignes provoquant des troubles psychologiques chez Alexandre… Apparemment, Lauren et un certain James, qu'Edward ne connaissait absolument pas, avaient écrit un témoignage que Tanya avait fourni au juge pour la protection des mineurs…

Elle avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'Edward ne pouvait plus approcher son fils…

D'abord effondré, Edward avait repris du poil de la bête et était ravagé à présent par la rage et la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son ancienne compagne… Il avait décidé de sortir l'armada pour récupérer son fils !

Le téléphone portable d'Edward sonna pour la énième fois…

Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvel appel de son avocat, Edward décrocha sans regarder le nom de son interlocuteur… mais rien qu'à voir sa tête, je compris vite de qui il s'agissait !

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

_Elle va me le payer ! Elle m'a accusé de nuire à notre fils ! A mon fils ! Putain ! C'est vraiment une garce !_

_Je vais récupérer mon fils coûte que coûte et je vais la détruire !_

Ma rage ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait… Ma famille était toute sur le qui-vive ! Jasper se démenait pour faire appel à nos avocats qui eux-mêmes appeler leurs connaissances pour faire retirer l'injonction qui m'empêchait de voir mon fils et pour faire en sorte que je le récupère…

Un point aller en ma faveur… aucune expertise psychologique n'avait était faite pour vérifier l'état de mon fils, donc personne ne pouvait m'accabler d'une quelconque persécution sur le petit… mais cela était également un point négatif car de ce fait, personne ne pouvait voir l'effet néfaste que Tanya avait sur lui !

De plus, le fait que j'avais entamé une procédure de séparation intriguait à présent le juge qui avait signé l'injonction et qui ne semblait pas au courant de cela…

_Comme si Tanya allait dire la vérité pour une fois dans sa vie !_

Il était près de minuit quand mon portable se mit à sonner… Je pensais que Maître Sanders avait oublié de me dire quelque chose… j'avais vraiment abusé de la gentillesse de cet homme, ami de mon père depuis le lycée…

Mais mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je reconnu la voix de l'autre garce…

.

« Bonsoir mon amour… » Minauda-t-elle

« Où est mon fils ! » m'écriais-je subitement

Alice et Carlie se réveillèrent en sursaut… ma fille se mit à pleurer et Bella la berça contre-elle pour la rassurer… Alice appela Jasper sur son portable… Elle rétablit alors la connexion Internet que j'avais coupée seulement quelques minutes auparavant…

« Il est avec moi ! Je suis sa mère ! » S'écria Tanya

« Tu ne t'es jamais comporté comme tel ! »

« Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! Tu préférerais sans doute que ton I-SA-BEL-LA prenne ma place ? Mais ça n'arrivera jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! » Hurla-t-elle

« Que tu crois ! » Affirmais-je

Elle se mit à avoir un rire sarcastique…

« Tu ne reverras jamais Alexandre… tu sais très bien que mon père à énormément d'influence… tu ne pourras rien y faire…à moins que… »

« A moins que quoi ? » Répliquais-je sur le même ton sournois qu'elle.

« A moins que samedi, dans 4 jours, tu ne viennes à la Cathédrale St-James de Seattle à 14H00 et que tu m'épouses… »

« T'es complètement folle ! Je ne t'épouserai jamais ! » M'esclaffais-je

« C'est ça…ou tu ne reverras jamais Alexandre… à toi de choisir !...Oh ! Et autant te prévenir… le mariage aura lieu sous contrat que tu signeras avant la cérémonie… aucun divorce possible sans la cession de tes parts de ta société… Je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin 8h00 pour réfléchir … »

« Je ne t'épouserai pas ! Il en est hors de question ! » M'emportais-je

« Tu es sûr de toi ?... Sais-tu seulement où est ton fils en ce moment ?... » Me demanda-t-elle sournoisement

_Mon Dieu… Non !!!_

_._

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Où est-il ! Putain ! Si tu lui fais quoique ce soit je te jure que… » M'écriais-je

« Voyons mon chéri ! Je suis sa mère !... mon fils est juste en sécurité… il est auprès de mon père… »

« Tu… Tu as envoyé Alexandre à Volterra ? »

« Tu ne le récupéreras jamais… sauf si tu amènes ton beau petit cul où il faut quand il faut… » Me nargua-t-elle

« Espèce de garce ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle avant de me raccrocher au nez

Je fermais les yeux… comme pour me convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar… Je sentis la main de Bella se poser sur ma joue… Son regard compatissant ne m'apaisait pas… seule sa présence me rassurait…

_Que dois-je faire ?_

_Ma vie n'est pas auprès de Tanya… elle est auprès d'elle…de ma Bella… de notre fille et… d'Alexandre…_

.

_Mon petit bonhomme n'a sans doute pas compris ce qu'il se passait… J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas traumatisé…_

Je me passai nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de regarder Bella et de la serrer fortement dans mes bras…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Edward ? » Me demanda Jasper via mon écran d'ordinateur

Je soupirais fortement avant de lui répondre…

« Elle m'a informé qu'Alexandre a été envoyé en Italie… que je ne le reverrais jamais à moins que je n'accepte sa proposition… »

« Qui consiste en quoi ? » Me demanda Bella au bord des larmes

« Samedi, dans 4 jours, je dois aller à la Cathédrale St-James de Seattle à 14H00 pour l'épouser… »

« Mais elle est complètement tarée ! » s'écria Rosalie derrière Jasper en même temps qu'Alice sur le lit de Carlie…

« C'est ça…ou je ne reverrais jamais Alexandre… à moi de choisir !... »

« Elle est stupide ! Tu peux divorcer tout de suite après ! » Affirma Jazz

.

« Il faut croire qu'elle n'est pas aussi stupide puisqu'elle veut que le mariage se fasse sous contrat que je devrais signer avant la cérémonie…aucun divorce possible sans la cession de mes parts de la société… elle me laisse jusqu'à demain matin 8h00 pour réfléchir … »

Tout le monde paru aussi abassourdi que moi… les jurons contre Tanya fusaient de toutes part…

J'osai un regard vers Bella… elle semblait complètement anéantie mais resta silencieuse… Elle se leva pour aller embrasser tendrement Carlie et se retourna vers moi… Ses larmes silencieuses étaient entrain de ravager son doux visage…

Je me levais pour aller la prendre dans mes bras… et elle craqua…

Bella s'effondra carrément dans mes bras en sanglotant… elle était à bout…

Je la comprenais… elle en avait déjà assez avec la santé de Carlie sans qu'une garce ne vienne ajouter du malheur dans notre vie… et le pire… c'est que j'avais la lourde impression que je lui imposais tour ça… sans moi, elle ne souffrirait pas autant…

Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'imaginer être à nouveau séparé d'elle…

« Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie… nous allons trouver une solution… » Tentais-je de la rassurer sans l'être véritablement moi-même…

« Co-comment ?... cette femme est ignoble !... Tu vas être obligé de l'épouser… » Sanglota-t-elle

« Je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi… tu es toute ma vie à présent… je n'ai même plus la force de rester loin de toi !... »

« Mais il le faudra pourtant… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Edward… il faut que tu acceptes… »

« QUOI ?.... NON ! »

« Il faut que tu retrouves Alexandre ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner avec cette folle dingue ! »

« Je sais… mais il est hors de question que je te quitte ! »

« Edward… »

« Non !... Elle veut que je l'épouse ? Très bien ! Mais dans une semaine nous serons divorcés ! »

« Mais tu perdras ta société ! » S'écria-t-elle

« Ma société ne vaut rien comparé à l'amour que j'ai pour toi… je peux tout perdre… soit… mais tu es la seule chose qui me blesserait si je venais à te perdre… »

« Edward…je…je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau… »

« Tu ne me perdras pas…mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi… »

« Si quelqu'un veut mon avis… Edward ne perdra ni sa société… ni Bella… » Intervint Jasper sur un ton léger…

J'échangeai un regard suspicieux avec Bella et Alice avant de demander une explication à mon meilleur ami…

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Lui demandais-je avec un ton suspicieux.

« Vu la proposition qu'elle t'a faite… Tanya n'en a rien à foutre d'Alexandre… sa seule motivation est de mettre la main sur ta société… »

« Là je suis d'accord ! » Confirma Alice en synchronisation parfaite avec Rose et Esmé qui venait d'arriver…

« C'est pour ça qu'elle veut me faire signer ce foutu contrat avant que je ne l'épouse… » Ajoutais-je

« Mais ce contrat ne servira à rien si la société ne t'appartient plus… » Contesta Jasper

« Comment ça ? Tu veux que je la vende à son père ? Jamais ! J'te rappelle que cette société à été fondé par mon grand-père ! » M'écriais-je

« Wow ! Calme-toi ! Il est hors de question que Tanya ou son père reprenne la société ! » Riposta Jazz

« Je ne vois pas de solution alors… » Capitulais-je

« Un de tes enfants… » Ajouta Jazz

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?... » Lui demandais-je incrédule.

« Edward… tu peux tout à fait céder tes parts de la société à un de tes enfants… autant te dire de ne pas les donner à Alexandre car tu sais très bien qu'étant mineur, Tanya aura la main mise dessus et c'est comme si tu les lui donnais à elle directement !... Je pensais à Carlie… » M'expliqua mon beau-frère

« Carlie… » Murmura Bella…

« Carlie est ta fille biologique… ce que Tanya et son père ignorent… tu peux lui céder tes parts sans problème… de plus… Carlie étant mineure… c'est toi et Bella qui assureraient la tutelle en attendant sa majorité… rien ne t'empêche également de récupérer la société qu'ici quelque temps… le temps de récupérer Alex et de bloquer définitivement Tanya… »

Sa proposition était des plus intéressantes !

« Ok… cela peut résoudre le problème de la société… Mais quand est-il d'Alexandre ? » Demanda Bella…

« Tu dois l'épouser Edward… » Lâcha finalement mon meilleur ami…

.

« QUOI ? Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! » M'écriais-je

« Attends !... Laisse-moi t'expliquer !... t'es vraiment comme ta sœur ! J'peux pas en placer une ! »

« J'te demande pardon Jasper Whitlock ! De quoi tu parles ? » S'écria Alice qui n'avait rien dit jusque là…

« Heu… rien ma chérie d'amour… » Se confondit Jazz

« C'est ça oui… alors comme ça tu ne peux pas en placer une avec moi ?... Mais rassure toi… je vais te laisser tout le loisir de parler mon petit cœur… PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PLUS TE PARLER ! » S'énerva ma sœur

« Mais Lili… Tu sais bien que je ne le pense pas mon amour !... » L'implora son fiancé

« Bon les amoureux ! ça suffit ! On a du pain sur la planche sans que vous ayez besoin d'en rajouter ! » Intervint Rose qui venait d'arriver derrière Jasper

Elle nous salua et Jazz lui expliqua son plan… elle sembla vraiment emballé par la proposition… Mais il fallait que j'en parle encore avec Emmett et surtout… avec Carlisle…

Jazz avait effectivement trouvé une parade pour protéger la société…

Il nous expliqua qu'il fallait que je reconnaisse Carlie comme ma fille biologique et qu'en ce qui concerne le mariage avec Tanya, je devrais rester marié avec elle le temps de localiser et de ramener Alexandre…cette partie du plan ne me plaisait pas du tout !

Mais ce fut Rose qui évoqua à voix haute une chose à laquelle nous n'avions pas pensé tout de suite… trop préoccupé à l'idée de récupérer Alex…

« Edward… tu dois retrouver ton fils… Il est peut-être le seul capable de sauver Carlie… »

Cette triste réalité me sauta en pleine figure…

« Mais y peut pas me sauver il est pati avec la sorcière ! » Affirma Carlie qui avait les yeux rougis par ses larmes…

_Je pensais qu'elle dormait… Elle a tout compris… Elle est aussi maligne que sa mère…_

Bella s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras… Elle s'installa avec elle sur son lit et attrapa son livre pour lui lire une histoire…

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Edward regarda Carlie avec un faible sourire… Notre fille avait une sacrée répartie ! Elle savait que Tanya était mauvaise et qu'elle avait emmené Alexandre loin d'Edward…

Je venais de m'installer avec elle sur son lit et entrepris de lui lire une histoire…

Alice s'était assise dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Carlie… Elles se tenaient la main toute les deux alors que j'entrepris de lui lire une histoire…

_Les Aristochats…_

Carlie m'écoutait attentivement… toutefois, elle me fit remarquer que sa tata venait de s'endormir sur le fauteuil…

_Alice…_

_Elle doit être épuisée…_

Carlie se leva et alla prendre une couverture sur « mon lit » pour venir couvrir Alice… J'étais très touché de l'attitude de ma fille… Je lui donnais un petit coup de main, surtout quand elle voulu faire un bisou sur la joue d'Alice…

Ma fille reprit ensuite sa place dans mes bras et je repris ma lecture…

Carlie fit une corrélation entre l'histoire et la réalité…

« Dis maman… »

« Oui ? »

« Eware y va aussi jouer la musique quand y va revenir avec Alessandre ? »

« Je ne sais pas ma chérie… sans doute… »

« Eware il est comme Thomas O'Malley… y va trouver Alessandre… et pis la sorcière elle va ête comme le méchant qui a pris la maman et les pitis sats ! Elle va aller en pison ! » S'enthousiasma Carlie

« J'espère que tu as raison ma puce…. »

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi la boîte ? »

« La boîte ? Quelle boîte ma chérie ? »

« Là ! » Me dit-elle en me pointant une petite boîte sur la table près du lit

« Je ne sais pas… »

« C'est une boîte à musique… » Nous informa Edward

« Y a quoi comme musique dedans ? » lui demanda Carlie

« Tu as terminé ? » Lui demandais-je à Edward avec hésitation

« Non… Jasper est avec mon père pour voir les démarches à faire pour reconnaître Carlie et lui céder mes parts de la société… Emmett va arriver… »

« Papaaaa !! » S'écria notre fille en insistant

« Oui ma princesse ? »

« C'est quoi la musique ? » Redemanda-t-elle

« C'est un morceau de piano que j'ai joué pour toi… » Lui répondit son père en prenant la boîte

_Il a joué au piano pour Carlie…_

« Tu fais comme maman ? » Lui demanda-t-elle suspicieuse en levant un sourcil

« Oui… je joue du piano comme ta maman… »

« Moi aussi j'veux faire ça ! Comme vous ! » Affirma Carlie

« Nous t'apprendrons… » Lui affirmais-je en fermant les yeux pour étouffer un sanglot qui menacer de sortir et en réprimant la douleur de la boule qui se formait au fond de ma gorge…

« Woui !!! J'veux êtes comme maman ! » S'écria Carlie en réveillant Alice

« Wow ! c'est quoi tout ce bordel ! » S'écria Lili

.

« T'as dit un gos mot ! Maman ! Lili elle a dit bodel ! »

« Oui mais toi tu n'es pas obligé de le répéter ! » S'esclaffa Alice

« Ben c'est toi qui l'a dit ! … » S'esclaffa Carlie en descendant du lit et en allant courir vers son père qui regardait fixement la boîte à musique qu'il avait dans les mains…

Elle s'agrippa à ses jambes et il la souleva pour l'amener sur ses genoux… Carlie fronça les sourcils en regardant l'air triste de son père… elle bougea pour se mettre à califourchon face à lui et croisa les bras en le regardant…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? » Lui demandais-je

Mais Carlie ne me répondit pas…

Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward qui se mit à pleurer silencieusement… Carlie se mit alors debout sur les genoux de son père… elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui fit un baiser sur le coin de chacun de ses yeux… Alice et moi étions stupéfaites par ce qu'elle faisait…

Je n'avais jamais vu ma fille se comporter ainsi avec un homme… Elle m'avait fait découvrir son côté jalouse… elle devait tenir ça de moi, j'en suis sûre !... et là… elle était d'une douceur incroyable face à la détresse d'Edward…

_Elle est géniale !_

Ma fille souriait à son père et celui-ci esquissa un faible sourire… leur conversation silencieuse m'avait ému au plus haut point… mais ce qu'elle dit ensuite eu raison des sanglots que je retenais…

« Alessandre y va revenir… J'veux pas que tu pleures !... Je t'aime papa !... » Dit Carlie avant de se jeter au cou d'Edward…

La stupeur se voyait sur le visage de mon amoureux… il était tout aussi surpris qu'Alice et moi !... Il plongea son visage dans le cou de sa fille et se mit à sangloter violemment… Il tenait sa fille contre lui avec le désespoir de son amour pour elle…

« Je t'aime aussi Carlie… » Sanglota Edward

Il avait peur d'avoir perdu son fils et il avait peur de la perdre elle aussi…

Il venait à peine de se trouver l'un l'autre, mais leur amour était sincère et fort…

Je n'osais pas aller les rejoindre, mais Alice m'y encouragea… Je m'assis à côté d'eux et Edward releva la tête vers moi… je posais ma main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement… Notre fille en profita pour l'embrasser au même moment sur la joue avec un sourire espiègle qui nous mit du baume au cœur…

« Pareil ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

« Heureusement que vous êtes là… » Dit Edward en soupirant de lassitude

« Ben et moi ?... Sympa le frangin ! Aller câlin général ! » S'écria Alice avant de nous rejoindre et de se mettre de l'autre côté de son frère qu'elle embrassa à son tour !

Carlie ria aux éclats et cela nous fit un bien fou !

Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps devant nous avant que Tanya ne rappelle et ne nous replonge en enfer…

Mais en attendant, nous devions mettre au point le plan pour récupérer Alexandre… car même si je l'y encourageais, je ne voulais absolument pas qu'Edward épouse Tanya !

Pourtant… y avait-il une autre solution pour récupérer Alex ?

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**Voilà !**_

_**Donc, non…. Alexandre n'a pas et n'aura pas la même maladie que Carlie…. Je vais quand même l'épargner sur ce coup là !**_

_**Pourtant, la suite des événements ne va pas les épargner lui et son père…**_

_**Merci de me laisser vos appréciations, bonnes ou mauvaises….**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Mélie**_


	16. info

Je suis très touché par vos marques de sympathie vis-à-vis de moi.

Je n'ai pas abandonné mes fics, loin de là !

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas poster en ce moment.

Après moi, c'est mon papa qui est à l'hôpital… c'est très grave et je préfère m'occuper de lui

J'espère que vous comprendrez…

Je sais que j'aurais peut-être du vous prévenir avant mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela…

Merci de votre compréhension et encore une fois, je suis désolée…

Je vais essayé de ne pas trop vous faire attendre


End file.
